Entgegen aller Erwartung
by Lumina1
Summary: Eleina Miller verbringt die Sommerferien nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts. Nicht nur weil ihr Grossvater sie darum gebeten hat, sondern auch, weil sie sich etwas davon verspricht.   Ab 18 Jahren!
1. Mein letzter Sommer

**Entgegen aller Erwartung**

Kapitel 1: Mein letzter Sommer

`Noch zwei Wochen, bis Schulabschluss. ` Zwei lange Wochen würde ich noch Schülerin sein. Dann, vielleicht, würde ich mein Ziel erreichen.

Denn bis anhin, hatte er auf keine meiner Avancen reagiert und glaubt mir, so viel wie in den letzten Zehn Wochen habe ich in den sieben Jahren nicht Nachsitzen müssen.

Und zwar immer bei ihm.

Auch wenn dieses Fach nicht wirklich schwierig war, zumindest für mich nicht. Der Restliche 7. Jahrgang kämpfte damit.

Ich freute mich bereits auf den Unterricht, denn ich würde ihn Heute zwei Stunden am Stück sehen und wenn ich mich etwas doof anstellte, auch heute Abend.

Als wir das Klassenzimmer betraten, schloss ich für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Scharf sog ich die Luft ein. Es roch nach Kräutern und Moschus, genau wie er. Ich liebte diesen Geruch.

„Das Rezept steht an der Tafel. Sie haben 60 Minuten Zeit." Die schärfe seiner Stimme stellte die Härchen auf meinem Arm auf. Ich liebte dieses Gefühl.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht begann ich die Zutaten zu holen.

„Wie kannst du nur so gut gelaunt sein", zischte mir meine Hausgenossin Daphne Devenport zu.

„Ich liebe, dieses Fach", flüsterte ich zurück.

„Haben sie uns etwas zu sagen, Miss Miller?"

Als ich mich umdrehte blickte ich als erstes in seine Augen. Sie waren so tief, dunkel und mysteriös, dass ich mich gerne darin verlor.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir", gab ich zur Antwort. Seine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben, Mir war bewusst, dass ich ihn schon zu lange anstarrte, doch genau das war meine Absicht. Er war es, wieder einmal, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach.

Da ich nicht die vollen 60 Minuten brauchte, hatte ich genügend Zeit, mir etwas auszudenken, was mir garantiert Nachsitzen einbringen würde. Also, begann ich leise gegen meinen Kesselnachbarn zu schimpfen.

Dass dieser ein Slytherin war, war zusätzliches Glück.

„So wird das nie was, aber das kann dir ja egal sein." Der Slytherin sah mich an.

„Was soll das heissen?"

„Na mit Snape als Hauslehrer, muss man nichts mehr können." Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass der Tränkemeister sich bei meinen ersten Worten gegen den Slytherin hinter mich gestellt hatte. Ich roch seine Anwesenheit.

„Sie halten mich für befangen?" Mit gespieltem Entsetzen drehte ich mich um.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte ich etwas zu süss.

„Wir werden uns heute Abend wieder sehen, Miss Miller."

`Ziel erreicht` freute ich mich.

„Aber Sir." Er drehte sich um und ging.

Die Slytherins lachten zufrieden, während die Gryffindors mir einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarfen.

Als ich an diesem Abend in die Kerker ging, war ich sehr darauf bedacht, von niemandem gesehen zu werden.

Meine Schuluniform entsprach nicht mehr der Norm und das war volle Absicht.

Der Rock sass eine Handbreite über dem Knie, anstatt darunter, die Bluse war eine Nummer zu Eng und den Pullunder hatte ich weggelassen.

Gut, ich konnte es mir leisten. Ich war mit meinen 1.69 und 50kg an den richtigen Stellen gut gebaut.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer blieb ich stehen. Bereits seit Anfang meiner Schulzeit faszinierte mich Severus Snape.

Zuerst war er einfach unheimlich, doch von der ersten Stunde an konnte ich seine Faszination für das Fach mehr als nur verstehen.

Der stolze Zauberer mit der hellen Haut und den schwarzen Haaren, wurde mehr und mehr zum Ziel meiner Begierde.

Und jetzt? Ich war 17 Jahre alt. Alt genug um zu apparieren, alt genug um Entscheidungen zu treffen und um einen Freund zu haben. Doch wenn wir ehrlich sind, keiner der Jungs in meinem Jahrgang war auch nur annähernd so Interessant. So klopfte ich an und wartete auf sein herein.

„Herein." Ich öffnete die Tür, ging nach vorne und stellte mich an den vordersten Tisch. Immer darauf bedacht, dass er mich ansah. Sein Blick musterte mich vom ersten Schritt in das Klassenzimmer. Es musste ihm einfach auffallen.

„Das Rezept liegt vor ihnen auf dem Tisch", sagte er nur. Ohne mir meine Enttäuschung anmerken zu lassen, begann ich.

Immer wieder viel mein Blick auf Professor Snape, der an seinem Schreibtisch sass.

„Sie sollten sich an die Zeiten halten", sagte er plötzlich ohne aufzusehen. Erschrocken machte ich mich wieder daran, die Zutaten klein zuschneiden.

Ich beeilte mich, so dass ich ihm bereits fünf Minuten vor Ende des Nachsitzens eine Phiole nach vorne brachte. Ich ging um den Schreibtisch herum und lehnte mich dann dagegen.

„Stellen sie es hin." Wieder sah er nicht auf. Ich seufzte Theatralisch. Jetzt musste er mich ansehen.

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?" Mit einem kleinen Hüpfer setzte ich mich auf die Schreibtischkante und schlug meine Beine übereinander. Da der Rock sowieso schon zu kurz war, rutschte er weiter nach oben. Sein Blick wich nicht von meinem Gesicht.

„Jetzt kommen sie schon", sagte ich entnervt. „Was an mir ist so hässlich, dass sie es sich nicht einmal vorstellen könnten?" Ich erhielt keine Antwort, sondern einen fragenden Blick. „Sagen sie bloss, sie haben nichts bemerkt?"

„Natürlich habe ich das", sagte er nur.

„Ja und?"

„Sie sind meine Schülerin."

Diesmal war ich es, die ihn fragend an sah. Doch das war offensichtlich alles was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ist das alles?" Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter. „Soll das heissen, wenn ich nicht ihre Schülerin wäre, dann…"

„Sie sind meine Schülerin", war alles, was er darauf antwortete.

Langsam liess ich mich vom Schreibtisch herunter gleiten. Und zwar genau so, dass mein Oberschenkel seine Hand streifte. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und grinste ihn an.

`Wie gut für ihn, dass er eine solche Selbstbeherrschung hat. Wie schlecht für mich`, dachte ich mir noch, bevor ich ihm einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu warf und aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwand.

An jedem der darauf folgenden Tage, an denen ich Zaubertränke hatte, versuchte ich mir Nachsitzen einzuhandeln, doch er liess sich nicht mehr dazu verleiten. Wann immer ich ihn jedoch sah, lächelte ich ihn wissend an. Er erwiderte nie etwas, doch das war mir egal.

Leider hatte ich kaum Gelegenheit den Tränkemeister während meinen UTZ Prüfungen zu sehen. Doch am letzten Tag, dem Freitag, waren endlich Zaubertränke an der Reihe. Ich glaube ausser mir, freute sich niemand darauf.

Professor Snape patroulierte während der Prüfung durch die Ränge der Schüler. Alle arbeiteten sorgfältig an ihrem Trank. Für mich war er jedoch keine Herausforderung.

Wann immer der Professor in meine Nähe kam, blickte ich auf. Ich versuchte seinen Blick zu erhaschen. Doch der Zufall wollte es, dass ich gerade nach meinem Messer griff, als er sich auf dem Pult abstützte und die Schüler beobachtete.

Sanft strich ich über seine Hand, während ich zum Messer griff. Er sah mich an und ich lächelte verführerisch. Der Tränkemeister zog seine Hand zurück und ging weiter.

Auch wenn ich es mir vielleicht nur einbildete, aber es hatte so ausgesehen, als ob er nervös geworden war. Triumphierend braute ich meinen Trank zu ende und gab ihn mit einem weiteren Lächeln ab.

Mein Herz hüpfte vor Freude als ich das Klassenzimmer verliess.

Da es unsere letzte Prüfung war, durften wir den heutigen Abend in legerer Kleidung zum Nachtessen kommen. Ich liess es mir nicht nehmen, mich etwas heraus zu putzen.

Ein schwarzer Mini, und dazu ein schwarzes Ärmel und trägerloses, enganliegendes Top. Um damit nicht gleich aufzufallen, zog ich ein rotes Bolero Jäckchen darüber.

Als ich zusammen mit Daphne in die Grosse Halle kam, herrschte ein freudiges Stimmgewirr. Die Abschlussjahrgänge freuten sich über das Ende ihrer Schulzeit. Zwar wusste noch niemand, die Noten, aber wir waren alle sicher, dass wir bestanden hatten.

Wir setzten uns, und das Essen wurde aufgetischt. Es war ein fröhlicher, ausgelassener Abend.

Mein Blick fiel zwischendurch immer wieder zum Lehrertisch. Ich sah wie sich Professor Snape mit einigen Lehrern Unterhielt und dabei an seinem Weinkelch nippte. Dann erhob sich Albus Dumbledore und die Stimmen in der Halle verstummten.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Heute ist der letzte Abend, den ihr hier verbringt. Viele werde ich nächstes Schuljahr wieder hier begrüssen dürfen, einige leider nicht. Ihr, Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs, habt es geschafft. Ab Sofort seid ihr keine Schüler mehr, und verbringt die letzte Nacht in diesem Schloss als meine Gäste. Feiert, seid ausgelassen, ihr habt es euch verdient." Über mein Gesicht huschte ein wissendes Lächeln. Um mich herum jedoch brach ein tosender Applaus los.

Natürlich sass ich noch eine ganze Weile mit meinen Freunden am Tisch, doch irgendwann, als mein Blick wieder zum Lehrertisch wanderte, stellte ich fest, dass er nicht mehr dort sass. Ich war etwas erstaunt über mich selbst, dass mir nicht aufgefallen war, wann er gegangen war.

„So, ich glaube ich geh mal etwas an die Luft", sagte ich und stand auf. Doch mein Weg führte mich nicht aus dem Schloss, sondern quer durch die Eingangshalle zur Treppe in die Kerker.

Es war sehr ruhig und ich wunderte mich, dass ich keinem der Slytherins über den Weg lief, der zu Schlangengrube wollte. Vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, blieb ich stehen. Bereits hier auf dem Korridor konnte man den Geruch von Kräutern und Moschus wahrnehmen.

Als ich klopfte, sprang die Tür einen Spalt auf. Es kam kein Licht aus dem Raum. Verwundert ging ich hinein. Kaum hatte ich jedoch den Türbereich hinter mir gelassen, wurde dieselbige geschlossen.

Ich brauchte mich allerdings nicht umzudrehen, denn ich wusste, dass ich nicht alleine war. Über mein Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Ich öffnete das Jäckchen und liess es einfach auf den Boden fallen. Dann machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne. Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises Seufzen.

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich weiche Lippen auf meinem Nacken spürte. Jeder Kuss brannte auf meiner Haut, und ich war sicher, er würde eine Spur hinterlassen.

Als dann plötzlich Arme um meine Hüften geschlungen wurden, legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte.

Die Küsse an meinem Hals wurden energischer, was ich damit beantwortete, dass ich mein Becken nach hinten schob.

Durch den Stoff seiner Hose konnte ich bereits spüren, wie erregt der Mann hinter mir war. Mit einem Ruck drehte er mich zu sich, und ich konnte in seine Augen sehen. Schwarz, tief, funkelnd. Severus presste seine Lippen auf meine und als seine Zunge um einlass bat, liess ich sie gewähren.

Seine Hände strichen über meine Schultern, über die Hüfte, bis zu den Schenkeln. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Mir entfuhr ein leises aber unüberhörbares Stöhnen.

Doch ganz untätig wollte ich auch nicht sein. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete ich die Knöpfe seines Gehrockes und strich ihn ihm zu Boden. Dann fuhr ich mit den Fingern unter das Shirt und streichelte seinen Bauch, wanderte hinauf zu den Brustwarten. Sie waren bereits steif, was mich nicht verwunderte.

Ich brauchte nur ein Schlenker meiner Hand, um ihm das Shirt auszuziehen.

Severus Hand war inzwischen unter meinen Rock. Verführerisch grinste ich ihn an, denn er stellte gerade fest, dass ich keine Unterwäsche trug. Seine Finger tasteten sich vor und als er meine Klitoris berührte, stöhnte ich laut auf. Ich senkte den Kopf auf seine Brust, und begann sie zu küssen und an den Brustwarzen zu lecken und zu saugen, was ihm ein kehliges Brummen entlockte.

Mit den Fingern war ich bereits dabei seine Hose zu öffnen. Die mächtige Erektion machte es mir nicht gerade einfach und jedes Mal, wenn ich sie berührte, stöhnte er leise.

Die Hosen vielen zu Boden und die Short folgten so gleich. Langsam schloss ich meine Finger um seinen pochenden Schwanz, um ihn dann sanft zu massieren.

Severus befreite mich von meinem Oberteil und liebkoste nun meine Brüste, was auch mir immer wieder ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Während der ganzen Zeit, hatte ich nicht gemerkt, wie wir zu einem der Tische gegangen waren, erst als Severus mich mit einem Ruck darauf setzte, bemerkte ich es, doch es blieb mir keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Seine Zunge leckte gerade über meine steifen Nippel. Instinktiv schlang ich meine Beine um seine Taille, was der Tränkemeister mit einem dumpfen Grollen quittierte. Ich spürte seinen Schwanz vor meinem Eingang.

Doch plötzlich machte er einen Schritt zurück. Ich sah ihn enttäuscht an, doch nur Sekunden später wusste ich, dass ich das nicht hätte tun müssen. Er sah mir in die Augen und fuhr mit einem Finger über den Venushügel, bis in meine Grotte. Dann beugte er sich zu mir und raunte.

„Du bist verdammt feucht, das gefällt mir." Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte auf. Das Nächste was ich spürte, war sein Schwanz der in mich eindrang. Langsam, quälend langsam. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich.

Immer wieder zog er sich aus mir zurück um in nächsten Augenblick wieder zuzustossen. Ich keuchte und stöhnte, unfähig zu denken. So lange hatte ich darauf gewartet. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und fickte mich mit einer solchen Hingabe, dass ich schnell merkte, wie sich jeder Muskel in meinem Unterleib zusammen zu ziehen begann.

„Jah.., besorgs mir…", keuchte ich stöhnend. Severus schien es anzumachen, denn er erhöhte das Tempo und die Härte mit der er in mich eindrang.

Dann war es endlich so weit. Unkontrolliert überkam mich der Orgasmus und ich konnte nicht mehr als ihn herauszuschreien. Severus selbst folgte mir bereits drei Stösse später mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

Ich hatte mich mit den Ellebogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt, und den Kopf hängen lassen. Severus stand halb über mir. Seine Hände lagen auf dem Tisch neben meinem Hintern und auch er keuchte. Ich war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als er sich aus mir zurückzog und sich bergan anzuziehen.

Mit einem kleinen Hüpfer war ich vom Tisch hinunter gekommen. Der Rock viel herunter als ob nichts passiert wäre und ich zog das Oberteil wieder nach oben. Dann ging ich zu Severus der gerade den Gehrock zuknöpfte. Ich umarmte ihn von hinten und legte eine Hand auf seine, um ihn daran zu hindern weiter zu machen. Dann küsste ich seinen Nacken.

„Ich werde nicht mit den Andern im Hogwartsexpress zurückfahren. Mein Grossvater besteht darauf, dass ich meinen Geburtstag hier feiere. Du wirst mich also bis ende Sommer nicht los." Er sagte nichts dazu, doch ich glaubte ein kleines Nicken gesehen zu haben.

Er zog sich zu Ende an, hob mein Bolero hoch und gab es mir. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, doch seine Augen funkelten mich an. Mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange verliess ich den Klassenraum und ging nach oben. Daphne wartete bereits auf mich.

„Wo warst du? Ich dachte du wolltest nur kurz an die Luft." Ich grinste nur vor mich hin.

„Du warst nicht an der Luft, stimmts?", fragte sie mich und grinste.

„Nope, war ich nicht."

„Sagst du mir wer es war?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nein, das werde ich dir nicht sagen, aber es war unbeschreiblich."

Sie bettelte zwar die halbe Nacht, doch ich schwieg eisern.

Am nächsten Morgen sass ich mit meinen Freunden in der Grossen Halle beim Frühstück. Ihr Gepäck wurde gerade nach Hogsmeade gebracht.

„Ich beneide dich ja nicht gerade, die Sommerferien hier verbringen zu müssen. Willst du nicht doch mit zu mir?"

„Nein Daphne, ich bin gerne hier, und mein Grossvater besteht nun mal darauf. Ich kann ihm leider nichts abschlagen. Ausserdem hat das Schloss auch seine Vorteile."

Wenn ich an den gestrigen Abend dachte, überkam mich wieder dieses zufriedene Lächeln.

„Wie du meinst, aber mein Angebot steht, auf jeden Fall."

Ich schlenderte mit ihr in die Eingangshalle. Dort verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden und Hausgenossen, und sah ihnen zu, wie sie nach Hogsmeade gebracht wurden.

Als ich mich umdrehte, war das Schloss menschenleer. Ein kalter Schauer wehte über meinen Rücken.

Während den Ferien durfte ich in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen. Es wäre Unsinn, alleine im Gryffindorturm zu sein, meinte Albus und so zog ich an diesem Morgen in das kleine Zimmer im dritten Stock.

Die Sonne brannte heiss und ich beschloss, im See schwimmen zu gehen. Ich zog meinen Bikini an, wickelte mich in mein Strandtuch ging mit einer kleinen Tasche nach unten.

Doch bevor ich aus dem Schloss ging, wollte ich in die Küche. Ich musste also in die Kerker, und dort in den saubersten Korridor den Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. An dessen Ende hing ein Gemälde eines Obstkorbs.

Ich kitzelte die Birne bis sie kicherte und die silberne Türfalle preis gab.

In der Küche war nicht viel los. Viele der Schülerfamilien hatten einen Hauselfen während des Schuljahres hier, doch jetzt waren die Meisten schon wieder in ihren Familien zurück. Nur noch die paar, welche zu Hogwarts gehörten waren hier. Ich orderte bei der erst Besten eine Kleinigkeit zum Mitnehmen. Als sie es mir brachte, verstaute ich alles in meiner Tasche und ging zurück.

Doch ich kam nicht allzu weit. Mir wurde der Mund zugehalten und es zog mich jemand in ein Zimmer. Zuerst wehrte ich mich dagegen, doch als ich einatmete strömte mir der bekannte Duft von Kräutern und Moschus in die Nase. Ich liess also meine Hände hinter meinen Rücken gleiten, und langte dem Mann hinter mir in den Schritt. Sanft, aber bestimmend. Er liess mich los.

Grinsend drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Dein Geruch hat dich verraten", sagte ich leise und küsste ihn. Meine Zunge stupste an seine Oberlippe und bat um Einlass, der sofort gewährt wurde. Unsere feuchten Zungen umspielten einander wie Schlangen in einem Kampf.

Währenddessen hatten meine Finger die Knöpfe des Gehrockes geöffnet und den Tränkemeister von dem überflüssigen Stoff befreit.

`Warum er das auch ausserhalb der Schule tragen muss` ging mir durch den Kopf, doch nach einem weiteren Kuss war es mir auch egal.

Natürlich war es Severus nicht entgangen, dass ich nur ein Strandtuch über dem Bikini trug. Ehrlich gesagt, trug ich im Moment nur noch den Bikini. Das Tuch lag irgendwo am Boden. Das Zimmer in welches Severus mich gezogen hatte, gehörte zu seinen Privaträumen. Je weiter er mich ins Zimmer drängte, desto weniger Stoff trug ich am Körper. Als er mich in einen bequemen Sessel stiess, war ich gänzlich nackt.

Er streichelte meine Brüste, küsste mich begierig und senkte dann den Kopf um über meine Knospen zu lecken und daran zu saugen. Sofort griff ich in sein Haar und stöhnte. Seine Hände hatten inzwischen meine Schenkel erreicht und streichelten sie innen und Aussen, jedoch immer ohne den Schambereich zu berühren.

Ich brannte förmlich danach endlich Erlösung zu finden in dem er mich berührte, doch dieser Sadist schien es zu merken.

Als er jedoch den Kopf senkte und mich über den Bauch, zum Bauchnabel und darüber hinaus küsste, stöhnte ich auf. So wie er den Kopf senkte, wanderten die Finger zu meinen Brüsten. Sie zwirbelten meine steifen Nippel was mich noch mehr erregte. Als ich jedoch seine Zunge auf meiner Klitoris spürte konnte ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Scharf sog ich die Luft ein und es entfloh mir ein heiseres keuchen, während ich Severus meinen Schoss entgegenhob.

Der Tränkemeister kniete vor mir auf dem Boden und leckte mich. Dann fuhr seine Zunge langsam weiter und ich spürte wie er damit in mich eindrang. Ich krallte mich weiter in sein Haar.

„Jah…, das ist so gut…", stöhnte ich.

Während er mich mit seiner Zunge fickte, glitt eine seiner Hände zwischen meine Schenkel und massierte den Hintereingang. Als ich es bemerkte, entfuhr mit ein leiser Schrei. Ich konnte kaum glauben was gerade mit mir geschah.

Die ganzen letzten Wochen hatte ich gehofft, dass er mich wenigstens bemerken würde und jetzt wurde ich von ihm gevögelt und das war grossartig. Ich war wie berauscht, als er mir einen Finger in den Mund schob. Wie in Trance saugte und leckte ich daran, was auch Severus ein Stöhnen entlockte.

„Jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, was du sonst noch mit deinem Mund tun kannst", flüsterte er mir heiser zu. Nur kurz öffnete ich die Augen um ihn anzusehen. Ich sah auch, wie er den Finger aus meinem Mund zog, glänzend und nass. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf meine Mitte.

Seine Zunge glitt erneut hinein, nur um Sekunden später über meinen Anus zu züngeln und sich leicht durch den Muskel drücken. Als er seinen ersten Finger durch den Schliessmuskel schob keuchte ich auf. Der Schmerz war eigenartig, schön, erregend.

Langsam bewegte er sich, während seine Zunge immer wieder sanft innen seinen Finger suchte.

Kurz darauf schob er einen Zweiten Finger in meinen Hintern und nachdem ich das mit einem leichten aufkeuchen gut hiess, gesellte sich ein dritter dazu. Mein Becken drückte sich seinen Fingern entgegen.

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich mit der Freien Hand ausgezogen hatte. Erst als er sich auf den Knien aufrichtete, stellte ich fest, dass sein Schwanz bereits nass glänzte vom Lusttropfen. Doch weiter denken konnte ich nicht.

Mit einer kleinen, sanften Bewegung zog er mein Becken an den Sesselrand und drängte sich dazwischen. Er positionierte seine Erektion vor meinem Hintereingang und ich spürte wie steif, warm und feucht sie war.

„Bettel darum", raunte er mir ins Ohr.

„Bitte…Severus…nimm mich…fick mich endlich", keuchte ich, doch er machte keine Anstalten, im Gegenteil.

Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah ich, wie er eine Hand um seinen Schwanz gelegt hatte und sie langsam auf und ab strich. Die Andere streichelte über meine Brüste zu meiner Grotte, massierte den Kitzler und ein Finger nach dem Andern drang in mich ein.

„Bitte", flehte ich ein zweites Mal. Das war wohl, was er hören wollte. Sein Schwanz glitt langsam in meinen Arsch, was mir zwar unglaubliche Schmerzen bereitete, gleichzeitig auch eine Befriedigung wie ich es nicht erwartete hätte.

Er fickte mich also von hinten mit seinem steifen Prachtstück, während er es mir in meiner Muschi von Hand besorgte. Ich stöhnte und keuchte bei jeder Bewegung. Severus hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Ich hörte seine dumpfe Stimme.

„Das…ist… so…eng…jah." Viel mehr hätte ich auch nicht mehr gehört, denn eine Welle des Orgasmus durchfuhr nicht nur meinen Körper. Beinahe gleichzeitig erzitterten unsere Leiber. Ich spürte wie Severus Sperma in meine Därme geschossen wurde, was mir einen zusätzlichen Stöhner entlockte.

Severus zog sich erschöpft zurück und ich braucht erst einige Minuten um mich wieder Sammeln zu können. Bis ich es geschafft hatte mein Bikini wieder anzuziehen, war er bereits vollständig angezogen. Er wartete nur darauf, dass ich ging, dachte ich. Doch er verliess mit mir zusammen seine Räume.

Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander auf die Ländereien. Die Sonne strahlte und ich blinzelte um nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Ich wünsche dir einen erholsamen Tag", sagte er und verabschiedete sich mit einem glitzern in den Augen. Ich sah ihm noch nach, bis ich seine Gestalt nicht mehr ausmachen konnte und ging dann zum See. Ich brauchte nach diesem Erlebnis dringends eine Abkühlung.

Das Wasser war angenehm kalt und ich genoss es ein paar Runden zu schwimmen. Danach legte ich mich ans Ufer in die Sonne. Erst als mir jemand das Licht verdeckte, öffnete ich die Augen.

„Du geniesst deinen ersten Ferien Tag wohl sehr?" Mein Grossvater stand vor mir.

„Ja, das tue ich, und ich würde es noch mehr geniessen, wenn du mir nicht in der Sonne stehen würdest", lächelte ich ihn an.

„Oh, Verzeihung, natürlich", lächelte er zurück. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Ich bin sicher, Miss Davenport hat dich eingeladen?"

„Ja, hat sie, aber du hast ja darauf bestanden, dass ich hier bleibe. Aber weisst du was? Ich glaube ich gewöhne mich daran und werde wunderbare Ferien haben." Wissend grinste ich vor mich hin. Mein Grossvater liess mich auch bald wieder alleine.

Als es Mittag wurde, holte ich das Essen der Hauselfen aus der Tasche und setzte mich an einen Baum. Dort ass ich, und las in einem Buch, welches ich in der Tasche gefunden hatte. Es war wirklich schön, im Sommer in Hogwarts, und so lange Severus nicht dahinter kam, warum ich wirklich hier bleiben sollte, war alles gut. Doch ich wusste, dass er spätestens an meinem Geburtstag darauf gestossen würde. Bis dahin vergingen noch knappe drei Wochen, und die wollte ich ausnutzen.

Bis zum späten Nachmittag hatte ich das Buch beinahe durchgelesen. Ich war auch ab und an in den See gegangen um mich abzukühlen. Gegen Abend machte ich mich zurück ins Schloss. Erst Duschen, dann zum Abendessen.

Da ich die einzige Nicht Professorin war, die den Sommer in Hogwarts verbrachte, wurde für mich am Lehrertisch gedeckt, neben Minerva und Severus. Und da ich nicht die Absicht hatte, wie eine alte Hexe auszusehen, zog ich mich auch nicht danach an. Nach dem Duschen entschied ich mich für ein rotes Trägerkleid im Empirestil. Dazu rote lack High Heels.

Natürlich hallte jeder meiner Schritte wieder an den Wänden des alten Gemäuers, doch das war mir egal. Mein Gang war aufrecht und stolz und als ich in die Eingangshalle kam, traf ich auf Albus und Minerva.

„Bist du sicher, dass dies die richtige Garderobe ist?" Ich sah an mir herunter.

„Eigentlich finde ich, es steht mir recht gut."

„Du weisst, dass er etwas anderes gemeint hat?"

„Natürlich, aber das ist mir Egal. Ich werde in ein paar Wochen Achtzehn, ich bin schon längst ein grosses Mädchen." Mit Schwung warf ich mein Haar zurück und liess die Beiden stehen.

Auch von den Wänden der Grossen Halle wurden meine Schritte zurückgeworfen. Severus der bereits bei Tisch sass schaute sofort auf. Das Kleid viel ihm nicht sehr auf, aber er schien auf die Schuhe zu stehen. Ich hatte mich kaum gesetzt, als er mir etwas zuflüsterte.

„Schöne Schuhe." Er stand auf, ehe ich überhaupt mit dem Essen begonnen hatte. Keine Ahnung, was er sich dachte, aber ich würde ihm nicht hinterherlaufen, oder doch?

Ich war ihm doch schon zwölf Wochen hinterher gelaufen. Hastig schlang ich mein Essen hinunter und stand wieder auf.

„Hast du noch eine Verabredung?", fragte Minerva der mein Verhalten eigenartig vor kam.

„Ehm, vielleicht", sagte ich und stürmte aus der Halle. Ich war selber erstaunt, dass ich in diesen hohen Hacken rennen konnte.

In der Eingangshalle atmete ich tief durch, und schritt dann gemächlich in die Kerker hinunter. Die Tür zu Severus Privaten Räumen stand einen Spalt weit offen, was ich als Einladung ansah und ohne klopfen eintrat.

„Du kommst spät", raunte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir verabredet waren", sagte ich viel zu Mutig. Als er sich zu mir umdrehte erschrak ich ein wenig. Das Verlangen in seinen Augen machte mir doch etwas Angst.

Er kam auf mich zu und schritt langsam um mich herum. Nachdem er das ca. drei Mal getan hatte, streifte er mir erst auf der einen Seite, dann auf der andern, denn dünnen träger von den Schultern. Natürlich gab mein Kleid der Erdanziehung nach. Es viel zu Boden und ich stand nur in einem sehr kleinen Slip bekleidet vor ihm. Ich lächelte und wollte gerade aus meinen Schuhen schlüpfen, als ich seine Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr vernahm.

„Anlassen."

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Lass die Schuhe an", raunte er, so dass mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Was zu meinem Leidwesen auch dafür sorgte, dass meine Nippel sich stellten.

Severus reichte mir die Hand und mit einem grossen Schritt, stieg ich aus meinem Kleid. Er berührte mich sanft mit den Fingern. Erst über die Wange dann das Schlüsselbein, meine Brüste bis zum Saum des kleinen roten Nichts. Dann stelle er sich hinter mich, und begann meinen Nacken zu küssen. Er biss sanft hinein nur um danach entschuldigend darüber zu lecken.

Ich seufzte tief. Als ich seine Hände auf meiner Hüfte spürte, wusste ich was er wollte.

Ärgerlich langsam fuhr er mit einem Finger jeder Hand in den Slip und streifte ihn mir herunter. Nackt, wie Gott mich Schuf stand ich nun vor ihm. Dank meinen Schuhen, gleich gross wie er. Er stellte sich an den Kamin.

„Komm her", befahl er.

Dieser Ton hatte mich schon vom ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts angezogen. Und im letzten Jahr jagte er mir immer einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

Ich gehorchte, wie es sich für eine brave Elevin gehörte. Beide Hände stützte ich nun auf dem Kaminsims ab, die Beine leicht gespreizt.

Severus strich mir über den Rücken, der Wirbelsäule entlang bis zu meinem Hinter. Dort griff er herb hinein, was mir ein keuchen entlockte. Dann glitt er weiter zwischen meine Beine.

Ich wollte den Kopf zu ihm drehen, doch seine Augen drohten mir, so liess ich es bleiben.

Die Wärme seines Körpers entzog mir die Meine und ich hatte das Gefühl zu frieren. Ich spürte genau, wie er hinter mich getreten war und ich spürte sogleich seinen Atem im Nacken. Ich wusste nicht wann, aber er hatte meinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand, doch nicht um damit zu zaubern.

„Haare hochstecken", sagte er und gab mir den Stab.

Wie mir geheissen, steckte ich mein langes Haar damit hoch. Sofort küsste er meinen Nacken. Ich konnte ein grummeln nicht unterdrücken.

Als er dann direkt hinter mir stand, spürte ich seinen harten Schwanz durch die Hose, und ich hörte, wie dieselbige geöffnet wurden. Meine Beine begannen leicht zu zittern in freudiger Erwartung. Und lange brauchte ich nicht zu warten, denn mit dem dumpfen Aufschlagen der Hose auf dem Boden, spürte ich seinen Schaft an meiner Vagina.

„Vorbeugen", züngelte er in mein Ohr.

Die brave Elevin tat wir ihr geheissen. Ich hatte mich kaum bewegt, als er bereits in mich stiess. Ich schrie auf, nur kurz und wusste selbst nicht, ob es mein Erschrecken oder die Erregung war. Severus hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog und das Spiel wiederholte. Es war unglaublich was dieser Mann in mir auslöste.

Mit jedem Stoss konnte ich förmlich spüren wie feucht ich wurde. Severus stöhnte kehlig auf. Natürlich bemerkte ich, dass er kurz davor war über die Klippe zu springen die ihm die Befriedung verschaffte. Zwar war ich ziemlich erregt, doch so weit wie er war ich nicht. Doch anstatt auf sein eigenes Wohl bedacht zu sein, zog er sich aus mir zurück.

Und schon spürte ich wieder seine Finger auf meiner Perle. Ich keuchte bei der Berührung und Severus begann langsam meinen Lusthügel zu massieren. Sofort verkrampfte ich mich in dem Stein des Kamins. Ich würde kommen, so oder so, denn Severus machte nicht Anstalten aufzuhören.

„Severus…ich…gleich…bitte", keuchte ich.

„Das sollst du auch", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Das war genau das was mir gefehlt hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen sank ich in den Orgasmus. Nicht nur in diesen, tatsächlich ging ich in die Knie und fand mich auf dem Boden wieder. Severus stand mit offener Hose vor mir und ich hatte seinen Schwanz auf Augenhöhe. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schlossen sich meine feinen Finger um seine harte Erregung. Er schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, denn er zuckte zusammen, doch ich liess mich davon nicht beirren. Langsam massierte ich ihn.

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Dieses Bild erregte mich dermassen, dass ich alles um mich herum zu vergessen schien.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte ich langsam meine Lippen über seine Eichel. Er stöhnte auf und sofort war sein Blick nach unten gerichtet. Ich spürte seinen Blick und öffnete die Augen. Während ich dies tat, liess ich seine Erektion ganz in meinem Mund verschwinden. Ich saugte, und leckte an seinem Schwanz, dass er sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Der starke, unnahbare Zauberer wankte gefährlich. Geistesgegenwärtig, liess ich den Stuhl neben dem Kamin näher rücken und stiess ihn sanft darauf nieder. Als er sich gesetzt hatte, machte ich weiter. Immer wieder leckte ich über die Öffnung seiner Eichel, was ihm jedes Mal ein stöhnen entlockte. Gleichzeitig begann ich seine Hoden zu Massieren.

„Bei…Merlin…Hmm." Er war soweit, gleich würde er kommen.

Ich war mir sicher er wartete darauf, dass ich es ihm mit der Hand fertig besorgte, doch darauf würde er lange warten können. Ich spürte wie er sich zu verkrampfen begann und mich eigentlich von sich wegschieben wollte, doch ich liess ihn nicht gewähren. Im Gegenteil. Ich liess seinen Schwanz ganz in meinen Mund stossen. Und da war es, dieses zucken und das Gefühl, dass etwas warmes, salziges meine Kehle hinab floss. Severus stöhnte und glaubte seinen Augen nicht.

Ich entliess ihn erst, als ich auch den letzten Tropfen ausgesaugt hatte. Lasziv leckte ich mir über die Lippen. Dann stand ich auf, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und zog mich wieder an.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", hauchte ich ihm auf die Lippen, bevor ich seine Räume verliess. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging ich in mein Zimmer.

Ich glaube, seit Tagen hatte ich nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Als ich erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits am Himmel und ihre Strahlen kitzelten mich an der Nase. So stand ich auf. Ich zog meine Jeans hot Pants an, dazu ein weisses Shirt und einen braunen, breiten Gürtel. Den Umhang liess ich weg, da es bereits jetzt schon sehr warm war. Bevor ich den Raum verliess schlüpfte ich noch kurz in meine Flip Flops.

Das klatschen der Sohlen erfüllte das ganze Schloss und ich musste grinsen. Die Grosse Halle war ausgestorben und wie ich leicht enttäuscht bemerkte, war ich wohl die Einzige die noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte. Doch davon liess ich mir die Laue nicht verderben. Im Gegenteil. Ich ass hastig und ging dann zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich zog den Sommerumhang aus dem Schrank und suchte nach meiner Burberry Umhängetasche. Als beides gefunden war, krallte ich mir noch die Sonnenbrille und machte mich auf in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Ich wusste nicht, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Doch das war mir im Moment auch egal.

Albus schien nicht da zu sein, doch das hielt mich nicht davon ab, in sein Büro zu gehen. Ich griff nach dem Flohpulver und warf eine Prise davon hinein.

„Daphne Devenport", sagte ich. Einen Augenblick später erschien das Gesicht meiner Freundin vor mir.

„Hey Lynni, schon lange weile?" Ich hasste es, wenn sie mich Lynni nannte.

„Nein, und nenn mich nicht Lynni. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir Shoppen gehen wollen?" „Super Idee, kommst du gleich her?"

„Jep", sagte ich und deutete auf meine Tasche. Daphnes Gesicht verschwand und ich zog meinen Umhang an.

Auch wenn ich sicher war, dass ich ihn nicht brauchen würde um in Muggel London Shoppen zu gehen, war mir mein weisses Top doch zu schaden für das Flohnetzwerk. Ich stellte mich also in den Kamin und sagte deutlich.

„Devenport", bevor mich die grünen Flammen mitzogen. Ich mochte dieses Gefühl. Es zog so schön in der Bauchnabelgegend.

Daphne wohnte in einem der noblen Vororte Londons. Ihr Vater hatte eine hohe Position im Zaubereiministerium inne. Ihre Mutter war ein Muggel. Ein von Familie aus sehr reicher Muggel.

Als ich bei ihr aus dem Kamin stieg verstaute ich den Umhang in meiner Tasche.

„Mom, ich geh mit Eleina Shoppen", rief sie.

„Ist gut, viel Spass", rief es von irgendwo aus dem Haus zurück.

Daphne trug ein blaues träger Top und einen Schwarz-blau karierten Mini. Dazu schwarze Riemchensandalen. Das schwarze Haar hatte sie mit einer Spange nach oben geklemmt. Über ihrer Schulter hing eine Indy Bag von Gucci.

Sie hackte sich bei mir unter und wir gingen zur U-Bahn.

„Und, was machst du so alleine im Schloss?"

„Lesen, schwimmen und so."

„Und so?" Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Hast du dir jemanden aus Hogsmeade angelacht?" Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Aus dem Schloss kann es ja keiner sein", mutmasste sie. Doch als sie meine Blick sah, viel ihr die Kinnlade herunter. „Wen, sag schon", bettelte sie.

„Du musst mir schwören, dass du es nie jemandem sagen wirst, auch nicht, wenn sie dich dazu zwingen."

Daphne grinste, doch mir war das Tod ernst.

Daphne Davenport war seit dem ersten Schultag meine Beste Freundin. Sie wusste mehr von mir, als sonst irgendjemand in Hogwarts. Auch über meine heimliche Leidenschaft, den Tränkemeister, wusste sie bescheid. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte mich.

„Du hast es wirklich geschafft?", fragte sie flüsternd. Ich strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Wann, wie?"

„Seit letztem Freitag."

„Der Typ von dem du mir nichts sagen wolltest, war Professor Severus Snape? Du bist der Hammer. Auch wenn ich deinen Geschmack nicht Nachvollziehen kann, aber offensichtlich haben deine, wie oft war es, 35 Mal Nachsitzen Früchte getragen." Ich streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

„Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum du im Schloss bleiben willst", sagte sie nach einer Überlegungspause.

„Oh ja, das wird der beste Sommer den ich je hatte."

In der Londoner City stiegen wir aus der U-Bahn. Bereits nach ein paar Metern hatten wir die ersten Geschäfte erreicht. Wir lachten viel und probierten die unmöglichsten Sachen durch. Bereits nach fünf Läden waren wir mit Taschen beladen.

„Wir sollten uns mal darum kümmern, dass wir nicht damit den ganzen Tag herumlaufen müssen." Daphne zog mich in eine Gasse. Sie war leer, kein Muggel weit und breit.

„Danky." Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien der Hauself der Familie Devenport. „Bring die Einkäufe nach Hause, und die von Eleina nach Hogwarts." Sie sah mich an.

„Du schläfst sicher nicht im Schlafsaal oder?"

„Nein, in einem Gästezimmer im dritten Stock." Der Elf nickte, nahm uns die Taschen ab und verschwand.

Da es bereits gegen Mittag ging, setzten wir uns jetzt in eines der vielen, kleine Restaurants in der Nähe der Themse.

„Bist du sicher, dass das mit Snape was wird?", fragte sie mich unverblümt. Erst wollte ich mich aufregen, doch Daphne war eben so.

Direkt und ehrlich, und wahrscheinlich genau deshalb meine beste Freundin. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, aber auch wenn er nicht mit mir zusammen sein will, hatte ich wenigstens ein paar schöne Wochen." Sie sah mich eindringlich an.

„Das heisst, ich kann mich ende Sommer auf einen Besuch von dir vorbereiten?" Gerade jetzt schienen meine Hände sehr interessant zu sein.

Ich wusste, dass Daphne recht hatte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Severus mit mir eine Beziehung einging und mich vielleicht sogar heiraten würde, war verschwindend gering.

„Das macht nichts, ich nehme dich gerne bei mir auf, und wenn es nur ist um für dich da zu sein." Ich umarmte sie spontan.

„Danke", nuschelte ich.

„Aber jetzt wird gegessen."

Der Kellner kam und Daphne bestellte sich zu meinem erstaunen ein Steak mit Kräuterbutter, Baked Potatoe mit Sourcream und Gemüse. Ich für meinen Teil wollte nur einen Salat mit Riesen Crevetten.

„Keinen Hunger?"

„Doch, aber ich brauche danach noch etwas anders", sagte ich ihr und deutete auf einen Coffey Shop gleich neben dem Restaurant.

„Au ja, ein Frappucino passt immer." Es war mir wirklich ein Rätsel wo sie das alles hintat. Denn wir hatten dieselbe Kleidergrösse.

Nach dem Essen und dem Frappucino schlenderten wir noch durch die Läden von Soho. Unsere Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem ganz untypischen Laden geweckt.

Im Schaufenster hingen Kleider, die nicht nach Muggel aussahen. Uns viel auf, dass viele der Menschen ohne einen Blick auf das Schaufenster vorbei gingen. Sollte das ein Zaubererladen mitten in der Londoner City sein? Ohne ein Wort zu der Andern zu sagen machten wir beide einen Schritt darauf zu und traten ein. Die junge Frau hinter der Theke schaute auf.

„Willkommen im Dream Catcher, was kann ich für euch tun?" Wir sahen uns an.

„Das ist kein normales Geschäft, oder?", platzte Daphne heraus.

„Nein, für die Muggel ist es nicht sichtbar. Also, was kann ich für euch tun." Ich hatte mich inzwischen umgesehen und meine Augen hafteten an einem schwarzen Kleid.

„Das da. Das gefällt mir." Die Hexe lächelte.

„Ich werde es dir holen, 34, nicht war?" Erstaunt nickte ich.

Als die Hexe wieder kam hatte sie nicht nur das besagte Kleid, sondern noch ca. zehn andere dabei. Sie sah Daphne an und hielt ihr ein rotes kleid hin. Meine Freundin war sofort hin und weg. Wir gingen in die Kabinen und zogen uns die Kleider an.

Mein schwarzes war Schulterfrei und trägerlos. Es hatte halblange Fledermausärmel und der Rock endete kurz vor dem Knie. Daphnes war ein Neckholder mit weitem Ausschnitt und luftigem Rock.

„Wow, das steht dir echt gut", sagte ich.

„Du siehst aber auch scharf aus", meinte sie und grinste. Wir sahen uns im Spiegel an. Mit einem wink des Zauberstabs, setzte die Hexe die Köpfe unseres Spiegelbildes auf den Hals der andern.

„Ihr könnt die Kleider auch tauschen, steht euch beiden", sagte sie grinsend.

Mein Blick schweifte durch den Laden und blieb an einem besonders schönen Kleid hängen. „Das ist ja toll", sagte ich und ging darauf zu.

Die Ärmel waren bis Anfang Schulter aus schwarzem Taft, die Büste mit feinem Rollkragen bis in die Taille in grünem Samt und der Rock in schwarzer Seide bis zu den Knien.

Auf der Hüfte war ein kaum sichtbares silbernes Band eingearbeitet, was einem sinnliche Konturen bescherte.

„Wenn du mit der Hand hier drüber gehst – die Hexe machte es vor – verlängert sich der Rock bis gesellschaftsfähig." Der Rock wurde knöchellang.

„Das muss ich haben", sagte ich und die Hexe freute sich darüber.

Wir kauften jede drei bis vier Kleider. Doch bevor wir den Laden verliessen, rief Daphne wieder nach ihrem Hauselfen.

„Danky, nimm die mit." Der Hauselfe ploppte herbei, nahm uns die Tüten ab, verbeugte sich und verschwand.

„Vielen dank für euern Besuch, und empfehlt uns weiter", rief die junge Hexe noch, bevor wir den Laden verliessen.

„Lass uns noch in die Winkelgasse gehen, ja?", bat Daphne. Ich hatte nichts dagegen. Unser Weg führte uns durch den Hyde Park.

Ich liebte es in Muggel London umherzuschweifen. Auch wenn ich ein Pureblood war, war ich oft hier. Denn meist hatte ich die Ferien bei Daphne und ihrer Familie verbracht. Da mein Grossvater keine Zeit für mich hatte.

Gut gelaunt mit einem Eis in der Hand betraten wir den tropfenden Kessel. Der Wirt blickte auf. Doch als er uns sah, wusste er genau, dass wir keine Kundschaft waren. Wir grüssten höflich und gingen in den Hinterhof. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus dem Träger der Tasche. Ja, aus dem Träger, denn auch Burberry machte Mode für Zauberer.

Der richtige Stein war schnell gefunden und so öffnete sich der Eingang in die Winkelgasse. Vorsichtshalber zog ich meinen Umhang aus der Tasche, denn wie Zauberer sahen wir im Moment nicht aus.

„Mist, hab meinen vergessen", zischte Daphne. Das war typisch für sie. Wenn sie zuhause war, war sie so wenig Hexe wie ihre Mutter. Wir schlenderten durch die Gasse, doch kaufen wollten wir nichts mehr. Um kurz vor fünf setzten wir uns in Fortescues Eissalon und gönnten uns einen kühlen Drink.

„War echt schön heute. Wenn es dein Terminplan zu lässt, können wir das gerne wiederholen." Natürlich wusste ich, was sie mit meinem Terminplan meinte. Severus. Ich grinste sie an.

„Du kommst doch zu meinem Geburtstag, oder?", fragte ich dann.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mir das entgehen lasse. Auch wenn ich dich schon lange kenne, aber dieses Geheimnis hast du gut beschützt."

Daphne wusste, dass sich mit meinem 18 Geburtstag ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis lüften würde. Ich sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte hätte ich es dir verraten, aber du weisst ja, der Zauber." Sie lachte nur.

„Flohst du von hier aus?", fragte sie als wir uns zum Aufbruch rüsteten.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast?"

„Hab ich nicht, ich flohe nämlich auch. Keine Lust mehr durch die halbe Stadt zu laufen."

Es kamen uns viele junge Hexen und Zauberer entgegen, die noch um kurz vor Ladenschluss einkaufen wollten. Gott sei dank, war der Flohverkehr nicht arg in gebrauch und so konnten wir schnell an unsere Ziele flohen.

Als ich in Hogwarts aus dem Kamin stieg, war Albus in seinem Büro.

„Ah, da steckst du. Ich dachte schon, dass du mit Miss Devenport die Stadt unsicher machst."

„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass ich mich abmelden muss." Sagte ich schnippisch. „Brauchst du nicht, ich weiss, das du alt genug bist." Er sah mich über seine Brille an. Wusste er vielleicht etwas? Doch darüber wollte ich mir keine Gedanken machen, es war schliesslich mein Leben, nicht seines.

Auch wenn ich eigentlich keine Lust hatte schon wieder etwas zu essen, begleitete mich Albus in die Grosse Halle. Ich setzte mich und sah mich um. Albus, Minerva, Professor Flitwick. Hagrids Teller war schon weggeräumt woraus ich schloss, dass er bereits gegessen hatte. Severus war noch nicht hier gewesen, denn ich hörte gerade, wie seine Schritte durch die Halle klangen.

Er setzte sich mit einem begrüssenden Kopfnicken. Albus und Minerva waren in eine Diskussion vertieft und Flitwick verliess die Halle.

„Hattest du einen schönen Tag?", fragte er mich. Verwundert sah ich auf.

„Du solltest deinen Umhang nicht über die Tasche legen. Ausser du willst den Elfen das Sauber machen ersparen."

„Dir wäre es sowieso lieber, ich würde gar keine Kleidung tragen.", zischte ich flüsternd. Er funkelte mich böse an, doch ich grinste nur.

Kurz bevor er zu ende gegessen hatte, stand ich auf.

„Du hast noch nichts gegessen", ermahnte mich Minerva.

„Ich habe halb London ausgefressen, ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger." Mit einem Lächeln verliess ich die Halle.

In der Eingangshalle wartete ich einen Moment. Ich stand so, dass ich auf die Tür sehen konnte. Kurz nach mir, hörte ich Severus Schritte.

„Du hättest ruhig langsam essen können." Er stockte kurz in der Bewegung, ging aber weiter nach unten. Ich sah noch kurz, ob Minerva und Albus noch sassen und folgte dann dem Zauberer in die Dunkelheit der Kerker.

Der Tränkemeister schob gerade die Tür zu seinen Räumen zu, allerdings nicht ganz. Ich huschte lautlos hinein und schloss ab. Severus tat wie wenn er mich nicht bemerken würde. Das machte mir nichts aus. Ich zog meinen Umhang aus, und legte ihn auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Severus selbst sass an seinem Schreibtisch, den Blick auf irgendwelche Papiere geheftet. Doch das war mir ziemlich egal, denn ich genoss es einfach, bei ihm sein zu können. So streifte ich über die Bücher auf den vielen Gestellen und blieb an einem ganz speziellen hängen.

Höchst potente Zaubertränke. Ich zog es aus dem Regal und liess mich in den Stuhl auf meinen Umhang plumpsen. Dann blätterte ich und las und blätterte, ich vergass vollkommen, wo ich eigentlich war.

Ich musste während des Lesens eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen öffnete, lag ich in einem Bett. Ich trug nur noch meinen Slip. Verwirrt versucht ich in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Der Geruch der meine Nase umschmeichelte, liess mich lächeln. Kräuter und Moschus. Ich wand meinen Kopf auf die andere Bettseite. Severus schlief neben mir. Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich an ihn. Ich weiss nicht ob er es im Schlaf tat, oder ob er wach war, aber er legte einen Arm um mich und zog mich näher zu sich. So schlief ich wieder ein.

Als ich abermals erwachte, war die Wärme an meinem Rücken verschwunden und ich fröstelte.

Severus war nicht mehr im Bett. Ich setzte mich auf und sah um mich. Nirgends waren meine Kleider zu sehen.

Damit ich nicht nackt aus seinem Schlafzimmer musste, obwohl mir das nicht wirklich etwas ausgemacht hätte, griff ich kurzerhand in seinen Schrank und holte ein Hemd heraus. Es war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass alles schwarz war.

Das Hemd war viel zu gross und reichte mir bis mitte Oberschenkel.

„Severus?", fragte ich als ich aus dem Zimmer kam, doch er war weg. Auch hier konnte ich meine Kleider nicht finden.

„Ich kann doch nicht in seinem Hemd nach oben, wenn mich jemand erwischt." Doch dann ging ich zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete den Schrank erneut.

An einem Hacken hingen Gurte. Ich hob den breitesten hinunter und ging zu Severus Schreibtisch. Dort nahm ich eine Schere und schnitt dem Hemd welches ich trug, die Ärmel ab. Sie waren sowieso zu lange gewesen. Dann legte ich den Gurt um die Hüften und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkenne, dass es sich um ein Herrenhemd handelte, doch ich wollte ja nur in mein Zimmer. So verliess ich die Privaten Räume des Tränkemeisters.

In der Eingangshalle war gerade niemand. Dachte ich zumindest, denn ich hatte kaum einen Fuss auf die Treppe nach oben gesetzt, als ich jemanden hörte.

„Eleina, willst du nicht Frühstücken?" Albus kam aus der Halle, neben ihm Severus. Er beäugte mich genau. Ich grinste ihn flüchtig an.

„Ehm, ich wollte schon, aber habe festgestellt, dass dieses Outfit, doch etwas zu frisch ist, und wollte mich umziehen."

„Na gut, dann tu das, aber beeil dich. Die Elfen warten schon." Ich nickte und ging nach oben. Grinsend nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass Severus jeden meiner Schritte verfolgte.

Hastig zog ich mir eines der neuen Kleider an und rannte wieder nach unten. Ich hatte nicht einmal gelogen, als ich auf das leicht frische Wetter hinwies, denn es war heute bei weitem nicht so schön wie die Tage davor und so war ich mir sicher, dass schwimmen ausfallen würde.

Hastig ass ich mein Marmeladen Brot damit die Elfen abräumen konnten und verliess die Halle wieder.

Das Schloss war wie ausgestorben. Doch ich wollte trotzdem zu Severus um nach meinen Kleidern zu fragen. Ich klopfte artig. Als mir geöffnet wurde, sah ich in seine Augen. Scharf sog ich die Luft ein, denn er funkelte mich an. Gerade als ich mir überlegte wieder zu gehen, zog er mich an einem Handgelenk in seine Räume.

„Was fällt dir ein?", schnauzt er. Ich riss mich los.

„Was mir einfällt? Hätte ich nackt nach oben sollen? Währe es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte Albus erklären müssen, warum ich nackt aus den Kerkern komme?"

„Nein, aber wenn du schon meine Schränke durchsuchst, hättest du auch alles durchsuchen können." Ich verstand keinen Ton.

„Wie?"

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer, ich hinterher. Neben dem Bett stand auf jeder Seite ein Nachttisch. Auf der Seite auf der ich geschlafen hatte, zog Severus die Lade auf. Fein säuberlich lagen meine Kleider darin.

„Du hast mir eine Schublade gegeben?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Du erwähntest, dass du bis Ende Sommer hier sein würdest." Severus drehte mir den Rücken zu.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte meine Hände von hinten unter seinen Armen auf seine Brust, und legte den Kopf an seinen Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken." Er legte seine Hände auf die meinen und strich sanft darüber.

„Ist schon gut." Ich drängte mich um ihn und stand jetzt vor ihm, um Severus in die Augen zu sehen.

Die Wut, welche sich vorher noch deutlich lesen liess, war verschwunden. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Er küsste mich zurück.

Da ich mir nicht die Mühe machen wollte und jeden Knopf des Gehrockes zu öffnen, fuhr ich nur mit der Hand der Leiste entlang. Die Knöpfe öffneten sich von alleine. Während ich mich um seinen Umhang und den Gehrock kümmerte, fiel auch mein Umhang zu Boden.

Während er seinen Kopf auf meine Nacken senkte um mich dort zu küssen, öffnete er meinen Reisverschluss und liess mein Kleid hinunterrutschen.

Mit flinken fingern öffnete ich seine Hose und noch bevor sie richtig über seine Hüften gefallen war, strich ich bereits über seine Erektion. Er stöhnte leise als ich seinen prallen Schwanz berührte.

Doch nur flüchtig wollte ich ihm dieses Vergnügen gönnen, denn ich schubste ihn auf das Bett. Gerade als er sich beschweren wollte, verschloss ich seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Severus sass auf der Bettkante und lehnte nach hinten. Auf den Ellbogen aufgestützt sah er mir zu wie ich in fliessenden Bewegungen die Spange aus meinem Haar löste. Sanft viel es mir über die Schultern. Während er den Anblick sichtlich genoss, glitten meine Hände zu meinem Rücken um den BH zu öffnen. Der Stoff viel zu Boden und mein Haar bedeckte das Nötigste.

Dann drehte ich mich um und warf ihm einen lasziven Blick über die Schultern zu. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über meine Hüften und langsam in meinen Slip, den ich herunter zu ziehen begann.

Er lächelte. Ein seltenes Bild.

Mein Oberkörper beugte sich die gestreckten Beine entlang, um das stückchen Stoff, welches meine Scham bedeckte, nicht einfach fallen zu lassen. Mir war nicht entgangen, wie seine Shorts bereits ausgefüllt waren.

Genau so langsam stand ich wieder auf, und drehte mich. Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung strich ich mein Haar nach hinten, fuhr über meine Brüste, streichelte meine Nippel und glitt dann weiter über den Bauch zwischen meine Beine.

Als Severus sich in meine Richtung bewegte schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er erstarrte und sein Blick heftete sich an meine Hände. Das linke Bein stellte ich neben seine Beine auf den Rand des Bettes. Er sah mir zwischen die Schenkel, doch das war genau, was ich erreichen wollte.

Eine Hand tastete sich langsam vor und ich begann meine Klitoris zu massieren, vor seinen Augen. Die Andere Hand zwirbelte meine Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern. Severus schluckte hart, was ich selten bei ihm sah.

Die Hand welche gerade noch über meine Venushügel strich, wanderte nach oben zu meinem Mund. Ich leckte erst einen Finger, dann einen zweiten genüsslich ab. Dann sah ich ihm in die Augen.

Ich glaube Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er mir in die Augen sehen sollte, oder meinen Fingern folgen. Er entschied sich für die Finger. Diese glitten bereits Zielsicher zwischen meine Beine. Und in meine Vagina hinein.

Er keuchte heiser auf und sah mir sofort wieder in die Augen. Sein Blick bettelte darum, endlich eingreifen zu dürfen, was er natürlich nie zugegeben hätte. Ich grinste ihn an und nickte.

So schnell wie er reagierte konnte ich gar nicht sehen. Es entfuhr mir ein spitzer Schrei, als er mich auf das Bett zog und seine Lippen über meine Nippel senkte. Gleichzeitig mit der Hand die meine Klitoris massierte. Er glitt mit den Fingern in mich hinein, was mich aufstöhnen liess.

Wann er sich seiner Short entledigt hatte, wusste ich nicht, aber als er keine fünf Sekunden später in mich eindrang hatte er sie definitiv nicht mehr an. Sein harter Schwanz füllte mich aus, und ich spürte wie er bereits leicht zuckte. Ich streckte meine Hand nach seinem Oberkörper aus und strich über die steifen Nippel. Er stöhnte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er stiess mich immer schneller und kräftiger.

„Ahh…jah…fuck…fuck", hörte ich mich sagen. Es spornte ihn an.

Seine Härte stiess in mich, dass ich es kaum aushielt. In meinem Unterleib begann es bereits zu zucken und sich zusammenzuziehen. Als mich der Orgasmus einholte war es mit Sicherheit in den ganzen Kerkern zu hören.

Doch auch Severus war entgegen seiner sonstigen Art nicht still, sondern entlud sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in mir. Er zog sich keuchend zurück was ich mit einem missbilligenden knurren beantwortete. Als ich zu ihm hinüber sah, sah er mich an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwo zwischen Schuld und erstaunt.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Ich ficke eine Schülerin." Ich rollte mich auf seine Brust.

„Ich war bei keinem unserer Ficks deine Schülerin. Oder habe ich mich so unbeholfen angestellt?", fragte ich und küsste ihn.

Meine Zunge bat um einlass in seinem Mund, den er mir nur allzu gerne gewährte. Er saugte an meiner Lippe, was ich stöhnend zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent", zischte er mir ins Ohr. Ich wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als es Klopfte. Sofort schoss er aus dem Bett und zog sich hastig an. Ich hingegen legte mich wieder in die Kissen.

`Phu, wie gut dass jemand kommt, sonst hätte ich noch ich liebe dich gesagt. `

„Professor, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich bin gerade die Prüfungsergebnisse durch gegangen und da auf eine kleine Ungereimtheit gestossen." Ich hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss viel und Schritte in den Raum kamen. Gespannt lauschte ich weiter.

„Hier, Eleina Miller hat 36 Mal Nachsitzen müssen?"

„Ja Sir", war seine knappe Antwort.

„Sie hat aber trotzdem von dir ein O erhalten?"

„Ja Sir."

„Warum?" Auf diese Antwort war ich auch gespannt.

„Sie hat ihr Nachsitzen nicht mit Unwissen verdient. Eher mit gegenteiligem. Sie ist sehr intelligent, und daher manchmal etwas zu stürmisch und unüberlegt." Ich musste mir ein Kichern verkneifen.

„Aha, das heisst, du hast sie nicht bevorzugt?"

„Bitte? Ich habe noch nie einen meiner Schüler anders behandelt als andere", entrüstete er sich.

„Das weiss ich. Wollte nur sicher gehen."

„Miss Miller ist einfach gut, in Zaubertränke", setzte er noch hinzu.

„Sicher. Das war es auch schon. Und du bist sicher, dass keiner der Andern ein O verdient hätte?"

„Wollen sie die Tränke ausprobieren? Dann können sie sich selber ein Urteil bilden, oder auch nicht mehr", sagte Severus trocken.

„Oh, das verstehe ich natürlich. Gut, dann bin ich schon wieder weg." Albus verzog sich rasch.

Ich stand in der Verbindungstür und sah ihn an.

„Ich bin also stürmisch und unüberlegt?"

„Ich hatte hartnäckig und verbissen vergessen, oder glaubst du es fällt mir nicht auf, wenn ein Schüler 36 Mal zum Nachsitzen kommt." Ich musste lachen.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen dir nah zu sein."

„Warum wolltest du das denn?" Ich zog meinen Rock wieder an, und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

Er schenkte zwei Tassen Tee ein. Ich nahm die Tasse und trank daraus. Severus sah mich an. In seine Augen spiegelte sich ein Lächeln wieder.

„Was wäre, wenn ich Veritaserum in deinen Tee getan hätte?" „Das würde keinen Unterschied machen. Ich würde dir das Selbe antwort wie ohne. Und?"

„Und was?"

„Hast du?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also, warum wolltest du deine Zeit mit mir verbringen?"

„Seid ich vor sieben Jahren meine erste Stunde Zaubertränke hatte, war ich davon begeistert. Nicht nur von den Möglichkeiten die sich mit Tränken bieten konnte auch vom Professor." Unweigerlich lächelte ich. Mein Blick schweifte zurück in die Vergangenheit.

„Du hast jeden Schüler mindestens einmal heruntergeputzt, mich eingeschlossen. Und doch wollte ich es dir recht machen. Erinnerst du dich, wie grausam schlecht ich zu anfangs war?" Severus nickte. Ich konnte nichts richtig machen im ersten Schuljahr.

„Doch es gefiel mir, dass du deinen Unterricht mit Härte und Disziplin durchgezogen hast, egal wie schlecht wir waren." Eine Augenbraue des Tränkemeisters schnellte nach oben.

„Und dann, als ich älter wurde, faszinierten mich nicht nur die Zutaten und Tränke, sondern auch du. Dunkel, unnahbar, giftig. Anfangs tat ich es als Hormonelle Verwirrung der Pubertät ab, doch nicht einer meiner Freunde hatte mich so interessiert wie die Vorstellung wenigstens einmal mit Professor Snape alleine zu sein. Seltsam nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich. Als du damals in den Klassenraum gekommen bist, hast du die Augen geschlossen und eingeatmete. Du hast die Nase gerümpft. Und doch jedes Mal wiederholt. Mit den Monaten konnte ich ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht sehen, wen du in den Raum gekommen bist."

„So genau hast du mich beobachtet?"

„Natürlich."

„Weist du, ich wollte unbedingt, dass du mich beachtest. Und deshalb bin ich in den letzten drei Monaten immer wieder ausfällig geworden. Und, zugegeben, der zu Kurze Rock und die zu enge Bluse war eine schwachsins Idee."

„Aber sehr effektiv. Oder hast du mich in den andern Stunden jemals nur am Tisch sitzen sehen?" Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass er immer seine Vorräte auffüllte, oder selber braute. Also schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf eine bereits korrigierte Arbeit der zweiten Klassen gestarrt", gab er zu. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Ein sehr disziplinierter, aber auch nur ein Mann." Ich prustete los.

„Und dann setze ich mich auch noch auf den Schreibtisch."

„Glaube mir, es hat eine menge Kraft gekostete dir nur ins Gesicht zu sehen, wo deine andern Argumente mich fast angesprungen hätten."

„Kann es sein, dass du nichts anders sagen konntest, als das was du gesagt hast?"

„Das habe ich weniger zu dir, als zu mir gesagt", gestand er.

Wir redeten noch lange. Das Mittagessen liessen wir ausfallen und zum Nachtessen kamen wir zu spät. Lachend betrat ich die Halle, Severus neben mir. Als er Albus erblickte, setzte er wieder seine undurchdringliche Mine auf.

„Ihr scheint euch ja gut zu verstehen?"

„Warum, ist es denn verboten?", fragte ich unschuldig.

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Du bist eine freie, junge Frau."

„Eben, und bald 18", wies ich ihn darauf hin.

Die drei Wochen bis zu meinem Geburtstag verliefen sehr ähnlich. Wann immer es uns danach war, trafen wir uns in Severus Räumen. Und es war uns sehr oft danach. Manchmal redeten wir auch nur, doch meistens überkam es uns bald und wir fickten.

So auch am Morgen meines 18 Geburtstages. Dem 15. Juli. Severus war den Tag davor nicht hier gewesen, weshalb ich am frühen Morgen bereits auf dem Weg nach unten war. Anklopfen tat ich schon länger nicht mehr. Ich schlich hinein und hörte bereits wie sein Atem gleichmässig die Luft erfüllte. Für einen Moment lehnte ich an der Schlafzimmertür. Dann zog ich meine Schuhe aus, mein Oberteil und meine Hose landeten auf dem Boden und bevor ich auf das Bett krabbelte, entledigte ich mich meiner Unterwäsche.

Severus schreckte hoch, doch als er in meine Augen blickte, liess er den Kopf wider sinken.

„Happy Birthday"

„Danke, ich hole mir mein Geschenk ab", sagte ich und war bereits dabei ihm seinen Pyjama auszuziehen.

Mit leichten Küssen bedeckte ich den Körper und knabberte an seinen Brustwarzen. Durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose konnte ich seinen Schwanz an meinem Oberschenkel spüren. Er war bereits steif und prall. Sanft streichelte ich ihn mit der Hand. Severus stöhnte. Seine Hände fuhren über meinen Körper und streichelten meine Brüste. Erregt zwirbelte er meine Nippel, was mir ein kehliges stöhnen entlockte.

Ich zog seine Hose aus und auch die Short, denn ich war einfach nur spitz. Ich wollte seinen Prügel in mir spüren. Doch als ich aufsah, nachdem ich ihm die Hose ausgezogen hatte, blickte ich direkt auf das Ding meiner Begierde.

Sein Schwanz wippte vor meinen Augen und ich konnte nicht anders als darüber zu lecken und ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Severus griff in meine Haare und ich merkte, wie er begann mich in den Mund zu ficken. Es war ein absolut geiles Gefühl. Er stöhnte und keuchte und als er mich einen Moment losliess, nutzte ich meine Chance. Ich entliess seinen Steifen aus meinem Mund, zog mich nach oben, und setzte mich auf ihn.

Langsam glitt sein Schwanz in meine Spalte. Ein Lustschrei kam über meine Lippen. Ich beugte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Severus senkte den Kopf von meinen Lippen auf die Schulter zu meinen Brüsten und leckte und saugte über die steifen Nippel. Ich begann mich zusammen zu ziehen und auch sein Schwanz konnte das zucken nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er kam in mir.

Erschöpft legte ich mich neben ihn. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis unser Puls sich wieder normalisiert hatte.

„Du solltest dein Geschenk erst heute Abend bekommen, mit den Andern", sagte er noch etwas ausser Atem.

„Wenn du mir schenken wolltest, was ich mir gerade geholt habe, möchte ich es nicht mit den Andern teilen." Severus lachte, dann deutete er auf meinen Nachttisch.

Es war eine kleine Schatulle.

„Ich werde sie heute Abend mit den Andern Geschenken öffnen", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Wir blieben noch eine Weile liegen, bis wir aufstanden. Ich zog meine Unterwäsche an, dann ein rotes Oberteil mit Rüschenärmelchen, und eine Caprijeans.

„Ich werde erst heute Abend zurück sein. Wir sehen uns auf deiner Party", sagte Severus und küsste mich.

Es war nichts Neues, das ich alleine in seinen Räumen war. Denn ich hatte keine Ahnung wie, aber Severus war stets vor mir angezogen. Egal was ich anhatte, und wenn es nur ein Kleidchen war, Severus war schneller fertig als ich. Deshalb hatte ich es aufgegeben. Ich ging ins Badezimmer und kämmte mein Haar, band es zu einem Pferdeschwanz hoch und verliess die Kerker. Natürlich noch immer darauf bedacht, dass Albus mich nicht erwischte.

Als ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete, war ich erstaunt. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich den Vorhang aufgezogen hatte und das Fenster geöffnet war als ich ging.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht fragen wo du herkommst, weil ich es auch gar nicht wissen will." Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Daphne sass auf meinem Bett.

„Bei Merlin hast du mich erschreckt."

„Na hoffentlich auch! Happy Birthday Süsse." Sie stand lachend auf und umarmte mich.

Mit einem Schwenker meiner Hand zog sich der Vorhang erneut zurück und das Fenster öffnete sich.

„Und, was hast du heute vor?" Ich sah, dass sie ihr Kleid für die Feier bereits dabei hatte.

„Wir wäre es mit Schwimmen?"

„Oh, Bikini vergessen."

„Kein Problem, ich habe mehr als einen", lachte ich.

„Na gut, dann mal her damit." Ich reichte ihr meinen Roten Bikini und das dazu passende Strandtuch. Ich selbst zog den dunkelblauen an. Das Strandtuch band ich wie ein Kleid um meinen Hals.

Wir schnappten unsere Taschen und gingen nach unten.

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" Daphne lachte mich an.

„In welcher Hinsicht?" Ich gab ihr einen Klapps auf den Arm.

„Brötchen, Marmelade und so natürlich."

„Nein, hab ich nicht." Wir gingen in die Halle.

„Guten Morgen, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", schallte es uns entgegen.

Albus, Minerva und Hagrid sassen noch am Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, danke", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Die Damen gehen schwimmen?"

„Ja, hatten wir vor, warum?"

„Damit ich weiss, wo ihr zu finden seid, wenn ich euch suche."

`Warum sollte er mich suchen? `

Wir setzten uns hin und assen. Die Professoren gingen bereits wieder ihrem Tun nach.

„Los, gehen wir", scheuchte ich Daphne. Wir machten uns auf zum See. Kaum waren die Tücher abgelegt, sprangen wir in das kühle Nass.

„Wo bist du eigentlich her gekommen, heute Morgen?"

„Ich dachte du wolltest das nicht wissen." Ich wurde mit Wasser bespritzt.

„Ich war bei Severus."

„Die ganze Nacht?"

„Nein, er war gestern nicht da. Ich bin am frühen Morgen runter."

„Ich wollte dich überraschen, aber du warst einfach nicht da", sagte Daphne enttäuscht.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du kommst, hätte ich vielleicht auf mein erstes Geschenk verzichtet."

„Ehrlich?" Sie sah mich durchdringend an. Daphne kannte mich einfach zu gut.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", platzte es aus mir heraus.

Lachend legten wir uns in die Sonne.

„Es scheint dir ja wirklich gut zu gehen, mit ihm."

„Ja, auch wenn er mich heute Abend wahrscheinlich hassen wird", seufzte ich.

„So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung, für ihn wird es auf jedenfall etwas ändern. Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihm nichts aus macht."

„Du wirst aber nicht zum Vampir oder so?" Ich sah Daphne an.

„Bitte?"

„Ich weiss, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst, aber es ist doch nicht so, dass du dich in etwas verwandelst?"

„Nein. Eigentlich ist es recht harmlos, wenn man mal von den Umständen absieht. Aber du wirst es ja in wenigen Stunden miterleben."

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Tag am See und lästerten über unsere ehemaligen Mitschüler, die Professoren und alles was uns sonst noch so in den Sinn kam.

Daphne konnte nach den Sommerferien im Ministerium eine Ausbildung machen in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Sie freute sich darauf andere Zauberer aus anderen Ländern zu treffen. Was ich tun würde, war mir noch ein Rätsel. Ich hatte keine Idee und auch noch nicht danach gesucht. Ich würde wohl ein Jahr Auszeit nehmen.

Um kurz nach vier gingen wir zurück ins Schloss.

„Geh du zuerst duschen ich weiss doch wie lange du hast um dich fertig zu machen", scherzte ich.

Daphne war im Gegensatz zu mir aussergewöhnlich langsam. Sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus und ging duschen.

Ich selbst setzte mich auf mein Bett und blätterte in dem Buch, das ich in meiner ersten Nacht bei Severus eingesteckt hatte.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kam Daphne mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer. Ich ging hinein und liess das Wasser laufen. Etwas nervös war ich schon und ich betete zu Godric und allen andern Gründern des Schlosses, dass Severus sich nicht aufregte.

Ich stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete mich ab. Dann zog ich silberne Unterwäsche an und ging ins Zimmer zurück.

„Du bist schon ziemlich Slytherin, was?", sagte Daphne lachend.

„Tja, kann man nichts machen", grinste ich.

Daphne zog ein elegantes schwarzes Kleid aus ihrer Tasche. Ich selbst entschied mich für das Grüne, mit dem Silberstreifen. Natürlich in Bodenlang.

„Lynni, kannst du mir nicht helfen?", hörte ich aus dem Badezimmer.

„Nein, denn Lynni ist nicht da, aber Eleina tut es gerne." Ich hasste es wenn sie mich so nannte.

Daphne stand vor dem Spiegel und wuschelte in ihrem langen, schwarzen Haar. Ich schwang meinen Zauberstab und die einzelnen Strähnen steckten sich von alleine Hoch.

„Danke Miss Miller", lachte sie. Ich lächelte zurück.

Meine Naturwellen wurden mit einem weiteren Schlenker nach oben gezogen und vereinzelt vielen Strähnen heraus, was mein Gesicht umspielte.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus. Egal was es ist, Snape wird nicht böse sein können." Verlegen betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild.

„Wenn du nur recht hast."

„So, jetzt lass uns gehen, das ist dein Abend." Wir gingen nach unten.

In der Grossen Halle war schon was los. Einige meiner Freunde, alle Professoren, Albus, Minerva. Ich atmete nochmals tief ein, bevor ich eintrat. Mir wurde gratuliert und jeder Gast wies mich auf sein Geschenk auf dem Tisch hin. Ich danke höflich und ging zielsicher zu meinem Platz.

„Meine lieben Freunde", eröffnete Albus seine Rede. „setzt euch hin, geniesst das Essen und den Abend, denn Eleina wird nur einmal 18." Gelächter.

Es setzten sich alle an den Tisch. Auch Severus, doch nicht neben mich, sondern gegenüber. Ich lächelte ihn verstohlen an. Er blickte zurück und seine Augen funkelten.

Es wurde ein ausgelassenes Fest, wir tanzten sogar. Ich hatte gerade den Tanz mit Albus beendet, als Severus mich aufforderte. Verwundert liess ich mich auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Das war doch so gar nicht sein Fall. Ich hatte ihn noch an keinem Fest tanzen sehen. Doch zu meinem Erstaunen tanzte er sogar sehr gut. Die Musik endete leider viel zu rasch und er verbeugte sich höflich vor mir.

„Lasst uns jetzt die Geschenke auspacken", schlug Albus vor. Die Gäste klatschten und ich griff mir Daphne und zog sie mit.

Ich erhielt Bücher, Gutscheine, einen Rennbesen und viele unnütze Dinge für die ich mich artig bedankte.

Dann war Severus Geschenk an der Reihe. Meine Finger zitterten als ich es öffnete. Eine Halskette mit einer kleinen Phiole daran. Die Phiole schimmerte golden. Ein raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Felix Felicis, das pure Glück in flüssiger Form", flüsterte ich. Mein Blick ging automatisch zu Severus.

„Danke, ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Sie haben es sich verdient", sagte er und nickte. Das Lächeln welches seine Lippen umspielte nahm nur ich war.

Doch die Situation geriet sogleich ins Wanken.

„Nun, dann zu meinem Geschenk." Ich hielt Albus fest.

„Können wir es nicht so belassen wie es ist?"

„Tut mir leid, mein Kind. Du kennst die Regeln." Ich nickte nur. Ich fasste Daphne an den Händen. Sie umarmte mich.

„Egal was es ist, wir schaffen das", flüsterte sie und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.

Albus stellte sich mir gegenüber auf. Dann zog er den Zauberstab.

„Geister der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft. Altes Blut fliesst in deinen Adern."

Mein ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln.

„Der Zauber sei aufgehoben, 18 Jahre nach deiner Geburt."

Aus seinem Zauberstab schoss ein goldener Funke auf mich zu. Als ich davon getroffen wurde rauschte ein Windhauch über mich und meine Gäste hielten den Atem an.

„Happy Birthday, Eleina Amalia Mathilda Dumbledore." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Danke, Grossvater", hauchte ich zurück. Auch Minerva schloss mich in die Arme.

Mein Blick schweifte über die Gäste und blieb an Daphne hängen. Sie stand mit offenem Mund vor mir. Ich lächelte verlegen.

„Professor Dumbledore ist dein Grossvater, das schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus. Find ich echt toll", sagte sie und umarmte mich.

„Hast du Severus gesehen?", fragte ich verzweifelt.

„Nein, er muss aber noch hier sein." Doch auch ihr Blick fand ihn nicht.

„Daphne, ich muss zu ihm. Hilf mir", forderte ich verzweifelt. Sie drehte sich um und ging auf Albus zu.

„Würden sie mit mir Tanzen", fragte sie direkt. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Musik wieder eingesetzt hatte.

Die Blicke der Gäste waren nun auf Grosvater gerichtete, so dass ich ungesehen verschwinden konnte.

Die Eingangshalle war verwaist. Ich hastete die Treppe hinunter. Hinter der Tür zu seinen Räumen schepperte es. Ohne ein weiters Zögern ging ich darauf zu. Als ich die Tür öffnete stand Severus am Kamin. Er hatte ein Glas Whiskey in der Hand. Seine Augen funkelten Böse.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte ich fast flüsternd.

„Das fragst du mich wirklich", zischte er mich an.

„Ja, das frage ich dich."

„Ich respektiere Professor Dumbledore zu sehr, als dass ich mich mit jemandem seiner Familie einlassen würde. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte…"

„Jetzt hör schon auf. Es spielt doch keine Rolle, wer ich war, oder bin. Tatsache ist, dass ich noch immer die Selbe bin. Es ändert nichts daran, dass ich jetzt einen andern Namen trage."

„Und ob es etwas ändert."

„Du hast mich heute Morgen gebumst, und jetzt soll es ein Fehler gewesen sein, nur weil Albus Dumbledore mein Grossvater ist?" Severus starrte mich an. Doch es machte mir keinen Eindruck.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Die erwartete Reaktion blieb nicht aus. Er stiess mich von sich.

„Ich wusste, von Anfang an, auf was ich mich einlasse. Also tu nicht so, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind", zischte ich wütend.

Ich ging abermals auf ihn zu. Legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schritt um ihn herum. Sein Blick verfolgte mich.

„Ich wollte dich. Du wolltest mich. Es hat nie eine Rolle gespielt." Während ich sprach öffnete sich der Reissverschluss meines Kleides. Als ich vor Severus stand, liess ich es einfach fallen. Er seufzte erregt.

Die Knopfleiste des Gehrocks öffnete sich als ich mit der Hand darüber fuhr, auch hier tat er nichts dazu. Doch als ich ihn wieder küsste, musste ich den Schalter erwischt haben.

„Es macht also keinen Unterschied", drohte er und packte meine Handgelenke. Er stiess mich an ein Gestell, das gefährlich klirrte. Dann küsste er mich. Erst auf den Mund, dann den Hals.

Ich schluckte schwer, doch seine Aggressivität erregte mich. Mit einer Hand hielt er mich fest, mit der Andern zog er mir den BH aus. Meine Haut brannte und ich wollte mehr. Im nächsten Kuss beugte ich mich ihm entgegen.

„Du kannst mir keine Angst machen, nicht mehr." Severus schien es gar nicht zu hören. Er war bereits nackt und ich spürte seinen Schwanz an meinen Schenkeln. Er atmete schwer. Dann hob er mich hoch und ich wusste, was nun geschehen würde. Unsanft stiess er seine pralle Erektion in mich.

Immer wieder zog er sich aus mir um dann Sekunden später erneut zuzustossen. Ich stöhnte auf.

„Jah…jah…härter." Er liess von mir ab und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Du willst es härter, dann bekommst du es", raunte er heiser. Er drückte meine Rücken nach vorne, dass ich ihm meinen Hintern entgegenstreckte. Dann griff er in mein Haar, welches sich trotz Zauber gelöst hatte.

Severus zog mich an sich und sein Schwanz drang bis zum Anschlag in meinen Arsch.

Ein Aufschrei entfuhr mir, doch ich hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Severus bewegte sich bereits. Die Hand in meinem Haar zog mich in seinem Rhythmus zu sich hin. Er küsste meinen Nacken, biss in die Schulter um gleich wieder darüber zu lecken, während er mich fickte.

Ich wimmerte mehr, als dass ich stöhnte. Doch es war ein absolutes Hochgefühl. Gleich war ich so weit, gleich würde ich kommen. Als ob er es merkte, erhöhte Severus die Intensität seiner Stösse und kam mit mir zusammen. Keuchend und verschwitzt liess er sich auf mich sinken.

Auch ich japste nach Luft.

Der Tränkemeister zog sich zurück, und stemmte die Hände an den Kaminsims. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Ich ging zu ihm hin und umarmte ihn von hinten.

„War es jetzt so anders?"

„Ja, besser." Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Da er keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, tat ich es. Ich zog mich wieder an und zauberte mir eine neue Frisur.

„Kommst du nochmals in die Halle?"

„Eher nicht." Wir küssten uns, und ich verliess seine Räume, allerdings nicht, ohne ihn anzulächeln.

In der Grossen Halle stürmte Daphne auf mich zu.

„Endlich, da bist du ja wieder. Und? Hängt der Haussegen schief im Paradies?"

„Nicht mehr", grinste ich.

„Oh, das wollte ich nicht wissen. Komm schon, wir haben noch gar nicht richtig angestossen, Miss Dumbledore."

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden tanzten und lachten wir. Die Sonne lugte bereits hinter dem Horizont hervor, als ich in mein Bett und Daphne nach Hause ging. Ich glaube ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass die folgenden Wochen kaum anders waren als die ersten drei.

Je näher das Ende der Ferien kam, desto häufiger war ich Nachts nicht in meinem Bett. Severus wunderte sich schon nicht mehr, wenn er nach Hause kam und ich bereits bei ihm schlief.

Zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn, kam er nachts nach Hause. Ich schlief bereits, denn hören tat ich ihn nicht. Jedoch erschrak ich fürchterlich, als ich plötzlich an der Schulter berührt wurde. Meine Augen brauchten einen Moment um mich in der Dunkelheit zu Recht zu finden.

Doch dann sah ich Severus vor mir stehen. Er hatte bereits ausser seiner Short nichts mehr an. Sein Blick war ungewöhnlich verklärt und ich wusste erst nicht, was ich damit anfangen sollte, doch lange Zeit zum überlegen hatte ich eh nicht. Severus zog mich auf die Knie und begann mich zu küssen.

Er hatte eine Whiskey Fahne, was mich aber eigentlich gar nicht störte. In seinen Küssen lag ein verlangen, welches mir trotz der hohen Temperaturen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Während des Küssens zog er mir mein Shirt über den Kopf und begann meine Brüste zu massieren. Ich keuchte auf. Sanft drückte er mich auf das Bett. Ich spürte seinen Schwanz an meinem Oberschenkel. Er war bereits Steif.

Sein Mund wanderte über mein Schlüsselbein zu meinen Nippeln. Abwechselnd leckte und saugte er daran, während seine Hand zielsicher den Weg zwischen meine Beine fand. Er zog mir den Slip aus und begann über meine Klitoris zu streicheln. Ich stöhnte und presst mich seiner Hand entgegen.

„Nicht so stürmisch, du bekommst noch genug", zischte er mir zu.

Zu meinem Leidwesen löste er sich von mir, jedoch nur um seine Short auszuziehen. Denn gleich darauf drängte sich Severus zwischen meine Schenkel. Auf seiner Schwanzspitze glänzte der Lusttropfen und ich wusste, dass er mich gleich ficken würde.

Mit einem heftigen Stoss drang sein Schwanz bis zur Wurzel in mich ein. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entglitt seiner Kehle. Die Stösse waren hart und tief.

„Jah…jah…weiter…härter", hörte ich mich stöhnen. Auch Severus keuchte und stöhnte. Mein Körper bäumte sich unter ihm.

„Dreh dich um", hörte ich. Sein Ton war bestimmend, scharf. Ich liebte es. Ich drehte mich also auf den Bauch und stellte mich dann auf die Knie. Mit den Händen hielt ich mich am Bettgestell fest.

Severus kniete sich hinter mich. Ohne weiters zutun, stiess er seinen Steifen Schwanz in meinen Arsch.

Ich schrie auf vor Schmerz, doch das Gefühl welches mich gleich erfasste war stärker.

Severus vergrub seine Hand in meinem Haar und zog meine Kopf nach oben. Ich drehte mich so gut es ging zu ihm. Er küsste mich, und seine Zunge gewann den Kampf.

Während er mich fickte, zwirbelte er meine Nippel in einer Weise die mich beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Ich bemerkte, dass er das Tempo steigerte und wusste, gleich würde er sein Sperma in mir verteilen. Allein dieser Gedanke reichte dass ich kam. Keine zehn Sekunde später folgte mir Severus.

Sein Zucken erfüllte meinen Körper und sein Stöhnen hinterliess eine Gänsehaut. Er sank in sich zusammen.

Severus legte sich neben mich, auf meine Seite wie ich noch protestierte, doch er hörte es nicht mehr. Er war eingeschlafen. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich neben ihn zu legen, auf seine Seite um zu schlafen.

Als ich erwachte, stand die Sonne am Himmel. Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich Morgen gehen würde. Keine Ahnung wo hin, doch wenn er mich nicht bitten würde, würde ich nicht bleiben. Ich sah Severus beim schlafen zu und strich ihm eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Ich hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn lieben würde, denn ich wollte nicht wie ein naives Mädchen klingen.

Er hatte es mir allerdings auch nicht gesagt, woraus ich schloss, dass es für ihn eine nette Abwechslung war.

Als es dann neben mir brummte, wurde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Hab ich einen Schädel."

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, oder Mittag." Severus schlug die Augen auf.

„Mittag?"

„Jep, wir haben fast Zwölf." Er wollte aufstehen, viel jedoch gleich wieder in die Kissen zurück.

„Katertrank?", fragte ich. Er nickte nur.

Ich stand auf und holte aus seinen Privaten Vorräten einen Katertrank.

„Hier, ist offen, du brauchst nur noch zu trinken." Der Tränkemeister setzte die Phiole an und leerte sie in einem Zug. Dann blieb er noch einen Moment liegen.

„Besser?"

„Ja."

Als er sich aufsetzte schien er etwas verwirrt zu sein.

„Warum schläft du auf meiner Seite?"

„Bitte? Nach der Nummer heute Nacht bist du einfach eingeschlafen. Also habe ich mit dieser Bettseite vorlieb genommen."

„Nummer?"

„Wie viel hast du getrunken?"

„Eine Flasche, denke ich."

„Dann wundert mich nichts mehr. Als du nach Hause gekommen bist, warst du spitz wie sonst was. Du hast mich gevögelt. Und dann bist du eingeschlafen."

„War es wenigstens gut?" Ich lachte laut los. Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

„Das werde ich dir nicht verraten", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Severus stand auf und zog sich an.

„Ich werde heute Nacht gehen", sagte ich zu ihm. Er stockte in der Bewegung. „Der Hogwarts Express fährt um Mitternacht."

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich muss auch mal was tun." Er nickte nur. Kein Wort, dass ich bleiben soll, oder dass er mich vermissen würde. Er ging.

Ich war doch etwas enttäuscht und ging auch, nachdem ich mich angezogen und meine Schublade geleert hatte, nach oben.

Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit den Koffer ein und wieder auszupacken, bevor ich ihn wieder einpackte. Ich wollte gehen, ich musste gehen.

Bereits abreisefertig ging ich um kurz nach acht in die Grosse Halle.

„Du willst wirklich gehen?"

„Ja, Grossvater, ich muss, frag mich nicht nach dem Grund, denn ich werde ihn dir nicht nennen." Albus liess mich alleine.

Die Halle war viel zu Gross für mich und meinen momentanen Gemütszustand. Ich schnappte mir ein paar Brötchen vom Tisch und verliess die Halle wieder.

Ich schlenderte durch das ganze Schloss, verabschiedete mich von den vielen Portraits und Gängen die ich so lange mein Zuhause genannt hatte, um schlussendlich auf dem Astronomieturm zu enden. Die Sonne stand noch halb über dem See und ertrank gerade darin. Über dem Wald waren wirre Geräusche zu hören und der Wind fächerte sanft über mein Haar.

„Du würdest gehen, ohne dich zu verabschieden?" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand gekommen war.

„Ich bin gerade dabei mich zu verabschieden", sagte ich nur und blickte wieder über die Ländereien.

Als ich den warmen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte wusste ich, dass er näher gekommen war. Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinem Hals und versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln. Auch die Hände auf meinem Körper wollte ich ignorieren, doch es gelang mir nicht. Ein Zittern durchfuhr mich.

Severus hatte gerade meinen Umhang auf den Boden fallen lassen und zog langsam den Reissverschluss meines Kleides auf. Ich fühlte seine Küsse auf meinem Nacken, seine Hände glitten über meine Schultern und mit ihnen der Stoff meiner Robe.

Der Geruch aus Kräutern und Moschus liess mich die Augen schliessen. Ich wollte ihn noch einmal spüren, schmecken, fühlen, und dann nie wieder etwas von ihm hören.

So schnell ich konnte drehte ich mich zu ihm um und öffnete den Gehrock. Meine Küsse waren heiss und verlangend und ich war sicher, dass Severus mir geben würde, was ich wollte.

Rasch entledigte ich ihn seiner Kleider und viel vor ihm auf die Knie. Sein Schwanz stand bereits und wippte vor meinen Augen. Ich schloss die selbigen und begann langsam über seine Eichel zu lecken. Immer wieder glitt ich über die Spalte und das kleine Loch, was Severus stöhnen und keuchen liess.

Dann, mit einem lasziven Blick nach oben, lies sich den ganzen Schwanz in meinem Mund verschwinden. Severus hatten den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und krallte sich an meinem Haar fest. Der Lusttropfen schmeckte salzig und glitt zäh meinen Hals hinunter, ich entliess seine Erektion aus meinem Mund, und stand auf.

Sofort senkte sich sein Mund auf meinen. Er saugte an meinen Lippen was mir ein wohliges zittern auf meine Haut zauberte. Dann ging er weiter, zu meinem Hals, dem Schlüsselbein in das er zärtlich Biss um dann entschuldigend darüber zu lecken, bis zu meine steifen Nippel.

Als er mich ein Stück hochhob, schlang ich meine Beine um seine Taille und die Hände um seinen Hals. Mein Kopf sank auf seinen und ich stöhnte, als sein Schwanz in mich glitt. Severus zog sich aus mir zurück um gleich darauf wieder zuzustossen.

Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und bebte. Ich hätte schwören können, dass unser Lustschreie auf dem ganzen Gelände rund um Hogwarts zuhören waren.

Doch das scherte mich nicht. Severus fickte mich zu hart, als dass ich mir darum Gedanken machen wollte.

Ich spürte wie er zu zittern begann. Und in dem Moment, als er seinen heissen Samen in mir verteilte, sprang auch ich über die Klippe.

Der Orgasmus überrollte uns beide. Ich klammerte mich an ihn, wollte nicht, dass es vorbei war, doch ich spürte, wie sein Schwanz in mir erschlaffte und wusste, das war das letzte mal, dass ich mich so gut gefühlt habe.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, liess ich mich auf den Boden gleiten, suchte meine Kleidung zusammen und zog mich an. Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass ich schneller war als er.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus", sagte ich, und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er sah mich nicht an.

Was hatte ich erwartet?

Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, ging ich die gefühlten tausend Stufen nach unten, verabschiedete mich von meinem Grossvater und stieg in die Kutsche nach Hogsmeade.

Der Schaffner wartete bereits und ich stieg ein. Der Hogwarts Express fuhr ab, um die alten und neuen Schüler in Kings Cross abzuholen.

Die Fahrt war lange und ich schlief so gut es eben in einem Zug ging. Und dann?


	2. Childhood Magic, Neele und Shane

Kapitel 2: Childhood Magic, Neele und Shane

Pünktlich am ersten September, um halb zehn Uhr Morgens, eine halbe Stunde nach dem der Zug in London angekommen war, stand ich auf der Schwelle zu Daphne Devenports Haus. Ich wusste, dass sie nicht zu Hause war, aber ich wusste auch, dass mich ihre Mutter empfangen würde.

Ich war die letzten sieben Jahre jede Ferien da gewesen. Als ich klingelte wurde mir gleich geöffnet.

„Eleina, komm rein. Daphne sagte bereits, dass du kommen würdest."

Linda Devenport war ein Muggel. Eine wunderschöne Frau ende Dreissig. Sie hatte Mandelförmige, blaue Augen und langes schwarzes Haar. Sie war etwa so gross wie ich und sah mich freundlich an.

Warum war ich nicht überrascht, dass Daphne mein kommen angekündigt hatte? Danky erschien und nahm mir mein Gepäck ab.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Linda. Doch ich lehnte ab.

„Nein, ich kann noch nicht." Sie verstand mich.

Ich verbrachte den Tag in Daphnes Zimmer. Immer wieder rannen mir Tränen über das Gesicht. Auch zum essen wollte ich nicht kommen.

Kurz nach sechs hörte ich die Eingangstür.

„Mom, ist Eleina schon da?"

„Ja, sie ist in deinem Zimmer." Daphne war zuhause. Ich stand von meinem Bett auf und erwartete sie.

Die junge Frau hatte kaum die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet, als ich ihr weinend und schluchzend um den Hals viel. Sie fragte nicht, sondern umarmte mich nur und strich mir sanft über den Rücken.

„Du weisst doch, dass ich für dich da bin. Schhh. Ist schon gut." Froh, ihr nichts sagen zu müssen, liess ich mich trösten. Wir setzten uns auf mein Bett. Ich weinte, keine Ahnung wie lange, denn als ich die Augen öffnete war bereits wieder heller Tag.

Neben meinem Kopfkissen lag ein Pergament.

„Bin arbeiten. Leg dir kalte Kompressen auf die Augen, wir gehen aus." Verwundert stand ich auf und ging ins Bad.

Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel wusste ich was gemeint war. Meine Augen waren verquollen und rot.

Fast lächelte ich ein wenig. Es war erschreckend, wie gut mich Daphne kannte. Ich zog mich an und ging nach unten.

„Oh Liebes, wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte mich Linda überrascht.

„Lange Geschichte. Will nicht darüber reden", nuschelte ich nur. Sie sah mich liebevoll an.

Ich hatte wohl sehr lange geschlafen, denn es gab bereits Mittagessen. Lustlos ass ich ein paar Happen, bevor ich mich wider in Daphnes Zimmer zurückzog. Natürlich nicht, ohne die kalten Kompressen.

Als Daphne nach Hause kam, war ich gerade fertig mit anziehen. Eine Jeans Hüfthose und ein blaues Tank Top mussten genügen, für mehr war ich nicht zu haben.

„Gut siehst du aus", sagte die Schwarzhaarige als sie eintrat. Sie warf ihren Umhang über den Stuhl, zog sich um und reichte mir die Schuhe. Schwarze Hochhackige.

„Komm, wir sind spät dran."

„Wofür sind wir spät dran?"

„Siehst du dann." Sie zerrte mich die Treppe hinunter.

„Wir sind dann weg Mom." Ich hörte Lindas Antwort nicht mehr, denn Daphne schob mich bereits zur Tür hinaus.

Wir fuhren mit der U-Bahn ins Zentrum von London. Daphne hatte den Abend gut geplant. Erst Essen, dann Kino und zum Schluss einen der angesagtesten Clubs von London.

„Wie gut, dass Freitag ist. Ich glaube ich komme Morgen nur schwer aus dem Bett", lachte sie als wir am frühen Morgen nach Hause gingen.

„Danke, das habe ich wirklich gebraucht."

„Ich weiss."

„Er hat noch Nichteinmahl gesagt, dass er mich vermissen wird, oder dass ich bleiben soll. Nichts, gar nichts."

„Du hast doch damit gerechnet. Snape ist…, kalt, ist das falsche Wort. Selbst wenn er dich lieben würde, würde er das nicht zugeben können. Du kennst ihn besser als manch anderer." Sie hatte recht, wie recht sie doch hatte.

„Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Ich weiss nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde."

„Dafür sind Freundinnen doch da. Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du brauchst." Ich lächelte sie dankbar an.

Ein paar Wochen machte ich mir Daphnes Haus zu meinem Zuhause. Bis ich endlich wusste, was ich tun wollte.

Als ich das Haus der Devenports verliess, trug ich Severus Geburtstagsgeschenk um den Hals. Ich war entschlossen, mutig. Ich wusste was ich wollte.

Da ich zu meinem Achtzehnten Geburtstag nicht nur den Namen der Dumbledores sondern auch einen nicht unansehnlichen Teil des Familienvermögens bekommen hatte, war wenigstens die Finanzierung gesichert.

In den folgenden zwei Jahren war ich so beschäftig, dass ich Daphne nie besuchte. Ich schrieb ihr Eulen, fast jeden Tag um sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

Die Eule die ich dann kurz vor Weihnachten erhielt, brachte mich endlich dazu wieder nach London zu fahren.

Daphne hatte mir schon vor Wochen geschrieben, dass sie einen netten, jungen Zauberer kennen gelernt hatte. Und in dieser Eule bat sich mich doch zum Weihnachtsfest zu kommen, da sie ihn mir unbedingt vorstellen wollte. Dass sie nicht die einzige war, die jemanden vorstellen wollte, wusste sie noch nicht.

Es schneite als ich in Kings Cross aus dem Zug stieg. Die Fahrt von Scottland nach London war doch recht beschwerlich. Wie gut, dass meine Beiden mitreisenden sich so anständig verhielten.

Ich genoss es durch das belebte London zu gehen. Um kurz vor sieben, stand ich mit meiner Begleitung vor der Tür der Devenports. Wie damals, vor fast zweieinhalb Jahren wurde mir sofort geöffnet. Daphne viel mir um den Hals.

„Es ist so schön dich zu sehen, du musst mir alles über Childhood Magic erzählen." Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne. Neben mir standen Kinder. Sie sah mich an, dann die Kinder.

„Sind das Kinder aus einem der Häuser?"

Mir war klar, dass sie die Antwort wusste. Ich lächelte.

„Nein, das sind meine. Neele und Shane." Wir waren inzwischen im Entre.

„Deine? Warum hast du mir nie von ihnen erzählt", fragte sie traurig.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das hätte tun sollen. Du hast mir so viel geholfen, das musste ich alleine schaffen."

Aus dem Esszimmer kam Linda.

„Eleina, schön dich zu sehen." Ihr Blick fiel ebenfalls auf die Zwillinge.

„Die sind ja süss. Wollt ihr den Baum sehen?" Neele und Shane strahlten. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu mir versicherten sie sich, dass ich nichts dagegen hatte.

„Und, wo ist dein Herzblatt?", fragte ich.

„Noch nicht da, aber jetzt zu dir. Erzähl mir alles, und fang damit an." Sie deutete auf die Kinder die gerade hinter Linda ins Wohnzimmer gingen.

„Dazu lieber später. Ich fange besser von vorne an. Childhood Magic sind Häuser, die Kinder von Muggeln aufnehmen, die damit überfordert sind, dass ihre Kinder etwas besonders sind. Es sind auch Kinder von Halb-Halb-Familien dabei und einige wenige Reinblüter, die nicht so sein wollen wie ihre Eltern.

Leider auch ein paar verwaiste Zauberer und Hexen. Ich hatte gerade das erste Haus in Scottland eröffnet, als Shane und Neele geboren wurden. Sie sind fast die ersten Kinder die das Herrenhaus bewohnten."

„Aber es sind deine Kinder, das habe ich doch richtig verstanden." Ich nickte und sah sie an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich schwanger war, als ich von hier weg ging. Und ich wollte es nicht einfach in einem Brief schreiben. Aber die Childhood Magic nimmt mich voll und ganz in Anspruch."

„Weiss Er es?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh Lynni. Wenn Er das erfährt wird er mehr als toben."

„Es ist doch gut so wie es ist. Ich habe ihn nie vergessen können. Und so werde ich auch jeden Tag an ihn erinnert. Severus wollte nicht, dass ich bleibe. Er wollte keine Zukunft mit mir, also habe ich eben eine ohne ihn. Es geht ihn nichts an."

Daphne wusste, dass ich mich selbst belog, sagte aber nichts.

Gleich darauf klopfte es, und ein junger Zauberer trat ein. Gross, muskulös, zweifellos Gutaussehend. Daphne stand auf. Sie strahlte und ging zu ihm hin. Sie küsste ihn, dann wand sie sich mir zu.

„Das ist Dean Menkin. Er arbeitet als Auror. Dean, das ist meine beste Freundin Eleina Dumbledore und ihre Kinder Neele und Shane." Dean kam auf mich zu.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Daphne redet sehr oft von dir."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Ich habe auch schon viel von dir gehört."

Es war ein wundervoller Abend. Neele und Shane schliefen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und wir unterhielten uns lange. Dean war ein sehr angenehmer Gesprächspartner und er interessierte sich für Childhood Magic.

Er selbst war ein Halb-und-Halb.

Es war bereits spät, oder früh, als wir uns entschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Linda liess es sich nicht nehmen, das Gästezimmer für uns vorzubereiten.

„Ehm Daphne, kann ich dich noch kurz sprechen?" Daphne blieb stehen.

„Wenn du mich jetzt darum bitten willst, den Mund zu halten…"

„Nein, ich will dich darum bitten, ihre Patin zu sein." Sie sah mich erstaunt an. „Ich wollte niemanden anders haben, und deshalb haben sie noch keine Paten. Bitte."

Sie begann zu lächeln.

„Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste was du tun kannst."

„Phu, gut, ich habe ihnen von beginn an erzählt, dass du ihre Patin bist." Daphne viel mir im den Hals.

„Ich habe dich echt vermisst."

„Ich dich auch. Ich hoffe wir werden uns öfter sehen."

„Hast du eigentlich mal wieder was von Severus gehört?" Ich nickte verlegen. Ich zog an der Kette um meinen Hals.

Daphne erwartet die Goldene Phiole die ich damals zum Geburtstag erhalten hatte. Doch es baumelte eine blaue daran.

„Zu jedem Geburtstag kommt eine Eule und bringt mir eine Phiole. Kein Name, kein Brief, nur die Phiole."

„Du solltest vielleicht doch…"

„Nein, ich werde nicht mit ihm reden. Noch nicht." Damit war für mich das Thema erledigt.

Wir sahen uns jetzt oft. Daphne heiratete ein halbes Jahr später. Sie half mir auch bei Childhood Magic.

Den elften Geburtstag meiner Zwillinge, am 7. April, feierten wir in einem der Childhood Magic Häusern.

Ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, nachdem ein gewisser junger Gryffindor es irgendwie geschafft hatte am Trimagischenturnier teil zu nehmen. Die Welt so wie wir sie kannten war in Aufruhr. Und die Häuser wurden von vielen jungen Zauberern und Hexen genutzt.

Ich sass mit Daphne in der Küche des zwölften Hauses. Sie war Hochschwanger. Mit Kind Nr. Vier.

Ihr ältester Simon Konstantin war sieben, Daniel Avery fünf, Sanders Kingsley gerade drei geworden.

Ich machte mich etwas darüber lustig, dass sie weiter machten, bis sie ein Mädchen bekommen würden. Was Daphne jedes Mal vehement abstritt.

Dean war einer meiner besten Freunde geworden.

Der Tag begann nicht wie jeder andere. Ich wusste, dass die Eulen kommen würden. Sie wären sowieso nicht aufzuhalten gewesen.

Wie ich erwartete, kamen zwei grosse braune Eulen an, als Neele und Shane gerade aufgestanden waren.

„Sind das unsere Hogwarts Briefe", freute sich Neele.

„Ich denke das werden sie sein", sagte ich nur. Die Kinder stürmten auf die Briefe los und freuten sich wie Schneekönige. Ich hingegen sah nur zu.

„Du wusstest, dass die Briefe kommen würden", sagte Daphne und holte mich wieder in die Realität. Und ob ich das wusste.

„Neele, Shane, setzt euch." Die Zwillinge setzten sich neben Daphne an den Tisch. Ich hatte ihnen alles über ihren Vater erzählt, nur nicht den Namen. Und jetzt, musste ich es tun.

„Ihr wisst ja, was ich euch über euern Vater erzählt habe?" Sie nickten. „Er ist Professor in Hogwarts." Die Augen der Kinder begannen zu leuchten. „Er weiss nichts von euch. Es war eine schwierige Situation vor zwölf Jahren, damals. Ich konnte ihm nichts sagen. Ich möchte auch, dass ihr nichts sagt."

„Aber warum?", fragte Shane.

Sie waren elf, würden sie es verstehen? Hilfe suchend sah ich zu Daphne.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, ich sagte du sollst mit ihm reden."

„Also gut, ich werde mit ihm reden, aber bevor ich das getan habe, möchte ich, dass ihr euch zurückhaltet. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Es war selten genug, dass ich von meinen Kindern etwas verlangte, deshalb war ihnen auch klar, dass sie sich danach zu richten hatten.

„Eure Geschenke sind im Wohnzimmer", fügte ich lächelnd hinzu.

Sofort waren sie aufgesprungen.

„Du willst nicht mit ihm reden, stimmts?"

„Vielleicht bemerkt er es nicht?" Daphne lachte. Warum lachte sie jetzt?

„Sie dir deine Kinder an. Sie haben deine Augen, alles andere haben sie von Snape. Gut, die Gesichter sind nicht so scharfkantig, aber nur weil sie Kinder sind. Und was Neele mit dem Zaubertränkeset von ihrem neunten Geburtstag alles macht, kann wirklich nur in den Genen liegen."

„Meinst du, er wird es merken?"

„Wenn nicht, frage ich mich wirklich über seinen geistigen Zustand. Sie sehen ihm so ähnlich, das muss ihm auffallen."

„Vielleicht solltest du mit ihnen nach Hogwarts um mit Grossvater das Projekt zu besprechen", versuchte ich es ein letztes verzweifeltes Mal.

„Vergiss es. Das wirst du selber machen. Herrgott du wirst Dreissig Jahre alt. Du schaffst das doch. Was ist aus der aufbrausenden, direkten, naiven Hexe geworden, die sich für einen Mann 36-mal Nachsitzen eingehandelt hat?" Ich lächelte.

„Sie ist erwachsen geworden. Mutter und Herrin über zwölf Häuser mit 332 Kindern."

„Erwachsen, ja, aber nicht weniger kraftvoll als damals. Glaub mir." Es tat gut, dass Daphne da war. Sie wusste welche Knöpfe sie drücken musste.

„Apropos 332 Kinder. Ich glaube für die nächsten Tage werden es 335 sein." Sie verzog das Gesicht. Sofort war ich aufgesprungen und eilte zum Kamin. Ich warf eine priese Flohpulver hinein.

„Dean Menkin."

„Hey Lynni, sind die Zwillinge schon wach?" Dean war immer noch so gutaussehend wie damals.

„Ja, aber darum geht es nicht. Du solltest herkommen."

„Bin gleich da."

Keine Sekunde später trat der Auror aus dem Kamin. Sofort stürmten fünf Kinder aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Dean, Dean, sieh mal was wir bekommen haben", riefen die Zwillinge.

„Daddy wir wollen das auch haben", quengelten die Menkins.

„Happy Birthday Neele und Shane. Können wir uns morgen oder so darüber unterhalten Jungs?"

Der grosse Mann half Daphne auf die Füsse.

„Wie kannst du das jetzt zulassen, das ist doch der Geburtstag von Neele und Shane", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Hättest dich eben vor neun Monaten zurückhalten sollen", giftete sie zurück. Doch auf Deans Gesicht lag ein schelmisches Grinsen.

„Hmm…, Jungs, ihr bleibt ein paar Tage hier. Und seid lieb zu Eleina." Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, das die Menkin Jungs bei mir waren.

Neele und Shane liebten sie wie ihre Geschwister.

Wir verbrachten den Tag mit spielen, kleineren Zaubern und ganz viel Kuchen. Als die Kinder ins Bett mussten, hatten wir noch nichts von Dean und Daphne gehört.

„Du weckst uns aber, wenn du was weisst, ja Mama?"

„Natürlich meine Süsse, aber jetzt geht schlafen." Es war bald Ruhe im Zimmer. Alle fünf Kinder waren todmüde ins Bett gefallen.

Natürlich war ich nicht alleine zur Aufsicht der ca. Dreissig Kinder. Ich rief nach einer meiner Mitarbeiterinnen.

„Ich werde ins St. Mungo gehen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, rufen sie mich dort." Die Hex nickte und ich verschwand im Kamin.

Im Krankenhaus war es sehr ruhig. Ich wusste wo ich hin musste und als ich aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg, sah ich Linda und Arn Devenport. Sie sassen auf den Stühlen und warteten.

„Noch nichts?", fragte ich. Linda sah von ihrem Buch hoch.

„Oh, hallo Eleina. Nein, wir warten noch. Es dauert jetzt schon fast so lange wie bei Simon. Es ist bestimmt wieder ein Junge." Ich musste lachen.

„Du hast viel zu tun, nicht war?", fragte Arn.

„Ja, das habe ich. Seit zwei Jahren werde ich mit Kindern überflutet. Sie brauchen alle meine Hilfe. Und jedes das nach Hogwarts kommt, eine komplette Ausrüstung. Es ist schwierig in der heutigen Zeit soviel Geld aufzutreiben. Ich wünschte ich könnte aus dem Vermögen der gefangenen Todessern schöpfen."

„Ich werde sehen was ich für dich tun kann", versprach mir Arn. Ich war ihm so dankbar. Er und Daphne hatten sich immer für mich eingesetzt, wenn es um Ministeriumsahngelegenheiten ging. Das war ihr Ding.

„Wie geht es Neele und Shane, hatten sie einen schönen Geburtstag?"

„Ja Linda, danke für die Kuchen. Sie lieben deine selbstgemachten Torten."

Etwa zwei Stunden sassen wir jetzt da und unterhielten uns. Dann endlich kam Bewegung in den Korridor. Türen gingen auf und zu und zum Schluss kam ein strahlender Dean aus der Tür vor uns.

Er hatte das Baby auf dem Arm.

„Sagt hallo zu Delia Colette Menkin."

„Gott sei Dank, ein Mädchen", sagte Linda und schickte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel. Ich sah sie an und prustete los.

„Ja, ich weiss was ihr denkt, aber wenn uns die Natur noch eins schenkt, machen wir weiter", witzelte Dean.

Ich schlüpfte bereits durch die Tür. Daphne lag erschöpft im Bett.

„Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Ja hab ich, sie ist wirklich goldig."

„Damit ist es erledigt." Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Du hattest nicht ganz unrecht, ich wollte ein Mädchen."

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht mal mit deinem Mann besprechen, denn der geht davon aus, dass da noch mehr kommt."

„Sicher, wenn er die nächste Schwangerschaft übernimmt, gerne." Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie.

„Wir haben den achten April. Shane und Neele werden weiterhin alleine feiern können. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war tatsächlich schon zwei Uhr morgens.

„Als ob das ein Drama gewesen wäre", sagte ich lachend. Daphne war eingeschlafen als ich das Zimmer verliess.

Dean, Arn und Linda waren noch dort. Ich flohte zurück in mein Haus. Aus dem Zimmer der Kinder hörte ich den Rhythmischen Ton des schlafes. Aber ich hatte es versprochen. Leise öffnete ich die Tür und setzte mich zu Neele ans Bett.

„Kinder, wacht auf. Neele, Shane, Simon, Daniel, Sanders." Verschlafen blinzelten mich kleine Augen an.

„Und?", nuschelte es aus Simons Bett.

„Delia Colette, ihr habt eine Schwester."

„Endlich weibliche Verstärkung", scherzte Neele.

Die folgenden Wochen gingen für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell. Mein Geburtstag rauschte nur so an mir vorbei.

Wie jedes Jahr, erhielt ich auch in diesem eine kleine Phiole. Der Inhalt, durchsichtig, geruchlos. Veritaserum. Insgeheim hatte ich mich gefragt, wann ich Veritaserum bekommen würde.

Und dann, dann kam der 1. September. Neele und Shane waren aufgeregt, als wir endlich in Kings Cross ankamen. Sie hatten beide einen Gepäckwagen vor sich und fuhren auf die Barriere zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn los.

Sekunden später waren wir auf Gleis 9 ¾ der Hogwarts Express stand in voller Grösse vor uns, und ich schlucke schwer.

Vor Zwölf Jahren war ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen. Ich vermied es immer durch die Barriere zu gehen, wenn eines der Childhood Magic Kinder nach Hogwarts ging. Es war immer eine andere Betreuerin dabei.

„Hört zu Kinder. Ich werde im Lehrerabteil sitzen. Ihr braucht also nicht zu befürchten, dass ich mit euch fahren werde. Steigt ein, sucht euch Plätze und tut, was immer ihr auf dieser Fahrt für richtig haltet. Viel Spass."

Neele und Shane umarmten mich und rannten los. Ich selbst setzte mich ganz nach vorne. Angespannt, nervös.

Und doch mit dem Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass ich ihn nicht sehen würde. Angespannt drehte ich an der Phiole die an der Kette hing.

„Wunderschöner Anhänger." Abrupt wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Wie?"

„Der Anhänger an ihrer Kette, ein wunderschönes Stück. Sie sind Eleina Dumbledore nicht war?" Der Mann war älter als ich, hager und bleich, doch ich kannte ihn. Nur woher? „Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr, das macht nichts, ich bin Remus, Remus Lupin. Ich helfe ihrem Grossvater im Orden."

„Ach ja, der Werwolf, oh entschuldigen sie." Mir war mein Ausrutscher peinlich.

„Es muss ihnen nicht peinlich sein, sie haben ja recht." Der Mann lächelte mich an.

„Was führt sie nach Hogwarts?"

„Dringende geschäftliche Gespräche mit meinem Grossvater, und sie?"

„Auch ihr Grossvater. Ich bin der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Wie schön, dann bin ich sicher, dass Shane und Neele etwas lernen", lächelte ich. Doch Remus sah mich fragend an.

„Meine Kinder sind Erstklässler, dieses Jahr."

„Ihre Kinder?" Ich nickte verlegen.

„Shane und Neele Miller."

„Dann werde ich ein besonderes Augenmerk auf die Beiden haben. Sie sagten sie wollen Albus geschäftlich sprechen?"

„Ja, ich möchte in Hogwarts Sprechstunden einrichten für die Childhood Magic. Erstmal alle zwei Wochen. Und dann, vielleicht mehr oder weniger, je nach gebrauch. Meine Häuser platzen aus allen Nähten, was immer ich kann will ich tun, damit sich die Kinder wenigstens nicht alleine fühlen."

„Das ist eine der besten Einrichtungen, die wir in unserer Welt haben, die Childhood Magic. Ich wäre froh gewesen es hätte zu meiner Zeit schon so etwas gegeben."

Die ganze Fahrt nach Hogwarts unterhielt ich mich mit Remus. Bevor wir in Hogsmeade ausstiegen waren wir bereits beim Du.

Auf dem Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade herrsche ein grosses Gedränge. Die Zweit bis Siebtklässler drängten zu den Kutschen und die Erstklässler wurden von Hagrid abgefangen.

„Hallo Hagrid, lange nicht gesehen", sagte ich als ich den Halbriesen sah. Seine Knopfaugen sahen mich an, doch dann erkannte er mich.

„Eleina, wie schön dich zu sehen, wie lange ist es her, seid du uns verlassen hast?"

„Zwölf Jahre Hagrid, lange zwölf Jahre."

„Du musst unbedingt noch auf einen Tee kommen, morgen oder so", sagte er noch, während er die Erstklässler einsammelte.

„Mama, du hast nicht erwähnt, dass Hagrid so gross ist." Neele hatte mich am Umhang gezupft.

„Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen. So gross er ist, so freundlich ist er auch. Jetzt geh, sonst kommst du noch zu spät."

Remus stand neben mir und sah auf meine Tochter. Ich bemerkte wie sein Gehirn arbeitete. Vielleicht würde er nicht darauf kommen.

„Du hast vor zwölf Jahren deinen Abschluss gemacht?" Erwischt.

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Und die Kinder sind jetzt in der ersten Klasse?"

`Frag nicht weiter, frag einfach nicht weiter. `

„Ja." Er sah auf Neele, die gerade mit Hagrid verschwand.

„Ganz schön junge Mutter."

„So jung bin ich auch nicht mehr", protestierte ich.

„Immerhin habe ich auch schon eine 3 auf dem Rücken." Das hätte ich besser nicht gesagt. Remus rechnete.

„Aber nur gerade so. Ich glaube ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie du deinen Achtzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert hast. Diese Überraschung, dass es noch einen Dumbledore gibt." Ich lächelte schüchtern.

„Du hast doch deine Ferien auf Hogwarts verbracht, damals?" Ich wusste, dass er einen ganz bestimmten verdacht hatte.

„Die Kinder sehen ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich."

„Bitte?"

„Nun, da sie dir, ausser den Augen, nicht ähneln, müssen sie dem Vater ähnlich sehen. Er ist doch ihr Vater? Seltsam, dass er nie etwas sagte."

„Er weiss es nicht", gab ich kleinlaut zu. Remus stoppte und sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Du hast es ihm zwölf Jahre verschwiegen? An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht mehr hertrauen. Warum hast du es verschwiegen?"

„Frag mich nicht Remus, bitte frag mich nicht."

Stumm fuhren wir den letzten Weg zum Schloss.

„Kommst du nicht mit in die Grosse Halle?"

„Nein, ich werde auf Albus in seinem Büro warten." Insgeheim jedoch beobachtete ich die Auswahlzeremonie.

Minerva rief die Schüler auf. Ich konnte am Gryffindortisch Harry Potter sehen und dann wurde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Neele Miller." Sie ging nach vorne. Ich blickte zu Severus. Doch ich konnte nichts erkennen, da ich zu weit weg war. Nach einer Weile rief der Hut.

„Gryffindor." Ich war erleichtert.

Nach den nächsten Schülern war Shane an der Reihe.

„Shane Miller." Wie er nach vorne ging, seine Bewegungen, das war Severus, ganz und gar. Und dieses Mal konnte ich sehen, wie seine Augenbraue nach oben schwang.

`Er hat es gemerkt` schoss mir durch den Kopf. Der Hut rief.

„Gryffindor." Wenigstens waren beide zusammen und ich ging nach oben in das Büro des Schulleiters. Dort setzte ich mich in einen der Sessel und wartete.

Keine Ahnung wie lange, denn ich schlief ein.

„Eleina, wach auf", weckte mich Albus.

„Oh, wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor Mitternacht. Wir sollten unser Gespräch auf Morgen verschieben."

„Ja gut", sagte ich und wollte in den Kamin.

„Du bist natürlich mein Gast." Ich nickte und liess mich von ihm in eines der Gästezimmer führen.

Je näher wir den Zimmern im dritten Stock kamen, umso wacher wurde ich. Als er vor einem der Zimmer stehen blieb, schluckte ich trocken.

„Hier, ich denke das wird für eine Nacht gehen."

„Danke Grossvater." Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging rasch zu Bett. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wann ich zum letzten Mal hier, in genau diesem Bett geschlafen hatte.

Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass ich wahrscheinlich beim Frühstück auf Severus treffen würde. Deshalb ging ich sofort am nächsten Morgen in Albus Büro.

„Guten Morgen Eleina, begleitest du mich zum Frühstück." Es war keine Frage.

„Aber Grossvater, ich habe eigentlich keine Zeit."

„Zeit für ein Frühstück ist immer", sagte er nur. Ich wollte im Erdboden versinken und versuchte mich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen.

Doch es half nicht, denn am Lehrertisch wurde ich von Remus begrüsst.

„Guten Morgen, du hast doch hier geschlafen?"

„Ja, es wäre gestern zu spät geworden." Nervös warf ich einen Blick auf Severus Platz.

„Er hat bereits gegessen", flüsterte Remus mir zu. Ich lächelte ihn dankend an.

Darauf bedacht, gleich gehen zu können wenn Albus gegessen hatte, rutschte ich nervös auf meinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Albus, du wirst vom Ministerium verlangt." Minerva kam in die Halle.

„Oh, ich komme", meinte er.

„Wir treffen uns dann in einer Stunde." Ich war enttäuscht.

„Du scheinst nicht sehr erpicht darauf zu sein ihm zu begegnen."

„Ach Remus, es ist so einfacher. Er wird nichts merken, wenn er nicht weiss, dass es meine Kinder sind." Remus sah mich nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht hätte mein Plan sogar funktioniert, wenn ich nicht auf Severus getroffen wäre, als ich nach oben wollte.

„Was machst du hier?" Severus hatte mich kalt erwischt.

„Ich habe etwas mit Albus zu besprechen", sagte ich ruhig. Severus sah, dass ich die Kette trug, mit der Phiole Veritaserum.

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, stürmten zwei Gryffindors auf mich zu.

„Mama, hast du gesehen, wir sind in Gryffindor", rief Neele.

„Wolltest du nicht schon zurück sein?", frage mich Shane und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wie ich ihn dafür verwünschte.

„Ich habe noch mit euerm Schulleiter zu reden. Geht, ihr kommt noch zu spät zum Unterricht. Was habt ihr eigentlich?" Schon bei der Frage hätte ich mir auf die Zunge beissen können.

„Zaubertränke, bei einem Professor Snape." Ich schluckte einen Kloss hinunter.

„Dass hier, ist Professor Snape", sagte ich und deutete neben mich.

„Oh, schön. Ich liebe Zaubertränke", sagte Neele und strahlte ihn an.

„Los geht jetzt", sagte ich und vermied tunlichst den Blickkontakt zu Severus.

„Tschüss Mama", riefen die Beiden und stürmten davon.

„Mama?"

„Ich muss zu Albus." Ohne ihn anzusehen, ging ich weg.

Noch nie war ich so froh, dass Professor Snape immer pünktlich beim Unterricht war, denn er konnte mir nicht folgen.

Atemlos kam ich vor dem Gargoyle an. Ich sprach das Passwort und ging nach oben.

„Ach da bist du ja. Setz dich." Ich liess mich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?" Sofort ging ich zum Geschäftlichen über.

„Ich wollte alle zwei Wochen, an einem Mittwoch, eine Sprechstunde von Childhood Magic einrichten. Meine Häuser platzen aus allen Nähten und ich glaube, die Kinder brauchen jemanden der ihnen zuhört." Albus dachte darüber nach.

„Glaubst du das reicht?"

„Wenn nicht, kann man mehr daraus machen. Jede Woche, oder öfter, wenn es gebraucht wird."

„Ich werde das mit den Lehrern und dem Elternbeirat besprechen, aber ich glaube, das wäre eine gute Idee. Wie geht es dir sonst?" Ich wusste, dass er auf etwas heraus wollte.

„Gut, ich habe viel zu tun. Daphne hilft mir oft und ich bin Patin von ihrem ältesten Sohn Simon."

„Und deine Kinder?"

„Die sind ja gerade eingeschult…" Er hatte mich erwischt. Mitten im Satz brach ich ab. Er lächelte mich über seine Brille an.

Es herrschte schweigen. Ich wollte nicht die Erste sein, die wieder sprach.

„Neele und Shane werden bestimmt gute Schüler, vor allem in Zaubertränke, nicht war."

„Woher weisst du …"

„Ich beobachte dich seit Jahren. Ausserdem haben die Kinder die Augen der Dumbledores, alles andere deutet auf einen gewissen Tränkemeister hin. Dass er mir allerdings die ganzen Jahre verschweigen konnte, dass er Vater ist, ist mir doch etwas suspekt."

Ich begann zu weinen. Die letzten zwölf Jahre waren doch zuviel. Die angestauten Gefühle lösten sich auf einen Schlag. Albus kam um seinen Tisch herum und nahm mich in den Arm. „Er weiss es nicht", sagte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Wie?"

„Er weiss es nicht", wiederholte ich fester.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich weiss er es jetzt." Ich erzählte meinem Grossvater von der Begegnung in der Eingangshalle.

„Du hast ihn stehen lassen?" Ich nickte. „Du weisst, dass du das nicht kannst, er hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Rede mit ihm."

„Ich will nicht."

„Eleina Amalia Mathilda Dumbledore du hast nicht das Recht, ihn so zu behandeln. Er hat es verdient die Wahrheit zu wissen. Also benimm dich nicht wie ein Teenager. Du bist Dreissig Jahre alt bei Merlin noch mal."

Er hatte recht, natürlich, wie immer.

Das Gespräch mit Albus hatte beinahe den ganzen Vormittag gedauert. Ich wusste, dass Albus mich nicht gehen lassen würde, ohne dass ich mit Severus gesprochen hatte, also machte ich mich auf in die Kerker.

In ein paar Minuten würde der Unterricht zu Ende sein. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Schüler traten missgelaunt und eingeschüchtert heraus. Severus musste eine Wahnsinns Laune haben. Nachdem der letzt Schüler draussen war, trat ich ein.

„Professor Snape, haben sie einen Moment?"

„Was ist denn?", fauchte er und sah von seinem Pult auf. Als er mich sah, verfinsterte sich seine Mine noch mehr, so fern das bei ihm noch möglich war. Ich trat ein und schloss die Tür. Die Stille war zum zerreissen gespannt.

„Danke für die vielen Phiolenanhänger." Er starrte mich noch immer an. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht darum herum kam.

„Neele und Shane sind am 7. April geboren. Ein Jahr, nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Es sind meine Kinder."

„Deine?"

„Ja, meine."

„Wer ist ihr Vater?"

„Sie haben keinen. Sie haben einen Erzeuger." Meine Stimme war fest und selbstbewusst.

„Erzeuger? Sind es meine Kinder, Eleina, sind sie von mir?", schrie er. Noch nie hatte ich Severus schreien gehört. Auch nicht als er erfuhr, dass ich eine Dumbledore war.

„Ja verdammt noch mal. Sie sind von dir. Und ich habe mich entschieden sie ohne dich Grosszuziehen. Du hättest mir nie gegeben was ich von dir wollte, und aus Mitleid solltest du nicht bei mir bleiben."

„Was wolltest du denn von mir?"

„Ich wollte dich. Ich wollte dass du mich darum bittest hier zu bleiben, bei dir. Ich wollte deine Zukunft sein. Ein Wort, und ich hätte Hogwarts nie verlassen. Doch du warst nicht bereit mir das zu geben. Ich wollte eine Zukunft mit dir, du wolltest nicht. Also habe ich mir meine eigene Zukunft aufgebaut. Mit meinen Kinder, die mein Ein und Alles sind. Und die mich immer an den Mann erinnern, den ich über alles liebe." Ich war inzwischen an seinem Pult.

Seine Augen funkelten zornig. Ich zitterte. Ein Schauer lief über meine Rücken und meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten.

Er stand auf stand direkt vor mir.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht wollte", raunte er mir zu. Ich sog seinen Geruch ein Kräuter und Moschus.

Er senke den Kopf und küsste mich. Ich schmeckte seine Lippen, seine Zunge berührte meine und lockte sie hervor.

Ich war wieder Achtzehn. Ich war wieder die Schülerin, ich war wieder dieses Naivchen. Also brach ich den Kuss ab.

„Nicht so, Severus. Ich bin nicht mehr deine Schülerin."

„Du warst nie meine Schülerin, das weisst du doch", raunte er. Das war zuviel.

Ich küsste ihn, leidenschaftlich, intensiv. Meine Hände öffneten mit einem Schlenker die Knöpfe des Gehrockes und rissen ihn ihm beinahe von den Schultern. Auch mein Umhang und mein Kleid mussten weichen.

Mit einem weitern Handschlenker entledigte ich mich seiner Hose. Wie lange hatte ich dieses Gefühl nicht mehr. Wie lange konnte ich mich nicht mehr so frei fühlen.

Als ich über die deutliche Beule seiner Shorts fuhr keuchte er leicht auf. Er biss sanft in meinen Nacken und leckte gleich darüber. Seine Hände öffneten meinen BH. Er viel zu meinem Kleid, doch das nahm ich nicht mehr war, denn Severus streichelte über meine Brüste. Er senkte den Kopf und leckte über die erregten Nippel. Ich war derweilen nicht untätig.

Meine Hand glitt in seine Short und umschloss den bereits harten Schwanz. Langsam glitt ich auf und ab. Die störende Short war bald darauf auf dem Boden bei den restlichen Kleidern. Severus legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften und setzte mich mit einem Ruck auf den ersten Tisch.

Sofort schlang ich meine Beine um seine Taille und zog ihn näher. Seine Schwanzspitze glänzte und ich wollte ihn. Jetzt.

Mit den Händen stützte ich mich auf dem Tisch ab und schob ihm mein Becken entgegen. Ich spürte seinen Schwanz zwischen meinen Beinen und als er langsam in mich eindrang entfuhr meiner Kehle ein heiseres Seufzen. Immer wieder glitt er leicht zurück um dann hart zuzustossen.

„Jah…Mhm…jah…fick mich härter." Er gehorchte.

Die Stösse wurden tiefer und härter und es brauchte nicht lange, bis sich alles in mir zusammenzog und ich mit einen lauten Stöhnen kam.

Doch Severus war noch nicht so weit. Er stiess weiter. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweissperlen gebildet und er keuchte. Ganz genau, spürte ich, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und gab mich ihm hin. Dann, was ich noch nie erlebt hatte. Mit ihm zusammen kam ich nochmals.

Severus stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab. Seinen Kopf hatte er an meine Schulter gelehnt. Irgendwie musste sich mein Verstand ausgeschaltet haben, als wir uns zu küssen begannen. Erst jetzt schien er zurückzukommen. Unsanft stiess ich Severus von mir weg. Ich zog meine Kleider wieder an.

„Eleina…"

„Nein. Ich will kein Wort hören."

Verdammt, warum mussten die Tränen gerade jetzt hochkommen. Ich versuchte noch sie wegzublinzeln, doch es gelang mir nicht.

Severus hielt mich fest. Doch ich entriss ihm meinen Arm.

„Wir müssen darüber reden."

„Nein, ich will nicht darüber reden", sagte ich und die Tränen netzten mein Gesicht. „Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen." Schon war ich gegangen.

Was änderte sich jetzt an der Lage. Nur weil Severus über meine Kinder bescheid wusste? Nichts würde sich ändern. Gar nichts.

Ich stürmte in Albus Büro, griff nach dem Flohpulver, doch der Topf war leer.

„Verdammt, wo ist das Zeug", schluchzte ich.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Träger des Merlin Ordens erster Klasse und mein Grossvater sass seelenruhig an seinem Schreibtisch und sah mir zu, wie ich verzweifelt hier weg wollte.

„Ich will nach Hause", schnaubte ich.

„Nicht so. Du sollst dich mit Severus aussprechen."

„Na gut, wenn du mich nicht den Kamin benutzen lässt, es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten." Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und ging. Die Stufen hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle nach Draussen.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Severus mir folgte.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Und ob es mich etwas an geht."

„Fahr doch zur Hölle."

Gerade als ich apparieren wollte, hielt mich Severus fest. Wir apparierten Seite an Seite.

„Wo bei Merlin sind wir?", keifte er.

„Oh, Professor Snape, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Lynni sie mitbringt hätte ich etwas vorbereitete."

„Verschwinde Severus. Geh woher du gekommen bist und lass mich in Ruhe."

„Wo sind wir?", wiederholte er die Frage.

„Marlow, eine Stunde vor London. Childhood Magic Haus Nr. 12."

„Danke Mrs. …?"

„Menkin, Professor." Severus begann sich umzusehen.

„Wohnen deine Kinder auch hier?" Doch ich ging nicht auf seine Frage ein.

„Ja, Neele und Shane wohnen auch hier. Möchten sie ihr Zimmer sehen?"

„Daphne, was tust du da?"

„Das was du schon vor Jahren hättest tun sollen. Ich sagte dir doch, dass er ausflippen wird." Daphne hatte recht, doch mit meinem gekränkten Stolz wollte ich das nicht zugeben.

Daphne ging aus der Küche und Severus folgte ihr.

Das Haus war voller Kinderstimmen. Sie spielten gerade im Wohnzimmer und im Garten. Zielsicher ging Daphne nach oben. Gleich das erste Zimmer gehörte meinen Kindern.

Sie öffnete. Es war aufgeräumt. Über Shanes Bett hing ein Poster seiner Lieblings Quidditch Mannschaft, während über Neeles Bett ein Poster der Schicksals Schwestern hing. In der Mitte, fein säuberlich aufgeräumt, der Zaubertränkekasten. An der Wand, vier Matratzen.

„Mit wem teilen sie sich das Zimmer?"

„Mit niemandem, eigentlich. Nur wenn meine Kinder da sind, schlafen sie hier. Sie sind wie Geschwister." Severus sah sich um. Er merkte, dass ich hochgekommen war.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum bei Merlin und Salazar hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen." Er war gekränkt, das merkte ich.

„Ich war Achtzehn und Schwanger, mit Zwillingen. Ich hatte eine Beziehung die es nicht hätte geben dürfen. Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?"

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen."

„Ich wollte dein Mitleid nicht."

„Ich hätte dich nicht bemitleidet."

„Woher sollte ich das wissen. Du hast nicht einmal von einer Zukunft mit mir gesprochen. Du hast nicht versucht mich davon abzuhalten Hogwarts zu verlassen. Du hast nie gesagt, was ich hören wollte. Ich habe zwölf Jahre versucht über dich hinweg zu kommen. Habe alle Kraft in meine Kinder und das Projekt hier gesteckt, und innerhalb eines halben Tages ist alles über mir zusammengebrochen. Bitte Severus du solltest gehen."

Der Tränkemeister rührte sich nicht.

„Was glaubst du wie es mir geht. Gestern Abend, als Minerva Neele aufgerufen hat, dachte ich noch an einen Zufall. Neele Miller, die blauen Augen, das schwarze Haar. Doch dann, Shane? So viel Zufall kann es nicht geben. Warum ich ihre Akte nicht gefunden habe, war mir auch ein Rätsel.

Und als ich dich dann gesehen habe und diese Kinder dich Mama nannten, wusste ich warum." Wir schwiegen uns an.

„Dein Unterricht hat vor zehn Minuten begonnen", riss ich ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Das ist mir im Moment scheiss egal." Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals zu spät warst?"

„Ich war noch nie zuspät, ich bin auch noch nie Vater geworden, von elfjährigen Zwillingen." Ich setzte mich auf Neeles Bett.

„Was jetzt?"

„Wissen sie, wer ich bin?"

„Nein. Sie wissen, dass ihr Vater ein Zauberer ist, ein sehr guter. Ich habe ihnen viel erzählt. Wie stolz du bist, wie selbstsicher, mutig, stark. Und dass du nichts von ihnen weisst. Sie wissen auch, dass ihr Vater Professor in Hogwarts ist und ich glaube es wird eine Frage von Tagen bis sie herausfinden welcher." Ich lächelte.

Natürlich würden sie es herausfinden, dafür waren sie zu schlau.

„Wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass du bleiben sollst, wärst du geblieben?"

„Ja Severus, das wäre ich."

„Die Zeit ist nicht gerade günstig für so etwas. Der Dunkle Lord gewinnt an Macht. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht darum kümmern."

„Das wollte ich nie. Ich habe mich für Neele und Shane entschieden, ich kümmere mich seit zwölf Jahren um sie. Lass es doch einfach so weiterlaufen wie bisher." Severus stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Das kann ich nicht", sagte er nur und ging.

Ich stützte meinen Kopf in die Hände. Warum hatte es soweit kommen müssen?

„Bist du immer noch sicher, den Richtigen Weg gegangen zu sein?"

Daphne war immer anderer Meinung, liess mich aber trotzdem machen.

„Ich weiss, dass du recht hattest. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät."

Ich ging nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, zumindest diese Woche nicht.

Am Freitagmorgen erhielt ich eine Eule. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei lud mich zu einem offiziellen Termin ein, um den Lehrern und Elternbeiräten mein Projekt zu erklären.

Nervös machte ich mich am Abend auf nach Hogwarts. Ich durfte sogar den Kamin benutzen.

Ich trug ein sehr züchtiges Kleid. Hochgeschlossen, lange Ärmel, knöchellang. Etwas nervös trat ich in den Kamin.

„Du schaffst das, wir drücken dir die Daumen", sagte Daphne und verabschiedete mich. Alle Menkins standen in der Küche.

„Hogwarts", sagte ich laut und trat Sekunden später aus dem Kamin in Albus Büro.

„Gut, dann können wir gehen", sagte Grossvater und ich folgte ihm.

In der Grossen Halle waren alle Lehrer und der Elternbeirat versammelt. Etwa Fünfzig Leute. „Du kannst gleich beginnen, sie wissen bereits worum es geht", sagte Albus und setzte sich zu den Professoren. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Guten Abend, verehrte Professoren, Zauberer und Hexen des Elternbeirates. Mein Name ist Eleina Dumbledore. Ich bin Gründerin und Schirmherrin der Childhood Magic.

Bei uns finden Kinder ein Zuhause, die von den Muggeln misshandelt werden, von einem Elternteil missachtet oder von beiden Eltern ausgestossen werden, da sie eine andere Ansicht ihres Lebens haben.

In der letzten Zeit, sind wir auch Zufluchtstätte von Verwaisten. Im Moment leben in den Häusern 352 Kinder.

Wir haben 12 Häuser, nach dem 13. wird bereits gesucht.

Viele meiner Kinder, sind auch hier in Hogwarts. Sie gehen zur Schule wie alle andern auch und sie haben in den Ferien ein zuhause, zu dem sie zurück kommen können.

Ich möchte ihnen aber auch hier helfen, in Hogwarts. Nicht nur meinen Kindern, sonder auch allen andern, die sich nicht in die momentane Situation einpassen können. Die Angst haben, vor dem was geschieht. Die nicht die Kraft haben, mit den Eltern darüber zu sprechen."

„Sie wollen sie dazu verleiten, zu ihnen zu kommen", rief eine kleine Hexe aus dem Elternbeirat.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Wie ich bereits sagte, es stehen 352 Kinder unter meinem Schutz. Und ich will nicht noch mehr. Natürlich nehme ich jedes Kind auf, das kommt und Hilfe braucht, aber es reicht. Ich möchte helfen, und zwar hier. Damit sie in ihr Elternhaus zurück können. Die Kinder können sich Rat holen um ihr Zuhause wieder für sich zu entdecken."

„Sie sprachen von ihren Kindern, haben sie eigene Kinder, oder wissen sie nicht wovon sie sprechen?" Dieses Mal war es ein Zauberer. Ich war mir sicher, ihn schon im Ministerium gesehen zu haben.

„Ja, ich habe Kinder, eigene Kinder. Sie sind hier in Hogwarts. Und auch sie kommen in eines der Childhood Magic Häuser in den Ferien."

„Glauben sie denn, dass das von Nöten sein wird?"

„Ja, da bin ich sogar sicher. Man könnte es auch einfach in einer Art Probephase machen. Eine Stunde, alle zwei Wochen für, sagen wir Acht Wochen. Kommt niemand, wird es abgebrochen." Ein raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Was halten sie davon Schulleiter?"

„Wenn ich die Idee nicht gut finden würde, hätte ich sie nicht eingeladen. Die Zeiten werden dunkler. Niemand weiss, wen es als nächstes trifft. Auch hier in Hogwarts herrscht eine gewisse Angst." Wieder ein Raunen.

„Es würde den Unterricht nicht beeinflussen?" Ich lächelte.

„Nein Professor Snape, es würde ausserhalb der Unterrichtsstunden stattfinden." Natürlich war er um seine ach so kostbare Zeit bemüht.

„Wir werden darüber abstimmen und dich dann informieren", sagte Albus und nickte mir zu.

„Vielen Dank, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen und mich angehört haben. Denken sie bei ihrem Urteil an die Schüler, an die Kinder." Ich verliess die Grosse Halle. Wer weiss wie lange die brauchen würden.

Doch bereits nach fünf Minuten holte Albus mich wieder herein. Der grosse Zauberer von vorhin kam auf mich zu.

„Nun Miss Dumbledore, wir haben uns entschieden. Sie bekommen ihre Acht Wochen." Ich strahlte.

„Vielen Dank, ich danke ihnen."

Der Elternbeirat und die Professoren verliessen die Halle. Viele schüttelten mir die Hand und wünschten mir viel Glück.

„Du hast es geschafft, ich bin stolz auf dich. Jetzt musst du nur noch den Rest schaffen."

„Ich bin sicher, die Acht Wochen werden zeigen, dass ich recht hatte."

„Ja, bestimmt, aber davon habe ich nicht gesprochen." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Albus verliess die Halle und ich brauchte noch einen Moment um durchzuatmen, dann ging ich auch.

Doch sehr weit kam ich nicht. In der Eingangshalle wartete bereits jemand auf mich. „Severus, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Begleite mich."

Eigentlich hätte ich wissen sollen, dass es keine gute Idee ist, doch ich begleitete ihn.

Wir gingen nach unten, in seine Privaten Räume. Er schenkte mir ein Glas Whiskey ein und wir setzten uns vor den Kamin.

„Erzähl mir von ihnen." Insgeheim freute ich mich über sein Interesse an Neele und Shane. Ich erzählte und erzählte lange und ausführlich. Immer wieder unterbrochen von seinen Fragen. Er schien sich wirklich für sie zu interessieren.

Um kurz vor Mitternacht wollte ich gehen. Doch der Whiskey hatte mir etwas zugesetzt. Ich hielt mich am Kamin fest.

„Du hast schon früher nichts vertragen."

„Sagst gerade du. Ich kann mich an eine Nacht erinnern, in der du… Ist ja auch egal." Severus sass in seinem Sessel.

ER wusste genau, welche Nacht ich gemeint hatte.

In meinem Kopf begann ein Film zu laufen, der die letzten zwölf Jahre einfach ausgeblendet hatte. Als sich Severus auch noch gedankenverloren über die Lippen leckte, war es um mich geschehen.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Senkte meine Kopf und liess meine Lippen auf seine sinken. Ich schmeckte noch den Whiskey und meine Zunge fuhr den Umriss seiner Lippen nach.

Bereitwillig öffnete er den Mund um mich ein zulassen. Während des Kusses legten sich meine Hände auf seine Schenkel und ich ging vor ihm in die Knie.

Sanft strich ich die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel entlang und legte langsam meine Hand auf seine Erregung.

Ich massierte sie. Und gleichzeitig küsste ich ihn. Ich weiss nicht ob er es nicht merkte oder nicht merken wollte, aber ich öffnete den Gurt und dann den Knopf und den Reissverschluss.

Die Hand strich noch immer über seinen Schwanz. Er stöhnte in einem Kuss auf. Heiser, erregt. Dann glitt meine Hand in die Short und ich umschlang mit meinen Fingern seinen pochenden Schwanz. Befreite ihn vom Stoff. Dann senkte ich meinen Kopf in seinen Schoss und stülpte sanft meine Lippen über die Eichel, leckte an der feinen Spalte und stupste in das kleine Loch.

„Ahh..." Ich warf einen lasziven Blick nach oben. Severus sah mir direkt in die Augen. Sie funkelten vor verlangen.

Ich liess seinen ganzen Schaft in meinen Mund gleiten. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, was ihn sichtlich erregte. Immer wieder liess ich ihn in meinen Mund gleiten, kraulte mir einer Hand seine Hoden, mit der andern Hand glitt ich unter sein Shirt und streichelte seine Nippel.

Sie waren bereits hart und ich wusste dass es ihm gefiel. Immer schneller leckte ich ihn und als ich spürte wie er sich zusammenzog, blickte ich ihm in die Augen. Es muss ihm sehr schwer gefallen sein, aber er nahm den Blick nicht von mir. Und als er sich heiss in mir ergoss, schluckte ich demonstrativ, stand auf, und küsste ihn. Ich drehte mich zur Tür.

„Willst du nicht in Hogwarts bleiben? In deinem Zustand zu apparieren oder zu flohen währe überaus gefährlich." Natürlich, er war um meine Sicherheit besorgt.

„Nein, so leicht bin ich nicht zu haben. Ich bin nicht mehr so naiv wie damals. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr auf eine Affäre ein. Das habe ich die letzten zwölf Jahre nicht mehr getan."

Ich ging. Wissend, dass seine Augen sich in meinen Rücken bohrten verliess ich seine Räume.

Ich ging in das Büro meines Grossvaters. Albus war nicht da, dachte ich zumindest. Ich ging zum Kamin und nahm eine Hand voll Pulver aus der Schale.

„Childhood Magic Nr. 12", sagte ich und liess mich von den grünen Flammen verschlingen.

Im Haus Nr. 12 wurde ich bereits erwartet.

„Hat das so lange gedauert?" Daphne sass in der Küche.

„Nein, eigentlich nur fünf Minuten."

„Ach so. Den Rest des Abends hast du wahrscheinlich mit Albus verbracht." Ich grinste verlegen.

„Oh Nein, Eleina, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen?"

„Was meint sie nicht ernst?" Dean kam gerade in die Küche.

„Sie hat sich wieder mit ihm eingelassen."

„Lynni, bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Ich bin nicht mehr Achtzehn. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mehr darauf einlassen werde. Wir haben über Neele und Shane unterhalten. Und das danach war ein Ausrutscher, das wird nicht noch mal passieren."

„Dein Wort in Godrics Ohr", sagte Daphne nur. Dean verliess kopfschüttelnd die Küche.

„War es wenigstens gut?" Ich grinste. Daphne stand auf und umarmte mich. „Was immer du tust, ich werde für dich da sein."

„Danke, ich liebe dich dafür."

„Ja, ja, ich weiss", grinste sie mich nur an. Wir gingen schlafen.

Bereits am Mittwochnachmittag sollte meine erste Sprechstunde sein. Nach dem Mittagessen flohte ich in Albus Büro.

„Wir haben dir einen Raum herrichten lassen", sagte er und ging mir voran.

Im dritten Stock, neben den Gästezimmern lag also mein Büro. Kann man das so nennen? Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls stand ein Schreibtisch darin, eine Sitzecke und einige Regale. Mit einem Schlenker meiner Hand erschienen Bücher darauf.

„Gut, gefällt mir."

„Die Schüler wurden informiert. Von 14 Uhr bis 15 Uhr gehören sie dir."

„Gut", sagte ich und setzte mich hin.

Ich begann eine Menge Papiere vorzubereiten. Für jeden Schüler wollte ich eine Akte anlegen. Als es um fünf vor zwei klopfte war ich doch etwas erstaunt. Ich öffnete die Tür zu meinem kleinen Büro.

„Oh, hallo? Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir müssen mit dir reden", sagte Shane mit fester Stimme.

„Sicher, kommt rein, worüber?" Neele sprach erst, als sie sicher war, dass die Türe zu war.

„Ist Professor Snape unser Vater?" Wir setzten uns in die Sitzecke.

„Ja, das ist er."

„Er mag uns nicht."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Er ist so streng zu uns. Verbessert uns immer und wir müssen viel mehr machen als die Andern", beschwerte sich Neele.

„Ich sagte euch doch, er ist etwas anders, aber er liebt euch. Und das ist seine Art es zu zeigen."

„Komische Art", sagte Shane.

„Ja, aber es ist so. Zaubertränke sind sein leben. Und er will, dass ihr das mit ihm teilt. Er würde euch nicht so behandeln, wenn er euch nicht mögen würde. Was tut er mit den andern Gryffindors?"

„Die lässt er in Ruhe, bis auf das er uns immer Punkte abzieht."

„Seht ihr, ihr seid ihm viel wert. Er muss sich auch erst daran gewöhnen. Ihr seid euer leben lang Kinder, Severus muss sich zuerst daran gewöhnen, dass ihr seine Kinder seid."

„Dann soll er sich aber schnell daran gewöhnen. Wir haben ein Mädchen in unserm Haus, die beherrscht den Flederwichtfluch, da kann ich noch was abschauen", zeterte Neele.

Ich wusste genau, wo ich dieses Verhalten schon einmal gesehen hatte. Bei mir, damals, als ich nach Hogwarts kam.

„So, und sonst, macht's Spass?" Die Kinder strahlten.

„Und wie."

„Gut, dann ab mit euch."

Als ich nun die Tür öffnete um Neele und Shane gehen zu lassen, stand eine lange Schlange vor meinem Büro. Ich bat den Ersten zu mir herein.

Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine Stunde hier sein, doch es war bereits halb sechs, als der letzte Schüler mein Büro verliess. Es hatten sich einige Akten angehäuft, die ich noch beschriften und wegräumen musste.

„Willst du mit uns essen?", fragte mich Albus stimme vergnügt. Ich blickte von meinem Tisch auf.

„Oh ja, bitte. Ich sterbe gleich."

Wir gingen in die Grosse Halle. Das Essen war gerade auf den Tischen erschienen und es duftete grossartig.

„Du hattest viel zu tun, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, vielleicht war das ja nur der erste Ansturm und es legt sich." Doch dem war nicht so.

Der Mittwoch darauf war genau so schlimm, und an dem darauf folgenden noch mehr. Also beschloss ich jede Woche zu kommen. Ich ass immer in Hogwarts und Severus bat mich jeden Mittwoch um einen Absacker. Natürlich ging ich mit, aber ausser das ich mit ihm etwas Trank, war nichts. Es war die Hölle. Jeder Faser meines Körpers verzehrte sich nach ihm. Doch ich wollte standhaft bleiben.

Am letzten Mittwoch, der Probezeit, klopfte es um kurz nach halb sechs. Verwundert öffnete ich die Tür zu meinem kleinen Büro.

Draussen stand ein junger Gryffindor.

Das schwarze Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und die grünen Augen sahen mich durch eine schwarze Nickelbrille freundlich an. Auf seiner Stirn prangte die legendäre Blitznarbe.

„Mr. Potter, kommen sie herein. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Ich war doch etwas verwundert, dass der Auserwählte sich in mein Büro verirrte.

„Ich möchte ihnen danken, dass sie das hier tun", sagte der junge Mann. „Man erzählt sich, dass sie eine gute Zuhörerin sind." Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, ich denke, das bin ich." Wir setzten uns auf die Sofas der Sitzecke.

„Ich möchte gerne ihr Projekt unterstützen." Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Sie können bestimmt die eine oder andere Gallone gebrauchen."

„Das kann ich schon, aber sie sind doch noch Schüler?" Er lächelte verlegen.

„Sie sind die Erste, die mich nur als Schüler sieht."

„Tut mir leid, als was wollten sie denn gesehen werden?"

„Oh, nein, so war das nicht gemeint, aber alle Andern sehen in mir ihren Retter, ist manchmal ganz schön nervig."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Etwas zu tun, nur weil es von einem erwartet wird, macht die Sache nicht einfacher." Er sah mich erstaunt an.

„Ja, auch ich habe meine Bürde zu tragen, nicht so schwer wie ihre, aber ich verstehe sie."

„Meine Freundin Hermine meinte, sie hätten viel zu tun, seid Voldemort zurück ist." „Ja, das habe ich. Mehr Waisen als davor und es werden leider wöchentlich mehr." Er nickte und sah seine Hände an.

„Sie geben sich aber nicht wirklich die Schuld dafür?" Er blickte mich an, erschrocken, erstaunt, ertappt.

„Mr. Potter, ich gehöre nicht zu den Hexen die in ihnen den Erlöser sehen. Ich kenne die Geschichte, ich weiss dass es eine Prophezeiung gibt, und ich weiss, dass dieser Wahnsinnige es auf sie abgesehen hat. Aber ich weiss auch, dass sie Freunde haben, die alles mit ihnen Teilen.

Sie haben Unterstützung von vielen guten Hexen und Zauberern und sie haben die Überzeugung, dass der Dunkle Lord Angst hat. Angst vor ihnen."

„Sie sind Dumbledores Enkelin, nicht wahr?" Ich konnte ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Bin ich ihm wirklich schon so ähnlich?"

„Mehr als sie glauben", lächelte er.

„Sie haben Angst, nicht wahr?"

„Eine Scheiss Angst. Ich muss Dinge tun, die für einen erwachsenen Zauberer schon schwer sind."

„Sie sind erwachsen, auch wenn sie das im Moment nicht so sehen. Sie haben mehr Grösse, Kraft und Magie um sich, als mancher der erwachsenen Zauberer die sie vielleicht bewundern. Glauben sie mir.

Albus würde ihnen nicht so viel zumuten, wenn er nicht sicher wäre, dass sie ein Netz haben, dass sie auffängt, Mr. Potter."

„Harry, nennen sie mich Harry."

„Gut, aber dann sagst du Eleina zu mir." Der Gryffindor lächelte.

„Also, deine Freunde, geben dir die Kraft alles zu schaffen. Nicht nur diese Nichtigkeit was Voldemort an gehet." Er sah mich belustigt an. Keine Ahnung ob es daher kam, dass ich den Namen ausgesprochen hatte, oder weil ich Voldemort eine Nichtigkeit genannt habe.

„Wo warst du nur, als ich die Childhood Magic gebraucht habe", sagte er seufzend.

„Ich war in Hogwarts, zweite Klasse, als du Voldemort entmachtet hast. Ich habe mit den vielen Zauberern und Hexen gefeiert. Glaube mir, ich habe Albus mehr als einmal gebeten dich in eines unserer Häuser zu bringen. Aber er hatte einen Zauber über dich gelegt, der dich sicherer machte dort wo du warst."

„Schade, ich wäre gerne bei dir aufgewachsen."

„Ich glaube, manchmal sehen das meine Zwei nicht so", lachte ich.

Harry sah mich erstaunt an.

„Ja, ich habe zwischen all den Kindern die Hilfe brauchen auch noch zwei eigene. Zwei Gryffindors."

„Neele und Shane, nicht war?"

„Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe."

„Nicht wirklich, aber Neele und meine Freundin Ginny sind befreundet, auch wenn manche sagen die beiden hätten Ähnlichkeit mit Snape."

„Ginny? Ist das das Mädchen mit dem Flederwichtfluch?"

„Ja, woher weisst du das?"

„Neele hat eine Andeutung gemacht, dass sie Professor Snape diesen aufhalsen wollte." „Verdient hätte er es."

„Du magst ihn nicht sonderlich?"

„Nicht mögen? Das ist untertrieben. Aber es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, wir hassen uns eben. Wenn ich Zaubertränke nicht für meine Zukunft brauchen würde, dann…."

„Severus ist ein wenig steif, wenn es darum geht, einem zu zeigen dass er einen Mag. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich hasst. Ich glaube er vergleicht dich zu sehr mit deinem Vater."

„Mein Vater war nicht nett zu ihm, das weiss ich, aber ich habe sonst keine Erinnerungen an ihn. Vielleicht würde ich ihn mögen, wenn er nicht so hochnäsig und arrogant wäre."

„Da kann ich dir vielleicht helfen."

Ich stand auf und holte ein Buch aus meinem Regal.

„Hier." Harry nahm es entgegen. Es war mein altes Zaubertränkebuch. Es hatte viele Notizen am Rand und gewisse Abschnitte waren durchgestrichen und gegen neue ersetzt worden. „Was ist das?"

„Mein Zaubertränkebuch. Ich glaube ich halte den Rekord im Nachsitzen. Jeden dieser Tränke habe ich gebraut, und bei jedem habe ich mir die Tricks von Severus notiert. Das wird dir bestimmt weiterhelfen." Seine Augen strahlten.

„Danke. Jetzt wollte ich doch dir helfen."

„Schon gut, ich bin ja zum helfen da."

„Vielen Dank Eleina."

„Keine Ursache. Komm einfach wieder, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, der nicht so in deine Aufgabe verstrickt ist." Harry lächelte mir noch zu bevor er ging.

Am Freitag in der achten Woche, erhielt ich eine Eule aus dem Ministerium. Und jetzt viel mir wieder ein, woher ich den Grossen Zauberer des Elternbeirates kannte. Er war ein Vertrauter des Zaubereiministers.

Die Eule war von ihm. Ich hatte eine Audienz bei ihm.

Als ich an die Tür des Büros klopfte rief er von innen.

„Kommen sie rein." Ich trat ein.

„Mr. McKenzie, guten Tag", sagte ich.

„Miss Dumbledore, schön, dass sie es einrichten konnten. Ich habe gehört sie haben viel zu tun?"

„Ja das habe ich."

„Wie viele Stunden hatten sie eingeplant für die ersten Acht Wochen?" Ich lächelte.

„Vier."

„Und wie viele sind es geworden?"

„Sechsundfünfzig."

„Wir haben das bereits im Elternbeirat besprochen und sind zur Überzeugung gekommen, dass wir sie gerne in Hogwarts behalten wollen, allerdings jede Woche, wenn ihnen das gehen würde?"

„Natürlich."

„Ausserdem hat der Minister beschlossen, ihr Projekt, die Childhood Magic, zu unterstützen. Hier ist ein Schlüssel zu einem Verliess in Gringotts. Dort werden jeden Monat Tausend Galleonen eingezahlt." Ich war erstaunt.

„Vielen Dank", sagte ich verwirrt.

„Sie müssen nicht nur mir danken. Mr. Menkin und Mr. Devenport haben sehr zu ihren Gunsten gesprochen. Und als der Minister den Bericht aus Hogwarts bekam, war er sich sicher, dass das Geld der Todesserfamilien bei ihnen richtig aufgehoben ist." Ein kleiner Sieg für mich.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Albus einen Bericht geschrieben hat?"

„Er nicht, aber Professor Snape und Professor Lupin, unabhängig von einander."

„Ach?"

„Sie wussten das nicht?"

„Nein, das war mir bis dato unbekannt", sagte ich.

„Ich freue mich, dass sie den Kindern weiter helfen können. Sie werden es noch brauchen."

Adrien McKenzie war Gross, hatte breite Schultern und einen durchdringlichen Blick. Seine Töchter Rowen und Greta gingen beide nach Hufflepuff. Und er war ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix.

Aus dem Büro von Adrien flohte ich nach Hogwarts. Ich wollte mich bei Remus bedanken. Ich wusste, dass der Unterricht bereits zu Ende war, also ging ich in das Zimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste. Ich klopfte an das Büro im Turmzimmer.

„Ja Bitte?", hörte ich von innen. Also trat ich ein.

„Oh, Eleina, welch schöne Überraschung."

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken."

„Wofür?"

„Für den Bericht den du Mr. McKenzie geschickt hast."

„Hat er es also erwähnt", meinte Remus verlegen.

„Ja, hat er. Und ich werde jetzt jede Woche hier sein."

„Das freut mich. Wir haben schon lange so jemanden gebraucht, der für die Kinder da ist."

Wir redeten sehr lange. Auch über Harry. Natürlich erwähnte ich mit keinem Wort, dass er bei mir gewesen war.

„Du isst doch mit mir, oder?" Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits um kurz vor acht.

„Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst."

Zusammen gingen wir nach unten. Remus erzählte mir von den Schülern und als wir gerade in die Eingangshalle kamen erzählte er mir etwas, was mich zum lachen brachte.

Wir blieben einen Moment stehen und ich legte während des Lachens meine Hand auf seinen Arm. Ich sah Severus erst, als er wütend die Eingangshalle verliess.

„Da hat wohl jemand etwas in den falschen Hals bekommen", meinte Remus.

„Soll er daran ersticken. Wenn Severus nicht den Mund aufmachen kann um zu sagen was er will, dann soll er es eben bleiben lassen." Remus sah mich an. Er war wieder ernst, kein Lachen mehr zu sehen.

„Er kann es nicht."

„Was kann er nicht?"

„Sagen was er fühlt."

„Und warum?"

„Du kennst die Geschichte von Lily Evans, oder?" Ich überlegte kurz.

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste." Merlin sei dank, waren wir die letzten in der Halle.

„Lily Evans ist mit uns zur Schule gegangen. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Severus hatte sich unsterblich in sie verliebt.

Wir haben ihm immer wieder Streiche gespielt, Sirius, James, Peter und leider auch ich. Lily wollte ihm helfen, doch in seinem Stolz beschimpfte er sie als Schlammblut.

Sie war so gekränkt, dass sie nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprach. Und im Laufe des letzten Schuljahres, begann sie mit James auszugehen.

Sie heirateten gleich nach der Schule und kurz darauf wurde ihr Sohn geboren, Harry James Potter."

„Hat das irgendetwas damit zu tun, dass er Harry nicht leiden kann?" Remus nickte.

„Eines Nachts, es war Vollmond, brachte Sirius ihn dazu in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen. Ich hatte damals noch keinen Wolfsbanntrank und verwandelte mich in der Hütte. James hat alles dafür getan, ihm das Leben zu retten. Das hat er nie überwunden."

„Warum hat er mir das nie erzählt." Doch die Antwort kannte ich bereits.

„Er ist zu stolz."

„Ja, ist er, und irgendwann wird ihm dieser Stolz noch das Genick brechen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Nicht wenn er jemand an seiner Seite hätte."

„Ich habe keine Lust, ihm jedes Wort aus der Nase zu ziehen. Glaub mir, ich habe nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben, aber er hat nie damit angefangen."

„Ich glaube er liebt dich. Sonst hätte er dich nicht die letzten Wochen immer wieder eingeladen. Das tut er normalerweise nicht. Nie."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie er jemanden eingeladen hätte, und ich kenne ihn nun schon seit mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren." Ich seufzte tief. Das Essen schmeckte mir heute gar nicht.

„Rede mit ihm", forderte Remus mich auf. Ich zierte mich, doch er hatte Recht.

Ich ging also aus der Halle, durch den Eingangsbereich, in die Kerker. Die paar Slytherins, denen ich begegnete, sahen mich zwar mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck an, sagten aber nichts.

Als ich an seine Räume klopfen wollte, wurde ich aufgehalten.

„Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht tun." Ich drehte mich um. Ein weissblonder, junger Slytherin stand hinter mir.

„Und warum nicht, Mr.?"

„Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Professor Snape hat Besuch." Ich sah ihn immer noch fragend an.

„Von einer Hexe, einer gewissen Art Hexe, wenn sie wissen was ich meine."

„Eine gewisse Art von Hexe? Tut mir leid, Mr. Malfoy, ich kann ihnen nicht ganz folgen."

„Eine Professionelle." Ich öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn und öffnete ihn wieder.

„Was macht sie da so sicher?"

„Sie ist zwar in diesem Schuljahr zum ersten Mal hier, aber die letzten Jahre war sie öfters da. Ich habe die Beiden zusammen erwischt. Schönen Abend." Der Junge ging in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Konnte ich ihm glauben? Ich musste es wissen. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete ich die Tür. Ich hörte Stimmen aus dem Schlafzimmer. Meine Kehle wurde trocken und ich schluckte schwer. Doch ich wollte sicher gehen, also ging ich weiter.

Als ich jedoch in das Zimmer sah, stockte mir der Atem.

Severus lehnte am Bett. Den Kopf im Nacken, die Augen geschlossen, der Mund halb geöffnet. Die Hexe kniete in etwas, dass ich als Unterwäsche noch nett bezeichnen würde, vor ihm.

Ihr Kopf ging vor und zurück und ich hörte das schmatzende Geräusch eines Blowjob. Mir wurde heiss und kalt. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft.

Und ich war tatsächlich auf dem Weg um mit ihm zu reden, ihn zu verstehen. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ich wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch beim zurückgehen, stiess ich an einen Tisch.

Auf diesem Stand eine Flasche Whiskey. Sie viel zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Scherben.

Erschrocken sah ich erst auf die Flasche, dann auf Severus. Dieser starrte mich mindestens genau so erschrocken an.

„Eleina." Rennen, nur noch rennen, war mein Gedanke.

Ich lief aus dem Raum, die Treppe nach oben, direkt in Remus Arme.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Lass mich, ich muss weg hier, lass mich", schrie ich ihn an und riss mich von ihm los.

Dann rannte ich die Treppen nach oben.

Mein Gesicht war nass von den Tränen, doch das bekam ich nicht mehr mit. In Albus Büro griff ich nach dem Flohpulver und war verschwunden. Hinter mir schloss ich den Kamin.

„Eleina, was ist passiert?", fragte Daphne die wie jeden Abend in meiner Küche sass. Ich konnte nicht sprechen, sondern viel auf die Knie, schluchzend und geschüttelt von Weinkrämpfen.

Ich hatte ihn zum zweiten Mal verloren, das würde mein Herz nicht verkraften.

„Dean, komm her, schnell." Wie er in die Küche kam, bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Er musste mich hochgehoben und in mein Zimmer gebracht haben, denn als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte, lag ich in meinem Bett. Daphne neben mir.

„Hey Süsse, was ist passiert?" Ich sah sie an. „Severus?" Ich nickte.

„Ich wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war."

„Nein, das nicht", schluchzte ich. „Ich habe ihn am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen. Er hat sich eine Hure genommen."

„Du wolltest ihn doch nicht nur dafür." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat mich mit Remus gesehen, und voreilige Schlüsse gezogen."

„Und dann nimmt er sich eine Hure? Das verstehe ich nicht." Ich erzählte ihr, dass er mich jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal mit Remus in einer für andere wohl eindeutigen Position gesehen hatte.

„Herrje, dass ihr auch nie miteinander Reden könnt, bei Merlin noch mal." Daphne stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich bring das jetzt in Ordnung."

„Nein, du bleibst hier."

„Ich gehe Lynni. Ich habe mir jetzt Zehn Jahre mit angesehen, wie du mehr schlecht als Recht versucht hast, ihn zu vergessen. Ich weiss, dass du stark bist, aber auch deine Kraft ist irgendwann mal erschöpft."

„Daphne, das kannst du nicht tun. Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit."

„Und ob das meine Angelegenheit ist. Ihr Beiden Sturköpfe bringt es ja nicht fertig, vernünftig miteinander zu sprechen. Und ich kann es mir dann wieder anhören. Ich liebe dich wirklich Lynni, aber auch meine Geduld hat ein Ende."

Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, ich hatte die Kraft nicht dazu.

Daphne stapfte die Treppe nach unten und verschwand in der Küche, ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte. Es blieb mir wohl nichts anders übrig als auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten. Ich machte mir also eine Kanne Tee und setzte mich. Doch ich brauchte nicht lange zu warten, denn bereits zehn Minuten später kam Daphne zurück. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab.

„Muffilatio." Ich sah sie erschrocken und fragend an. Gleich Nach ihr kam Severus aus dem Kamin.

„Colloportus", sagte Daphne. „Ihr Beide werdet jetzt das ganze aus der Welt schaffen. Und so lange das nicht getan ist, werde ich niemanden hier raus lassen. Accio Zauberstäbe." Meiner und Severus Zauberstab flogen in ihre Hand.

„Du weisst, dass mich das nicht aufhalten wird", sagte ich triumphierend.

„Aber ich werde es tun. Wenn du nicht mit ihm redest, werde ich nicht mehr deine Freundin sein, haben wir uns verstanden." Wütend ging sie davon.

Ich sass vor meinem Tee und starrte in die Luft.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Mrs. Menkin von mir will. Du hast deine Entscheidung ja Breits gefällt."

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung gefällt? Wer lässt sich denn von einer Hure einen Blowjob verpassen."

„Warum regst du dich darüber auf. Hat Lupin noch nichts zustande gebracht?"

„Was! Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich mit Remus in die Kiste gehe. Hast du sie noch alle?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wenn du endlich deinen Mund aufmachen könntest und mit mir reden würdest, hätte ich vielleicht gewisse Dinge von dir, und nicht von Remus erfahren."

„Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Lily Evans, Severus. Harrys Mutter. Und weisst du was, ich wollte zu dir um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich verstehen kann. Dass du mir vertrauen könntest und dass ich dich nie so verletzen würde. Aber was ich gesehen habe hat mir den Magen umgedreht." Ich sah ihn vernichtend an.

„Lupin hatte kein Recht dir von Lily zu erzählen."

„Vielleicht hatte er das nicht, aber du hättest es mir erzählen müssen. So wie es aussieht, traust du mir ja nicht. Gib wenigstens zu, dass ich für dich nie mehr als eine Ablenkung war. Ein willkommenes Spielzeug."

„Du warst zu keinem Zeitpunkt ein Spielzeug."

Ich war inzwischen aufgestanden.

„Dann rede mit mir Verdammt noch mal. Rede mit mir", schrie ich.

Severus wollte mich in eine Umarmung ziehen. Ich hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten auf seine Brust ein.

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten mich zu bändigen, doch irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr und lehnte weinend an seiner Brust.

„Ich nehme an Lupin hat dir die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Ich spreche nicht über meine Gefühle, sie machen nur verletzlich."

„Ich bin verletzt worden damals. Und ich wollte dir eine zweite Chance geben, aber du hast mich wieder von dir weg gestossen."

„Du hättest mich verletzen können. Ich bin dir nur zuvorgekommen."

„Ich bin nicht sie. Ich bin ich. Ich bin noch immer die Hexe, die 36 Mal zum Nachsitzen gekommen ist. Die sich immer mit dir angelegt hat.

Ich habe noch immer dieselbe Leidenschaft für dich, nur dass meine Röcke nicht mehr so kurz, und die Blusen nicht mehr so eng sind." Severus küsste mich. Was dachte er sich dabei. „Nein, ich will das nicht. Ich will, dass du mit mir sprichst."

„Ich habe die letzten zwölf Jahre immer an dich gedacht. Jeden 15 Juli habe ich dir etwas geschickt und gehofft, dass du reagieren würdest. Doch das hast du nicht. Du hast mich schon längst verletzt."

„Das wäre zu vermeiden gewesen, und das weisst du auch."

„Ich wollte nie, dass du gehst. Ich dachte du wüsstest das."

„Bei Merlin ich war Achtzehn. Naiv genug um zu glauben, dass man einem sagt, dass man ihn liebt, wenn man nicht wollte dass er wegging."

„Dann komm jetzt zurück."

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort.

Severus beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich. Ich liess es zu. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange der Kuss dauerte, oder wie lange wir uns Umarmten. Doch irgendwann stiess ich ihn etwas von mir weg, damit ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Wie soll es weiter gehen? Kannst du zu mir und deinen Kindern stehen?" Severus sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Ich war mir sicher, er hatte nicht an die Kinder gedacht.

„Wen hast du als Vater eintragen lassen?", fragte er mich unverblümt. Ich stutze „Unbekannt", sagte ich.

„Ändere das." Er machte tatsächlich einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er wich meinem Blick nicht aus.

„Gut, das werde ich tun." Er nickte mir zu und ging zum Kamin.

„Serpentis. Das Passwort zu meinen Räumen. Du bist jederzeit willkommen." Als er verschwunden war, bemerkte ich, dass ich lächelte.

Mit einem Wink löste ich den Muffilatio und trat in den Korridor. Daphne sass auf der Treppe und starrte die Tür an.

„Und?"

„Ich glaube wir haben alles bereinigt."

„Du glaubst?"

„Das geht nicht von jetzt auf gleich."

„Wenigstens lächelst du wieder", meinte Daphne nur und kam auf mich zu um mich zu umarmen.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen flohte ich ins Ministerium. Ich ging in die Abteilung für Geburten und Anmeldungen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte mich die junge Hexe am Empfang.

„Ich wollte den Vater meiner Kinder eintragen lassen."

„Name und Geburtsdatum bitte."

„Neele Eileen und Shane Albus, 7. April, vor elf Jahren." Die Hexe sah mich verwundert an. „Ist das schon zu spät?"

„Nein, aber erstaunlich." Sie lächelte und schickte nach einer Eule. „Sie müssen etwas geduld haben, die Akte ist bereits im Archiv." Sie wies mir einen Platz an und ich setzte mich.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später winkte sie mich zu sich.

„Sie haben damals Vater unbekannt eingetragen."

„Ja?"

„Haben sie sich nach so langer Zeit wieder daran erinnert?" Ich sah sie fragend an. „Wenn nach solch langer Zeit der Vater nachgetragen wird, sind wir verpflichtet die Richtigkeit zu prüfen", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Der Vater wusste nichts davon, und jetzt, da er davon weiss, will er sich eintragen lassen."

Sie hielt mir den Geburtsschein meiner Zwillinge hin. Dort wo vorher Vater unbekannt stand, war jetzt eine leere Zeile. Ich atmete tief ein und nahm die Feder die sie mir reichte. Fein säuberlich schrieb ich nun Severus Snape. Die Hexe blickte darauf. Dann sah sie mich an. „Sind sie sicher?", entfuhr es ihr. „Tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen", entschuldigte sie sich sogleich. Doch ich lächelte die Hexe an.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, glauben sie mir."

„Wollen sie dann auch den Nachnamen ändern?"

„Wie?"

„Nun, da die Kinder jetzt einen Vater haben, ist es nach neuem Gesetz möglich, ihnen den Namen des Vaters zu geben."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung ob er das möchte", sagte ich verwundert.

Und wenn ich ehrlich war, war es schon ein Erfolg, dass er sich überhaupt hatte eintragen lassen.

„Wissen sie was, sie habe nichts gehört. Dann müssen sie ihn nicht fragen", schlug mir die Hexe vor. Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. „Ich werde Professor Snape allerdings eine Kopie schicken müssen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, tun sie das." Ich verabschiedete mich und ging direkt nach Hogwarts.

Die Schulstunden waren bereits in vollem Gange und so traf ich keine Schüler an. Das war mir eigentlich auch egal. Ich ging Zielsicher zu den Privaten Räumen von Severus. „Serpentis", sagte ich. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich erstaunt war, doch die Tür sprang auf. Ich trat ein.

So oft war ich schon hier, aber nie alleine. Es war seltsam, irgendwie. Ich sah mir alles an. Die Bücher, die Zaubertrankutensilien. Es musste ein grosser Schritt für Severus sein, mir sein Passwort zu sagen, denn ich war mir sicher, nachdem was Remus erzählt hatte, war noch nie jemand alleine hier.

Nachdem ich mir alles angesehen hatte, ging ich wieder in die Eingangshalle. Auf der Treppe standen Harry und seine Freunde.

„Eleina, hallo. Heute ist doch gar nicht Mittwoch."

„Nein, ich bin privat hier. Oder wolltest du mich sprechen?"

„Nicht direkt, aber ich wollte dir meine Freunde vorstellen. Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley."

„Hallo, schön euch kennen zu lernen."

„Sie wissen, dass ich bei dir war", sagte Harry, da er offensichtlich bemerkt hatte, dass ich es nicht erwähnen wollte.

„Gut, Ich habe nämlich schon viel von euch gehört."

„Oh, dann hoffe ich, sie habe kein so schlechtes Bild von uns", scherzte Ron.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Nennt mich Eleina. Ich fühle mich noch nicht so alt, dass man mich siezen muss", scherzte ich.

„Ich bewundere deine Arbeit", sagte Hermine und ihre Augen glänzten.

„Danke."

„Ich wollte dir auch noch danken. Snape hat sich gewundert, warum ich plötzlich so gut in Zaubertränke bin."

„Du hältst wirklich den Rekord im Nachsitzen bei Snape?"

„Ja, 36 Mal, in vierzehn Wochen. Ich glaube nicht, dass mich da jemand schlagen wird."

„Nicht freiwillig", sagte Ron und schüttelte sich.

„Solltet ihr jetzt nicht in irgendeinem Unterricht sein?"

„Wir hatten eine Prüfung bei Remus und sind schon fertig. Jetzt warten wir auf das Mittagessen", sagte Ron achselzuckend.

„Gut, dann wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit." Ich ging nach oben.

Das Klassenzimmer von Remus stand offen. Ich klopfte. Remus sass an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute hoch.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, wieder." Er sah mich fragend an. Ich setzte mich an ein Pult in der ersten Reihe. Remus stand auf und stellte sich vor sein Pult.

„Du kennst Severus wirklich schon lange."

„Ja?"

„Wie oft hatte er Damenbesuch, was meinst du?"

„Nicht sehr oft, denke ich."

„Du weisst mehr, nicht war?"

„Will du das wirklich wissen?"

„Bitte Remus."

„Er hatte manchmal Besuch von einer Frau. Immer der Selben Frau."

„Eine schlanke Hexe, mit schwarzem, kurzem Haar in eigenartigen Kleidern?" Remus sah mich verwundert an.

„Du weisst davon?"

„Sie war gestern hier."

„Gestern? Woher weisst du das?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen, zusammen."

„Oh, bist du deshalb so schnell aus den Kerkern gekommen?"

„Ja", sagte ich und wirkte wohl etwas bedrückt.

„Das tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass er, ich meine…"

„Ist schon gut. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen, danach. Daphne, meine beste Freundin, hat ihn unter vorgehaltenem Zauberstab dazu gezwungen." Remus grinste.

„Das hat er sich gefallen lassen?"

„Musste ja. Wusstest du, dass er eifersüchtig war?"

„Severus? Auf wen denn?" Ich lachte.

„Auf dich." Remus viel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Auf mich? Warum in Gryffindors Namen denn auf mich?"

„Er dachte wir hätten etwas miteinander."

„Du und ich, zusammen? Nicht, dass ich dich nicht mögen würde, aber Severus sollte wirklich wissen, dass mein Geschmack in eine andere Richtung geht."

„Tja, du weisst ja. Er redet nicht sehr viel." Wir lachten.

„Und jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Ich war heute Morgen auf dem Ministerium. Severus hat mich gebeten ihn als Vater einzutragen."

„Oh, das ist ein grosser Schritt für ihn." Ich strahlte ihn an.

„Los, gehen wir Essen." Remus zog mich vom Platz hoch. Wir gingen lachend nach unten.

In der Eingangshalle trafen wir auf Severus. Unmerklich vergrösserte ich den Abstand zwischen Remus und mir. Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Viel Spass", sagte Remus und zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er in die Grosse Halle abbog.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu kucken, wir sind Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Du isst hier?"

„Ist das eine Einladung oder eine Feststellung?" Er sah mich eindringlich an.

„Eine Einladung, natürlich."

„Natürlich", sagte ich lachend. Er liess mich vorangehen.

Am Gryffindortisch wurden wir aufgehalten.

„Mama, was tust du hier?", fragte mich Shane und blickte auf Severus.

„Ich ehm, na ja, was mache ich hier…", stotterte ich. Severus wollte zwar, dass ich ihn als Vater eintragen liess, aber was war mit jetzt.

„Deine Mutter begleitet mich zum Essen, Shane." Ich war doch etwas erstaunt. Severus hatte ihn mit dem Vornamen angesprochen. Shane sah mich an, genau so wie Neele und einige andere Gryffindors.

„Gut", sagte er dann.

Neele stand auf und drückte mich kurz, dann setzte sie sich und ass weiter.

„Das war ja einfach", sagte ich und ging mit Severus weiter.

Über das Getuschel und Gerede der Schüler hörten wir die Flügelschläge einer Posteule.

Der braune Uhu war eindeutig vom Ministerium. Er setzte sich vor Severus. Dieser nahm ihm den Brief ab und sah verwundert auf das Siegel. Ich hingegen ass unbekümmert und grinsend weiter.

Severus öffnete das Siegel und blickte auf die Geburtsurkunde der Zwillinge. Er sah mich an. „Du sagtest doch, ich solle das ändern lassen", sagte ich verunsichert.

„Ja, das sagte ich, und ich stehe noch immer dazu." Er las weiter. „Neele Eileen, Shane Albus?"

„Ich dachte es wäre schön, Neele nach ihrer Grossmutter zu benennen", sagte ich vorsichtig.

„Das ist wirklich eine nette Geste." Er lächelte mich an. Severus Snape lächelte mich an.

Als wir zu Ende gegessen hatten, bat mich Severus mit in seine Räume zu kommen. Natürlich willigte ich ein. Doch am Gryffindortisch wurden wir wieder aufgehalten.

„Wie soll ich sie jetzt ansprechen", fragte Neele direkt. Ich sah die Verwunderung in Severus Augen.

„Professor Snape, zumindest während des Unterrichts."

„Und sonst?" Severus sah mich an.

„Ich weiss nicht. Wie möchtest du denn angesprochen werden?"

„Also wie ein Daddy sieht er nicht aus", sagte Neele und musterte ihn.

„Ich denke Dad wäre okay, oder Nee?", fragte Shane und sah seine Schwester an. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck konnte wohl nur Shane deuten.

„Kannst du damit leben?", fragte ich.

„Ungewohnt, aber ich denke ich werde mich daran gewöhnen können."

Harry sah mich mit grossen Augen an. Ich wurde rot.

„Ich sagte doch, 36 Mal Nachsitzen und das freiwillig." Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Lieber du als ich."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah zwischen Harry und mir hin und her.

„Mr. Potter benutzt nicht zufälligerweise dein Tränkebuch?", fragte er dann.

„Nein, ist seins. Hab's ihm geschenkt."

„Darüber unterhalten wir uns noch."

„Ach, glaubst du." Er sah mich scharf an, doch ich erwiderte seinen Blick.

Wir verabschiedeten uns gingen in die Kerker.

„Du hilfst Potter?"

„Ich werde mich nicht in deine Arbeit einmischen, also misch du dich nicht in meine." Er schob mich in seine Räume.

Ich kam nicht dazu ihn weiter zu schelten, denn er küsste mich, als sich die Tür noch nicht geschlossen hatte. Nicht so stürmisch wie sonst, sondern leicht, einfühlsam.

Das hatte er noch nie getan. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss. Ich spürte wie er über mein Haar strich und mit seiner Hand dann auf meiner Wange ruhte. Ich legte mich in seine Berührung. Meine Augen waren geschlossen und ich genoss es einfach hier zu sein.

Als er mich dann erneut küsste, hatte ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Es war ein grossartiges Gefühl und ich wollte mehr.

Damals hatte ich die Initiative ergriffen, seit ich wieder in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war, er. Und jetzt? Ich öffnete meine Augen, blickte in seine und hielt stand.

Die Knöpfte des Gehrockes waren längst keine Herausforderung mehr und so viel das Kleidungsstück zu Boden. Er sah mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, und ich lächelte schüchtern.

Seine Hände strichen über meine Schultern und meine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Die Schnürung meines Kleides lockerte sich und ich hielt die Luft an. Um nichts auf der Welt, hätte ich diesen Moment eintauschen wollen.

Severus senkte den Kopf, und während mein Kleid zu Boden viel, küsste er meine Halsbeuge, die Schultern, hinunter zum Schlüsselbein.

Mein Kopf war bereits in den Nacken gefallen und ich atmete schwer. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er je so zärtlich war.

Als sich meine Hände dann unter sein Hemd verirrten, zuckte er leicht zusammen, doch es war kaum zu merken. Seine Brustwarzen waren bereits aufgestellt und ich strich darüber, was ihm ein Seufzen entlockte. Ich streifte ihm das Hemd ab. Severus fasste mich an der Taille und hob mich hoch.

Meine nackte Haut traf auf seine und ich stöhnte leise auf. Sofort schlang ich meine Beine um seinen Körper und entliess ihn erst wieder, als er mich sanft auf den kühlen Satinstoff seiner Bettdecke absetzte.

Er öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose und den Reissverschluss. Die Ausbuchtung in seiner Short war nicht zu übersehen.

Ich hatte mich hingelegt und streckte meine Hand nun nach seiner Aus. Mit einem Schritt war er aus seiner Hose gestiegen und kniete sich neben mir auf das Bett. Er senkte den Kopf, küsste mich, biss in die Halsbeuge um entschuldigend darüber zu lecken. Seine Lippen hinterliessen eine Spur über meine Schulter und als er dann langsam meine Nippel streichelte und leicht darüber leckte, krallte ich mich an seinem Haar fest.

Ich stöhnte und keuchte. Zwischen meinen Beinen hatte sich eine Wärme aufgestaut, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte, obwohl Severus noch nichts in diese Richtung unternommen hatte.

Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Hals, streichelten meine Flanken und glitten zwischen den Stoff meiner Unterwäsche. Ein zittern durchfuhr meinen Körper als Severus mir langsam den Slip auszog.

Meine Hände fuhren über seine Schultern, der Wirbelsäule entlang in seine Short und streichelten die Pobacken, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. Er verstand meine Andeutung, und entledigte sich der schwarzen Short.

Sein Schwanz stand senkrecht, und ich wusste, dass ich ihn gleich spüren würde. Severus kniete sich erneut zwischen meine Beine. Er küsste meine Brüste, leckte und saugte an meinen Nippeln. Ich spürte seine Erregung an meinem Oberschenkel und hob ihm mein Becken entgegen. Ich wollte ihn spüren, so sehr wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Bitte…Severus..." stöhnte ich in den nächsten Kuss. Sofort spürte ich seinen Schwanz zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich hob mich ihm entgegen, wollte ihn jetzt. Er glitt langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter in mich ein. Ich bäumte mich auf, spürte Severus Hände an meinen Hüften.

Er verharrte in mir, nur ein paar Sekunden, und als ich die Augen öffnete, sah er mich an. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten, über seinen Wangenknochen stand eine Röte und er atmete schwer. Dann bewegte er sich, langsam, fast schon vorsichtig.

„Hmm…Ahh…" Ich krallte mich in die Lacken, während Severus seinen langsamen Rhythmus fortsetzte.

Seine Hände auf meinen Hüften dirigierten mir sein Tempo und ich spürte bereits, wie sich in mir alles zusammen zu ziehen begann. Auch Severus atmete schwer.

„Ahh…Hmm…" Er verstärkte seinen Griff und begann schneller zu werden. Ich warf meinen Kopf hin und her. Wie sollte ich mich noch dagegen noch wehren können. „Jah…jah…Ahhh…" Severus stiess noch zwei, vielleicht drei Mal zu, bevor wir zusammen über die Klippe sprangen. Ich spürte wie er sich zuckend und warm in mir ergoss, wie ich seinen Schaft noch fester umschloss.

Es durchfuhr mich ein Gefühl von Glück, und ich merkte nicht, wie mir die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

Severus stützte sich neben meinem Kopf ab. Der Kopf war gesenkt und er atmete stoss weise. „Was ist? Habe ich dir weh getan?", fragte er mich plötzlich.

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Es war das schönste was ich je erlebt habe. Ich liebe dich, Severus." Hatte ich das gerade wirklich laut gesagt? Hatte ich ihm wirklich gerade gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe?

Er legte sich neben mich, zog mich in seinen Arm und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte er kaum hörbar. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen.


	3. Ärger im Paradies

Kapitel 3: Ärger im Paradies

Ich war eingeschlafen, denn als ich die Augen öffnete, war ich alleine. Mir fehlte seine Wärme, seine Nähe. Ich stand auf und zog mich an.

Auf der Uhr über dem Kamin konnte ich sehen, dass der Unterricht bereits seit einer halben Stunde wieder begonnen hatte. Ich verliess die Kerker und schlenderte in das Büro meines Grossvaters.

„Es scheint dir gut zu gehen", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

„Ja, das tut es."

„Gut, ich wollte dich nämlich um etwas bitten." Verwundert sah ich ihn an. „Der Orden braucht jede Hilfe die er bekommen kann. Wir haben beim letzten zusammentreffen viele Verluste erlitten."

„Du bittest mich, euch zu helfen? Ich weiss nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Was ist mit den Kindern?"

„Sie werden zu keiner Zeit in Gefahr sein. Auch hier sind viele Kinder, das weisst du doch." Natürlich wusste ich es.

„Gut, wenn du meine Hilfe wirklich brauchst, werde ich euch helfen."

„Sehr gut, dann komm heute Abend zu dieser Adresse." Er gab mir einen Zettel. Ich las ihn, und warf ihn sogleich ins Feuer.

„Werde ich machen", verabschiedete ich mich und flohte nach Hause.

Den Rest des Tages spielte ich mit den Kindern und sprach mich mit den Hexen ab, was wir einzukaufen hatten. Um kurz vor Acht stellte ich mich dann in den Kamin.

„Bist du sicher, das du da hin willst?", fragte mich Daphne unsicher.

„Wenn ich dabei helfen kann, dass wir weniger Kinder aufnehmen müssen, werde ich es tun."

Als ich aus dem Kamin stieg, war ich doch verwundert. Es musste ein Stadthaus sein, denn die Einrichtung sah ganz danach aus.

„Da bist du ja", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. Albus stand in einer Tür. „Komm, die Andern warten bereits." Ich folgte meinem Grossvater nach unten.

Der Korridor war schmal und die Tür auf die wir zugingen alt und schäbig.

Als er sie öffnete sah ich einige Leute. Sie sassen auf Stühlen um einen grossen gemütlich wirkenden Holztisch.

„Darf ich euch unser neustes Mitgliedvorstellen, Eleina Dumbledore, meine Enkelin."

Die Leute tuschelten und mein Blick blieb an einer Person hängen.

Severus Snape sass auf einem der vordersten Stühle. Er sah mich an und ich konnte die Frage in seinen Augen lesen. Doch es war jetzt keine Zeit um sie zu beantworten.

„Eleina ist die Gründerin der Childhood Magic, meine Enkelin und sie wird uns von heute an helfen." Ich musste zugeben, dass ich über das Ganze hier einfach zu wenig wusste. So lauschte ich den Worten meines Grossvaters und mir war rasch bewusst, warum ich so viele neue Kinder in meinen Häusern hatte.

„Wie Severus uns gesagt hat, planen die Todesser einen angriff auf die Winkelgasse, nächsten Samstag. Ich möchte euch bitten, an diesem Tag so unauffällig wie möglich in der Winkelgasse zu sein." Bei mir fing es an zu rattern. Diesen Samstag wollten wir mit Haus 10 in die Winkelgasse. Albus schien mich ertappt zu haben.

„Was ist mit dir Eleina?"

„Wir wollten mit Haus 10 in die Winkelgasse am Samstag. Die Kinder haben sich so darauf gefreut."

„Tut mir leid, ihr werdet den Ausflug wohl verschieben müssen", meinte Albus entschuldigend. Enttäuscht liess ich mich in den Stuhl fallen.

Natürlich hatte Albus recht, und ich war froh, wusste ich davon, aber es war eine wahnsinnige logistische Leistung mit 30 Kindern in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Man beschloss also, sich in der Winkelgasse aufzuhalten und gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen.

Was mir erst jetzt aufgefallen war, war dass Severus es ihnen erzählt hatte, woher wusste er das? Ich dachte die Sache mit dem Dunklen Lord sei für ihn vorbei.

Die Versammlung löste sich auf und Severus kam auf mich zu. Noch immer in Gedanken küsste ich ihn. Einige der Zauberer und Hexen begannen zu tuscheln. Severus hingegen heftete seinen Blick auf mich.

„Was ist?"

„Du hast mich geküsst."

„Ja und? Hätte ich nicht sollen?"

„Die Ordensmitglieder sind etwas irritiert." Ich sah mich um.

„Oh, Verzeihung", sagte ich sarkastisch. Doch Severus ging nicht darauf ein, sondern küsste mich zurück. Das Getuschel konnte nun sogar ich hören.

„Sag Mal, woher weisst du solche Dinge?" Severus versicherte sich, dass niemand mehr in der Küche war, dann zog er den Linken Ärmel nach hinten.

Das Dunkle Mal prangte auf seinem Unterarm. Natürlich war es mir aufgefallen, aber ich hatte meist anderes zu tun, als darauf zu achten.

„Oh, ich dachte, das war damals…"

„Damals wie heute. Ich gehe zu ihm, wann immer er mich ruft." Ich legte den Kopf schräg und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren noch dunkler und undurchdringlicher, selbst für mich.

„Wenn das raus kommt?"

„Bin ich tot." Ich schluckte.

„Was ist mit Neele und Shane?" Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Wenn sie herausfinden, dass du auf beiden Seiten bist, was wird dann aus meinen Kindern?"

„Unsere Kinder sind sicher, das verspreche ich dir", sagte er und zog mich an sich.

Unsere Kinder sagte er und ich lächelte. Wie oft hatte ich mir damals gewünscht, dass ich es ihm einfach sagen könnte, doch bei jeder Eule die ich ihm schreiben wollte, verliess mich der Mut.

Wir mussten ein eigenartiges Bild abgeben, denn Albus verstummte als er uns sah.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Das Bild ist ungewöhnlich", lächelte Albus über seine Halbmondbrille. Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du brauchst mich nicht so anzusehen, ich gönne es euch Beiden."

Albus flohte nach Hogwarts.

Auf dem Kaminsims stand ein Bild. Es zeigte vier Menschen. Einer davon war Remus, der andere musste James Potter sein, denn er hatte unverwechselbare Ähnlichkeit mit Harry, die beiden Andern kannte ich nicht.

„Ist das sein Haus?", fragte ich und deutete auf das Bild.

„Nein, es gehörte Sirius, aber jetzt ist es Potters", antwortete mir Severus. Ich sah mich nochmals um.

„Begleitest du mich?", fragte Severus und ging nicht weiter auf meine Frage ein.

„Wenn du das möchtest", antwortete ich und lächelte. Severus stieg in den Kamin und war gleich darauf verschwunden.

Ich warf noch einen Blick durch das Zimmer, bevor auch ich in den Kamin stieg.

In Hogwarts wurde ich bereits erwartet. Albus sass an seinem Schreibtisch und Severus lehnte gegen die Wand. Wir verabschiedeten uns und wollten nach Unten.

Doch als wir von der Treppe kamen, stürzten uns Ron und Harry entgegen. Harry war bleich und er schwitzte. Ohne zu zögern half Severus dem jungen Gryffindor die Treppe nach oben. Ron stützte ihn ebenfalls und ich ging hinterher. Verwundert, besorgt und vielleicht auch etwas beängstigt.

„Was ist passiert Harry?", fragte Albus.

„Voldemort ist wütend. Auf Sn… Professor Snape. Nagini ist auf dem Weg hier her." Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Er meint, sie haben sich mit dem Feind verbündet. Wegen Neele und Shane", erklärte Harry. Ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Severus an. Doch dieser sagte nichts, sondern ging einfach.

Ich sah zu Albus, dann zu den Jungs, dann ging ich Severus hinterher.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Zum Dunklen Lord."

„Freiwillig?" Er blieb stehen.

„Ich sagte bereits, die Kinder werden nie in Gefahr sein."

„Das sieht mir aber gerade nicht danach aus", fauchte ich.

„Deswegen bringe ich das in Ordnung." Er kam zurück, küsste mich und ging wieder.

Perplex stand ich nun im zweiten Stock, vor der grossen Treppe und sah wie Severus gerade das Schloss verliess. Ich drehte mich um und ging zurück zu Albus.

Harry und Ron waren bereits nicht mehr da.

„Ich denke, du solltest mir erzählen, was ich in den letzten Jahren so verpasst habe. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, es ist eine ganze Menge." Ich setzte mich unaufgefordert in den Stuhl vor dem Pult.

Albus begann mir alles zu erzählen. Alles, seit ich in der zweiten Klasse war, seit Voldemorts Fall. Es war bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden, als er mit dem heutigen Tag endete.

„Und jetzt solltest du schlafen gehen, wenigstens noch zwei Stunden, bis es Frühstück gibt."

„Glaubst du wirklich ich könnte jetzt schlafen? Wenn ich alles gewusst hätte, hätte ich Severus nichts von Neele und Shane gesagt, ich hätte es geleugnet."

Er sah mich fragend an.

„Die Kinder können damit umgehen, dass ihr Vater nichts von ihnen weiss, aber ob sie damit umgehen können, wenn er getötet wird, weiss ich nicht."

„Kannst du es denn?" Tränen suchten sich den Weg über mein Gesicht.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Nicht mehr." Ich stand auf und ging.

Über die Treppe, durch die Eingangshalle hinaus auf die Ländereien. Der Mond stand noch am Himmel und erleuchtete Hell die Gegend. Ich schlenderte gedankenverloren zur Heulenden Hütte. Als ich aus dieser ein Geräusch hörte, stockte ich. Dann viel mein Blick an den Himmel. Der Mond war gross und Rund, Vollmond. Hatte Remus seinen Trank genommen? Ich wusste es nicht, aber die Neugierde trieb mich in das verlotterte Haus.

Ich schlich nach oben und schob die Tür auf.

Auf einer zerfledderten Decke vor einem erloschenen Kamin lag etwas. Grösser als ein Hund, mit wenig Fell, zusammengerollt. Ich machte einen Schritt näher und trat dabei auf eine lose Diele.

Es knarrte fürchterlich laut.

Das Tier auf dem Boden schreckte hoch, und sah mich an. Ich legte den Kopf schräg und blickte zurück.

„Remus?" Das Tier senkte den Blick. „Ich weiss, dass du mir nicht antworten kannst, aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, leiste ich dir Gesellschaft." Ich setzte mich neben den Kamin und entzündete das Feuer erneut.

Remus stupste mich mit seiner Schnauze an, als wollte er fragen was denn passiert war. In Gedanken begann ich den Wehrwolf hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen.

„Severus ist beim Dunklen Lord, weil dieser von Neele und Shane erfahren hat. Ich weiss nicht, um wen ich mir im Moment mehr sorgen mache. Meine Kinder sind relativ sicher, hier in Hogwarts, aber Severus?

Ich weiss, er macht das nicht erst seit gestern, aber ich habe Angst um ihn. Ich weiss nicht ob ich es ertrage, ihn nochmals zu verlieren."

Ich redete mir alle Ängste und Sorgen von der Seele und dann schlief ich ein. Der Wehrwolf lag noch immer auf meinen Beinen und war über das Kraulen auch eingeschlafen.

Als ich dann die Augen aufschlug musste ich mich zuerst wieder orientieren wo ich war. Und das Gewicht auf meinen Beinen war ungewohnt. Mein Blick glitt an mir herunter zu meinen Beinen.

Ich hatte meine Hand auf Remus Kopf und er schlief. Erschrocken zog ich die Hand weg und zuckte mit den Beinen.

Dies wiederum weckte Remus.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich an. Auch er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was er gerade tat. Sofort schnellte der Kopf nach oben.

„Oh, Eleina, tut mir leid, ich ehm…" Er stand auf und zog mich auf die Füsse. Ich klopfte mir den Staub aus dem Kleid und sah ihn verlegen an.

„Was hast du eigentlich alles mitbekommen?", fragte ich ihn. Er wich meinem Blick aus.

„Severus Tränke sind wirklich gut", sagte er nur.

„Wolfsbann, ja ich weiss." Das hiess, er wusste noch alles.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht… hinter deinem Ohr… also…" Remus winkte ab.

„Schon gut, bleibt unser Geheimnis."

„Danke", sagte ich erleichtert.

„Du solltest nach Severus sehen. Wenn er zurück ist, wird er dich brauchen." Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Der Lord geht nicht zimperlich um, mit Leuten die er eines Verrats verdächtigt." Wir eilten gemeinsam ins Schloss.

„Danke Remus", sagte ich und umarmte ihn, bevor ich in die Kerker ging.

Es begegneten mir einige Schüler, doch ich nahm kaum Notiz von ihnen. Vor Severus Räumen blieb ich stehen, atmete tief durch und sagte dann leise.

„Serpentis". Das Schloss schwang auf und ich trat hinein.

Ich konnte hören, dass jemand hier war, doch es war kein rhythmisches Atmen eines Schlafenden. Der Atem ging schneller und abgehackt.

Leise schlich ich ins Schlafzimmer. Severus stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Ich räusperte mich.

Normalerweise würde er sich rasch umdrehen, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, doch jetzt? Seine Bewegung war langsam, fast schon schwerfällig.

Als ich in sein blasses Gesicht sah, erschrak ich. Er war noch blasser als sonst, und über sein Gesicht zog sich eine blutende Strieme. Er setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Bei Merlin, was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte ich und eilte zu ihm. Doch er gebot mir stehen zu bleiben.

Nicht, dass ich das beachtet hätte.

Mit einem Wink meiner Hand brannten die Lichter im Schlafzimmer und ich konnte das ganze Ausmass sehen. Der Umhang war zerschlissen, überall Striemen und Blut.

Ich viel vor ihm auf die Knie. Weinend öffnete ich die Knöpfe und befreite ihn von den Resten des Umhanges und Gehrockes.

Er sagte nichts, obwohl er grausame Schmerzen haben musste.

Gut, dass ich mich bereits hier umgesehen hatte. Ich wusste wo Severus seine eigenen Tränke und Tinkturen aufbewahrte.

Ich holte alles was ich finden konnte und als ich ins Schlafzimmer zurück kam, lag Severus in den Kissen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Hier", sagte ich und hielt ihm zwei Phiolen hin. Er nahm sie, entkorkte sie und trank Beide aus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Schon damals hatte ich seine Selbstdisziplin bewundert. Und jetzt, lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Wenn er nicht verletzt gewesen wäre, hätte ich für nichts garantiert, aber so.

Ich nahm einen Tiegel und begann die Verletzungen mit einer Tinktur zu betupfen. Durch das Spannen seiner Muskeln bemerkte ich, wie schmerzhaft es sein musste. Ich sagte nichts, fragte ihn auch nichts, aber ich krampfte mich zusammen. Severus schien es zu bemerken.

„Es wird ihnen nichts passieren", sagte er und hielt meine Hand fest.

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte ich ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich konnte den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen, dass ich es die ganzen Jahre nicht wusste, und dass ich nur mit dir Spiele." Ich sah ihn an. Fragend, erschrocken, ich weiss es nicht. Severus zog mich in seine Arme und küsste mich. Liebevoll und so leidenschaftlich.

„Du weisst, dass es anders ist", hauchte er mir ins Ohr und mich schauderte.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich damit anrichte, hätte ich es dir nicht gesagt", schluchzte ich und zog ihn näher an mich. Er strich mir über den Kopf.

„Ich hätte es herausbekommen, glaube mir." Natürlich hätte er das. Shane sah seinem Vater so ähnlich, dass es ein leichtes gewesen wäre.

„Wenn du am Samstag nicht kommst, wir dir niemand einen Vorwurf machen."

„Und ob ich am Samstag da sein werde. Solche Sachen – ich deutete auf die Striemen – nehme ich persönlich." Severus küsste mich erneut.

„Ich muss zum Unterricht."

„Du, zum Unterricht? Du kannst ja kaum stehen." Er war in der Tat noch wackelig auf den Beinen.

Severus löste sich aus der Umarmung und humpelte zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Er öffnete eine Seite, zog den Zauberstab und klopfte dagegen. Dann murmelte er etwas und es sprang ein Fach auf.

Erstaunt sah ich ihm dabei zu. Er holte eine Phiole heraus, begutachtete sie und schloss das Fach wieder. Unsichtbar verschwand es im Schrank. Er entkorkte das Fläschchen, hob es an die Lippen und trank es aus.

Ich hingegen versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, welcher Trank so dunkel war und doch durchsichtig glitzerte.

„Du brauchst dich nicht anzustrengen, es wird dir nicht einfallen."

„Und warum bist du dir so sicher?"

„Weil dieser Trank in keinem Leerbuch steht. In überhaupt keinem Buch."

„Du hast wieder an dir selbst experimentiert, nicht war?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, mir wäre es damals nicht aufgefallen? Du verbringst Stunden in deinem Labor, ohne dass ein Trank entsteht. Zumindest keinen den du abfüllst und in den Vorratsschrank stellst."

„Deine Beobachtungsgabe ist wirklich bemerkenswert", sagte Severus und zog sich frische Sachen an.

„Bleibst du noch hier?", fragte er mich, als er bereits in sein Wohnzimmer ging.

„Nein, ich habe noch etwas zu tun, aber wenn du lieb bist, komme ich vielleicht später nochmals." Er blieb stehen und sah mich an.

Ich hingegen ging an ihm vorbei, drehte mich in der Tür nochmals um und grinste ihn an. Dann ging ich.

In der Eingangshalle traf ich auf Neele und Shane.

„Hallo Mom, warst du bei Dad?", begrüsste mich mein Sohn.

„Ja, war ich. Wo wollt ihr hin?"

„Auch dahin. Professor Snape wird ungeduldig, wenn man sich verspätet", grinste Neele.

„Seid brav, heute, ja?"

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Darüber werde ich mich nicht mit euch unterhalten", sagte ich scharf.

Shane sah mich an, genau so wie sein Vater. Er hatte meine Beobachtungsgabe, während Neele Severus Talent hatte.

„Bei deinem Vater würde das vielleicht ziehen, aber nicht bei dir, also lass es." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„War ein Versuch wert." Die Beiden gingen weiter.

Ich stand in der Halle und sah ihnen hinterher. Dann ging ich in das Büro des Schulleiters und flohte nach Hause.

Daphne sass wie so oft in meiner Küche.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?"

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil", antwortete ich und setzte mich neben sie. Ich holte mir mit einem Schwenk eine Tasse und goss mir Kaffee ein. Dann erzählte ich Daphne von der letzten Nacht, und dass wir am Samstag nicht in die Winkelgasse können würden.

„So ein Mist. Wir haben doch schon alles vorbereitet."

„Ich weiss, aber wenn wir dort wären, wäre das eine Katastrophe." Sie nickte.

„Wie gut, dass Severus solche Dinge weiss."

„Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du niemandem davon erzählst, er hat schon genug Schwierigkeiten." Daphne sah mich durchdringend an. Ich konnte ihr nicht stand halten und erzählte ihr auch was am Morgen passiert war.

„Oh man, wo bist du da wieder hineingeraten", lachte sie. Daphne nahm meist alles mit Humor, doch über diese Situation konnte ich nicht lachen.

„Glaub mir, wenn die Fledermaus sagt, ihr seid sicher, dann ist das so."

„Die Fledermaus?"

„Weisst du nicht mehr? Wir haben ihn doch in der zweiten oder dritten Klasse so genannt." Natürlich wusste ich das noch, doch ich hatte es erfolgreich verdrängt. Wir lachten so wie wir es schon lange nicht mehr getan haben. Dann widmeten wir uns wieder den Kindern im Haus.

Ich versuchte jeden Tag alle Häuser zu besuchen, doch meist gelang es mir nicht, oder ich kam nur zwei drei Häuser weit.

Aus Sicherheitsgründen, waren die Kamine nur miteinander Verbunden. Ich alleine konnte sie öffnen, doch das tat ich so gut wie nie. Nur wenn wir, wie diesen Samstag, in die Winkelgasse wollten.

Na ja, gingen wir eben den Samstag darauf.

Die Nächte verbrachte ich meist bei Severus. Wir redeten und stritten miteinander wie ein altes Ehepaar, sagte zumindest Daphne, die sich jeden Morgen anhören musste, was er wieder ausgefressen hatte. Dann kam der Samstag.

Nervös ging ich auf und ab.

„Setz dich hin, sonst hex ich dich auf den Stuhl, das schwöre ich dir", giftete Daphne.

„Tschuldige", nuschelte ich.

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber du machst mich ganz nervös. Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht begleiten soll?"

„Nein, du bleibst schön hier. So wie ich Severus und Albus verstanden habe ist es eine sehr gefährliche Sache. Ausser mir, weisst du hier am Besten bescheid. Übrigens, Drachenblut, öffnet den Kamin." Daphne sah mich verwundert an.

„Wieso sagst du mir das?"

„Wer weiss, vielleicht ist es doch sinnvoller, wenn mehr als eine Person das Passwort kennt."

„Jetzt hör aber auf. Dir wird schon nichts passieren."

„Wer weiss. Vielleicht stelle ich mich einfach zu blöd an. Keine Ahnung wann ich das letzte Mal meine Zauberstab zur Verteidigung nutzen musste."

„So etwas verlernt man nicht", versicherte sie mir.

„Wie du meinst, also ich geh jetzt." Ich stand auf und flohte in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Von dort ging ich direkt in die Winkelgasse.

Es war bereits deutlicher Herbst. Ein kühler Wind zog durch die Gasse und es sah nach Regen aus. Trotzdem schlenderte ich zu Flourish und Blotts. Das Buchgeschäft war wie immer gut besucht. Ich schnappte mir einen Roman und setzte mich in einen der grünen Sessel.

„Scheint interessant zu sein." Ich blickte auf.

Der Mann vor mir hatte weissblondes Haar das ihm bis über die Schultern reichte. Eine aristokratische Haltung, helle Haut und blaue Augen.

„Mr. Malfoy, nehme ich an?", fragte ich. Er schien erstaunt zu sein.

„Kennen wir uns?"

„Nein, aber ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen ihren Sohn kennen zulernen."

„Draco hat nichts erwähnt, das ist nicht seine Art." Er setzte sich neben mich.

„Sie sind Albus Dumbledores Enkelin, nicht war?" Ich nickte. Er war mir irgendwie unsympathisch.

„Es sind sehr viele Leute von Professor Dumbledore hier, finden sie nicht."

„Bitte? Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie sprechen?" Er sah mich eindringlich an. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er gerade meine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob es in ihren Kreisen üblich ist, in die Erinnerungen anderer einzudringen, in meinen Kreisen ist es dies nicht. Deshalb bitte ich sie höflichst, dies zu unterlassen", zischte ich ihm freundlich zu.

„Sie sind gut, das hatte Severus nicht erwähnt."

„Warum hätte er ihnen gegenüber etwas erwähnen sollen?" Der Mann vor mir hob seinen Umhang ein Stück an und ich sah wie er den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was sie von mir wollen?"

„Der Dunkle Lord traut Severus Aussage, ich nicht." Ich sah ihn noch immer fragend an. „Sie werden mich begleiten."

„Ich denke nicht daran."

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal, was sie denken, kommen sie jetzt." Er zog mich am Arm.

„Hallo Eleina, was tust du denn hier?"

„Remus, schön dich zu sehen", sagte ich erfreut.

„Ihr kennt bestimmt Mr. Malfoy, er wollte gerade gehen", sagte ich bestimmt.

Lucius sah mich vernichtend an, dann nickte er Remus und seiner Begleitung zu und ging.

„Phu, danke, das war knapp."

„Was wollte der denn von dir?", fragte mich Remus Begleitung. Die Junge Frau hatte violettes Haar, raspelkurz und es wechselte des Öfteren die Farbe.

„Dass ich ihn begleite."

„Oh, das ist übrigens Tonks."

„Tonks? Interessanter Name."

„Nymphadora Tonks, aber nenn mich ja nie Nymphadora."

„Du bist ein Metamophmagi, cool."

„Dann bist du Eleina Dumbledore, Remus hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt."

„Ach hat er das?" Ich legte mein Buch zurück und folgte Remus und Nymphadora aus dem Geschäft.

„Sag mal Remus, ist das deine Geschmacksrichtung?" Remus lachte mich an.

„So kann man es auch nennen, ja." Der Wind blies stärker als vorher und ich zog meinen Umhang dichter an mich.

„Lasst uns zu Fortescue gehen. Ein warmes Eis wäre jetzt genau das Richtige." Wir folgten Tonks.

Kaum hatten wir uns an den Tisch gesetzt, fragte sie mich aus.

„Du hast also wirklich Kinder mit Severus?"

„Ja, Zwillinge. Neele und Shane sind jetzt elf."

„Remus sagte, du warst seine Schülerin?"

„Ach, sagt er dass?" Remus wurde rot.

„Tonks."

„Lass sie doch. Wer nichts fragt bekommt auch keine Antwort. Ich war sieben Jahre lang seine Schülerin, und er hat die ganzen sieben Jahre den Unnahbaren gespielt. Erst als ich nicht mehr seine Schülerin war, hab ich ihn rumgekriegt."

„Bist du nicht gleich nach den Sommerferien weggegangen?", fragte mich Remus überrascht.

„Doch, bin ich. Ich war damals schwanger, als ich das Schloss verliess, wusste es aber nicht."

„Wann habt ihr denn zum ersten Mal." Ich grinste Nymphadora an.

„Du warst doch auch in Hogwarts. Albus hält immer eine Rede am letzten Abend. `Ihr, Schüler des Abschlussjahrgangs, habt es geschafft. Ab Sofort seid ihr keine Schüler mehr, und verbringt die letzte Nacht in diesem Schloss als meine Gäste. ` Tja, ich war also keine Schülerin mehr." Remus sah mich entsetzt an.

„Du weisst schon, dass du da offiziell noch als Schülerin gegolten hast, oder? Und Severus sollte das auch gewusst haben."

„Hat er wahrscheinlich auch, aber meine Argumente waren sehr überzeugend, und das seit Wochen schon. Auch Severus ist nur ein Mann", lachte ich.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen."

„Ich hielt es für das Beste, da ich angenommen hatte, ich wäre nur sein Sommervergnügen gewesen. Ich habe ihn geliebt, und tu es noch. Ich weiss, für euch klingt es sicher eigenartig, aber so bin ich eben."

„Wenn Severus mehr reden würde, wäre einiges anders gekommen", sagte Tonks uns schob sich einen dampfenden Löffel Eis in den Mund.

„Tonks", zischte Remus erneut.

„Ich weiss was du meinst. Lily Evans. Es war vielleicht mein Glück, dass er nicht so viel redet", sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Als wir draussen ein Krachen und viele Schreie hörten, standen wir sofort auf.

„Es geht los", rief Remus und wir rannten aus dem Eissalon.

In der Winkelgasse standen einige schwarzgekleidete Menschen. Todesser wie ich vermutete. Doch ich kam nicht dazu darüber nachzudenken, denn ein grüner Strahl zischte auf mich zu. Gerade noch so konnte ich mich ducken.

Ich blickte in die Richtung aus der der Fluch kam. Dort stand ein Todesser. Er hatte eine Maske vor dem Gesicht, doch seine Haltung und Art wie er den Zauberstab hielt, sagte mir dass es sich um den unmöglichen Menschen aus Flourish und Blotts handelte.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, dann begann ich zu Schiessen. Der Todesser schien verwundert zu sein, denn ich traf recht gut.

„So Naiv wie Severus sie beschrieben hat, sind sie doch nicht."

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich sie enttäusche. Wo liegt eigentlich ihr Problem?"

„Ich traue ihm nicht."

„Was immer er gesagt hat, ist mir egal. Severus ist der Vater meiner Kinder, und ein verdammt guter Liebhaber, das werde ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen."

„Sie sind eine Dumbledore."

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

„Solche Ausführungen sind doch nichts für sie."

„Sie kennen mich nicht. Also erlauben sie sich kein Urteil." Sein nächster Fluch kam unerwartet und traf meine rechte Hand.

Mein Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen in die Botanik.

Lucius brachte die paar Meter zwischen uns hinter sich und drückte mich an die nächstgelegene Wand.

„Wenn Severus sie schon überzeugt, sollten sie es vielleicht mit einem richtigen Zauberer versuchen."

Er versuchte tatsächlich mich zu küssen. Ich drehte meine Hand und hatte in Windeseile den Zauberstab wieder in Händen.

Ich jagte ihm einen Fluch an den Hals, der ihn drei Meter zurück schleuderte, dann beugte ich mich über ihn und holte das Fläschchen an meiner Kette heraus.

Der Inhalt war rosa. Ich öffnete die Phiole und zwang Lucius alles zu trinken. Es war viel mehr darin, als man vermutet hätte. Lucius wehrte sich, doch meine Zauber waren effektiv. „Versuch das noch mal, und es wird nicht nur ein harmloser Trank sein", fuhr ich ihn wütend an.

Gerade als ich ihm fesseln anlegen wollte, traf mich ein Fluch mitten in die Brust. Ich wurde an die Wand hinter mir geschleudert und von da an hatte ich einen Filmriss.

„Sie kommt zu sich", hörte ich jemanden sagen. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Daphne beugte sich über mich.

„Na, wieder da?" Ich lag in meinem Bett in Haus Nr. 12. Neben Daphne stand Dean und dahinter konnte ich Remus und Tonks sehen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wir hofften du könntest uns das sagen."

„Ich weiss nur noch, dass ich Lucius eine Schluckauflösung eingeflösst habe, dann hat mich ein Fluch getroffen und ich muss an die Wand geknallt sein. So fühlt sich auch mein Kopf an." Daphne hielt mir bereits eine Phiole hin. Ich trank sie aus und setzte mich hin.

„Das erklärt warum die Phiole um deinen Hals leer ist."

„Eleina, bist du hier?", hörten wir von unten. Remus ging zu meiner Zimmertür.

„Hier oben", rief er. Ich hörte wie jemand die Treppe nach oben kam.

„Du hast ihm wirklich eine Schluckauflösung eingeflösst? Cool", lachte Tonks.

„Leider hatte ich nichts anderes dabei." Severus erschien in der Tür. Daphne machte ihm Platz. Sofort setzte er sich zu mir auf das Bett.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja, nur etwas Kopfschmerzen." Sofort sah er die leere Phiole.

„Musstest du dich gerade mit Lucius anlegen?"

„Tut mir leid, er hat sich mit mir angelegt. Keiner versucht ungestraft… ist ja auch egal. Ich hatte leider den falschen Anhänger um." Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Versucht was?"

„Er wollte bereits vor dem Kampf, dass ich ihn begleite. Er traut dir nicht."

„Was hat er versucht?", fragte Severus erneut, da ihm offensichtlich bekannt war, dass er ihm nicht traute.

„Er hat versucht mich zu küssen und ich habe mich an ihm gerächt." Severus Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Ich hätte vielleicht nicht an seinem Stolz kratzen brauchen, aber er hat mich wütend gemacht."

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Er wollte wissen, was ich an Severus finde und ich habe es ihm gesagt."

„Was hast du ihm genau gesagt?", fragte Severus.

„Nuschelnuschel."

„Eleina Amalia Mathilda Dumbledore, was hast du ihm gesagt", donnerte er. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du hast dir alle meine Namen gemerkt?" Seine Augenbraue schoss nach oben und sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen.

„Ich sagte ihm, dass du ein verdammt guter Liebhaber wärst, und ich mir das bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen würde, zufrieden?"

„Himmel Lynni, das wollte jetzt Keiner von uns wissen", verdrehte Daphne die Augen. Remus konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, verstummte aber sofort als er Severus Blick sah.

„Du hast meine Geschichte bestätigt, das ist gut." Severus stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Er drehte sich zu mir um und hob seinen linken Arm. Die Andern bekamen es nicht mit.

„Jetzt? Was wirst du wegen Lucius tun?" Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort. Er ging einfach.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird sich etwas einfallen lassen." Ich legte mich zurück ins Bett. Remus und Tonks verabschiedeten sich und Dean ging um nach den Kindern zu sehen. Daphne blieb bei mir.

„Ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen was?"

„Keine Ahnung, nach den Rums an die Wand hab ich nichts mehr mitbekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich zu Albus."

„Schlaf dich erst mal aus. Du hast einen ganz schönen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen."

„Vielleicht hast du recht, wenn jemand etwas von mir will, weiss er ja wo er mich findet." Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und war auch gleich darauf eingeschlafen.

Ich erwachte als ich Kinderstimmen hörte. Es musste Sonntagmorgen sein, denn die Kleinen tobten durchs Haus.

„Seid leise, Eleina schläft doch noch", hörte ich Daphne. Lächelnd stand ich auf, zog mich an und machte eine neue Phiole an meine Kette. Dieses mal allerdings ein Gift.

Bevor ich mein Zimmer verliess warf ich einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel.

Auf der Treppe musste ich den ersten Kindern ausweichen und als ich in die Küche kam, roch ich keinen Kaffee. Es machte mich stutzig. Sonntagmorgens gab es immer Kaffee.

Ich suchte eine Tasse und ging zum Herd. Ich machte mir erst einen Kaffe. Dann drehte ich mich mit der Tasse in der Hand um, und sah auf die Uhr über dem Kamin. Meine Tasse zerschellte am Boden. Daphne kam in die Küche gestürmt.

„Es ist drei Uhr Nachmittags?"

„Wir dachten es sei besser dich schlafen zu lassen."

„Ist Severus noch mal gekommen?"

„Nein."

„Ich muss ins Schloss." Ohne mich um die Scherben zu kümmern griff ich nach dem Flohpulver über dem Kamin und flohte ins Schloss.

Albus war nicht in seinem Büro, was mich doch etwas verwunderte. Ich eilte die Stufen nach unten.

„Eleina, warte", rief plötzlich jemand. Harry stand mit seinen Freunden im Eingang zur Grossen Halle.

„Hallo, ich habe eigentlich keine Zeit."

„Er ist nicht da."

„Wieso weisst du das?"

„Professor Dumbledore und Snape sind vor einer halben Stunde gemeinsam aus dem Schloss gegangen. Ich glaube sie sprechen über den Vorfall in der Winkelgasse."

„Du-weisst-schon-wer war wohl etwas ungehalten", lächelte Hermine und Ron grinste verschmitzt.

„Tut mir leid, obwohl ich dabei war habe ich keine Ahnung was wirklich passiert ist. Nachdem ich an die Wand geflogen bin, hatte ich einen Filmriss."

„Die Auroren haben vier Todesser gefangen genommen, unter ihnen auch Rodolphus Lestrange", flüsterte Ron mir zu. Ich sah ihn wohl fragend an, denn er erklärte weiter. „Rodolphus gehört zum Innern Kreis. Genau so wie Bella, Rabastan, Malfoy, Wormtail und Snape."

„Severus gehört zum Innern Kreis?"

„Du weisst wohl nicht sehr viel über den Krieg hier was", lachte Harry.

„Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat mich das auch nicht sonderlich interessiert. Ich hatte mit meinen Kindern genug zu tun. Albus hat mir wohl alles erzählt, aber er lässt manchmal einige Details aus."

„Komm mit, wir erzählen es dir." Die Gryffindors führten mich in die Bibliothek.

Dort erzählten sie mir was in den letzten Jahren so alles geschehen war. Auch von Cedric Diggory und Sirius Blake.

Albus hatte es tunlichst vermieden mir solche Dinge zu erzählen. Ich war froh, dass die Gryffindors dies jetzt nachholten.

„Phu, ganz schön heftig", sagte ich als Hermine geendet hatte.

„Tja, so ist dass eben. Jeder tut was er kann", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Sagt mal, was wisst ihr über Lucius Malfoy?"

„Nicht viel, warum?", fragte Ron.

„Er ist mir unsympathisch und scheint es auf mich abgesehen zu haben."

„Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood. War bereits vor siebzehn Jahren dabei. Er ist die rechte Hand Voldemorts. Arroganter Schnösel. Er ist mit Narzissa Malfoy verheiratet, diese wiederum war eine Blake vor der Hochzeit. Eine Cousine von Sirius. Und er hat einen genau so arroganten Sohn."

„Oh ja, dieses Vergnügen hatte ich bereits", lachte ich.

„Er bildete sich viel zu viel ein, auf sein Reines Blut. Auch ein Pureblood kann nicht alles, und es gibt Halfbloods die mehr können als die Pures."

„Tja, wir sind das beste Beispiel", scherzte Harry. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Na Ron hier, ist ein Pureblood, während Hermine Muggelgeborene ist. Und ich, tja ich bin eine Mischung. Mein Dad war ein Pureblood und meine Mom Muggelgeboren."

„Und jetzt? Soll ich mir was darauf einbilden, dass ich ein Pureblood bin? Ist doch eh alles das Selbe. So ein Schwachsinn." Harry senkte wissend den Kopf.

„Es gibt eben immer solche die sich für etwas Besseres halten."

„Es gibt auch Leute die Etwas Besseres sind." Fragend sahen mich die Schüler an.

„Na ihr. Und jeder der gegen diese Fanatiker kämpft."

„Eindeutig Dumbledore", lachte Ron. Wir sahen uns alle an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Dies wieder um brachte uns einen scharfen Blick von Mme. Pince, der Bibliothekarin ein.

„So, ich werde mal sehen, ob Severus wieder zurück ist", sagte ich und wollte aufstehen.

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe, warte kurz." Harry blickte sich um. Er vergewisserte sich, dass niemand zu uns hinsah, dann holte er ein grosses Stück Pergament aus der Tasche. Er zog den Zauberstab.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Das Pergament breitete sich aus und es erschienen Linien und punkte.

„Snape ist in seinen Räumen." Ich hatte wohl grosse Augen bekommen, denn die Schüler grinsten mich an.

„Das ist ja praktisch", sagte ich bewundernd.

„Nicht wahr, aber nichts verraten, ja", grinste Ron.

„Werd ich nicht, bin ja auch kein Lehrer", lachte ich und verabschiedete mich.

Ich begegnete einigen Schülern, doch ich nahm kaum Notiz von ihnen.

„Sie trauen sich ganz schön was." Ich drehte mich um. Inzwischen war ich in den Kerkern.

„Mr. Malfoy. Keine Ahnung was sie meinen."

„Vater erwähnte nur etwas in diese Richtung."

„Ach hat er das? Hat er noch immer Schluckauf?" Das dämliche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Schülers verfinsterte sich. Er warf mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu und ging.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Vor Severus Räumen blieb ich stehen.

„Serpentis", murmelte ich und trat ein. Es war dunkel. Doch ich kam nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu tun, denn die Tür schlug hinter mir zu und sofort hielt mir Jemand einen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

Der Geruch von Kräutern und Moschus drang mir in die Nase und der Zauberstab wurde gesenkt. Dann landeten die ersten Küsse auf meinem Hals. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken um ihm Platz zu machen.

Die Schnürung meines Kleides löste sich, und ich spürte Severus Hände auf meinen Schultern die mir das Kleid abstreifen.

„Mhm." Seine Hände streichelten meine Hüften und kneteten meinen Hintern. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte ich, um einen Schlenker mit meiner Hand zu machen. Ich hörte ein erstauntes zischen, denn die Kleider des Tränkemeisters öffneten sich. Er biss in meine Halsbeuge und die Hände wanderten zu meinen Brüsten wo sie sanft zu streicheln begannen. Ich atmete bereits schwer.

Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte mich um. Meine Hände suchten den Weg auf seine Schultern und streiften ihm die Kleider vom Leib. Während ich das tat, sah ich ihm in die Augen.

Sie funkelten mich an und ich war fast sicher, dass ich zurück funkelte. Dann kamen seine Lippen näher und ich schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen berührten meine und seine Zunge forderte einlass. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und liess ihn gewähren. Er stupste fordernd und ich antwortete ihm prompt.

Während wir uns küssten, öffnete ich seine Hose. Ich konnte bereits die Beule darunter spürten. Severus seufzte in meinen Mund als ich mit der Hand leicht darüber fuhr. Seine Hose viel zu Boden und ich machte nicht halt, denn die Short folgte sogleich. Wir unterbrachen den Kuss nicht, während wir den Körper des andern erforschten.

„Ahh", entfuhr ihm, als ich meine Finger um seine Erektion schloss. Ich begann ihn langsam zu massieren.

„Ich will dich", raunte er mir zu und ich stöhnte.

„Dann nimm mich", zischte ich zurück und liess ihn los, löste mich vom Kuss.

Ich drehte mich um und ging einige Schritte in den Raum hinein, dann drehte ich mich erneut um. Severus stand unweit der Tür. Nackt und hoch erregt. Ich leckte über meine Lippen. Mit meinen Händen fuhr ich vom Hals, über meine Brüste zum Slip. So langsam ich konnte zog ich mir das kleine stück Stoff aus. Ich liess es auf den Boden fallen und sah Severus provokativ an. Dieser liess sich nicht zweimal bitten und kam auf mich zu. Er küsste mich, hart, doch genau das wollte ich. Ich konnte mich nicht gegen ihn wehren, doch das wollte ich auch nicht.

Mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen drängte er mich auf das Bett. Er drückte mich in die Kissen und leckte über das Schlüsselbein zu meinen Brüsten. Fordernd, aggressiv. Ich keuchte. Seine Hand hatte sich den Weg zwischen meine Beine gesucht und als er begann meine Klitoris zu massieren beugte ich mich ihm entgegen.

„Ahh…Mhm…jah…"

Ich war schon ziemlich feucht, denn Severus konnte ohne Probleme mit einem Finger in mich gleiten. Schnell kam ein zweiter dazu und er begann mich mit den Fingern zu ficken. Er leckte über meine Nippel, knabberte daran und saugte. Ich wusste nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf stand, dann drängte er sich zwischen meine Schenkel. Seine Hände hielten meine Hüften und zogen mich näher. So nahe, dass er bereits seinen Schwanz in mir versenkte.

„Ahh" Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Stösse waren hart und tief, doch genau das wollte ich jetzt.

„Jah…mehr…jah…"

Der Griff in meinen Hüften wurde verstärkt. Doch dann hörte er abrupt auf. Ich sah ihn an.

„Dreh dich um", befahl er mir. Ich sah das diabolische funkeln in seinen Augen. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich mich nicht getraut ihm zu widersprechen.

Ich kniete mich an das Kopfende und hielt mich an der Wand fest. Severus war dicht hinter mir.

Er führte seine Hand zu meinem Mund und ich leckte den Finger ab, den er mir hinein steckte. Dann zog er ihn wieder heraus und legte ihn zwischen meine Pobacken. Er umfuhr meine Rosette, massierte sie, und lies die Fingerkuppe eindringen. Ich krampfte, doch nicht vor schmerz, sondern weil ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

Er schien es zu merken, denn der Finger rutschte weiter. Ich keuchte erneut. Severus dehnte meinen Eingang und nahm bald einen Zweiten Finger dazu. Auch hier liess er sich Zeit, bevor der dritte Finger dazu kam.

Dann zog er sich aus mir zurück. Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als ich seine Zunge spürte. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter und sah, wie er mich anblickte. Severus hatte damit gerechnet.

Es war Wahnsinn, der sich in seinen Augen spiegelte. Immer wieder stach seine Zunge in meinen Hintereingang.

„Bei Merlin, besorgs mir endlich", keuchte ich. Severus hob den Kopf, brachte sich in Position und stiess in mich. Mir blieb die Luft weg. Severus liess mir die paar Sekunden um mich an diese Fülle zu gewöhnen, dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

Mit einer Hand streichelte er über meinen Venushügel, die Andere hielt er an meiner Hüfte. „Jah…so eng…" Er wurde härter, tiefer und ich spürte, dass ich es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

„Jah…jah…jah…" Ich begann unkontrolliert zu zucken. Der Orgasmus schüttelte meinen Körper. Doch auch Severus war so weit. Durch das zusammenziehen meines Muskels trieb ich ihn über die Klippe. Heiss zuckte er in mir.

„Ahh."

Erschöpft viel er auf mir zusammen. Er atmete schwer und legte sich dann neben mich. Ich hing über dem Kopfteil, kraftlos. Severus zog mich zu sich. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Doch dann fluchte er plötzlich.

„Bei Salazar, muss das jetzt sein." Ich öffnete die Augen. Severus hielt den linken Arm nach oben und ich sah, wie sich die Schlange bewegte.

„Er ruft nach dir?"

„Ja, und ich muss gehen."

„Jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt." Er stand auf und zog sich an. Wortlos. Gerade als er sich seinen Umhang zu Recht strich, sah er mich an. Ich grinste.

Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Jetzt hast du wenigstens etwas, womit du Lucius ärgern kannst."

„Du solltest dich von ihm fern halten. Er spielt unfair."

„Ich jetzt auch", sagte ich und liess meine Kette vor Severus Augen baumeln.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte er und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf dem Mund, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

Unentschlossen ob ich warten sollte oder nicht legte ich mich wieder hin. Eigentlich hatte ich ja genug geschlafen. Also stand ich doch auf und zog mich an. Ich verliess seine Räume und ging in das Büro meines Grossvaters.

„Eleina, wie geht es dir?", fragte er als er mich hineinkommen sah.

„Besser, war nur ein schlag auf den Kopf."

„Du musstest dir auch gerade Lucius aussuchen."

„Hey, warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, dass ich mir den Troll ausgesucht habe. Mein Geschmack ist der nämlich nicht." Albus lächelte.

„Dass weiss ich, zu blond." Ich stutzte, sah meinen Grossvater an und lachte los.

„Das auch", keuchte ich. Doch dann wurde ich wieder ernst.

„Ich hatte ein sehr informatives Gespräch, über den Inneren Kreis und so. Severus ist viel näher dran, als ihr mir weis machen wolltet."

„Es sind harte Zeiten. Ich wollte dich nicht unnötig sorgen."

„Ach Grossvater, manchmal ist es besser sich um etwas unnötiges zu sorgen, als nichts zu wissen." Er sah auf seine Hände.

„Du bist nicht die Erste dir mir das sagt. Doch wenn dieser Krieg vorüber ist, werden wir darüber lachen."

„Wann wird er denn vorüber sein? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat er nur eine zehnjährige Pause gemacht."

„Ich hoffe er ist bald vorüber. Ich bin alt, und habe keine Lust mehr gegen Tom zu kämpfen." Ich sah Albus fragend an.

„Ja, auch mir wird es langsam zu viel. Und Harry hätte es verdient, endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Der Junge macht schon mehr mit, als manch Erwachsener." Ich nickte.

„So, ich werde mal wieder gehen. Wenigstens am Sonntag sollte ich mit meinen Kinder zu Abend essen."

„Severus ist nicht da?"

„Nein, und ich weiss auch nicht, wann er wieder kommt." Albus nickte mir zu und ich ging in den Kamin.

In Haus Nummer 12 duftete es bereits nach Abendessen als ich aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Seth, leg noch einen Teller mehr dazu, Eleina ist doch da", rief Daphne als sie mich sah.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann auch wieder gehen", scherzte ich.

„Nein, aber wir wissen ja nie wann du da bist und wann nicht."

„Tut mir leid. Es geht im Moment etwas drunter und drüber bei mir", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Ist schon gut, du hast es dir verdient. Die letzten Jahre warst du immer nur für die Kinder und die Häuser da."

„Ja, das war ich wohl. Und ich habe nicht mitbekommen, was ausserhalb passiert."

„Du warst auch nie sonderlich interessiert, wenn Dean oder ich etwas sagen wollten."

„Ja, ja, ich weiss. Das liegt bei uns wohl in der Familie. Wir sind alle etwas Dickköpfig." „Etwas?"

„Übertreibe es nicht Daphne Menkin", scherzte ich böse.

Ich ging in den grossen Essbereich und setzte mich hin. Sofort wurde ich von zwanzig Kindern zwischen 6 Monaten und zehn Jahren bestürmt. Wir assen und danach las ich aus einem der vielen Bücher vor. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Severus ankam. Er stand in der Tür zwischen Küche und Essbereich, als ich aufblickte. Einige der kleineren Kinder waren eingeschlafen.

„So, und jetzt ab ins Bett mit euch." Ein murren ging reihum, doch sie gingen alle Schlafen. Die Kleinen wurden von den Erzieherinnen ins Bett gebracht.

„Du liebst Kinder, nicht wahr?"

„Über alles. Wenn sie einen anlachen, geht das Herz auf."

„Hättest du mehr eigene Kinder gewollt?" Ich sah Severus fragend an.

„Ich weiss nicht, ein oder zwei vielleicht. Aber ich habe Neele und Shane und die sind das Wichtigste in meinem Leben." Severus zog mich zu sich hin. „Warum fragst du so etwas?"

„Der Dunkle Lord will, dass ich herausfinde, wie er hier in die Häuser kommen kann." Sofort stiess ich ihn von mir weg.

„Was will er?"

„Er will die Kinder töten." Ich war geschockt.

„Was wirst du tun?"

„Du wirst mich verlassen."

„Warum?"

„Wenn du dich von mir trennst, kann ich dich nicht mehr ausfragen."

„Aber, ich will nicht, ich meine…"

„Es wird die Kinder schützen." Severus küsste mich. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte er und ging. Ich stand wie festgewachsen da.

„Was ist los mit dir?" Daphne kam zurück in den Saal.

„Ich verliere ihn, schon wieder." Daphne führte mich in die Küche und ich erzählte ihr unter Tränen, was Severus mir sagte.

„Er will dich und die Kinder beschützen, das ist der einzige Weg, auch wenn er schmerzhaft ist", tröstete sie mich.

„Ich weiss dass er uns schützen will, aber ich will ihn nicht gehen lassen."

„Vielleicht könntest du nochmals mit ihm reden?"

„Nicht heute, ich habe die Kraft nicht dazu."

Ich verbrachte die nächsten Tage hier im Haus. Erst am Mittwoch verliess ich das Haus um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Wie gut, dass Albus nicht in seinem Büro war, so konnte ich ungestört in mein kleines Arbeitszimmer gehen.

Die Schüler standen bereits Schlange als sie mich kommen sahen. Ich lächelte und war froh, dass ich mich mit Arbeit ablenken konnte. Um kurz nach halb sechs entliess ich den letzten Schüler.

Ich hatte kaum die Tür geschlossen, als es klopfte. Ich öffnete und sah in die Grünen Augen des Gryffindors.

„Harry, komm rein."

„Ist etwas passiert? Snape hatte eine grauenhafte Laune, und du siehst auch nicht besser aus?" Er setzte sich in den beigen Sessel.

„Wir haben uns getrennt, glaube ich zumindest."

„Glaubst du?"

„Der Dunkle Lord will an meine Kinder heran, und Severus sollte ihm die Eingangsmöglichkeiten in die Childhood Magic Häuser besorgen. Er meint es wäre das Beste, wenn ich mich von ihm trennen würde."

„Oh, das ist scheisse." Ich sah ihn verwundert an.

„Man sollte nicht gehen lassen müssen wen man liebt."

„Das sagst gerade du? Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte nicht gesehen, wie du dieses Mädchen ansiehst?"

„Welches Mädchen?"

„Ginny heisst sie glaube ich." Er fühlte sich ertappt.

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes. Ich würde sie in Gefahr bringen, wenn ich sie nicht auf Distanz halten würde."

„Ach, und das macht die Situation besser?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eben. Und an allem ist dieser, dieser…, ich weis nicht einmal wie ich ihn nennen soll, schuld." Wir sassen beide niedergeschlagen in den Sesseln.

„Das Leben ist nicht Fair", sagte ich um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Tja, wem sagst du das."

„Wir sollten uns dagegen wehren. Mag dich Ginny denn auch so wie du sie?" Harry sah mich fragend an, nickte aber.

„Gut, dann sollte sie nicht mehr warten müssen. Du bestehst doch auch darauf dass du die Wahrheit erfährst, dann sollte sie das gleiche Recht haben."

„Aber es ist zu gefährlich."

„Glaube mir, so wie ich sie einschätze, und darin bin ich ziemlich gut, kann sie auf sich aufpassen. Und wenn etwas passiert, wird sie sowieso an vorderster Front dabei sein, oder etwa nicht?" Harry grinste verlegen.

„Na siehst du. Wenn du jemanden hast, dem deine Liebe gehört, macht es dich mutiger und stärker, glaub mir."

„Sagte ich schon, dass du deinem Grossvater gleichst?"

„Heute noch nicht", lachte ich. Für einen kurzen Moment vergass ich meine eigenen trüben Gedanken.

„Und was wirst du tun?"

„Keine Ahnung. Dem Dunklen Lord den Hals umdrehen?"

„Hey, das ist meine Aufgabe."

„Tut mir leid, wollte dir nicht vorgreifen." Wir lachten. Auch als wir aus dem Zimmer kamen, lachten wir.

„Danke Eleina, es ist schön mit dir zu reden." Harry umarmte mich kurz.

„Kein Problem, dafür bin ich ja da." Er ging nach oben in den Gryffindorturm und ich wollte nach Hause. Doch bereits im Korridor zum vierten Stock kam mir Remus entgegen.

„Hey, isst du nicht mit uns?"

„Ich denke nicht", sagte ich zögerlich.

„Oh, ärger im Paradies?"

„Paradies war einmal."

„Komm, wir gehen ein paar Schritte." Remus hackte sich bei mir unter und wir gingen aus dem Schloss.

Es war kalt und doch tat die frische Luft gut. Ich erzählte ihm von Voldemorts vorhaben und dem Dilemma in dem ich jetzt steckte.

„So auf die schnelle fällt mir auch keine andere Lösung ein", meinte Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wir waren inzwischen wieder in der Eingangshalle.

„Ich bin nur so unendlich traurig. Es hätte so schön sein können."

„Ich verstehe dich, glaub mir." Wir umarmten uns, freundschaftlich. Doch genau in diesem Moment kam Severus mit einer Gruppe Schülern von Unten aus den Kerkern.

„Sieh an, sie hat dich für den da fallen gelassen." Sofort löste ich mich aus der Umarmung. Severus stand hinter dem blonden Schüler.

„Mr. Malfoy, es geht sie einen Feuchten Kehricht an, was ich wann mit wem tu, oder nicht. Also halten sie sich da raus", giftete ich. Er grinste überheblich. Severus hingegen konnte meinen Blick deuten und ich den seinen. Ich drehte mich zu Remus.

„Entschuldige", hauchte ich im ins Ohr, und küsste ihn. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ging ich an der Gruppe vorbei, die Treppe nach oben.

Ich hätte mich nicht umdrehen können, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, denn über mein Gesicht rannen Tränen. Im Büro meines Grossvaters brach ich zusammen. Ich warf mich auf das Sofa, schluchzte und weinte.

Erst als ich von einer Hand sanft an der Schulter berührt wurde, hob ich den Kopf. Albus hielt mir ein Taschentuch hin. Ich wischte mir die Tränen ab und schnäuzte mich, bevor ich mich wieder gerade hinsetzte.

„Wir sind alle gezwungen Opfer zu bringen, damit wir den Krieg überleben."

„Weisst du, ich habe mich die letzten Jahre wirklich nicht dafür interessiert, was dieser Wahnsinnige tut, oder plant, weil ich genug mit meinen Kindern zu tun hatte.

Dann komme ich aus meinem Schnecken haus, welches es zweifelsohne war, und werde so überrannt. Das kann ich nicht und das will ich auch nicht. Ich will nicht wieder so sein.

Ich will mit Severus zusammen sein. Ich will mein Leben wieder haben."

„Das ist gut, dann kannst du uns heute Abend helfen." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Die gefangen Todesser werden vom Ministerium nach Askaban gebracht. Wir werden ihnen dabei helfen." Ich nickte. „Um Acht im Ministerium." Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte ich ihm an, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte, dann ging ich.

„Oh, du bist schon zurück?"

„Ja, hatte keinen Appetit. Muss sowieso nochmals weg." Ich ging in mein Zimmer und stellte mich vor den Kleiderschrank.

Ich zog eines meiner Lieblingskleider heraus. Das Mieder war besonders eng und meine Konturen waren deutlich zu sehen, auch unter dem schweren Winterumhang. Mein Haar band ich zu einem Zopf und den Zauberstab verstaute ich um Umhang. So ging ich nach unten.

„Oh, was hast du denn noch vor?", fragte Dean als er mich sah.

„Ich bin unterwegs ins Ministerium." Er nickte wissend. Mit einer Handvoll Flohpulver war ich verschwunden.

Im Ministerium war es still. Der Brunnen im Atrium plätscherte dahin und ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Wir sollten uns unterhalten, nachher." Ich schreckte hoch und drehte mich um. Remus hatte gerade den Kamin verlassen.

„Natürlich, es tut mir leid." Tonks sah ihn fragend an, doch er war nicht gewillt ihr etwas zu sagen.

Zusammen bestiegen wir den Fahrstuhl in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Dort wurde wir bereits von Albus und einigen Auroren erwartet.

„Gut, dann können wir gehen", meinte der Auror als er uns kommen sah. Aus den Zellen wurden die Gefangenen geführt.

„Miss Dumbledore, hier mit Tonks und Mr. Lupin." Wie mir gesagt wurde, stellte mich neben den Todesser.

„So schön und stolz wie Severus es sagte", zischte dieser.

„Mach mich nicht wütend Todesser, sonst lasse ich keine Gnade mehr walten, wie bei Lucius", blaffte ich zurück.

„Lass dich nicht provozieren", flüsterte Tonks mir zu.

„Rodolphus versucht das bei allen." Ich sah mir den Mann nochmals an.

Das war also Rodolphus Lestrange. Der Todesser vom Inneren Kreis.

Wir gingen in das Atrium, von dort aus apparierten wir Seite-an-Seite an ein Feld ausserhalb Dovers.

Hier, am Meer, warteten einige Boote. Doch sobald wir auftauchten, schossen die ersten Flüche in unsere Richtung.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und schoss zurück. Im Grunde war es mir Egal auf wen, denn ich musste meinen Frust ablassen. Dann drehte ich mich zum Gefangenen um.

„Pertrificus Totalus, Desilusio." Der Todesser war verschwunden. Dann widmete ich mich wieder meinem Gegner.

Noch nie waren meine Flüche so stark. Ich war verletzt, wütend und fürchterlich aggressiv. Dann entdeckte ich Lucius im Gewühl. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich würde mich schon mit ihm duellieren, aber seine Maske kannte ich bereits zu gut. Er schien mich zu sehen, denn er lachte in meine Richtung.

„Lässt sie dich wieder herunter Severus? Ich würde mich dafür rächen, wenn man mich gegen einen Wehrwolf ersetzt hätte." Ich sah zu dem Todesser mit dem ich mich gerade duellierte.

„Severus?" Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Du traust mir also auch nicht zu, mich mit den Andern anzulegen." Ich war so wütend.

Meine Flüche wurden härter und schneller. Ich traf ihn am Arm und er verlor seinen Zauberstab. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu.

„Ich liebe dich, mehr als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können. Ich will nicht, dass es einfach so vorbei ist."

„Es ist das Beste, glaube mir." Dann zischte ein Fluch dicht an meinem Kopf vorbei.

„Du warst schon mal besser, Severus", spottete Lucius.

„Auf dich habe ich gewartet.", zischte ich wütend. Sofort konzentrierte sich alles in mir auf Lucius Malfoy.

Er stolperte rückwärts, da er anscheinend nicht mit meiner Kraft gerechnet hatte. Doch dann, plötzlich wie auf Kommando, waren alle Todesser verschwunden.

Verwundert sah ich mich um. Auroren und Ordensmitglieder standen noch alle, doch die Gefangenen waren weg, bis auf meinen. Ich ging zurück an den Ort an dem ich ihn hatte liegen lassen.

„Finite Incantatem", sagte ich und Rodolphus tauchte wieder auf. Er begann zu schimpfen und zu zetern.

„Danke, Miss Dumbledore, wenigstens diesen einen haben wir noch." Ein Auror nahm ihn mir ab und ging mit ihm zu den Booten.

„Habt ihr mir etwas zu erklären?" Ich fuhr herum. Tonks stand neben Remus und funkelte ihn an. Ihr Haar war rabenschwarz.

„Nein, also nicht direkt", stotterte er.

„Es ist meine Schuld, Tonks, sei nicht wütend auf ihn."

„Worauf soll ich nicht wütend sein?"

„Ich habe ihn geküsst, es tut mir leid."

„Wieso küsst du ihn?"

„Severus…, ich weiss nicht…, er war gerade da."

„Danke", schmollte nun Remus.

„Du hast ihn geküsst, damit Severus Geschichte stimmt?"

„Ja, tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

„Ist schon gut. Scheint wenigstens so, als ob Lucius es glauben würde. Wenigstens einer."

Wir apparierten zurück ins Ministerium. Remus und Tonks verabschiedeten sich voneinander und er ging mit Albus zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich selbst stand im Atrium und begutachtete den Brunnen.

„Willst du nicht nach Hause?"

„Nein, die Nächte sind so lange, ohne ihn."

„Verstehe ich. Komm mit." Tonks zog mich mit in den Fahrstuhl.

Wir stiegen in der Aurorenzentrale aus. Es war leise und doch hörte man aus einigen Büros Stimmen.

„Seit der Krieg wieder begonnen hat, ist hier Hochbetrieb."

„Die haben alle damit zu tun?"

„In gewisser Weise schon. Fast alle Verbrechen der letzten drei Jahre wurden von Todessern an Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen verübt. Wir versuchen alle aufzuklären, doch meist bleibt ein Fragezeichen."

Aus einem Büro kam gerade ein Grossgewachsener Hagerer Mann. Er hatte schütteres rostrotes Haar.

„Arthur, was tust du noch hier?"

„Du weisst doch, die magische Strafverfolgung kennt keinen Feierabend."

„Darf ich dir Eleina vorstellen?"

„Miss Dumbledore, wir sind uns kurz begegnet." Ich erinnerte mich. Am treffen des Ordens am Grimmauldplatz.

„Stimmt, wie geht es ihnen Mr. Weasley?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut, danke. Waren sie erfolgreich?"

„Mässig, würde ich sagen."

„Ausser Rodolphus ist keiner angekommen."

„Wenigstens einer, das ist schon mehr als beim letzten Mal." Arthur verabschiedete sich und ging. Ich sah ihm hinterher.

„Wie hat er das gemeint?"

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir Todesser gefangen haben. Aber jedes Mal wenn wir sie nach Askaban bringen wollten, wurden wir in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und sie wurden uns wieder abgenommen. Egal wie lange oder wie kurz wir gewartet haben."

„Ich bewundere euch wirklich. Ihr kämpft in einem ungleichen Krieg, und habt doch noch die Hoffnung, dass das Gute gewinnt."

„Wir haben alle Verluste erlitten, nur um für das Gute Einzustehen. Und wir glauben alle an Harry."

„Der Junge hat eine Menge Verantwortung auf den Schultern."

„Ja hat er. Und wann immer wir können, helfen wir ihm. Alle hier wollen eine Welt ohne Du-weisst-schon-wer und ohne Todesser. Vielleicht können wir dann endlich so leben, wie wir das wollen." Ich spürte, dass sie etwas bedrückte.

„Du sprichst von dir und Remus, nicht war?" Wir waren inzwischen in ihrem Büro angekommen.

„Ja, das auch."

„Was ist denn nicht in Ordnung?"

„Er ist ein Wehrwolf."

„Ja und?" Tonks sah mich an.

„Du bist die erste die mich fragt ja und, alle andern meinten Oh."

„Warum? Wolfsbanntrank ist doch heute keine Sache mehr und die eine Nacht im Monat in der er unpässlich ist, ist zu verschmerzen. Ausserdem sind wir manchmal alle 21 Tage unpässlich und aggressiv."

Tonks lachte. Es war ein helles, befreites lachen.

Einer ihrer Kollegen streckte den Kopf herein.

„Oh, hallo, ich dachte Remus sei bei dir."

„Nein Kingsley, nur Eleina." Kingsley Shacklebolt war der Leiter des Aurorenbüros. Ein grosser Mann, mit dunkler Hautfarbe.

„Ist er den wieder in Hogwarts?"

„Ich nehme an, warum?"

„Seine Registration ist gekommen."

Ich sah Tonks fragend an.

„Siehst du, dass habe ich gemeint. Remus musste sich Registrieren lassen, weil er ein Wehrwolf ist."

„Verstehe ich nicht?"

„Tja, unser lieber Minister glaubt, alle Wesen die mit der Dunklen Seite in Verbindung gebracht werden können, gehören zum Dunklen Lord. Also lässt er alle Wehrwölfe und Vampire registrieren. Wer sich wehrt, wird automatisch als Todesser eingestuft und weggesperrt."

„Der ist ja keinen deut Besser als Voldemort selbst."

„Sagen sie das nicht so laut, hier hat alles Ohren", warnte mich Kingsley. Der kahle Zauberer verabschiedete sich und liess uns alleine.

„Hast du Severus schwer getroffen?" Fragend sah ich Tonks an. „Du hast ihn doch erwischt?"

„Oh, ja, das habe ich. Aber ich glaube er kommt schon wieder auf die Beine."

„Willst du nicht zu ihm?"

„Ich schon, aber er will nicht."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es nicht will, aber sein Stolz…"

„Oh bitte, lass mich mit diesem Stolz in Ruhe. Ich bin eine Dumbledore, und? Muss ich das gleich jedem unter die Nase reiben, nur weil der Name zu einem stolzen Zauberergeschlecht gehört? So ein Schwachsinn. Über seinen Stolz kann man auch fallen, das sollten sich diese Achso Stolzen Zauberer mal merken."

„Das solltest du dem einen oder andern vielleicht mal persönlich sagen, Severus zum Beispiel."

„Lass mal. Wenn er etwas von mir will, weiss er wo ich zu finden bin." Ich verabschiedete mich von Tonks und flohte nach Hause.

Ich versuchte die Tage nicht an Severus zu denken, was mir aber unendlich schwer viel.

Am Sonntagmorgen reichte es Daphne. Sie nahm mir eine Schüssel aus der Hand. Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Du rührst jetzt seid fast einer Stunde den Kuchenteig. Irgendwann ist er fertig." „Entschuldige, ich bin mit den Gedanken wo anders."

„Das weiss ich, geh zu ihm."

„Ich kann nicht, das weisst du doch."

„Früher hast du dich davon nicht abschrecken lassen." Sie sah mich herausfordernd an.

Sie hatte recht. Früher hatte ich um alles gekämpft was ich haben wollte, oder was mir meiner Meinung nach zustand.

„Geh, und rede noch mal mit ihm. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja heimlich treffen oder so. Aber ich glaube er leidet genau so wie du." Ich umarmte sie.

„Danke Daphne, was würde ich auch ohne dich machen?"

„Das will ich mir gar nicht ausmalen."

Ich ging nach oben und zog mich um. Aus dem hintersten Teil des Schrankes holte ich eine Schuhbox. Ich hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr geöffnet.

Ich hob die roten High Heels heraus und zog sie an. Merlin sei dank, war das Kleid lange genug und man konnte sie nicht sehen. Ich zog meinen Winterumhang an und flohte nach Hogwarts.

„Hallo Eleina, da bist du ja endlich." Ich sah meinen Grossvater fragend an. „Ich hatte bereits gestern mit dir gerechnet."

„Ich hatte gar nicht mit mir gerechnet. Und wenn Daphne mich nicht überredet hätte, wäre ich gar nicht hier", schmollte ich. Albus hielt mir ein Packet hin. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Harry hat es mir geliehen." Ich öffnete es und war erstaunt, als ich den Inhalt sah.

„Ein Tarnumhang?"

„So kannst du zu Severus ohne gesehen zu werden. Wenn du nach Hause gehst, leg ihn einfach wieder in die Schublade." Ich umarmte meinen Grossvater, zog den Umhang an und ging schnellen Schrittes nach Unten.

„Ich weiss nicht was in Severus gefahren ist. Soll er doch froh sein, dass er die Schnepfe los ist", hörte ich aus der Schlangengrube. Das Portrait war gerade offen und es stiegen einige Schüler heraus. Draco Malfoy lachte höhnisch.

„Ich hörte, Vater hätte Interesse an einer `Unterhaltung` mit ihr. Dann hätte sie wenigstens etwas mit einem richtigen Zauberer. Bis jetzt war ja nur Severus und der Wehrwolf dran."

Die Gruppe zog weiter und ich stand mit offenem Mund da. So etwas dreistes, und dass von Schülern.

Bevor ich zu Severus Räumen kam, sah ich mich nochmals um. Es war kein Schüler mehr zu sehen.

„Serpentis", sagte ich und trat ein. Es war ruhig. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Auf dem Tischchen neben dem Sessel stand ein angefangenes Glas Whiskey. Im Sessel sass Severus. Den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet.

Ich schlich zu ihm. Liess mich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und schob meine Hand, verdeckt vom Umhang zwischen seine Beine.

Erschrocken sprang er auf. Ich hatte damit gerechnet und ihm genügend Platz gelassen. Mein Lachen allerdings war jetzt nicht mehr zu überhören.

„Eleina?" Ich zog den Umhang über den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dich sehen", sagte ich entschuldigend. Severus schien unentschlossen was er tun sollte. Er wollte auf mich zu kommen, doch dann auch wieder nicht.

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dass wir uns treffen können, ohne dass es alle mitbekommen?"

„Natürlich gibt es die, aber willst du das? Ich weiss nicht wie lange dieser Krieg noch dauert. Willst du wirklich den Rest deines Lebens im versteckten herkommen?"

„Wenn es der einzige Weg ist, ja."

Ich hatte die zwei Meter zwischen uns hinter mich gebracht und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Erinnerst du dich, ich war schon damals ziemlich hartnäckig."

„Oh ja, daran erinnere ich mich genau."

„Erinnerst du dich auch daran?" Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und hob meinen Rock. Zum Vorschein kamen die Roten Schuhe. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Ich löste die Miederung des Kleides und liess es mir über die Schultern fallen. Dann stieg ich daraus.

„Du siehst noch genau so aus wie vor zwölf Jahren", seufzte er.

„Nicht ganz, aber ich habe mich gut gehalten."

Ich stellte mich an den Kamin, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und atmete tief ein. Ich brauchte nicht zu warten, denn Severus stand bereits hinter mir. Er zog mir meinen Slip aus und strich über meine Wirbelsäule bevor er meinen Hintern knetete. Seine Hand glitt weiter zwischen meine Beine.

Ich keuchte. Mit seinen Beinen stellte er meine weiter auseinander. Er massierte meinen Kitzler und ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er war so nahe an mir, dass ich seinen Atem fühlen konnte.

„Vorbeugen", raunte er mir zu. Ich berührte seine Lenden und konnte den prallen Schwanz spüren, der noch in der Hose war. Doch nicht mehr lange. Das Geräusch der fallenden Hose war mir durchaus bekannt.

Ich spürte jetzt, wie er seinen Schwanz zwischen meinen Pobacken rieb und gleichzeitig streichelte er meine Brüste. Dann trat er einen kleinen Schritt zurück und stiess in mich.

Mir Stockte der Atem vor Erregung und ich begann erst wieder zu keuchen, als er sich langsam in mir bewegte. Immer wieder zog er sich ein kleines Bisschen aus mir zurück um danach hart zuzustossen.

„Ah…ah…ah…", hörte ich ihn. Es trieb mich weiter an. Die Erregung in mir begann zu brennen.

„Mach…schneller…ich komme…gleich", keuchte ich. Severus stiess fester und ich liess mich in das Gefühl fallen.

So heftig wie dieses Mal war ich selten gekommen. Doch auch Severus war so weit gewesen. Er hatte seinen Saft in mir entladen und ich konnte noch sein Zucken spüren.

Als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, zog er sich aus mir zurück und liess sich in den Sessel fallen. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und er zeigte mir an, dass ich mich zu ihm setzen sollte. Nackt wie ich war, setzte ich mich auf seinen Schoss. Die Schuhe liess ich auf den Boden fallen. So schön sie waren, und so erregend Severus sie fand, so unbequem waren sie auch. „Ich will dass es so weiter geht, bitte." Mein Kopf lang an seiner Schulter. Er strich mir über das Haar und den Rücken.

„Gut, aber zu niemandem ein Wort." Ich versprach es ihm.


	4. Nektar der schwarzen Lilie

Kapitel 4: Nektar der schwarzen Lilie

Die Tage vergingen und Bald standen die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür. Neele und Shane freuten sich auf zuhause und ich hatte keinen Grund mehr um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich würde die Feiertage zu Hause verbringen.

Ich war in Kings Cross, als der Zug ankam. Neele und Shane rannten auf mich zu.

„Mama, Mama, Mama." Ich schloss sie in die Arme.

„Na ihr Beiden, war's schön bis jetzt?"

„Ja, und wie."

„Die Andern sind alle ganz Toll."

„Und die meisten Fächer sind total super."

„Hallo Eleina." Ich blickte auf.

„Severus, was willst du?"

„Mit dir über meine Tochter sprechen."

„Es sind Ferien, hat sie etwas angestellt?"

„Noch nicht, aber sie kommt nach ihrer Mutter."

„Du bist extra deswegen hergekommen?"

„Ja." Natürlich wusste ich, dass er etwas anderes wollte, aber wir konnten uns nicht so ungezwungen unterhalten wie wir es eigentlich wollten.

„Na gut, in der Winkelgasse, morgen Nachmittag." Seine Augen verrieten ihn. Und meine wohl auch.

„Schöne Festtage Eleina", sagte eine unangenehme Stimme.

„Danke, gleichfalls, Lucius", schnarrte ich zurück. Ich sammelte meine Kinder ein.

Nicht nur Neele und Shane sondern auch die Andern der Childhood Magic.

Meine Mitarbeiterinnen und ich verteilten die Kinder auf die mittlerweile 13 Häuser und ich kehrte dann mit Neele, Shane und zwei weiteren zu Nr. 12 zurück.

Wir hatten kaum das Haus betreten, als drei Jungs auf uns zugestürmt kamen. Simon, Daniel und Sanders verbrachten die Ferien bei uns. Sofort wurden Neele und Shane bestürmt. Sie zogen sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Delia sass im Flur auf dem Boden und spielte.

„Alle wieder da?"

„Ja alle. Mehr als alle." Daphne sah mich an. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Oh was ist denn jetzt passiert? Das sagst du doch sonst nie." Ich zog Daphne in mein Zimmer.

Nervös ging ich auf und ab.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Findest du, ich bin alt?"

„Ehm, nein, du bist gleich alt wie ich, also noch jung", grinste sie.

„Aber meine Kinder sind schon gross."

„Lynni, was ist los."

„Ich bin überfällig." Daphne schluckte schwer.

„Wie lange?"

„Schon seit Wochen."

„Wochen? Hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

„Nein, doch, ich war zu beschäftigt."

„Und jetzt?"

„Werde ich mich morgen mit Severus treffen und es ihm erklären."

„Oh Man, du machst Sachen."

Ich verbrachte den Abend mit den Kindern. Auch den Morgen widmete ich ganz meinen Zwillingen.

Am Nachmittag zog ich meinen Winterumhang an und ging in die Küche.

„Viel Glück, du kannst es brauchen." Ich lächelte Daphne zu.

Sie war die Einzige die wusste, dass ich Severus weiterhin traf.

Die Winkelgasse war belebt. Viele Zauberer und Hexen waren hier zum Christmas Shopping. Severus wartete bereits bei Fortescues. Wir begrüssten uns kalt, gingen hinein und setzten uns.

„Wir haben wirklich zu reden", sagte ich. Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich bin überfällig."

„Du bist schwanger?"

„Ich weiss es nicht. Bis jetzt habe ich noch keinen Test gemacht."

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht tun."

„Du willst nicht dabei sein?"

„Wie soll ich?"

„Wir gehen nach Muggellondon." Severus sah mich fast schockiert an. „Ich weiss, dass du das nicht willst, aber wenn du dabei sein willst, ist das der einzige Weg." Er wusste, dass ich recht hatte.

Wir standen wieder auf und verliessen den Eissalon nach nur einem Kaffee.

Die Umhänge liessen wir im Hinterzimmer des Tropfenden Kessels. Wie gut, dass noch kein Zwielichtiges Klientel im Pub war.

Mit einem Schlenker meiner Hand, sahen wir wie normale Muggel aus. Severus schien sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen, doch er liess sich nichts anmerken. Eine Querstrasse weiter war eine Apotheke. Wir traten ein.

Die Frau an der Theke begrüsste uns freundlich.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich brauche einen Test."

„Einen Schwangerschaftstest? Frühtest oder normal?" Ich blickte zu Severus, doch dieser konnte mir jetzt nicht helfen.

„Ehm, keine Ahnung, ich bin da nicht so bewandelt."

„Frühtest brauchen sie, wenn sie noch nicht drüber sind oder nur knapp."

„Dann brauche ich keinen Frühtest."

„Gut, dann empfehle ich diesen hier. Er zeigt auch an, wie weit sie sind." Die Frau packte mir den Test ein, ich bezahlte und wir gingen.

Severus sagte die ganze Zeit kein Wort.

Zurück im Tropfenden Kessel holten wir unsere Umhänge.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?"

„Zu dir", sagte er und schob mich ins Kaminzimmer. Wir flohten in Haus Nummer 12.

„Schon zurück?", fragte Daphne. Doch als Severus aus dem Kamin stieg wusste sie, dass wir noch nichts wussten. Ich setze mich an den Tisch, Severus blieb stehen.

„Setz dich hin, du machst mich nervös." Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben, setzte sich aber trotzdem hin. Ich las den Zettel zum Test gewissenhaft durch.

„Gut, dann werde ich mal." Ich ging ins Badezimmer. Wie gut, dass die Kinder mit Dean bei Linda und Arn waren.

Bereits nach zwei Minuten kam ich aus dem Badezimmer. Severus sah mich fragend an. „Keine Ahnung, ich trau mich nicht hinzusehen." Severus nahm mir das Stäbchen aus der Hand. Er sah es an. In seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen.

„Du bist Schwanger." Er hielt es mir hin. Auf dem Display war deutlich Schwanger +3 Wochen zu lesen.

„Okay, was jetzt?" Daphne stand im Flur.

„Wie weit musst du sein?" Ich begann zu rechnen.

„Zehnte oder Elfte Woche, denke ich." Severus sah mich an, verwundert.

„Tut mir leid, in den letzten Wochen ist alles drunter und drüber gegangen, da ist mir das nicht aufgefallen. Bist du wütend?"

„Wieso soll er wütend sein, er war ja schliesslich daran beteiligt."

„Mrs. Menkin hat recht. Ich bin überrumpelt, und das kommt selten genug vor."

„Gut, ich hab das schon Mal geschafft, ich werde das auch ein zweites Mal hinbekommen", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

„Was soll das heissen? Jetzt hast du doch Professor Snape?"

„Nein, ich werde niemandem Sagen, dass er der Vater ist. Das wäre zu gefährlich."

„Wieso zu gefährlich?"

„Seine Tarnung würde auffliegen, das geht nicht."

„Bei Merlin Lynni, denkst du vielleicht zur Abwechslung mal an dich selber?"

„Wenn ich das tun würde, wäre ich nicht so weit gekommen."

„Hmm", räusperte es sich neben mir. Ich sah Severus fragend an. „Da hab ich wohl auch etwas zu sagen."

„Nein, hast du nicht." Er sah mich verblüfft an. „Mein Kind."

„Unser Kind."

„Ha", sagte Daphne. Ich funkelte sie an.

„Du brauchst mich nicht so anfunkeln, das zieht nicht bei mir."

Das wusste ich, aber ich wollte es wenigstens versucht haben.

Ich setzte mich auf die Treppe.

„Na gut, wenn ihr es besser wisst, bringt Vorschläge." Doch auch von den Beiden kam nichts.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns alle einfach mal Gedanken darüber machen. Die Situation ist noch zu neu."

„Sie hat recht", gab Severus zu. Ich nickte nur. Als ich zu Severus blickte, verdrehte dieser gerade die Augen. Kaum sichtbar, aber ich konnte es deuten.

„Geh schon, ich verstehe es." Er küsste mich und ging.

„Wo geht er jetzt hin?"

„Zu ihm."

„Jetzt? er kann doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen."

„Genau das meinte ich doch Daphne. Er ist wichtig, er muss manchmal einfach gehen."

„Kann bei dir nicht wenigstens einmal etwas einfach und normal verlaufen?" Ich lächelte.

„Nein, das wäre doch viel zu Unspektakulär." Wir umarmten uns kurz und widmeten uns dann wieder dem Täglichen lauf.

Als am Abend dann alle Kinder im Bett waren, setzte ich mich an den Tisch und holte Pergament und Feder. Ich schrieb dem St. Mungo und bat um einen Termin, noch vor den Feiertagen.

Da wir heute den 22. Dezember hatten war das ganz schön knapp. Doch bereits am nächsten Morgen erhielt ich Antwort. Heute um Zehn. Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war bereits halb zehn.

„Daphne, ich muss weg."

„Wo willst du hin?"

„St, Mungo", flüsterte ich. Sie nickte.

„Soll ich dich begleiten? Dean ist hier."

„Bitte."

Ich war dankbar dafür. Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnern, als ich mit den Zwillingen meinen ersten Termin im St. Mungo hatte. Ich wäre beinahe umgekippt.

Wir flohten also gemeinsam ins St. Mungo.

„Weisst du, ich fühle mich gerade wieder wie Achtzehn."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen."

An der Anmeldung sass eine ältere Hexe.

„Bitte füllen sie das aus", sagte sie und reichte mir einen Fragebogen. Rasch füllte ich ihn aus.

„Sie werden gleich aufgerufen, Miss Miller." Daphne sah mich fragend an.

„Ich kann doch nicht meinen richtigen Namen angeben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wir setzten uns.

Kaum zehn Minuten Später wurden wir aufgerufen.

„Miss Miller bitte." Wir gingen zu dem Heiler hin.

Er hatte in etwa mein Alter, war für einen Mann eher Klein und er hatte blondes Haar.

„Guten Tag, dann kommen sie mal." Er lächelte Daphne und mich freundlich an. Ich legte mich auf dieses Bett, das mitten im Raum stand.

Wie damals, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich begann zu zittern.

„Sie müssen nicht nervös sein, ist ja nicht ihre erste Schwangerschaft, wie ich sehe."

„Trotzdem", sagte ich. Der Heiler lächelte mich an.

„Ihre Erste Schwangerschaft liegt schon ein paar Jahre zurück?"

„Ja, zwölf." Ich griff nach Daphnes Hand und betete etwas vor mich hin.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Lass es keine Zwillinge sein", flüsterte ich.

„Wollen sie den keine?"

„Danke, ich hab schon."

Der Heiler wedelte mit dem Zauberstab über mich und es erschienen Schatten über mir. „Eines kann ich ihnen bereits sagen, keine Zwillinge." Mir viel ein Stein vom herzen.

„Elfte Woche, alles bestens." Der Heiler sah mich an.

„Haben sie soweit noch fragen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Wochen wieder." Er verabschiedete sich und geleitete uns aus dem Zimmer. Wie in Trance ging ich zu der Hexe am Schalter und holte mir meinen Nächsten Termin, ende Januar.

„Wie wär's mit Winkelgasse?" Ich sah Daphne fragend an. „Wir müssen uns dringends mal wieder ablenken."

Sie zog mich in den Kamin und wir flohten in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Die Winkelgasse war sehr belebt und wir schlenderten die Schaufenster entlang. Wie Teenager lachten und kicherten wir über die Auslage.

„Und jetzt, nach Muggellondon." Daphnes Augen strahlten und ich konnte ihr den Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Wir hängten unsere Umhänge ins Hinterzimmer, sahen zu, dass wir etwas Muggelhafter aussahen und schlenderten aus der Tür des Tropfenden Kessels.

Die Leute hetzten an uns vorbei, als ob es irgendwo etwas gratis gäbe. Doch wir zwei hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Und da wir eigentlich nichts brauchten, konnten wir uns überall umsehen. „Meinst du, den Laden von damals gibt es noch?" Ich sah Daphne an.

„Sind wir dafür nicht etwas zu alt?"

„Wieso, fühlst du dich alt?"

„Ehm, nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Also sind wir es auch nicht. Los komm." Wir bestiegen die U-Bahn um ein paar Stationen später wieder auszusteigen.

Daphne wusste noch genau wo sich der Laden befunden hatte und zu unserem Erstaunen, war er auch immer noch da. Wir traten ein.

„Willkommen im Dream Catcher, was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Wir wollten uns nur etwas umsehen", sagte Daphne und lächelte die Hexe freundlich an.

Ich hatte inzwischen schon das erste Kleid gesehen. Schwarz, bodenlang, mit blauen Spickeln über der Büste. Und natürlich trompeten Ärmeln. Daphne besah sich ein graues mit silberner Schnürung.

„Die Kleider sind noch immer so schön."

„Soll ich dir die Kleider zur Anprobe bringen?" Wir nickten. „Grösse 36, nicht wahr?" Die Hexe verschwand.

„Wir haben zugenommen", scherzte Daphne.

„Wir sind auch nicht mehr Achtzehn." Die Hexe brachte uns die Kleider. Wir zogen sie an und stellten uns vor den Spiegel.

„Kaufen?", fragte ich.

„Kaufen", entschied Daphne.

„Hier, das wäre auch noch etwas für dich." Die Verkäuferin hielt mir ein schwarzes, schlichtes Kleid hin. Und doch hatte es einen edlen Tuche.

Natürlich kauften wir wieder mehr, als dass wir eigentlich gebraucht hätten, doch es waren alles so schöne Kleider. Erst am Späten Nachmittag kamen wir in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück.

„Mist, ich hab noch was in der Winkelgasse vergessen", sagte Daphne als wir bereits gehen wollten. „Simons Weihnachtsgeschenk muss noch abgeholt werden."

„Na gut, gehen wir eben nochmals", sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wir holten unsere Umhänge und betraten die Winkelgasse erneut.

Die Strassen waren wie leer gefegt.

„Eigenartig, sind denn keine Leute mehr hier?"

„Die haben vielleicht schon alles", mutmasste Daphne.

Wir gingen zu Qualität für Quidditch. Simons Geschenk war schnell eingepackt und wir verliessen den Laden. Kurz vor dem Tropfenden Kessel wurden wir angesprochen.

„Sieh an, Christmas Shopping. Hast du denn auch den lieben Remus nicht vergessen?"

„Geh, Daphne, geh", sagte ich und schubste sie in den Pub. „Wie könnte ich denn, Lucius", säuselte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Weisst du eigentlich, dass du uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hast?"

„Ich?"

„Ja du. Nachdem du den Armen Severus abserviert hast."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass euch das etwas angeht." Ich bemerkte nicht, wie ich immer näher an Lucius heran trat.

„Der Dunkle Lord möchte dich gerne kennen lernen."

„Soll er doch herkommen."

„Nein, du wirst zu ihm kommen." Ich sah sein Grinsen zu spät.

Als ich mich umdrehte, standen bereits zwei weitere Maskierte hinter mir. Eines davon eine Frau. Sie packten mich an den Armen.

„Lasst mich los." Doch sie lachten nur.

Die Todesser zogen mich in den Pub. Er war leer, auch Tom, der Wirt war nicht hinter der Theke.

Ich versuchte mich loszureissen, doch der Griff wurde nur noch verstärkt. Ich hörte nicht, was die Hexe sagte, als wir in den Kamin stiegen, aber ich spürte das Reissen in meinem Bauchnabel.

„Lasst mich los", keifte ich erneut.

„Ganz schön zickig, wie hat es Severus wohl geschafft dich zu zähmen", flüsterte Lucius an meinem Ohr. Er war so nahe dass ich erschrak.

Ich wurde in ein Höhlenverlies geführt.

„Da uns durchaus bewusst ist, dass du deinen Zauberstab nicht brauchst, werden wir uns anders Helfen. Sie ketteten mich an die Wand.

„Was? Wo lebt ihr denn, im Mittelalter oder was?" Die Hexe und der andere Todesser lachten und verliessen das Geschehen.

Lucius blieb zurück. Er kam auf mich zu und ich drehte den Kopf weg. Das war ihm ziemlich egal.

Er drehte ihn mir unsanft wieder nach vorne und ich musste ihn ansehen. Vor schreck stellte ich fest, dass Lucius sich gerade die Hose öffnete.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte ich panisch.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen."

„Lucius, lass das, bitte", flehte ich, doch das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht wurde nur noch breiter.

Dann hörte ich, wie mein Rock zerrissen wurde. `Scheisse` Panik stieg in mir auf. Und als ich plötzlich eine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen spürte schossen mir Tränen in die Augen.

Lucius Finger streichelten über meine Klitoris, bevor er einen nach dem andern in mich gleiten liess.

Ich begann zu schreien. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Er zog seine Finger aus mir und leckte einen nach dem Andern ab, dann sagte er borniert:

„Schrei nur, es wird dich niemand hören."

So fest ich konnte strampelte ich mit den Beinen und versuchte Lucius zu treffen, doch er wich immer aus.

„Okay, was muss ich tun, damit du das lässt", flehte ich in einem letzten Versuch.

„Du kannst nichts tun", zischte er und leckte über meinen Hals. „Du sollst wissen wie es dir ein richtiger Zauberer besorgen kann."

Angewidert drehte ich den Kopf weg. `Bitte Severus hilf mir` flehte ich.

Die Hand zwischen meinen Beinen massierte meinen Venushügel und ich wimmerte. Dann liess sie von mir ab.

Doch ich wähnte mich nur kurz gerettet. Denn ich spürte gleich drauf Lucius Schwanz zwischen meinen Schenkeln.

„Bitte nicht", wimmerte ich erneut. Doch Lucius lachte nur. Er stiess in mich, brutal und ich schrie auf.

Doch genau das war es, was er offensichtlich wollte, denn er begann zu stöhnen. Seine Hände kneteten meine Brüste schmerzhaft. Er leckte über die Nippel und saugte daran. Ich spürte seine Zähne und hörte sein grunzen.

Immer wieder stiess er seinen Schwanz in mich. Am ganzen Körper konnte ich seinen Atem spüren, wenn er ihn keuchend vor Erregung ausstiess.

Ich weinte, schrie, bettelte darum, dass er aufhörte, doch er tat es nicht. Lucius fickte mich hart bis er sich heiss in mir ergoss.

Ich schluchzte und mein Gesicht war tränen genässt.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was Severus an dir gefallen hat", höhnte Lucius als er sich wieder anzog. Er lachte und liess mich alleine.

Keine Ahnung wie lange, doch als mich die Hexe wieder losmachte, und mich mit sich nahm, ging ich mit, ohne mich zu wehren. Sie schubste mich unsanft und ich landete auf dem Boden. „Das ist also Eleina Dumbledore. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Ich blickte auf.

Die Stimme die mit mir gesprochen hatte war nur am Ansatz menschlich. Doch auch der Mann dem die Stimme gehörte hatte nicht mehr viel von einem Menschen.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte ich schon beinahe flüsternd.

„Die Kinder."

„Keine Chance."

„Ich werde dir alles nehmen, bis du bereit bist, mir zu sagen, wie ich an die Kinder der Childhood Magic kommen." Ich lachte auf.

„Was wollt ihr mir denn noch nehmen, hat Lucius nicht schon mit seiner Heldentat geprahlt? Es gibt nichts, was ihr mir noch nehmen könnt."

„Was meint sie damit Lucius?"

Er sah mich vernichtend an.

„Wir hatten noch eine Rechnung offen, my Lord."

„Die du wie beglichen hast?"

„In Naturalien, my Lord." Sofort wurde er von einem Fluch getroffen. Leider brachte ihn dieser nicht um.

„Du hast recht, er hat uns einen Vorteil genommen, aber wir werden nicht so einfach aufgeben." Lucius war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern.

„Komm mir nicht mehr zu nahe, du wirst es das nächste Mal nicht überleben", fauchte ich ihn an.

„Du drohst mir?"

„Nein, ich verspreche es dir." Ich wusste nicht, ob Severus unter den Maskierten war, ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet.

In meiner Zelle wurde ich dann wieder alleine gelassen. Irgendjemand hatte einen Magischen Schild über das Gemäuer gelegt, der es mir unmöglich machte, meine Magie zu bündeln, also war Zaubern ohne Stab nicht möglich. Ich verzog mich in eine Ecke, setzte mich auf den Boden und zog die Beine an mich.

Erstaunlicherweise fühlte ich mich nicht schmutzig. Er hatte es nicht geschafft mich zu brechen. Lucius hat sich meinen Körper genommen, aber mein Geist und mein Wille gehörten immer noch mir.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als die Tür sich öffnete. Ein Todesser kam auf mich zu. Als er die Hand nach mir ausstreckte, schlug ich sie weg.

„Fass mich nicht an."

„Eleina, ich bin es."

„Severus?"

„Ja." Sofort stürmte ich in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was Lucius vor hat…"

„Er hat mich nicht gebrochen. Ich bin stärker als dieses Schwein."

„Deshalb liebe ich dich auch. Ich werde dich hier heraus holen, das verspreche ich dir." Er drückte mich an sich. Meine Lippen suchten seine und wir verfielen in einen Kuss. Er brachte mir neue Energie, denn ich wusste, dass ich nicht alleine war.

„Ich muss gehen."

„Severus, elfte Woche, alles gesund", sagte ich ihm bevor er aus der Zelle trat. Er nickte mir zu und ich konnte ein leuchten in seinen Augen sehen.

Kurz nachdem Severus gegangen war, kam wieder ein Todesser in die Zelle. Doch dieser machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe die Maske aufzulassen.

„Du kleines Biest, wirst mir büssen, was du getan hast."

„Was ich getan habe? Du hättest mal besser deine Lust im Zaum gehalten." Ich war aufgestanden. Er kam mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf mich zu.

„Ich muss leider zugeben, es war es mir wert. Auf die Knie."

„Bitte?"

„Auf die Knie." Er öffnete bereits wieder seine Hose.

Normalerweise hätte ich mich gewehrt, aber ich wusste, wenn ich ein Cruzio abbekommen würde, wäre das das Todesurteil für mein Ungeborenes. Also kniete ich vor ihm hin.

Vor meinem Gesicht wippte sein Schwanz. Ich ekelte mich davor ihn berühren zu müssen, geschweige denn, ihn zu lecken. Doch Lucius schob mir sein Becken entgegen.

Ich fasste einen Entschluss. Das, würde er bereuen.

Würgend begann ich über seinen Schaft bis zur Eichel zu lecken. Stupste in das feine Loch und leckte über das Bändchen. Krampfhaft versuchte ich mir vorzustellen, dass es Severus war, und nicht Lucius aber ich schaffte es nicht.

Ich übergab mich beinahe, doch für meinen Plan musste ich weiter machen. Ich liess ihn in meinen Mund gleiten und wieder hinaus.

„Oh…jah…du bist gut…" Er war völlig benebelt.

Lucius hatte den Zauberstab etwas sinken lassen, das war meine Chance. Ich hob meine Hand, streichelte seine Hoden und mit einem Ruck quetschte ich sie ein, während ich gleichzeitig zubiss.

Schreiend vor schmerzen ging Lucius zu Boden. Ich schnappte mir seinen Zauberstab.

Dann beugte ich mich über ihn, holte die Phiole an meiner Kette heraus und öffnete sie.

„Ich hab es dir geschworen, das wirst du nicht überleben."

Der ganze Inhalt floss in seinen Mund. Ich spuckte ihm ins Gesicht, stand auf und ging.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich war und apparieren konnte ich auch nicht. Doch fand ich schnell den Raum, in dem ich vor dem Dunklen Lord gestanden hatte. Einige Todesser waren noch dort und redeten.

„Severus hat sich wieder im Labor verkrochen. Der Lord braucht noch Stärkungstränke. Wenn er nicht der beste Tränkemeister wäre, würde er nicht so viel Vertrauen geniessen."

Er war also noch hier. Ich schlich mich weiter. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich mich in eine Nische drücken, bevor ich von dieser Hexe gesehen wurde.

Dann kam ich an einen Kellerraum.

Es duftete nach Kräutern und Moschus. Ich schlich mich herein. An einem Tisch stand ein Zauberer mit dunklem Umhang. Er drehte mir den Rücken zu.

Ich trat an ihn heran und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an den Hals.

„Wo ist Severus?", flüsterte ich.

Der Zauberer drehte sich zu mir. Es war Severus selbst.

„Eleina, wie…?"

„Lucius ist tot, glaube ich zumindest. Bring mich hier weg."

„Wir können von hier nicht apparieren, das geht nur in einem Raum." Er zog mich mit sich.

Vorsichtig gingen wir durch ein Gänge Labyrinth.

„Severus, wo ist Severus", hörten wir plötzlich.

„Sie haben Lucius gefunden", flüsterte ich ängstlich.

„Zweiter Gang rechts, dann der Erste links. Von dort aus kannst du apparieren", sagte er und küsste mich.

„Geh, ich verschaff dir Zeit." Er war bereits einen Gang weiter.

Ich rannte, schnell, so schnell ich konnte. Den zweiten Gang rechts, dann den ersten Links. Noch im Laufen apparierte ich in den Tropfenden Kessel und stieg sofort in den Kamin.

Als ich in Haus Nr. 12 herauskam, viel Daphne beinahe vom Stuhl.

„Lynni, bei Merlin, bin ich froh, dass du wieder da bist." Sie sah mich musternd an. Mein Rock war zerschlissen, die Haare zerzaust.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Todesser, es war einfach nur widerlich. Ich muss duschen."

Ich zog bereits auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer die Kleider aus.

„Das kann aber keine Hauselfe mehr zusammennähen."

„Egal, verbrenn alles", rief ich. Ich stellte mich unter die Dusche.

Das Wasser rann heiss über meinen Körper und ich lehnte an der Wand. Ich lies das Wasser auch in meinen Mund rinnen. Nachdem ich eine Gefühlte Ewigkeit geduscht hatte, stieg ich hinaus, wickelte mich in ein Badetuch ein und putzte mir die Zähne. Mindestens drei Mal. Dann ging ich mein Zimmer und zog mich an. Ein hochgeschlossenes Kleid.

Ich fühlte mich zwar nicht als Opfer, aber für meine Seele war es jetzt das Richtige.

Als ich in die Küche kam wartete Albus bereits auf mich.

„Eleina, Severus hatte also recht." Er nahm mich in den Arm.

„Womit hatte Severus recht?"

„Dass du hier sein würdest."

„Wo ist er?"

„Das weiss ich nicht. Er hat mir seinen Patronus geschickt." Ich nickte. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Der Dunkle Lord wollte mich erpressen. Er wollte meine Kinder."

„Tom beginnt mit den Jüngsten. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er direkt angreift." Albus drückte mich nochmals und verabschiedete sich.

Wir verbrachten die restlichen Tage der Ferien im Haus. Auch Silvester wollte ich nicht ausgehen und als Neele und Shane wieder nach Kings Cross mussten, schickte ich Daphne mit.

„Du weisst aber schon, dass du am Mittwoch nach Hogwarts musst?"

„Ja, das weiss ich."

„Was ist wirklich passiert?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

„Wenn du schon nicht mit mir redest, dann vielleicht mit Severus?" Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Da ich nichts gehört hatte, ging ich davon aus dass Lucius noch lebte. An diesem Morgen erhielt ich eine Eule.

Ein schwarzer Kauz. In seinem Schnabel ein Brief. Als ich ihn öffnete erkannte ich Severus verschlungene Handschrift. Er bat mich zu ihm zu kommen.

Ich wollte ihn sehen, das wollte ich wirklich, aber ich wusste nicht, was auf mich zukommen würde.

Nervös ging ich dann trotzdem um kurz vor Acht nach Hogwarts.

Albus war nicht in seinem Büro, doch auf dem Sessel lag der Tarnumhang. Dankbar zog ich ihn mir über und ging nach unten.

Ich wich allen Schülern aus. Und ich klopfte an Severus Räume. Er öffnete und ich lüftete den Umhang. Er trat zur Seite und liess mich hinein. Die Tür war kaum geschlossen, als ich ihm um den Hals viel. Es machte mir nichts aus, dass er mich berührte.

„Ich bin erst heute Morgen zurück gekommen", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Ist Lucius tot?"

„Nein, oder zumindest noch nicht."

„Hat das Gift nicht gewirkt?"

„Doch, aber er hat sich vor Schmerzen Übergeben und das Gift ist nicht bis in den Magen gedrungen. Nicht alles. Er ist schwer gezeichnet."

„Geschieht ihm recht."

„Was hat er getan?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen." Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Man hat ihn in eindeutiger Position gefunden."

„Dann weisst du ja, was er getan hat." Severus nahm mich in den Arm.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?"

„Wenn du möchtest."

„Nur wenn du möchtest. Ich will nicht noch mehr zerstören."

„Du wirst nichts zerstören. Ich bin kein schwaches Opfer." Wir setzten uns vor den Kamin und redeten, über hauptsächlich belangloses. Bis Severus die entscheidende Frage stellte.

„Ist sonst mit euch alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Du warst nicht bei einem Heiler?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Severus stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Wir gehen." Er warf mir den Tarnumhang zu, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus. Ich folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Wir hatten bereits die Eingangshalle durchquert, als wir die Rufe hörten.

„Severus, warte." Draco Malfoy kam gerade aus der Grossen Halle. Ich drückte mich ans Geländer der Grossen Treppe.

„Was willst du?"

„Der Trank hilft Vater nicht, hast du nichts anderes?"

„Tut mir leid, etwas Stärkeres würde er nicht überleben."

„Vater will dass ich mich an der Hexe räche. Wird sie am Mittwoch wieder hier sein?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Frag deine Kinder", schnarrte der Slytherin. Severus nickte nur. Draco liess von ihm ab und ging.

„Du hilfst diesem Scheusal auch noch?"

„Nein, sonst würde ich ihm etwas Stärkeres geben und ihn erlösen, oder einen wirksamen Trank brauen." Ich lächelte ihn an.

Wir gingen weiter nach oben und ich bemerkte, dass wir nicht in Albus Büro gingen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" Severus sagte nichts, doch er schlug den Weg in die Krankenstation ein. Bei Mme. Pomfrey angekommen, vergewisserte er sich, dass wir alleine waren.

„Professor Snape, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Kennen sie sich mit der Heilkunde der Frau aus?" Sie musterte ihn.

„Sie sind aber keine Frau." Er sah sie an und zog die Augenbraue gebieterisch nach oben.

„Natürlich kenne ich mich mit dieser Heilkunde aus, oder glauben sie, wir können wegen jeder Kleinigkeit einen Heiler bemühen."

„Gut." Das war wohl mein Stichwort.

Ich zog den Tarnumhang aus.

„Bei Merlin, haben sie mich erschreckt. Was fehlt ihnen denn?"

„Sie ist Schwanger."

„Von ihnen?"

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache", ging ich dazwischen. „Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, und jetzt wollten wir wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Gut, legen sie sich hin."

„Wie weit sind sie, und wann war der Zwischenfall?"

„Dreizehnte Woche, vor Weihnacht."

„Vor Weihnacht? Sie haben aber keine Beschwerden, oder so?"

„Nein?"

„Gut." Ich legte mich hin, Severus stand daneben.

Poppy murmelte einige Zauber, wedelte mit den Zauberstab über mir und sah auf das Bild das sich entwickelte.

Verstohlen blickte ich zu Severus. Er schien ziemlich interessiert zuzusehen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, sehen sie." Die Medihexe deutete auf das kleine Etwas. Es war bereits ein ganzer Mensch, nur kleiner.

Severus nahm meine Hand. Er konnte den Blick allerdings nicht von dem Bild nehmen.

„Es ist also von ihnen, dann gratuliere ich, oder nicht?"

„Danke, Mme. Pomfrey. Ich bitte sie allerdings, unsern Besuch niemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen."

„Auch nicht dem Schulleiter?"

„Besonders nicht Grossvater."

„Gut, wie sie wollen, aber mit ihrer Figur wird es höchstens noch vier Wochen dauern, bis man etwas sehen kann."

„Danke, Mme. Pomfrey." Ich zog den Tarnumhang wieder über und verliess mit Severus die Krankenstation.

Erst in seinen Privaten Räumen liess ich den Umhang wieder fallen. Serverus schien nachdenklicher als zuvor. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und ich setzte mich zu seinen Füssen. Den Kopf auf seinem Schoss.

Gedankenverloren strich er mir über den Kopf.

„Woran denkst du?"

„An unser Kind."

„Neele und Shane sind auch unsere Kinder."

„Ja, aber sie sind bereits elf, fast zwölf."

„Macht das einen Unterschied?"

„Etwas." Ich sah ihn an.

„In wie fern?"

„Ich weiss es dieses Mal von anfang an." Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, und ich bin froh darüber."

Kurz vor Mitternacht stand Severus auf und zog mich auf die Füsse. Wortlos gingen wir ins Schlafzimmer. Wir zogen uns um und ich legte mich ins Bett.

Severus legte sich möglichst weit weg von mir. Ich sah ihn fragend an. Er rückte ein wenig näher. Wenn er schon nicht kommen wollte, dann ging eben ich.

Ich rutschte auf seine Seite und kuschelte mich an ihn. Auf seinen erstaunten Blick ging ich nicht ein. Ich bemerkte wie er sich allmählich entspannte.

Severus musste grosse Angst haben, mich zu bedrängen, doch das konnte er nicht, denn ich liebte ihn. Dass Lucius zu weit gegangen war, war nicht seine Schuld.

Ich erwachte, kaum hatte Severus das Bett verlassen. Seine beschützende Wärme fehlte mir. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Schon gut, ich bin selbst aufgewacht."

„Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?" Ich sah Severus fragend an.

„Du weisst, dass das nicht geht. Wir streiten uns." Er sah betreten zu Boden. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm hin.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe euch", antwortete er. Dann zog er sich fertig an und ging.

Ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten, machte mich aber dann auch fertig und ging.

Auf der Treppe zum Büro meines Grossvaters zog ich den Umhang aus. Albus sass an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Guten Morgen mein Kind."

„Guten Morgen, Grossvater."

„Nenn mich nicht so, ich fühle mich noch nicht so alt." Er lächelte. „Du siehst besser aus, als bei unserm letzten Zusammentreffen."

„Es geht mir auch besser."

„Willst du gleich nach Hause?"

„Warum?"

„Ich hoffte, wir könnten uns unterhalten."

„Worüber?"

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, Lucius sei schwer Angeschlagen. Du weisst nicht zufälligerweise warum?"

„Und ob ich das weiss. Nektar der schwarzen Lilie."

„Und woher hatte er den?"

„Ich habe es Severus schon gesagt. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, was in diesem Verlies vorgefallen ist. Ich habe es für mich bereits abgeschlossen. Wenn Lucius es irgendjemandem Sagen will, soll er."

„Er wird es nicht mehr können, nehme ich an."

„Das ist mir so was von Egal."

„Woher hattest du den Nektar der schwarzen Lilie?"

„Es war ein Geschenk, auf meinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag." Albus sah mich über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Du hast nicht zufälligerweise noch mehr, solcher Geschenke?" Ich zog die Kette heraus. An ihr hing ein Grüner Anhänger.

„Trank der lebenden Toten."

„Sei vorsichtig damit, man könnte es auch gegen dich einsetzten."

„Dafür ist der da." Aus meinem Hüftgurt zog ich einen schrumpeligen Stein. „Ich habe immer einen Bezoar dabei."

„Sei vorsichtig, Tom verliert nicht gerne."

„Ich auch nicht." Er nickte mir zu und ich flohte nach Hause.

Daphne erwartete mich bereits in der Küche.

„Und, geht es dir wieder besser?"

„Ja, das tut es."

Wir verbrachten den Tag mit den Kindern und am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich bereit für die erste Sprechstunde im neuen Jahr. Pünktlich um Eins klopfte der erste Schüler. Es war meine Tochter.

„Neele, was ist denn los?" Sie schob mich zur Tür herein und schloss sie gleich wieder.

„Hier, Dad hat mir das gegeben. Ich soll es dir geben." Sie hielt mir ein kleines Paket hin.

Ich öffnete es und musste lächeln. Es lagen zwei Anhängerphiolen darin, eine mit Schluckauflösung und eine mit dem Nektar der schwarzen Lilie.

„Frohe Weinacht Mom."

„Danke mein Schatz."

„Sieh mal, das hab ich von Dad." Sie holte eine Kette aus ihrem Umhang. Daran hing eine Phiole.

„Gripsschärfungstrank, wie süss."

„Ja, ist wirklich lieb. Shane hat ein seltenes Tränkebuch bekommen. Er ist kaum mehr davon wegzubringen."

„Es freut mich, dass ihr euch offensichtlich gut versteht."

„Ja, das tun wir." Neele ging, und ich begann mit meiner Arbeit.

Wie jeden Mittwoch, klopfte es auch heute um kurz nach halb Sechs. Doch wieder erwarten war es nicht Harry der vor der Tür stand.

„Mr. Malfoy, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte ich kalt.

„Was haben sie mit meinem Vater gemacht", zischte er und schob mich durch die Tür.

„Nichts, was er nicht verdient hätte. Gehen sie bitte."

„Ich habe nicht vor, einfach zu gehen." Er zog den Zauberstab.

„Was immer sie vorhaben, wird nicht funktionieren."

„Und warum sind sie sich da so sicher?"

„Deshalb", sagte ich und befreite ihn von seinem Stab mit einem einfachen wisch meiner Hand.

„Gehen sie, Mr. Malfoy", wiederholte ich energischer.

Der junge Mann schien mich nicht verstehen zu wollen. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich stiess an meinen Tisch, und eine Vase darauf viel zu Boden und zerbrach. Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf. Harry stand mit gezogenem Zauberstab darin.

„Verschwinde Malfoy, oder du wirst es bereuen." Der junge Slytherin gab sich geschlagen.

„Ich komme wieder", zischte er mir zu, bevor er seinen Zauberstab aufhob und ging. „Danke Harry."

„Ich weiss, dass du meine Hilfe nicht benötigt hättest", sagte er abwehrend. Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Und, schöne Ferien gehabt?"

„Oh ja. Dank deinem Rat."

„Ach ja?" Er grinste. „Du meinst das Mädchen?"

„Jep."

„Gratuliere dir. Und sonst?"

„Voldemort war ziemlich ungehalten, vor den Festtagen."

„Woher weisst du das?"

„Ich habe Visionen, manchmal sehe ich, was Voldemort sieht."

„Oh, und was hat er gesehen?"

„Dich." Ich senkte den Kopf. „Hat Lucius wirklich, ich meine…"

„Ja hat er. Aber er hat auch dafür gebüsst."

„Das haben wir bereits mitbekommen", grinste Harry. Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Malfoy ist etwas ungehalten, seit Montag und wir haben rasch herausgefunden warum."

„Ihr seid gut, warum helft ihr nicht im Orden mit? Ich seid doch alle schon siebzehn."

„Frag mal deinen Grossvater. Jedes Mal wenn ich mit dem Thema komme, lehnt er es kategorisch ab."

„Beschützer Instinkt nennt man das."

„Hat bis jetzt ja nicht so viel gebracht."

„Du darfst ihm nicht böse sein. Er mag dich und deine Freunde sehr gerne."

„Das weiss ich, ansonsten hätte ich mich schon längst über seine Verbote hinweggesetzt. Kommst du mit zum Nachtessen?"

„Bei euch?"

„Wenn du willst. Wir haben bestimmt noch einen Platz am Tisch. Vielleicht möchtest du auch lieber neben Severus sitzen."

„Das geht nicht, wir streiten uns."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja, offiziell tun wir das. Da fällt mir ein, ich möchte dir noch für den Umhang danken. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich ihn mir ab und zu ausleihen kann."

„Kein Problem", winkte er ab. „So und jetzt gehen wir Essen." Harry zog mich beinahe aus meinem kleinen Büro.

Wir lachten als wir die Treppe in die Eingangshalle erreichten. Zusammen gingen wir an den Gryffindortisch.

„Rückt mal ein Stück, wir haben einen Gast", sagte Harry. Sofort wurde zusammen gerückt und ich hatte neben ihm und Shane platz.

Als Severus in die Halle kam, sah er mich fragend an. Ich jedoch zeigte ihm die Kalte Schulter, allerdings nicht ohne ihm mit meinen Augen etwas anderes zu sagen.

Die kommenden Wochen waren ein wahres Meisterwerk der Organisation. Ich wollte meine Zeit bei Severus verbringen, was sich nicht sehr einfach gestaltete. Dann waren meine Häuser die Bewirtschaftet sein wollten, die Hogwartsschüler in der Sprechstunde und Draco Malfoy, der es nicht vergessen konnte und bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht mich zu übertrumpfen.

Und dann in der letzten Januar Woche musste ich wieder ins St. Mungo.

Ich bettelte Daphne bereits seit ein paar Tagen an, mich wieder zu begleiten.

„Na gut, wenn du dann Ruhe gibst." Wir flohten an diesem Freitagmorgen ins St. Mungo. Derselbe Heiler wie vor Weihnachten liess uns eintreten.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Bestens, danke." Ich legte mich hin und er begann mit der Prozedur. Ich konnte die Wirbelsäule erkennen und das Herz schlug kräftig.

„Soweit sieht alles gut aus, aber sie sollten mal zusehen, dass sie genug essen." Ich sah verwundert den Heiler an. „Sie haben noch kein Gramm zugenommen."

„Wenn sie wüssten, wie die inzwischen isst, wundert mich das", sagte Daphne. Und sie hatte recht. Ich liess keine Mahlzeit aus und ass immer ordentlich.

„Tja, das sind eben gute Gene. Bei Neele und Shane hat man lange nichts gesehen, und es waren Zwillinge."

„Wir sehen uns jedenfalls mitte März wieder." Er verabschiedete uns und wir gingen.

Leider trafen wir in der Eingangshalle auf jemanden, den ich hier nicht erwartet hätte.

„Miss Dumbledore, ich bin doch verwundet, sie hier zu sehen."

„Mr. Malfoy, besuchen sie jemanden?" Daphne sah mich an. Doch ich bemerkte, wie Dracos Blick zum Fahrstuhl ging. Er wollte wissen in welcher Etage wir waren. Dummerweise wurde das bei diesen Fahrstühlen angezeigt.

„Gynäkologie, was."

„Ja, ich begleite meine Freundin. Problem damit?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Grüssen sie ihren Vater", sagte ich noch und schob Daphne weiter.

„Was war dass den jetzt?"

„Das war Draco Malfoy. Sohn eines Todessers. Eines bald toten Todessers, und daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig. Er darf auf keinen Fall wissen, dass wir wegen mir hier waren."

„Na gut, aber wenn jetzt das Gerücht umgeht, dass ich wieder schwanger wäre, kannst du was hören, das sag ich dir." Wir lachten und flohten nach Hause.

Doch leider war die gemütliche Ruhe nicht von langer Dauer.

„Daphne, bist du da?" Dean kam erstaunlich früh von der Arbeit.

„Im Wohnzimmer, was ist denn los?" Der Grossgewachsene Auror Dean Menkin stolperte ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ist das wahr?"

„Ist was wahr?"

„Kingsley sagte, du seihst im St. Mungo gewesen."

„Ja, ich war im St. Mungo."

„Also ist es doch wahr."

„Jetzt rede nicht in Rätseln Dean, was soll wahr sein?"

„Du bist wieder Schwanger."

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr."

„Aber du warst im dritten Stock." Ich wollte mich gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer schleichen.

„Lynni, du bleibst da."

„Was hat Eleina damit zu tun?"

„Dean, deine Frau ist wirklich nicht Schwanger."

„Du warst mit ihr da?"

„Ehm ja, so kann man es auch sagen." Daphne warf mir einen Blick zu, der mich auf der Stelle hätte töten können.

„Lynni ist Schwanger", sagte sie dann. „Und wehe, du erzählst das jemandem", fügte sie an.

„Lynni? Ich dachte du streitest dich mit Snape."

„Ehm, ja, das tu ich auch, irgendwie." Er sah mir direkt auf den Bauch.

Es war noch nicht wirklich etwas zu sehen.

„Phu, jetzt bin ich erleichtert."

„Bitte, ich dachte du wolltest noch weitere Kinder?", fragte ich.

„Ich habe mir das anders überlegt. Ich glaube vier sind genug. Oder?"

„Definitiv", bestätigte Daphne. Dean verlor kein weiteres Wort mehr.

In den nächsten Wochen nahmen die Übergriffe der Todesser immer weiter zu. Ich war jedes Mal dabei. Auch wenn Severus mich immer dafür anmeckerte.

Er war wirklich süss.

Meine Sprechstunden jedoch, wurden verdoppelt. Die Schüler, vor allem die Muggelgeborenen oder Halfbloods, hatten Angst. Harry war jedes Mal der Letzte der bei mir war. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er die Stunden mit seiner Karte überwachte.

Immer mal wieder schauten Shane, Neele oder Severus vorbei um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung war.

Wenn ich meine Zwilling sah, hatte ich immer ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wussten noch von nichts, doch ich konnte es kaum noch verstecken. Auch meine Umhänge hatten grenzen. Ich entschloss mich also, mit Severus zu sprechen.

Als die Sprechstunde an diesem Mittwoch zu Ende war, wartete ich bereits auf Harry.

„Da bist du ja, dachte schon du kommst heute nicht."

„Warum?"

„Ich müsste mir dringend deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen, ich muss zu Severus." Harry sah mich fragend an.

„Weisst du, wir streiten uns ja nicht wirklich, aber nach aussen soll es den Anschein machen." Er grinste mich an. „Was?"

„Das weiss ich schon längst."

„Woher?" Er schwenkte das Pergament in seiner Hand.

„So oft wie du da Unten bist, könnt ihr euch gar nicht streiten."

„Erwischt." Er zog den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche.

„Hier."

„Du hast den immer dabei?"

„Türlich."

„Danke, du bist ein Schatz. Wenn du ein paar Jahre älter wärst, müsste Ginny sich vorsehen." Er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nicht dass ich dich nicht mögen würde, aber ein Potter der sich mit Snape anlegt reicht wohl." Wir lachten.

Ich zog den Tarnumhang über und wir verliessen mein Büro. Harry ging in die Grosse Halle und ich in die Kerker.

„Serpentis", sagte ich und die Tür öffnete sich. Severus stand hinter seinem Kessel und sah zur Tür. Ich legte den Tarnumhang ab.

„Severus, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich legte meinen normalen Umhang ab und Severus sah mein Problem. Er lächelte.

„Du hast gut Lachen, ich kann kaum noch atmen, wenn ich meine normalen Kleider trage und die Umhänge verdecken auch kaum noch etwas. Ausserdem ist es auch jetzt schon ganz schön warm und ich würde gerne mal etwas anderes tragen, als das dunkle Zeug."

„Du willst es also offiziell machen?"

„Nicht ganz. Wir werden es Albus und den Zwillingen sagen. Und Harry vielleicht."

„Potter? Was hat Potter damit zu tun?"

„Er leiht mir ständig seinen Tarnumhang, ausserdem weiss er dass wir uns nicht streiten, mit seiner Karte…"

„Karte?"

„Ich hab nichts gesagt."

„Ich weiss von der Karte." Ich sah ihn an.

„Ja, auch ich habe meine kleinen Geheimnisse als Professor." Ich küsste ihn dafür.

„Na gut, wenn du Potter einweihen willst, gut."

„Danke, können wir jetzt gleich zu Albus?" Severus nickte.

Wir gingen in die Grosse Halle. Neele und Shane sassen unweit von Harry am Gryffindortisch. Ich blieb in der Eingangshalle, da der Slytherintisch bereits gut besucht war. Ich hörte jedoch, wie Severus die Beiden holte.

„Neele, Shane, würdet ihr mich bitte begleiten?"

„Dad, ist etwas passiert?" Neele sah ihn an. Shane jedoch hob eine Augenbraue. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkeifen.

„Das werdet ihr gleich mitbekommen." Die beiden Standen auf und folgten ihrem Vater.

Es musste ein seltsames Bild abgeben. Severus auf der einen Seite, dann Neele und Shane dann ich auf der andern Seite.

Albus wollte gerade in die Grosse Halle als wir ihn aufhielten.

„Professor, wir müssen mit ihnen reden." Er sah mich fragend an, doch ich wich seinem Blick aus. Wir gingen nach oben.

Ich sah wie sich Neele und Shane immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen, doch ich konnte sie nicht deuten. Meine Kinder hatten ihre eigene Sprache. Wir setzten uns in die Stühle.

„Na Kinder, worum geht es denn?", fragte Albus die Zwillinge.

„Keine Ahnung, wir wissen genau so viel wie sie", antwortete ihm Shane. Ich hatte mir das ganze einfacher vorgestellt.

„Professor, Eleina ist schwanger", begann Severus. Ich sah ihn erstaunt an. Er war nie jemand gewesen der um den heissen Brei geredet hat, aber dass er gleich so mit der Wahrheit herausrücken würde, wunderte mich dann doch.

„Was? Wir bekommen ein Geschwisterchen?", freute sich Neele.

„Von wem?", fragte nun Shane, was ihm einen bösen Blick seines Vaters einbrachte.

Albus lehnte sich zurück.

„Gut, was bedeutet dass für uns? Ihr streitet euch ja offizielle immer noch."

„Wir können uns auch weiter streiten", meinte ich. „Aber ich kann es nicht mehr länger verheimlichen." Ich stand auf und streifte den Umhang ab. Man konnte bereits deutlich eine kleine Babykugel sehen.

„Wann soll denn das freudige Ereignis stattfinden?"

„Am 27. Juli."

„Solange es für euch stimmt, könnt ihr euch weiter streiten. Severus, ich verstehe, wenn du deine Tarnung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten möchtest."

„Nein, nein, so lange es die ganze Geschichte hier nicht tangiert, wird Severus nichts daran ändern", sagte ich Rasch. Dies wiederum brachte mir einen fragenden Blick aller ein.

„Hey, ich kann ganz gut auf mich selber aufpassen. Ausserdem hab ich das mit Neele und Shane ja auch hinbekommen."

„Ja, und das gar nicht schlecht", bestätigte Shane. Ich wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Sag Mal Mama, bekommen wir eine Schwester oder einen Bruder?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weiss ich das Morgen. Was hättet ihr den gerne?" Die Kinder sahen sich an.

„Eine Schwester", war ihre eindeutige Entscheidung.

„Aha? Warum dass denn?"

„Na Shane, Simon, Daniel und Sanders sind vier. Und ich und Delia nur zwei. Das wäre nur Fair."

„Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann", lachte ich.

„Ich werde wohl nicht mehr gefragt?", stellte Severus fest.

„Tut mir leid, was hätte der Herr denn gerne?"

„Ist mir eigentlich Egal. Ich hab ja schon je eins", sagte er trocken. Ich lächelte ihn an.

Auch Neele und Shane lächelten.

Ich glaube die Kinder hatten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater, auch wenn sie ihn erst seit einem Halben Jahr kannten.

„Neele, Shane, wenn ihr danach gefragt werdet, könnt ihr darüber sprechen, ansonsten eisernes Schweigen." Severus sah die Kinder mit einem seiner berüchtigten Blicken an.

Shane konterte mit dem Selben und ich konnte mir ein kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Ist ja gut. Das heisst, ihr streitet euch noch immer?", fragte Neele.

„Offiziell, ja", antwortete ich ihr. Wir verliessen das Schulleiterbüro und gingen in die Grosse Halle.

Der Slytherintisch war nicht leer, und so warf Severus mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu, den ich zu deuten wusste, und ging nach unten. Neele und Shane jedoch begleiteten mich an den Gryffindortisch.

„Darf ich mich setzen?" Harry sah von seinem Teller auf.

„Du, immer", lachte er. Neben ihm sass Ginny und strahlte. Ron und Hermine sassen ihnen gegenüber.

„Hier, dein Umhang."

„Danke." Er verstaute ihn wieder in seiner Tasche.

„Mom, dürfen wir hier auch nicht darüber sprechen?" Ich sah Neele an. Am Tisch sassen ausser den drei Siebtklässlern, Ginny und den Zwillingen nur noch ein paar Schüler, allerdings mit grossem Abstand.

„Nur mit denen Vier, du weisst, was dein Vater gesagt hat", zischte ich ihr zu. Sie nickte. Die vier Gryffindors sahen neugierig zu meiner Tochter. Sie winkte die Vier näher.

„Mama bekommt ein Baby." Harrys blick schnellte zu mir. Ich nickte ihn strahlend an.

„Gratuliere, aber warum dürfen nur wir das Wissen?"

„Ich vertraue euch. Bald werden es alle wissen, weil ich es nicht mehr verstecken kann, aber ihr solltet es zuerst erfahren. Ausser euch weiss es nur noch Albus, meine Freundin Daphne und ihr Mann."

„Wann ist es denn so weit?"

„Erst Ende Juli."

„Oh."

„Oh?", fragte ich.

„Ich hab am 31 Juli Geburtstag."

„Bis dahin sollte es hoffentlich da sein." Ich ass noch eine Kleinigkeit bevor ich wieder gehen wollte.

Doch in der Eingangshalle, als ich schon halb auf der Grossen Treppe war, überkam mich das Gefühl, dass ich heut Nacht nicht alleine sein wollte. Ich schlich mich also in die Kerker. Gerade noch so konnte ich mich in eine Nische verdrücken, als ein paar Slytherins nach oben wollten. Ich klopfte bei Severus an. Er öffnete und sah mich abschätzig fragend an. Dann warf er einen Blick in den Korridor. Als er sah dass er leer war, liess er mich hinein.

„Was tust du hier?"

„Ich wollte nicht alleine sein." Severus wusste, dass ich in den Häusern nicht alleine sein würde, aber er fragte nicht weiter nach.

Wir setzten uns an den Kamin, wie schon des Öfteren in den letzten Wochen. Jeder in sein Buch vertieft, Severus mit einem Glas Whiskey. Ich beobachtete ihn schon eine ganze Weile. „Wenn du mit mir reden möchtest, brauchst du es nur zu sagen, und mich nicht anzustarren." Er blickte nicht von seinem Buch auf.

Ich lächelte und stand auf. Jetzt sah Severus von seinem Buch auf.

Wir hatten jetzt März, seid diesem Vorfall mit Lucius hatten wir nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Ich wollte nicht, und Severus drängte mich nicht. Und jetzt stand ich vor ihm und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Sag mal, diese Hexe, mit der ich dich damals erwischt habe, war die in letzter Zeit mal hier?" Ich hatte den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und die Augen zusammengekniffen.

„Bitte?"

„Na diese…"

„Mir ist durchaus bekannt, von wem du sprichst. Ich habe ihre Dienste seid damals nicht mehr beansprucht." Er war offensichtlich eingeschnappt.

„Gut", sagte ich. Dann hob ich eine Hand hinter den Rücken und liess meine Schnürung aufgehen. Das Kleid glitt von meinen Schultern und ich stand in einem mini Slip vor ihm. Severus legte sein Buch zur Seite und sah mich an.

Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, und öffnete die Knopfleiste seines Gehrocks. Knopf für Knopf für Knopf. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Severus stand auf, sein Gehrock viel von seinen Schultern. Er küsste mich und leckte dann zu meiner Halsbeuge.

Unsere Oberkörper berührten sich und mir lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Ich legte ihm meine Hände auf die Schulter und streichelte seinen Körper hinab, um dann mit einer Hand über seine Mitte zu streicheln.

Er war bereits erregt. Er seufzte wohlig. Ich öffnete ihm die Hose. Sie viel zu Boden.

„Schlaf mit mir", raunte ich in sein Ohr. Er sah mich an, hob mich hoch und trug mich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Severus legte mich auf das Bett. Ich liess meinen Blick über seinen Körper schweifen. Er war doch recht Muskulös, was man ihm auf den ersten Blick nicht zutraute.

„Zieh dich aus", sagte ich und er tat wie ihm gesagt.

Sein Schwanz stand von seinem Körper ab und die Spitze glänzte. Er zog mir meinen Slip aus, und küsste mich. Er streichelte mich, und seine Hand glitt zwischen meine Beine. Ich war schon extrem feucht, was ihm offensichtlich gefiel, denn er keuchte.

Mit einem Finger massierte er meinen Kitzler, mit einem andern glitt er in mich. Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. Dann drängte er sich zwischen meine Beine. Severus warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, als ob er sich mein Okay holen wollte.

Ich nickte ihm zu, ich wollte es, ich wollte ihn in mir spüren. Es kostete mich beinahe den Verstand ihn so dicht vor mir zu spüren, ohne ihn in mir zu haben.

Er drang in mich ein, seinen Blick auf mir haftend. Ich hingegen genoss es. Schloss die Augen und gab mich ganz meinen Gefühlen hin. Ich hob mein Becken seinem Rhythmus entgegen. „Jah…jah…jah…" Die ersten Stösse waren vorsichtig, doch dann wurden sie heftiger, härter.

„Ah…ah…jah…" Severus stöhnte. Er küsste mich, biss im meinen Nacken, leckte über meine Nippel und biss vorsichtig hinein.

Ich beugte mich ihm entgegen, keuchte. Wie hatte ich dieses Gefühl vermisst. Mit jedem seiner Stösse kam ich meinem Orgasmus nun näher. Auch er war kurz davor, denn ich konnte es in seiner Reaktion sehen.

In mir breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus und ich begann zu zucken. Doch dann kam Severus mir zuvor.

„Jah…" stöhnte er und ergoss sich zuckend in mir. Das war genau das was ich noch brauchte, denn mich überrollte die Welle.

„Severus", stöhnte ich. Er keuchte, atmete schwer und liess sich neben mir in die Kissen sinken.

Ich suchte sofort seine Nähe und krabbelte in seinen Arm.

„Danke", hauchte ich. Er sah mich fragend an. „Dass du mir die Zeit gegeben hast." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Ich hätte dir alle Zeit der Welt gegeben." Wir waren kaum eingeschlafen, als es klopfte.

Severus zog sich hastig an und ging zur Tür.

„Professor?"

„Wir müssen zu Mr. Malfoy. Lucius ist vor einer Stunde gestorben." Sollte ich mich jetzt schlecht fühlen?

Er hatte verloren, während ich mich wieder gefunden hatte. Vor einer Stunde war ich mit Severus vereint. Das war wohl ein Wink des Schicksals.

Ich zog die Decke bis unter die Nase. An schlafen war nicht mehr zu denken.

Auch wenn ich Lucius verabscheut hatte, tat mir sein Sohn doch leid.

Severus kam den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr zurück und in den frühen Morgenstunden verliess ich das Schloss. Albus war auch nicht in seinem Büro und ich ging davon aus, dass Draco seine Unterstützung brauchte.

In Haus Nr. 12 wurde ich bereits erwartet.

„Lynni, bei Merlin sei dank, da bist du ja." Daphne sass mit Dean in der Küche.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Lucius Malfoy ist tot. Seine Frau hat dir Rache geschworen."

„Ich weiss, dass er tot ist."

„Woher?"

„Ich war bei Severus, als Albus ihm die Nachricht brachte."

„Du musst auf dich aufpassen. Die Malfoys sind sehr Einflussreich."

„Das waren sie mal. Jetzt sind sie nur noch Furcht einflössend. Keiner mag Todesser."

„Du scheinst das gelassen zu nehmen."

„Vielleicht." Ich ging duschen und zog mich an.

Heute war mein nächster Termin im St. Mungo. Daphne begleitete mich wie immer.

Im St. Mungo herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung. In der Eingangshalle waren viele Zauberer, in schwarzen Umhängen die ich irgendwoher kannte.

„Das ist Severus", zischte ich Daphne zu. Er stand neben einer schwarz gekleideten, blonden Frau, daneben ein junger Mann in Hogwartsrobe.

Die Frau drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht nahm eine grässliche Fratze an, als sie mich sah. Ich sah wie Severus ihr etwas zuflüsterte, doch sie wehrte ihn ab.

„Sie, sie haben meinen Mann auf dem Gewissen."

„Er hat bekommen was er für seine Taten verdiente."

„Er war ein stolzer Zauberer."

„Er war ein Schwein."

„Sie haben ihn grundlos vergiftet", schrie die Frau.

„Grundlos? Grundlos! Er hat sich an mir vergangen, das ist alles andere als Grundlos", blaffte ich zurück.

„Sie sind eine Lügnerin."

„Ach ja? Er hatte an der Unterseite seines Schaftes eine feine Narbe, die man nicht mit den Fingern spürte. Aber wenn man mit der Zunge darüber glitt schon", zischte ich ihr angeekelt zu. „Und glauben sie mir, das habe ich nicht freiwillig herausgefunden."

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden. Er sah mich an, nicht wissend ob er Narzissa zurückziehen oder mich in den Arm nehmen soll. Ich nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Tröste sie Severus, vielleicht kommst du so an dein Ziel", sagte ich zu ihm und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der nicht abwertender hätte sein können. Dann drehte ich mich um und griff Daphne am Arm.

„Mach den Mund zu", zischte ich ihr zu und zog sie zum Fahrstuhl.

Im Dritten Stock angekommen musste ich mich erst einmal hinsetzen.

„Er hat…, du hast…, das ist widerlich." Ich sah Daphne an.

„Lass uns nie wieder darüber reden, versprich es mir." Sie nickte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Heiler trat hinaus.

„Ah, Miss Miller, wir können gleich anfangen." Ich ging mit Daphne hinein. „Geht es ihnen gut? Sie sind etwas blass."

„Sie hat sich gerade etwas aufgeregt."

„Das sollten sie lassen." Ich nickte nur. Dann legte ich mich auf das Bett und wartete.

Der Heiler fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über meinen Bauch.

„Wenigstens haben sie etwas zugenommen. Dem Baby geht es auch gut."

„Können sie sehen was es wird?" Der Heiler sah mich an. „Meine Zwillinge würden es gerne wissen."

„Gut, wir werden sehen." Der Heiler heftete seinen Blick auf das Bild über meinem Bauch. Er tippte auf das Bild. Das Baby bewegte sich.

„Also sicher ist nichts, aber wenn ich wetten würde, würde ich auf ein Mädchen setzen." Ich strahlte. „Das haben sie sich wohl gewünscht?"

„Ja, weibliche Verstärkung für Neele und Delia." Daphne lachte.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns Mitte Mai wieder. Und nehmen sie diese Tränke." Er gab mir ein Rezept.

Daphne und ich gingen wieder nach unten. Die Eingangshalle war ausgestorben, die Todesser waren nicht mehr hier und wir konnten ungehindert zurück in Haus Nr. 12 flohen. Doch dort wurden wir bereits erwartet.

„Eleina."

„Severus, was tust du hier? Du hast doch Unterricht."

„Kann warten." Er brauchte mir die Frage nicht zu stellen, denn ich wusste was er fragen wollte.

Ob das was ich Narzissa an den Kopf geworfen hatte stimmte. Ich versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten doch ich schaffte es nicht.

Mit dem was er heute gehört hatte, und so wie Lucius damals gefunden wurde, konnte er eins und eins zusammenzählen. Er nahm mich in den Arm.

Auch wenn ich bis jetzt immer dachte, ich hätte es bereits überwunden, musste ich nun feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Ich weinte in seinen Armen. Severus strich mir übers Haar.

Er liess mich los, als er einen fast unmerklichen Stoss in den Bauch erhielt. Ich legte sofort meine Hand auf meinen Bauch.

„Du brauchst deinen Dad nicht gleich treten", sagte ich und lächelte. Severus küsste mich. Daphne seufzte. Meine Freundin verliess die Küche um uns Zeit zu geben.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht davor beschützen konnte."

„Du kannst nichts dafür. Lucius war ein arroganter Arsch. Daran hättest du nichts ändern können." Wir standen eine Weile nur da. Severus hatte mich wieder in den Arm genommen und hielt mich fest.

Es tat gut, denn ich wusste, dass er mich liebte.

„Du solltest gehen, deine Schüler warten auf dich." Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich, dann ging er.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und zog mir etwas Bequemes an.

Keine Miederkleider mehr, denn ich wollte nicht immer die Luft anhalten. Also kramte ich die Empire Kleider heraus. Ich zog eines an und stellte mich vor den Spiegel.

Ein paar Wochen würde ich vielleicht damit noch auskommen, bevor ich nichts mehr verstecken konnte.

Als ich in die Küche zurück kam war Daphne bereits mit dem Mittagessen beschäftigt. Ich half ihr dabei.

„Du siehst gut aus. So kann man deinen Bauch fast gar nicht sehen."

„Nicht wahr, vielleicht komm ich damit ein paar Wochen über die Runden."

„Ein paar Wochen? Das bezweifle ich." Ich sah an mir herunter. Daphne hatte recht, die kleine Wölbung war bereits zu erahnen.

„Vielleicht fällt es nicht so auf", sagte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Wir bereiteten alles für das Mittagessen vor. Die Kinder assen, hatten es Lustig und ich vergass, dass nicht alles normal war. Am nächsten Tag, einem Donnerstag wollte ich in die Winkelgasse gehen. Wir brauchten noch zutaten für die Heiltränke die ich selber herstellte. Da Daphne keine Zeit hatte, beschloss ich, alleine zu gehen.

Im tropfenden Kessel stieg ich aus dem Kamin und ging in die Winkelgasse. Ich schlenderte die Gasse entlang, blieb vor dem Schaufenster von Flourish und Blotts hängen und bei Qualität für Quidditch sah ich mich um. Dann ging ich in die Apotheke.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Ich gab dem Apotheker eine Liste mit den Zutaten die ich benötigte. Natürlich waren auch die Zutaten für die Tränke dabei, für die mir der Heiler ein Rezept gegeben hatte.

„Brauchen sie die Blutblasenschote dringend? Ich müsste sie zuerst bestellen." Genau das war eine der Zutaten die ich für meinen eigenen Trank brauchte.

„Eigentlich schon, wann können sie sie denn hier haben?"

„Morgen früh, wenn sie es nicht in der Nokturngasse versuchen wollen."

„Nein, lieber nicht. Dann warte ich eben." Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass eine andere Hexe in der Apotheke war. Sie hatte die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf gezogen und sich hinter einem Regal verborgen. Ich verliess die Apotheke und ging zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. Von dort aus flohte ich nach Hogwarts.

„Eleina, was tust du denn hier?"

„Ich muss zu Severus. Die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse hatte eine Zutat nicht. Du hast nicht zufälligerweise den Tarnumhang hier?"

„Tut mir leid."

„Na gut, dann muss es auch so gehen." Ich verliess das Büro.

Die Schüler waren in ihren Klassenzimmern und so war ich sicher, niemandem zu begegnen. Ich öffnete Severus Räume und machte mich in seinem Zutatenschrank auf die Suche. Wie gut, dass alles dem Alphabet nach sortiert war, so fand ich die Blutblasenschote relativ rasch. Ich nahm mir zwei, schloss die Tür und wollte gehen.

Doch ich stiess an den Tisch und ein leerer Kessel viel zu Boden. Es schepperte höllisch.

„So ein Mist", schimpfte ich. Gerade als ich den Kessel aufhob, wurde die Verbindungstür zum Klassenzimmer aufgemacht.

Vor Schreck liess ich den Kessel nochmals fallen.

„Bei Merlin, musst du mich so erschrecken."

„Was in Salazars Namen tust du hier?"

„Ich hab mir was ausgeborgt", sagte ich und schwenkte die Schoten.

„Professor, der Trank ist fertig." Hinter Severus trat ein Schüler. Gross, sportlich, blond.

„Setzen sie sich Mr. Malfoy", sagte Severus ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Oh." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wenn Draco gesehen hat was du dir ausgeborgt hast, weiss er was los ist. Er ist leider schlauer als Lucius."

„Ich weiss, er hat mich vor ein paar Wochen im St. Mungo gesehen", gab ich kleinlaut zu.

„Wann hattest du vor mir das zu sagen?"

„Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig."

„Alles kann wichtig sein."

„Ist ja gut, ich wollte den Kessel ja nicht herunter werfen, aber was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du den Tisch umstellst."

„Das ist dir aufgefallen?"

„Natürlich, sonst hätte ich mich ja nicht daran gestossen."

Ich blickte an die Stelle, an der normalerweise der Tisch stand. Dann zurück zu Severus.

„Ist das das was ich denke das es ist?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. In der Ecke stand eine Wiege. „Das ist so süss von dir", sagte ich und ging auf ihn zu, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn in einen Kuss.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen."

„Wir sollten uns noch Lautstark streiten."

„Du kannst nicht einfach herkommen und dich hier bedienen, nur weil wir mal etwas miteinander hatten", blaffte Severus. Ich grinste.

„Ich dachte du hast mich geliebt, da ist es doch das Mindeste, dass du mir aus der Klemme hilfst." Wir hatten inzwischen die Tür zu seinen Privaten Räumen geöffnet und standen halb auf dem Korridor.

„Du hast dich da selbst hineingebracht, dann kannst du auch selbst wieder herauskommen." Entrüstet öffnete ich den Mund, aber seine Augen sagten mir etwas anderes.

„Selbst? Severus Snape, das wirst du mir büssen, glaube mir."

„Du drohst mir?" „Nein, das ist ein Versprechen. Und ich pflege meine Versprechen immer zu halten."

Die Schüler hatten inzwischen den Klassenraum geöffnet. In der Tür standen Harry und seine Freunde und Draco.

Theatralisch drehte ich mich um und rauschte durch den Korridor nach oben. Es viel mir wahnsinnig schwer ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Ich ging nach oben. Lächelnd betrat ich das Büro meines Grossvaters.

„Es scheint dir ja gut zu gehen?"

„Ja, ich habe mich gerade herrlich mit Severus gestritten." Albus sah mich fragend an. Ich schilderte ihm kurz die Situation.

„Ihr seid Beide sehr gute Schauspieler, aber seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr auffliegt."

„Wir werden nicht auffliegen", beruhigte ich ihn.

„Wir treffen uns heute Abend wieder, du wirst da sein?" Ich nickte ihm zu und flohte nach Hause.

Dort begann ich diverse Tränke anzusetzen. Dann spielte ich mit den Kindern, bereitete das Abendbrot vor und machte mich fertig.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich zu Albus, oder?"

„Doch? Warum sollte ich nicht."

„Deswegen?", sagte sie und deutete auf meinen Bauch.

„Ach das geht schon noch." Ich verabschiedete mich und stieg in den Kamin.

Am Grimmauldplatz waren schon einige Leute. Sie sahen mich fragend an, doch keiner sagte etwas.

Albus war bereits in der Küche, Severus fehlte. Ich kam nicht dazu Albus nach ihm zu fragen, denn er scheuchte uns bereits auf die Plätze.

„Ich informiere euch nur kurz, bevor wir aufbrechen. Todesser greifen Muggellondon an. Wir treffen die restlichen Mitglieder am Trafalgar Square. Zieht euch so unauffällig wie möglich an und kommt dort hin."

Die Mitglieder stoben auseinander.

„Wenn du nicht mit möchtest kann ich das verstehen."

„Ich werde da sein." Natürlich sah ich die Zweifel in Albus Gesicht, aber ich hatte geschworen ihm zu helfen. Ich ging kurz nach hause.

Vor meinem Kleiderschrank machte ich halt. Ich hatte noch eine Umstandsjeans die ich von Neele und Shane aufbewahrt hatte. Sie passte. Dann eine Bluse im Empire Style.

In diesen Muggelkleidern konnte man deutlich meine Kugel sehen.

„Mist, aber da muss ich jetzt durch." Ich eilte zurück in die Küche, dann flohte ich in den Tropfenden Kessen und apparierte an den Trafalgar Square.

Die Todesser waren bereits in vollem Gange. Überall passierten Unfälle die kein Zufall waren.

Wir hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Unfälle nicht geschehen zu lassen. Und zwischendurch wurden wir direkt von den Todessern angegriffen.

„Bella hatte also recht." Ich drehte mich um. Vor mir stand eine Todesserin. Gross, schlank und offensichtlich blond.

„Mrs. Malfoy. Ich weiss nicht, worum es geht."

„Sie hat sie in der Apotheke gesehen und Draco hat mitbekommen, wie sie sich von Severus Blutblasenschoten geholt haben."

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis, sind sie gekommen?"

„Sie sind schwanger."

„Bravo, so viel Intelligenz hätte ich ihnen nicht zugetraut."

„Sie erwarten Severus Kind."

„Wenn sie meinen."

„Ist es denn nicht so?"

„Das werde ich gerade ihnen nicht auf die Nase binden." Wir umkreisten uns, mit gezogenen Zauberstäben.

Sie sah mich eindringlich an.

„Warum seid ihr Malfoys so stur. Es ziemt sich nicht, in anderer Leute Gedanken einzudringen. Expelliarmus." Narzissa wich aus.

„Stupor"

„Protego"

„Sie wollen doch nicht damit behaupten, dass mein Mann etwas damit zu tun hat."

„Ich sagte bereits, das werde ich gerade ihnen nicht auf die Nase binden."

„Narzissa, wir verschwinden", rief ein Todesser und die Frau apparierte.

Alle Robenträger verschwanden. Die Ordensmitglieder apparierten zurück in den tropfenden Kessel und von dort aus flohten sie an den Grimmauldplatz.

In der Küche trafen wir uns wieder.

„Kingsley, wie sieht es aus", fragte Albus.

„Zwei kleinere Unfälle, keine Opfer unter den Muggeln. Wir haben einen Todesser festgenommen. Leider keinen vom Innern Kreis."

„Gut, für den Rest werden wir auf Severus Bericht warten müssen." Die Ordensmitglieder begannen sich langsam zu verziehen. Zum Schluss sass nur noch Albus, Remus, Tonks und ich in der Küche.

„Kann es irgendwie sein, dass du zugenommen hast", fragte Tonks zwinkernd.

„Ja, vielleicht ein paar Pfund", scherzte ich.

„Tonks, wie kannst du so etwas fragen?"

„Na, sieh sie dir doch an, wenn dir das nicht auffällt, müsstest du dringend eine Brille haben." Verlegen versuchte ich meine Hände über meinen Bauch zu halten.

„Du kannst es in dieser Kleidung nicht mehr verleugnen." Albus sah mich über seine Brille an. Ich stand auf und holte mir ein Glas Wasser. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu den andern um.

„Was?"

„Du bist wirklich schwanger?"

„Ja, Remus. Jetzt kuck nicht so. Ich bin keine Achtzehn mehr."

„Ich find das toll, was hat Severus dazu gesagt?"

„Er freut sich darüber." Tonks und ich setzten uns etwas abseits.

„Was ist denn mit dir und Remus, ich dachte da läuft was?"

„Ja, und nein. Er macht sich sorgen wegen dem Altersunterschied und weil er ein Wehrwolf ist. Remus will mich beschützen und merkt gar nicht, dass er mich damit nur noch mehr verletzt."

„Hast du ihm das schon einmal gesagt?"

„Mehr als einmal, aber er denk ich bemitleide ihn nur, dabei sieh ihn dir an."

Ich drehte den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf Remus. Er war zweifellos gleich Alt wie Severus. Sein graues Haar hing etwas strähnig ins Gesicht und über die linke Gesichtshälfte zog sich eine feine Narbe.

„Du bist etwas jünger als ich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja?"

„Und du warst nicht in Gryffindor, oder?"

„Nein, in Hufflepuff." Mir viel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Jetzt erinnere ich mich, die Kleine Hufflepuff die Mme. Hooch aus der Fassung bringen konnte." Tonks sah mich fragend an. „Ich war ein paar Jahrgangsstufen über dir. Lynni Miller."

„Genau, Zaubertrank Miller." Ich hasste diesen Spitznamen. Ein blöder Slytherin hatte ihn mir verpasst, weil ich immer besser war als er und im letzten Jahr so oft Nachsitzen musste.

Ich musste das Gesicht verzogen haben, denn Tonks lachte.

„Du hast wohl den Namen gehasst."

„Und wie."

„So bist du also zu Severus gekommen, durch das Nachsitzen."

„Ja, nur geht das ja bei dir nicht mehr." Wieder warf ich einen Blick zu Remus.

„Soll ich mit ihm reden? Wir verstehen uns eigentlich ganz gut."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Es haben schon so viele mit ihm geredet, ich glaube er schaltet manchmal ab."

„Ich bin gut im Zuhören und Reden, glaub mir. Sonst hätte ich nicht so viele Glückliche Kinder, trotz ihrer Situation." Ich stand auf.

„Professor Lupin, sie haben morgen einen Termin." Remus sah mich an und unterbrach das Gespräch mit Albus.

„Bitte?" Ich riss ein Stück Pergament von der Rolle die in der Küche lag und Kritzelte etwas darauf. Dann reichte ich es Remus.

„Büro Eleina Dumbledore, 13 Uhr 30", las er vor. „Und was soll ich da?"

„In erster Linie zuhören." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und setzte mich wieder zu Tonks.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ihm einen Termin verpasst beim Kummerkasten von Hogwarts."

„Wusstest du, dass in diesem Schuljahr, die Aggressivität in Hogwarts zurückgegangen ist?"

„Ach, schön."

„Das ist dein verdienst."

„Was? Wie kommt du darauf?"

„Die Schüler haben weniger Angst und so weniger Aggressionen."

„Und dass soll an mir liegen?"

„Hast du denn nichts zu tun?"

„Oh doch, mehr als mir lieb ist."

„Eben." Wir lachten.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf, und Severus stürmte hinein.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Wer, ich?"

„Natürlich du."

„Was ist denn passiert? Ich hab doch niemandem verletzt, gefangen oder sonst irgendwie beleidigt?"

„Du hast dich mit Narzissa duelliert."

„Ja und?"

„Sie weiss dass du schwanger bist."

„Tut mir leid, aber in Muggel Kleidern ist es nicht mehr zu verstecken." Ich verstand nicht worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Sie weiss aber nicht wie weit du bist."

„Severus sage was du sagen willst, aber rede nicht so in Rätseln."

„Narzissa denkt, es wäre Lucius Kind." Mir viel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Wie bitte? Die Frau hat sie doch nicht mehr alle."

„Was hast du dagegen getan?", fragte Albus.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", antwortete Severus. „Ich habe versichert, dass ich bis gestern nichts davon wusste. Abklärungen treffen werde etc."

„Die Frau hat Nerven, wenn das wirklich von ihrem Mann wäre, wäre ich nicht mehr Schwanger, so viel ist sicher." Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie aufgeregt ich war.

Ich bekam einen heftigen Stoss aus dem Bauch und zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Eleina, alles in Ordnung", fragte Severus sofort.

„Ja, alles bestens. Muss mich nur kurz hinsetzen." Remus stand neben Albus und sah mich an wie einen Geist. Oder besser, er sah Severus so an.

„Alles in Ordnung Remus?" Er schien sich wieder zu fangen.

„Ehm, ja, natürlich."

„Was ist noch so los, bei den Todessern?", fragte ich um das Thema zu wechseln. Severus drehte sich sofort zu Albus.

„Der Dunkle Lord verliert die Geduld. Er will, wenn er Potter nicht vorher irgendwie bekommt, Hogwarts direkt angreifen."

„Wie will er das machen? Auch Tom ist nicht so stark, dass er durch die Verteidigungszauber kommt."

„Ich soll ihm dabei Helfen. Er will sie töten und den Posten neu besetzen."

„Wer hat den Auftrag bekommen?"

„Draco."

„Gut, dann besteht keine Gefahr."

„Wie?", fragte ich.

„Draco Malfoy, ist nicht in der Lage jemanden zu töten."

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Ich kenne meine Schüler, einige besser als andere. Er tut zwar immer sehr heroisch, ist aber in Wirklichkeit nicht so kalt wie sein Vater. Er könnte niemanden töten."

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr."

„Da ist noch etwas Severus, oder?"

„Der Lord will, dass ich es tu, wenn Draco versagt."

„Oh, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung", sagte ich und setzte mich wieder hin, doch das Gesicht der Umstehenden sagte mir etwas anderes.

„Was?"

„Severus ist durchaus in der Lage jemanden zu töten."

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber er wird es nicht tun, nicht wahr?" Ich blickte zu Severus und wartete auf seine Bestätigung. „Nicht wahr, Severus."

„Er wird es tun, um Harry zu schützen."

„Was! Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wir reden hier über einen kaltblütigen Mord, nicht über ein Geburtstagsfest."

„Eleina, manchmal braucht es Opfer, um den Krieg zu gewinnen."

„Geht's noch? Aber bestimmt nicht solche. Jetzt sag halt auch mal was", giftete ich Severus an. Er zog nur die Augenbraue nach oben. „Du bist seiner Meinung?"

Dann sah ich zu Remus und Tonks, die zwar betreten zu Boden sahen, aber offensichtlich sich auch Albus anschlossen.

„Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle. Ich an deiner Stelle, würde eher die Tarnung aufgeben, als Albus zu töten."

„Das kann er nicht", versuchte Tonks mir zu erklären. „Wenn wir Severus verlieren, ist uns Du-weisst-schon-wer immer einen Schritt voraus. Dann haben wir gar keine Chance mehr, Harry zu schützen oder Du-weisst-schon-wen zu töten." Ich ging. Das wollte ich mir nicht mehr anhören.

„Eleina" hörte ich Severus noch rufen, doch ich ging nicht darauf. Direkt als ich aus dem Kamin stieg, verschloss ich ihn. Ich wollte jetzt niemanden mehr sehen. In Haus Nr. 12 war bereits Ruhe eingekehrt. Ich schlich mich in mein Zimmer und legte mich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich als Erste. Ich hatte schlecht geschlafen, und war launisch. Ich ging also in die Küche und begann mit dem Frühstück.

Zum Leidwesen der Bewohner war ich nicht gerade leise. Und als mir dann auch noch eine Kaffeetasse auf den Boden viel und zerbracht, war wohl auch der Letzte wach.

„Bei Merlin noch mal."

„Das macht sie auch nicht wieder ganz." Ich blickte auf und sah Daphne in der Tür lehnen.

„Reparo, Accio", sagte ich und setzte mich an den Tisch. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht wecken."

„Nicht? Hat sich aber definitiv so angehört." Sie holte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu mir.

„Ist wohl gestern nicht so gut gelaufen?"

„Doch, eigentlich schon, nur die Pläne dieser irren machen mich ganz Krank."

„Die Todesser sind auch nicht einfache Zauberer."

„Schon, aber von denen habe ich nicht gesprochen." Daphne sah mich verwirrt an.

Ich erklärte ihr, was Severus und Albus planten.

„Vielleicht hat Harry bis dann geschafft, was man von ihm erwartet."

„Er wird es nichteinmal wissen. So wie ich Albus inzwischen einschätze, wird er dem Jungen nichts sagen. Was dann zur folge hat, dass er Severus töten will, weil dieser ja Albus ermordet hat.

Die sind doch genau so Wahnsinnig wie die Leute vom Dunklen Lord."

„Erzähl es ihm, vielleicht fällt Harry etwas ein. Nach allem was du so über den Jungen erzählt hast, ist er nicht blöd." Ich war Daphne so dankbar, dass sie mir immer half. Ich hätte auch von alleine darauf kommen können.

Wir bereiteten das Frühstück zu Ende vor und ich zog mich dann in mein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um mich für den Nachmittag vorzubereiten ausserdem, hatte ich ja einen Termin mit Remus.

Um kurz vor zwölf kam ich in die Küche.

„Ich esse in der Winkelgasse, muss noch was besorgen."

Im Tropfenden Kessel stieg ich aus dem Kamin und ging direkt zur Apotheke.

„Ah, sie kommen wegen ihrer Bestellung, einen Moment bitte", sagte der Apotheker. Ich musste nicht lange warten, bis der Mann zurück kam und mir eine Tüte Blutblasenschoten überreichte.

„Vielen Dank", sagte ich und ging.

Bevor ich jedoch bei Fortescue eine Kleinigkeit ass, bestellte ich bei Qualität für Quidditch zwei neue Rennbesen. Neele und Shane hatten ja bald Geburtstag. Dann wollte ich zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel. Doch irgendwie war der Wurm drin.

Wenn man jemanden nicht treffen will, kann man sicher sein, dass man ihn trifft. Gerade als ich in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels kam, kam Narzissa Malfoy heraus. Das musste einfach Murphys Gesetz sein.

„Miss Dumbledore, sieh an. Wieder auf dem Weg jemanden zu vergiften?"

„Mrs. Malfoy, was wollen sie von mir?"

„Wagen sie es nicht, so mit mir zu sprechen."

„Kommen sie auf den Punkt, wenn sie etwas wollen, gewisse Leute arbeiten nämlich."

„Wenn sie es nötig haben", schnarrte sie.

„Ich sagte nicht, dass ich es nötig hätte, aber ich verbringe meine Zeit lieber mit nützlichen dingen, als damit mir den Himmel anzusehen." Der hatte wohl gesessen, denn die Hexe öffnete pikiert den Mund.

Ich wollte mich an ihr vorbei schieben, als sie mich am Handgelenk packte.

„Lassen sie mich los", fauchte ich.

„Passen sie gut auf sich auf, nicht jeder erhält ein solches Geschenk." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf meinen Bauch.

„Passen sie lieber auf sich auf, sie sind bereits im Begriff den Verstand zu verlieren." Ich riss mein Handgelenk los und liess sie stehen. `Dumme Kuh`. Dann flohte ich nach Hogwarts.

Als ich aus dem Kamin trat, rieb ich mein Handgelenk.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Albus blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

„Nicht so wild, ich lebe ja noch", raunzte ich ihn an und ging. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich mit ihm sprechen, denn sonst hätte er mir meinen Plan noch ausreden wollen.

Bevor ich in mein Büro ging, besuchte ich Mme. Pomfrey.

„Oh, Miss Dumbledore, hatten sie wieder eine Auseinandersetzung?"

„So kann man es auch sagen", lächelte ich und hielt ihr mein Handgelenk entgegen. „Eigentlich würde ich das ja selber behandeln, aber ich habe gleich meinen ersten Termin."

„Kein Problem, das haben wir gleich." Sie holte eine Tinktur und tropfte ein paar Tropfen auf die zerkratzte Stelle am Gelenk. Ich konnte zusehen, wie sich die Kratzer schlossen.

„Danke", sagte ich und ging.

Ich wollte gerade die Tür schliessen, als mich eine Hand an der Schulter berührte. Erschrocken blickte ich auf.

„Bei Salazar und Godric, musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Was wolltest du hier?"

„Geht dich nichts an", fauchte ich. Severus hob die Augenbraue. Er bracht der Schulheilerin gerade neue Tränke.

„Ist etwas mit dem Kind?"

„Dann wäre ich wohl kaum hier. Es geht ihr bestens."

„Ihr?"

Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Hatte ich tatsächlich vergessen ihm davon zu erzählen?

„Ja ihr, und jetzt lass mich bitte durch, ich habe einen Termin." Ich ging nicht auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck ein. Ich wollte nicht.

Natürlich war das eine Trotzreaktion, aber ich konnte es ja noch immer auf die Hormone schieben.

Remus wartete bereits vor meiner Tür.

„Tut mir leid Remus, ich bin mit Severus zusammengestossen."

„Ihr streitet euch doch gar nicht?"

„Doch, jetzt schon. Aber wir sind nicht wegen gestern hier, also komm rein." Ich öffnete ihm die Tür und wies ihm die Sitzecke zu.

„Warum wolltest du mich also sprechen?" Ich war mir sicher, dass Remus es wusste.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir einfach mal zuhörst.

Als ich in meinem letzten Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts war, war ich alles andere als unauffällig. Ich war Hüter der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor, Klassensprecherin, O Schülerin und nicht gerade jedes Lehrer Liebling.

Meine Mitschüler nannten mich Zaubertrank Miller, ich hasste diesen Namen, aber ich liebte Zaubertränke, nicht nur wegen des Professors", ich musste lächeln.

„Im ersten Halbjahr, wollte ich ihn damit beeindrucken, dass ich immer die Beste in meiner Klasse war, doch das war ich bis anhin sowieso schon, also funktionierte es nicht. Und dann, nach den Weihnachtsferien, habe ich damit begonnen, Fehler zu machen, damit er mich beachtete, auch das funktionierte nicht.

Und dann, begann ich damit, alles dafür zu tun, um Nachsitzen zu müssen.

Glaub mir, ich habe jeden Trank aus den Schulbüchern mindestens einmal Gebraut. Und am Tiefpunkt meiner verzweifelten Versuche, bin ich zum Nachsitzen mit der Schuluniform einer Fünftklässlerin.

Also Rock zu kurz, Bluse zu eng." Remus sah mich mit grossen Augen an.

„Doch auch das hatte nichts gebracht, dachte ich zumindest."

„Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?"

„Ich war hartnäckig. Weil ich es so wollte.

Meine Mitschüler lachten bereits über mich, aber mir war das egal, verstehst du. Ich wollte es, ich war mir sicher. Hätte ich aufgeben sollen, nur weil andere das vielleicht getan hätten?"

„Nein. Es war richtig, dass du darum gekämpft hast. Und es hat sich ja schliesslich für dich gelohnt. Und für Severus."

„Eben."

„Was eben?"

„Tonks." Remus sah betreten zu Boden.

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes."

„Warum ist das was ganz anders? Tonks liebt dich. Ihr ist egal, was andere sagen, ihr ist sogar egal, dass du sie immer wieder zurückstösst. Ihr ist aber nicht egal, dass es dir offensichtlich auch weht tut."

„Ich kann nicht anders. Was würden die Leute sagen, was, wenn wir ein Kind bekämen?"

„Was würden die Leute sagen? Das ist doch so was von egal was die Leute sagen würden. Ich habe zwei Kinder mit Severus Snape und bald ein drittes. Glaubst du ich kümmere mich darum was die Leute sagen?"

„Aber…"

„Aber was? Steh endlich dazu. Sie hat es verdient Remus." Er hatte die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestemmt und den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf den Rücken. „Steh zu ihr, bevor es zu spät ist und dieser Krieg noch mehr Opfer fordert." Remus sah mich dankend an, dann stand er auf.

Wir gingen zur Tür und ich umarmte ihn, bevor er ging.

Als ich dann die Tür öffnete, standen bereits die ersten Kinder davor.

Ich arbeitete lange und zum Schluss kam wie immer, Harry.

„Gut, auf dich habe ich schon gewartet. Hat Albus mit dir Gesprochen?"

„Ehm nein? Hätte er denn sollen?"

„War ja klar. Gut Harry, setz dich." Der junge Gryffindor setzte sich auf die Couch. „Voldemort will, dass Draco Albus tötet. Wenn er das nicht packt, soll Severus es tun. Albus hat beschlossen, dass Severus das auch tun soll. Er meinte Opfer müssten für diesen Krieg gebracht werden. Ich will, dass du das weisst, weil…, weil ich Severus liebe und ich nicht will, dass du ihn hasst, oder Neele, oder Shane oder dieses Kind."

„Ich könnte weder Neele, noch Shane oder das neue Baby hassen. Und dich auch nicht. Jeder ist für das was er tut selber verantwortlich."

„Danke Harry."

„Nein, ich muss dir danken, denn Professor Dumbledore würde mir das nie sagen. Was ist, wenn Professor Snape da einfach nicht mitmacht?"

„Er ist aber der gleichen Meinung. Wenn es hilft dich zu beschützen, würde er ihn töten."

„Oh."

„Ja, oh." Wir schwiegen uns einige Minuten an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er dann.

„Dir? Warum tut es dir leid?"

„Wenn mich nicht alle immer beschützen wollten, würde es solche Probleme nicht geben."

„Du weisst schon, dass beide Männer älter sind als du? Die können sich solche Probleme auch ohne dich generieren." Harry sah mich verwundert an. „Ich liebe Albus und Severus, aber ich bin nicht ihrer Meinung, ganz und gar nicht. Es bringt nichts, wenn sich alle Opfern und dann doch nichts bei raus kommt.

Ich glaube du hast genug Potential um Voldemort zu töten. Auch ohne dass die beiden Märtyrer spielen."

Harry begann zu lachen. Obwohl an der Situation nichts zum Lachen war. Auch ich begann zu lachen. Wir lachten Tränen.

Doch plötzlich schlug die Stimmung um. Harry weinte. Sofort nahm ich ihn in den Arm. „Schhh, ist gut. Es kommt alles wie es muss, glaub mir." Wir sassen eine ganze Weile da. Er hatte den Kopf an meine Schulter gelegt.

„Komm, wir gehen essen." Harry hatte rote Augen und über seinem Gesicht sah man die Tränenspuren.

Ich wischte mit der Hand einmal darüber.

„So, jetzt können wir gehen."

„Danke Eleina. Seit du hier bist, geht's mir viel besser."

„Es freut mich, dass ich dir helfen kann, auch wenn ich dir deine Aufgabe nicht abnehmen kann." Wir gingen gemeinsam in die Grosse Halle.

Wir waren wieder in eine Diskussion vertieft, als wir die Grosse Halle betraten. Gleichzeitig wollte eine Gruppe Slytherins die Selbe verlassen.

„Sie an, Miss Dumbledore."

„Oh, Mr. Malfoy, was wollen sie denn schon wieder?", fragte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin nicht derselben Ansicht wie meine Mutter." Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Das Balg ist zweifelsohne nicht von meinem Vater, aber wir sollten den Wehrwolf mal danach fragen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es sie was angeht, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe. Und glauben sie mir, ich werde auch ihnen nicht auf die Nase binden wessen Kind ich unter dem Herzen trage." Dracos Blick viel auf Harry, dann grinste er mich an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch Potter fragen", zischte er. Ich riss die Augen auf. Harry zog geschockt den Zauberstab.

„Mr. Malfoy, gehen sie mir aus den Augen. Ansonsten werde ich für nichts garantieren, das verspreche ich ihnen." Meine Aura pulsierte und ich zitterte. Der blonde Slytherin jedoch lachte hämisch und verliess die Halle.

„Ich werde dem gleich…, so eine Frechheit…" Harry stand beschützend vor mir.

„Kann ich dir Helfen?" Severus sprach mich plötzlich hinter mir an.

„Du, mir helfen? Bring deine Schüler unter Kontrolle, Severus, ansonsten verspreche ich dir, werde ich das bei mindestens einem tun. Und zwar nicht mit Hogwarts Methoden, das garantiere ich dir." Ich war so wütend, dass ich unbewusst eine Hand schützend über meinen Bauch hielt.

Doch dann, plötzlich verliess mich die Kraft und ich sackte zusammen.

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag ich auf der Krankenstation.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hatten einen Zusammenbruch", antwortete die Medihexe.

„Was ist mit meinem Baby?"

„Es geht ihm gut, glauben sie mir, die sind zäher als wir selber."

Unweit von mir standen Remus, Severus und Albus.

„Ihr habt den dritten potentiellen Vater wohl nicht dabei haben wollen, was?" Severus sah mich fragend an.

„Mr. Malfoy hat den Verdacht geäussert, dass entweder Remus oder Harry, Vater des Kindes sei."

„Potter?"

„Bringt diesen Slytherin zur Vernunft. Der kann sich doch nicht alles erlauben."

„Reg dich nicht wieder auf Liebes", beruhigte mich Albus.

„Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Nicht genug, dass du und Severus einen Plan ausarbeitet wie er dich am besten tötet, nein, ich werde auch noch verdächtigt mit gleich drei der Bewohner dieses Schlosses eine intime Beziehung zu haben. Wobei einer davon ein Schüler ist.

Ich hab wohl allen Grund mich aufzuregen. Ausserdem sind wir Dumbledore Frauen zäh, da passiert so schnell nichts." Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ein Mädchen, gratuliere." Remus hatte als erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Wenn mich dieser Malfoy, nochmals so anmacht, werde ich ihn verhexen, dass das klar ist", drohte ich und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Wo wollen sie hin, Miss Dumbledore?"

„Weg, weg aus diesem Schloss, sonst explodiere ich noch." Etwas wackelig stand ich auf. Severus wollte mich gerade stützen, als ich nach Remus Arm griff.

Dieser sah mich fragend an.

„Bring das in Ordnung Severus, egal wie", blaffte ich ihn wütend an und ging.

Vor der Tür sassen die Gryffindors.

„Eleina, geht es dir gut?", fragte mich Harry sofort.

„Danke Harry, es geht mir bestens. Ich bin zäh."

„Tut mir leid, dass Malfoy dich so angegriffen hat, ich war zu geschockt um zu reagieren."

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich war mindestens genau so geschockt wie du. Nie im leben wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass man auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass ich mit dir…, ich meine…du bist nicht mal mein Typ." Ringsum lachte es. „Was? Ist doch wahr. Viel zu brav", sagte ich und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Wenn sie wüssten, Miss Dumbledore, wenn sie wüssten", lachte Ginny.

„Ach ja, erzähl mal", sagte ich und hackte mich bei ihr unter.

Wir schlenderten gemeinsam auf die Ländereien. Ginny erzählte mir von Harrys Übertretungen der letzten Jahre und Ron und Hermine halfen mit Details aus.

Viel zu schnell, mussten die Gryffindors leider wieder zum Unterricht.

„Nachdem was ich jetzt weiss, nehme ich das brav zurück, dann bist du eben nur zu jung." Lachend gingen wir zum Schloss zurück.

In der Eingangshalle trafen wir auf die Slytherins. Wenn man jemanden nicht treffen will, ist es garantiert, dass man es tut, Murphys Gesetz eben.

„Schon erholt, Miss Dumbledore?"

„Mr. Malfoy, natürlich. So schnell schaltet mich keiner aus. Bei andern, geht das schneller", säuselte ich.

„Ich weiss nicht worauf sie hinaus wollen."

„Das macht nichts, wenn sie so weiter machen, werden sie das schnell herausfinden. Machen ja alle in ihrer Familie so." Der blonde Slytherin machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Zugegeben, körperlich war er mir überlegen. Doch er wurde gleich von vier Zauberstäben zurück gehalten.

„Mr. Malfoy, gehen sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen Belästigung unseres Gastes. Und ihr steckt die Stäbe weg." Ich hatte wohl ganz vergessen, dass Remus uns begleitet hatte.

„Danke. Aber jetzt muss ich gehen. Ich muss noch zwei Pakete packen." Die fragenden Gesichter brachten mich zum lächeln. „Am Sonntag ist der 7. April. Neele und Shane haben Geburtstag", erklärte ich.

„Die haben gar nichts gesagt", meinte Ginny.

„Sie sind nicht so erpicht auf Geburtstage. Nur letztes Jahr, als die Eulen gekommen sind, konnten sie es kaum erwarten."

Im dritten Stock trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich ging zu Albus, Remus in sein Klassenzimmer und die Gryffindors in ihren Turm. Im Büro des Schulleiters sass Albus an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte wohl auf mich gewartete, denn als ich eintrat sah er mich an und deutete auf einen Stuhl.

„Du hast Severus eben sehr verletzt, das ist dir bewusst?"

„Ich habe ihn verletzt? Grossvater, es ist nicht einfach sein Kind zu bekommen, das war es damals nicht, und ist es heute noch viel weniger. Ich versuche wirklich alles, um es geheim zu halten, aber ich werde nicht gerne als Flittchen hingestellt. Von diesem arroganten Slytherin schon gar nicht."

„Mr. Malfoy ist ein unsicherer Schüler, er ist nicht halb so arrogant wie er sich gibt."

„Dann hat er aber eine seltsame Art das zu zeigen."

„Die Malfoys sind seit Generationen Reinblütige Zauberer. Lucius war immer sehr Stolz und so wie er mit dir umgegangen ist, so wird er auch ungefähr mit seinem Sohn umgegangen sein." Fragend sah ich den alten Mann an. „Draco wäre ein Fall für die Childhood Magic, glaube mir."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn mit seiner Art irgendwo unterbringen könnte."

„Das ist nur sein verstelltes ich. Lucius hat ihm viel beigebracht, unter anderem auch, zeige nie, wie du dich wirklich fühlst. Gefühle bedeuten schwäche."

„Das kenn ich von irgendwo. Ach ja, Severus ist genau so. Muss wohl an Slytherin liegen." Albus lächelte ab meinem Sarkasmus.

„Warum warst du denn bei Severus so hartnäckig und gibst Draco so gar keine Chance?"

„Weil Severus mich nicht als Flittchen betitelte und mir nicht den Tod an den Hals gewünscht hat? Wenn ich nur halbwegs reue in seinen Augen sehen würde, hätte Draco jede Chance von mir die er verdient."

„So wie von Harry auf unserer Seite viel erwartet wird, hängt auf der dunklen Seite viel von Draco ab. Er muss seinen Vater ersetzen, obwohl er das weder kann, noch will. Severus unterstützt ihn wo er kann. Aber Draco ist stur, er hat noch nicht bemerkt, dass Severus ihm helfen könnte."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Severus ein Helfer Syndrom hat?"

„Hat er durchaus nicht, da hast du schon recht, aber Draco ist sein Patenkind. Er würde so ziemlich alles tun für ihn." Das erklärte mir doch einiges. Ich sank in meinen Stuhl. „Ist dir nicht gut?"

„Alles bestens, warum hat Severus mir das nicht gesagt? Vielleicht hätte ich dann anders reagiert, oder zumindest subtiler. Bei Merlin noch mal, warum redet der Mann nicht mit mir."

„Er hat lange Zeit mit niemandem reden müssen."

„Albus, wir haben nächtelang damit verbracht zu reden, aber offensichtlich traut Severus mir nicht, dass er solche Sachen nicht mit mir teilt. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das wirklich noch lange mitmachen will.

Er kann von mir alles haben, er kann in mir lesen wie in einem offenen Buch und er öffnet für mich gerade mal den Einband, verstehst du? Ich muss mich jetzt auf etwas anders konzentrieren, ich habe momentan nicht die Kraft, mich auch noch darum zu kümmern."

„Was soll das heissen?"

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn ich mich im Moment nur um die Kinder und meine Arbeit kümmere. Keine Ordenseinsätze mehr, keine Nächte im Schloss." Obwohl ich sah, dass Albus mir etwas erwidern wollte, stand ich auf. „Schönen Tag, Grossvater", sagte ich und verliess das Schloss über den Kamin.

Als ich in Haus Nr. 12 aus dem Kamin trat, verschloss ich ihn so gleich wieder.

„Du streitest dich jetzt wirklich mit Snape?" Daphne kannte den Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, nein, vielleicht, ach ich weiss nicht. Ich habe weder Lust, noch Kraft mich durch dieses Gewirr an Verantwortung und Stolz zu wühlen." Ich verliess die Küche und begann mit den Kindern zu spielen, bevor sie zu Bett gingen. Dann setzte ich mich in die Küche und nahm Pergament und Feder zur Hand.

_Ich wusste nicht, dass Draco dein Patenkind ist._

_Dass du mir so wenig vertraust kränkt mich sehr._

_Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, wir hätten keine Geheimnisse_

_vor einander, dem scheint nicht so zu sein. _

_Ich werde mich in nächster Zeit, ausser in meinen Sprechstunden,_

_nicht mehr in Hogwarts aufhalten. Es tut mir leid, wenn_

_ich dich vor den Kopf gestossen habe, aber ich brauche_

_meine Kraft im Moment mehr für mich, als für dieses_

_Spiel von Macht und Stolz. Ich liebe dich_

_Eleina_

Nachdem ich fertig geschrieben hatte, legte ich die Feder zur Seite und las mir die Zeilen nochmals durch.

Natürlich war das nicht ohne Spur an mir vorübergegangen und ich wischte mir die Tränen weg. Rollte das Pergament zusammen und rief nach meiner Eule. Sie sollte den Brief zu Severus bringen. Dann ging ich zu Bett.

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte ich sehr früh. Doch das war gut so, denn ich wollte noch bei Linda die Selbstgemachten Kuchen abholen. So zog ich mir Muggelkeidung an und verliess das Haus.

London war um diese Zeit wie ausgestorben. Die Geschäfte waren geschlossen und der eine oder andere Nachtschwärmer ging nach Hause.

Als ich dann um Acht Uhr Morgens vor der Tür der Devenports stand, erinnerte ich mich daran, wie es vor dreizehn Jahren war. Genau hier hatte ich gestanden, gehofft, dass mich die Devenports wieder aufpäppeln und ich war genau so wie jetzt Schwanger.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte ich die Gedanken los zu werden. Dann klopfte ich. Linda öffnete mir. Sie hatte die Schürze umgebunden und es roch nach Kuchen.

„Hallo Lynni, du bist früh, magst du einen Kaffee?"

„Lieber Tee", sagte ich und trat ein.

Linda kochte mir einen Tee und wir setzten uns in die Küche.

„Wie geht es dir, Liebes?"

„Ach Linda, weisst du noch, wie ich damals vor dreizehn Jahren hergekommen bin?" Sie nickte.

„So geht es mir, nur noch etwas schlimmer."

„Du hast dir wohl auch keinen einfachen Mann ausgesucht." Ich lächelte.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich kann nichts dafür, ich liebe ihn, damals wie heute." Linda goss mir Tee nach.

„Wie war das eigentlich, als du damals Arn kennen gelernt hast?" Linda lächelte.

„Ich habe ihn vor der Telefonzelle hinter der Lukasstreet getroffen. Er hat so eigenartig ausgesehen mit dem Umhang, und er suchte verzweifelt etwas. Also fragte ich ihn, was er denn suchte.

Erst wollte er es mir nicht sagen, denn er suchte seinen Zauberstab. Ich hielt ihn für verrückt. Dann fand er ihn jedoch und zeigte mir, dass es nicht so seltsam war, wie es sich für mich anhörte. Und er lud mich zum Essen ein.

Wir verabredeten uns für den nächsten Tag. Wir redeten eine Weile, und mit jedem weitern Date wurde mir bewusst, dass mir egal war, dass er anders war als wir.

Wir haben zwei Jahre nach unserm ersten kennen lernen geheiratet. Ein Jahr später wurde Daphne geboren. Und seit her, sind wir eine glückliche Familie."

„Hast du nie bereut, einen Zauberer geheiratet zu haben?"

„Nein, nie, nicht ein einziges Mal in den vergangenen 33 Jahren. Bereust du es, dass Severus der Vater deiner Kinder ist?"

„Nein, sie hätten keinen besseren bekommen können", da war ich mir sicher.

Die Kuchen waren um kurz nach zehn fertig und ich verliess das Haus der Devenports. Linda bot mir immer wieder an, den Kamin zu benutzen, doch ich ging lieber auf normalem Wege. Die Luft tat mir gut, und London schien zu erwachen.

Ich schlenderte noch etwas durch die Kaufhäuser und kaufte mir Babysachen.

Ich hatte nichts mehr von Neele und Shane, zumindest nichts was jetzt noch tragbar gewesen wäre.

Natürlich hatten wir das eine oder Andere Teil in den Häusern, denn auch hier bekamen wir ab und an Babies, aber ich wollte meine Tochter selber einkleiden.

Zur Mittagszeit war ich im tropfenden Kessel. Wenn ich schon da war, wollte ich in die Winkelgasse.

Ich holte die Rennbesen bei Qualität für Quidditch und schlenderte dann weiter. Natürlich liess ich es mir nicht nehmen, bei Mme. Malkin vorbei zusehen, und auch dort einige Babysachen zu kaufen. Dann setzte ich mich in den Eissalon von Fortescue und ass eine Kleinigkeit.

„Eleina, was tust du denn hier?" Ich blickte von meinem Eisbecher auf.

„Tonks, Remus, hallo, setzt euch doch." Die Beiden setzten sich zu mir. „Ich war Shoppen, und die Kuchen für Neele und Shane holen, was treibt ihr so?"

Tonks warf Remus einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Sie strahlte.

„Keine Ahnung, was du ihm gesagt hast, aber sieh mal hier." Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. Am Ringfinger glitzerte ein kleiner Brillant.

„Ist das ein Verlobungsring?" Tonks nickte. „Das ist ja toll, herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte ich und umarmte beide.

„Remus sagte, du hast dich mit Severus gestritten, was war denn los?"

„Ach, das übliche. Er redet nicht und ich muss immer alles alleine herausfinden.

Sein Patenkind hat mir unterstellt, eine sexuelle Beziehung zu einem Schüler zu haben."

„Du darfst dich von Draco nicht so aufziehen lassen. Der ist viel zu sehr von Lucius bevormundet worden, als dass er eine eigene Meinung haben könnte."

„Du wusstest, das Draco sein Patenkind ist?"

„Natürlich, Draco ist mein Cousin. Meine Mutter und seine Mutter sind Schwestern. Da aber meine Mutter einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hat, sind wir zerstritten."

„Du wusstest nicht, dass Draco sein Patenkind ist?"

„Nein Remus, das wusste ich nicht. Woher auch, er hat mir ja nichts gesagt."

„Das darfst du ihm nicht vorhalten, er war bestimmt der Meinung du weisst das", versuchte Tonks ihn in Schutz zu nehmen.

„Es ist wirklich lieb, dass du ihn vor mir in Schutz nehmen willst, aber ich glaube Severus weiss genau, warum ich so wütend war, bin."

„War oder bist?" Ich lächelte Remus an.

„Wohl eher war. Aber ich habe keine Kraft mehr, mich auch noch gegen Draco beweisen zu müssen. Severus würde fast alles für ihn tun, dann soll er, ich verstehe das, wirklich, aber er soll mich da raus lassen."

„Mit welchem Schüler hast du denn was", fragte mich Tonks um abzulenken.

„Mit Harry, und er ist der Vater meines Kindes."

„Das hat Draco nicht wirklich gesagt oder?", fragte sie lachend.

„Doch, das hat er. Und Harry hat sogar daneben gestanden. Du hättest seine Reaktion sehen sollen", lachte ich.

Eigentlich war die Situation wirklich lustig. Es hätte wohl nie jemand ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich mit Harry was hatte.

„Wir müssen dann los", sagte Tonks und scheuchte Remus auf.

„Viel Spass, bei was auch immer", sagte ich und blieb sitzen.

„Kommst du nicht mit?"

„Wohin?" Tonks kam näher und flüsterte mir

„Grimmauldplatz", ins Ohr.

„Nein, ich werde vorläufig keine Treffen mehr besuchen, und auch in Hogwarts werde ich mich rar machen. Ich brauche Abstand." Tonks nickte und Remus warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu, dann gingen sie.

Ich bezahlte mein Essen und flohte nach Hause. Am späteren Nachmittag flohte ich zu Haus 10, 3 und 8, bevor ich zum Abendessen wieder in Nr. 12 ankam.

Nachdem ich die Kinder zu Bett gebracht hatte, begann ich damit die Fresspakete zu packen. Die Kuchen von Linda, Kürbismuffins, Pancakes, Schokofrösche, Berti Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen, für Neele Zaubertrankzutaten und für Shane neues Pergament.

Er schrieb gerne Geschichten und machte sich Notizen zu allem. Dann verschloss ich es und öffnete den Kamin, um nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Ich nahm an, dass Albus nicht da sein würde, da Remus und Tonks den Orden erwähnten. Doch ich irrte mich wohl, denn als ich aus dem Kamin stieg, platzte ich in eine heftige Diskussion.

„Sie ist genau so Stur wie sie."

„Das hat mit Sturheit nichts zu tun." Severus und Albus sahen mich an, als ich erschrocken aus dem Kamin trat.

„T-Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören. Das ist für Neele und Shane, Geburtstag, Morgen", stotterte ich. Ich wollte wieder in den Kamin.

„Colloportus", rief Albus noch bevor ich mich umgedreht hatte.

„Was ist jetzt wieder?", fragte ich genervt.

„Benehmt euch endlich wie erwachsene Zauberer. Rede mit ihr Severus, sie ist eine verdammt gute Zuhörerin, und du, lass ihm seine Zeit, er braucht eben manchmal länger." Wir wollten beide etwas erwidern, doch Albus gebot uns einhalt. „Redet miteinander, jeder von euch, hat schon mehr als genug mit mir gesprochen." Albus verliess das Büro.

Ich setzte mich in einen der Stühle und sagte gar nichts. Dieses Mal, würde ich stur bleiben.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich dachte du wüsstest, dass Draco mein Patenkind ist. Ich bin sehr gut mit seiner Mutter befreundet, besser, ich war es, damals, als Draco geboren wurde. Sie geht davon aus, dass ich noch immer auf ihrer Seite bin. Und jetzt, da Lucius tot ist, soll ich seinen Platz einnehmen."

„Ich dachte das soll Draco tun?"

„Nicht beim Dunklen Lord, bei Draco."

„Bitte?"

„Ich soll sein Vaterersatz sein."

„Schön und gut, dann tu das, aber was hab ich damit zu tun? Ich kann verstehen dass er wütend ist, aber es hat alles Grenzen Severus. Draco überschreitet diese, wie ich gehört habe, des Öfteren und du lässt ihn gewähren."

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, dass er vielleicht damit aufhört. Ich sag ihm, was wirklich los ist, dass ich für Dumbledore spioniere und das bereits seit Jahren. Entweder er schliesst sich mir an, oder er erzählt es dem Lord, dann bin ich tot. Was soll ich also tun?"

Ich überlegte.

„Er würde dich wirklich verraten?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Sag ihm, dass es dein Kind ist. Erzähl es von mir aus wem du willst. Ich zwinge dich nicht dich zu entscheiden, denn ich weiss, dass ich verlieren würde, aber ich will das geregelt haben.

Ich habe Shane und Neele alleine Gross bekommen und ich werde es auch bei ihr schaffen. Severus ich kann das hier nicht mehr."

„Was kannst du nicht mehr?"

„Dieses Versteckspielen. Ich dachte wirklich ich schaffe das, ich wollte es so gerne, damit ich bei dir sein kann.

Ich möchte dich nicht mehr anschreien müssen, nur weil es sonst auffliegen könnte, dass ich dich liebe." Er kam auf mich zu, umarmte mich und küsste mich.

„Ich werde eine Lösung finden."

„Das weiss ich Severus, das weiss ich, aber so lange das nicht der Fall ist, werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen." Ich küsste ihn und ging zum Kamin.

„Finite", sagte ich und stellte mich hinein. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe euch." Dann war ich verschwunden.

Haus Nr. 12 war ruhig. Daphne schlief wohl schon und ich wollte sie nicht aufwecken. Ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch und holte mir ein Glas Whiskey.

„Auch wenn ich nicht sollte, du musst entschuldigen, das brauche ich jetzt." Ich gönnte mir einen kleinen Schluck.


	5. Albus Dumbledore ist tot

Kapitel 5: Albus Dumbledore ist tot

Die nächsten Wochen waren die Hölle. Ich war launisch und versuchte alles um mich herum zu vergessen.

Doch Harry schaffte es jeden Mittwoch und jeden Freitag mich wieder am Leben teil haben zu lassen. Severus schickte mir einmal die Woche eine Eule. Nur um mir mitzuteilen, was er so getan hatte.

Er nahm sich Albus Worte zu herzen.

Jetzt, Mitte Mai, konnte ich nichts mehr verbergen. Auch mit den Empire Kleidern konnte man meine Kugel sehen.

Es war Freitagmorgen und ich machte mich bereit um ins St. Mungo zu gehen. Den Anhänger an meiner Kette ersetzte ich.

Aus dem Trank der Lebenden Toten wurde jetzt eines der stärksten Gegengifte die Severus je braute. Eines von diesen, die in keinem Buch zu finden waren. Es glitzerte hellblau.

„Jetzt komm schon Daphne, wir kommen noch zu spät", rief ich in den Korridor.

„Bin ja schon da" rief es zurück. Wir flohten ins St. Mungo.

Die Halle war voller Menschen, was mich erstaunte.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Sie haben es noch nicht gehört? Todesser haben Hogsmeade angegriffen", flüsterte eine Hexe.

Ich blickte auf die Menschen. Auroren, Ordensmitglieder, Schüler.

„Schüler, warum sind Schüler da?" Ich ging auf einen der Erwachsenen zu.

„Was tun die Schüler hier?" Der Mann drehte sich um.

Über seinem Auge klaffte eine Wunde.

„Bei Merlin, Remus."

„Wir hatten einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gemacht, alle Schüler des fünften Jahrganges. Die Todesser kamen aus dem Nichts. Wir wussten es nicht, selbst er konnte uns nicht mehr warnen." Ich schluckte trocken.

„Ist er auch hier?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es ging so schnell, und es sind so viele. Die Schüler die in der DA waren haben tapfer gekämpft, aber es sind keine Auroren."

Harry hatte mir bei einem der Gespräche von Dumbledores Armee erzählt.

Ich ging zur Information.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte die gestresste Hexe. „Ist Professor Snape auch hier?" Sie sah in ihren Listen nach.

„Er ist nicht bei den verletzten aufgeführt."

„Gut"

„Ich sehe mal bei den Toten nach." Mir entwich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein, hier ist er auch nicht."

„Komm Lynni, wir müssen." Daphne zog mich mit sich in den Fahrstuhl.

Im dritten Stock war es ruhig. Keine verletzten. Der Heiler bat uns auch sogleich in das Zimmer.

„Ist heute ganz schön was los."

„Ja, sieht so aus", stotterte ich. Er begann mit der Untersuchung.

„Sieht alles ganz gut aus. Sie ist kräftig, wie es sein soll. Wenn sie keine beschwerden haben, sehen wir uns ende Juni wieder." Ich hatte dem Heiler nicht wirklich zugehört. Merlin sei dank, hatte Daphne das getan. Wir holten uns den neuen Termin und gingen zurück in die Eingangshalle.

„Daphne, wir haben auch Kinder in der fünften Klasse."

„Ich weiss Lynni, ich weiss." Ich ging nochmals zu der Hexe an der Information.

„Tut mir leid, Professor Snape ist noch nicht aufgetaucht."

„Schon gut, ich bin Eleina Dumbledore, ich suche meine Kinder der Childhood Magic." Die Hexe sah erneut auf ihren Pergamenten nach. Sie fand, fünf unter den leicht verletzten.

Ich war bereits erleichtert, als sie mich nach Emily Sweets fragte.

„Ja, Emily gehört auch dazu", bestätigte ich ihr. Ihre Eltern waren vor einem Jahr getötet worden, von Todessern. Sie war eine muggelgeborene Waise.

„Sie ist auf der Liste der Toten." Ich schluckte.

„Kann ich sie sehen?" Die Hexe nickte und begleitete mich vor einen Raum.

„Du solltest da nicht hineingehen", hörte ich hinter mir.

„Ich muss, Emily ist da drin", antwortete ich in Trance. Ein Zauberer öffnete mir die Tür. Überall lagen die toten Körper. Schüler und Auroren.

Er führte mich zu einem Bett. Das Mädchen lag darin und schien zu schlafen. Ihre braunen Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht. Die Sommersprossen waren verblasst. Ich strich ihr über das Haar.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte, kleine Emily", sagte ich.

Es war das erste Mal, seit ich die Häuser führte, dass ich eines meiner Kinder verlor. Ich hatte es immer geschafft, sie ins Leben zu entlassen.

Erst als meine erste Träne auf ihre Hand viel, merkte ich dass ich weinte.

„Lass uns gehen, komm. Das tut dir nicht gut", bettelte Daphne. Sie war bleich und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Als ich aus dem Raum kam, stand Albus an der Information.

„Eleina, was tust du hier?"

„Ich hatte einen Vorsorgetermin", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Du hast es also schon gehört?"

„Emily Sweets, ja, ich war gerade bei ihr."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Es tut mir um alle Toten leid, nicht nur um Emily." Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle.

„Miss Dumbledore, werden sie die Beerdigung für Miss Sweets organisieren?"

„Ehm, ja, natürlich." Ich kümmerte mich um die Formalitäten.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, ich muss nach Hogwarts", sagte ich danach zu Daphne.

So schnell es ging, zog ich mich um und flohte ins Schloss. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Überall sassen weinende Kinder. Ich rannte in die Grosse Halle.

Von allen Seiten wurde ich bestürmt.

„Langsam, langsam, einer nach dem Andern."

„Die Todesser sind einfach aufgetaucht, wir hatten keine Chance."

„Ich weiss, ich komme gerade vom St. Mungo."

„Emily ist nicht zurück gekommen", sagte ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw.

„Ich weiss, Ani. Sie ist Opfer dieses feigen Überfalls geworden." Das Mädchen begann zu weinen. Ich nahm sie in den Arm.

Auch andere weinende Kinder tröstete ich. Ich redete mit ihnen, erklärte ihnen was immer sie mich fragten und versuchte ihnen die Hoffnung zurück zu geben, die mit den Kindern gestorben war.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich schon stand und tröstete, doch irgendwann gaben meine Beine nach und ich musste mich hinsetzen.

Am Gryffindortisch sassen Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine, sie hatten die ganze Zeit zugehört. Ich ging zu ihnen hin.

„Hat es von euch jemanden getroffen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Gryffindor hat keine Verluste", sagte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Diesen Schuh musst du dir nicht anziehen. Das war einzig und alleine die Schuld eines verdammten, grössenwahnsinnigen Zauberers der sich nicht an Hexen und Zauberer seines Kalibers traut.

Keiner von euch allen hier in der Halle, hätte das verhindern können. Keiner."

„Sie hat Recht. Ich bin stolz auf Euch. Auch auf die Opfer. Ihr habt euch für das eingesetzt was euch wichtig ist. Geht in eure Gemeinschaftsräume, trauert miteinander und wenn ihr reden wollt, ich denke Eleina ist da." Ich nickte.

„Ich werde den ganzen Tag hier sein, und auch die ganze Nacht. Und morgen, und den Tag danach." Ich wollte nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein, doch ich konnte die Kinder nicht alleine lassen.

Dann wandte ich mich an Harry.

„Ist – ich schluckte – ist Severus zurück?" Harry holte seine Karte aus dem Umhang und tippte sie an.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Harry überflog das Pergament. „Er ist gerade in Dumbledores Büro aufgetaucht."

„Danke", sagte ich und setzte mich neben die Gryffindors.

„Willst du nicht hin?"

„Wir haben uns vor Wochen getrennt. Ich denke ich sollte vielleicht nicht."

„Kämpfe um das was du liebst, waren deine Worte."

„Ich habe gekämpft, aber ich habe gegen Voldemort verloren", sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Niemand wird mehr gegen Voldemort verlieren, das verspreche ich dir." Ich drückte Harry. Dann stand ich auf und verliess die Halle.

Ich ging in mein Büro. Kaum fünf Minuten sass ich an meinem Schreibtisch, als es klopfte. Ich öffnete, doch das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Severus? Was tust du hier?"

„Ich musste dich sehen", sagte er und schloss die Tür. Ohne dass ich mich hätte wehren können, zog er mich in eine Umarmung.

„Warst du dabei?"

„Nein, ich hab erst fünf Minuten vor dem Angriff davon erfahren. Ich konnte Remus nicht mehr warnen, mein Patronus war nicht schnell genug." Severus liess mich los. „Bei Salazar Slytherin, hast du heute nicht schon genug angerichtet", fluchte er.

„Geh nicht, bitte Severus, geh nicht hin." Er küsste mich erneut.

„Du weisst, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe." Dann ging er.

Ich begann mit meiner Arbeit. Die Schüler kamen scharenweise und ich verdrängte meine Gedanken an Severus. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich schon in meinem Büro sass, doch als Remus eintrat wurde mir bewusst, dass es wohl schon eine ganze Weile war.

Remus stellte mir ein Tablett mit Essen hin.

„Danke, ich bin schon am verhungern." Hastig ass ich.

„Mach doch einen Pause."

„Ich kann keine Pause machen, die Kinder brauchen mich."

„Nicht nur die Kinder." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Tonks ist tot." Mir viel mein Glas aus der Hand.

„Was?"

„Sie war eine der Ersten die in Hogsmeade eingetroffen ist. Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen." Remus brach weinend zusammen.

Es klopfte und ein Schüler trat ein. Remus sass auf dem Boden, ich daneben.

„Hol Harry Potter, schnell", rief ich dem Schüler zu. Dieser stürmte sofort aus dem Zimmer. Ich nahm Remus in den Arm. Irgendwie unterdrückte ich meine Tränen. Ich musste funktionieren, für ihn.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis die Tür erneut auf ging. Harry kam gefolgt von Ron, Hermine und Ginny in mein Büro gestürmt. Es musste ein seltsames Bild abgeben.

„Remus, was ist los?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Tonks, sie hat es nicht geschafft", sagte ich kaum hörbar. Harry setzte sich neben Remus auf den Boden, auch die andern Gryffindors schienen keinen Halt mehr zu haben.

Harry legte seinen Arm um Remus. Er weinte, Ginny lehnte an ihm und Hermine an Ron. Wir weinten alle. Manchmal war das wirksamer als Reden.

Auch einige andere Schüler setzten sich dazu und weinten.

„Das war nur eine Ablenkung, raus aus dem Schloss." Wir wurden von Severus überrascht.

„Was?"

„Macht schon, in das Büro des Schulleiters." Die jüngeren Schüler rannten los.

Als Severus sah, wen ich umarmte, schnellte eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nicht jetzt Snape", zischte ich. Severus ging. Ich stand auf und zog Remus auf die Füsse.

„Geh Remus, rasch." Er sah mich an und ich erkannte ihn kaum wieder.

„Ich werde nicht gehen, es ist Vollmond."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, ich bitte dich."

„Ich habe nichts mehr, verstehst du? Ausserdem, ob ich im Kampf sterbe, oder so ist mir egal." Er liess mich stehen.

„Remus…"

„Lass ihn gehen Eleina", hielt mich Harry zurück. „Wir haben alle unsern Weg, mit Verlust umzugehen. Das ist seiner." Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu.

„Sind die Münzen aktiv?" Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, sind sie."

„Gut, dann los." Wir gingen zur Grossen Treppe.

Weder Harry noch einer der Gryffindors machten Anstalten in das Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen.

„Wo wollt ihr eigentlich hin?"

„Raus", war Harrys knappe antwort. Wir waren in der Zwischenzeit in der Eingangshalle angekommen.

Etwa Vierzig Schüler standen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben vor der Treppe. Aus der Grossen Halle kam Albus mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern und Auroren.

„Eleina, Liebes, du solltest das Schloss verlassen."

„Nein Grossvater. Ich werde bleiben, für Emily, für Tonks und für all die Andern die getötet wurden." Ich überflog die Schüler und blieb an zwei Gryffindors hängen.

„Ihr beide, geht."

„Aber Mom", begann Shane. Sie waren die einzigen Erstklässler.

„Nein Shane." Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und ich sah in das Gesicht seines Vaters. Genau so Neele.

„Shane Albus und Neele Eileen Miller Dumbledore, ihr werdet sofort dieses Schloss verlassen und in Nr. 12 auf mich warten. Ich dulde keine Diskussion." Die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen. Noch nie hatten sie mich so reden hören. Sie senkten die Köpfe und gingen.

Harry sah mich an.

„Was?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das auch kannst."

„Ich kann noch viel mehr", sagte ich entschlossen.

„Gebt mir Harry Potter. Dann werdet ihr alle verschont. Ihr habt eine Stunde", dröhnte eine Stimme von draussen. Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und senkte den Kopf.

„Professor, die Kamine funktionieren nicht mehr." Professor Flitwick hetzte die Treppe hinunter.

„Wie viele Schüler sind noch da?"

„Nur diese Beiden." Oben an der Treppe standen die Zwillinge.

„Kommt mit." Ich schlug den Weg in die Kerker ein.

Kaum war ich die ersten Stufen hinunter gegangen, schlug mir ein Fluch entgegen. Ich konnte mich gerade noch ducken. Ich schoss zurück. Keine Ahnung mit wem ich mich duellierte, aber er war gut.

Neele und Shane begannen mir zu helfen. Sie beherrschten Defensivzauber der fünften Klasse, was mich verwunderte.

Schritt für Schritt kämpfte ich mich zu Severus Räumen vor. Ich öffnete die Tür und schob die Zwillinge durch.

„Bleibt hier. Es reicht, wenn Severus und ich da draussen sind. Ich liebe euch." Shane und Neele nickten, dann schlossen sie die Tür.

„Woher haben sie das Passwort?", schnarrte mich jemand an.

„Das geht sie nichts an, wie so vieles." Erstaunlicherweise konnte ich zurück in die Eingangshalle gehen, ohne beschossen zu werden.

„Und, wie sieht der Plan aus?", fragte ich als ich zurück kam.

„Ich gehe alleine, dann bleibt ihr verschont."

„Ach, noch ein Märtyrer", sagte ich sarkastisch. Harry warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. „Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen. Du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich mit Severus schlafe."

„Das hättest du jetzt nicht extra erwähnen brauchen", schüttelte sich Ron.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Voldemort lässt uns alle in Ruhe, wenn du dich da draussen Opferst?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, du hast recht, aber was sollen wir sonst tun?" Ich sah mich in der Eingangshalle um, dann sah ich meinen Grossvater an.

„Ich weiss was du vor hast Eleina, es wird die einzige Möglichkeit sein."

„Was meinen sie Professor?"

„Wir werden sie herkommen lassen. Die Professoren, Eleina und du, ihr kennt das Schloss besser, als die Todesser. Nur hier haben wir eine Chance. Auf den Ländereien wären sie uns überlegen."

„Das Schloss würde zerstört werden?", warf Hermine ein.

„Ja, das würde es, aber mit Opfern muss gerechnet werden." Wir teilten Gruppen ein und wiesen ihnen Gebiete zu, doch die Zeit war einfach zu knapp.

Noch bevor die Stunde zu Ende war, krache der erste Fluch in das Eingangsportal. Wir erschraken.

„Siehst du, so viel zum Thema Ehrlichkeit." Der nächste Fluch durchbrach das Tor.

Eine Hexe betrat die Eingangshalle. Sie lachte.

„Bellatrix Lestrange", sagte jemand, doch ich konnte nicht sehen wer es war, denn ihr erster Fluch galt mir.

Keine Ahnung, wie viele Todesser neben ihr hereingekommen waren, ich hatte keine Zeit um mich umzusehen.

„Du hast Lucius auf dem gewissen", kreischte mich Bella an.

„Nicht noch so eine Hexe. Habt ihr eigentlich keine Andern Männer in euerm Verein, dass alle auf diesen Arsch stehen mussten."

Ich musste leider zugeben, ihre Flüche waren gut, besser als die von Narzissa.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich Albus sehen, der die Treppe nach oben ging, gefolgt von ein paar Todessern und einem in Slytherin Robe.

Überall um mich herum wurde gekämpft. Die Flüche und Zauber beider Parteien flogen nur so über die Köpfe hinweg.

Bella hatte sich inzwischen einem Gryffindorschüler gewidmet. Neville hiess er. Auch er hatte mich in den letzten Wochen öfter besucht. Obwohl er ein Pureblood war.

Ich war sowieso erstaunt, wie gut die Schüler kämpften. Doch weiter zum überlegen kam ich nicht, denn ich wurde wieder beschossen. Keine Ahnung von wem, die Maske des Todessers war mir unbekannt.

Ich versuchte die Treppe nach oben zu kommen. Albus konnte nur auf den Glockenturm oder den Astronomieturm gegangen sein, und bei beiden Türmen waren Verteidigungstruppen postiert. Ich ging also zu erst zum Glockenturm.

Das heisst, ich versuchte es. Immer wieder wurde ich beschossen, schoss zurück und zwischendurch traf ich sogar auch.

Den Schüler mit der Slytherin Robe konnte ich nirgends sehen.

„Hier Eleina, sie sind hier durch", rief mir jemand zu. Ich sah Ginny vor der Treppe zum oberen Glockenturm. Ich nickte ihr dankend zu und schlich mich die Treppe nach oben.

Albus stand an der Brüstung und hatte den Zauberstab gesenkt.

„Wenn es deine Aufgabe ist, dann tu es. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass du es kannst."

„Sie trauen mir nicht zu jemanden zu töten?"

„Ich traue es dir nicht zu, mich zu töten."

„Ich habe keine Wahl, entweder sie oder ich."

„Mir ist bewusst, dass Tom sie unter Druck gesetzt hat. Sie sind der Einzige, der dem ein Ende bereiten kann." Draco machte einen Schritt auf Albus zu.

„Nein, Draco nicht", ging ich dazwischen.

„Verschwinden sie, das hier geht sie nichts an."

„Das tut es sehr wohl. Du willst gerade meine Grossvater töten."

„Sie haben meinen Vater getötet."

„Du kanntest deinen Vater besser als ich, sag mir, dass er es nicht verdient hatte." Draco zögerte.

Vielleicht war doch etwas an dem, was Albus mir über ihn sagte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht mehr zurück."

„Jeder kann zurück, wenn er es will. Noch ist nichts passiert." Albus schien erstaunt über meinen plötzlichen Wandel zu sein.

Die Tür zur Plattform sprang auf. Es stürmten zwei Todesser hinein.

„Tu es endlich Draco, oder bist du zu schwach dafür", schnarrte Bella. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren und wurde bereits festgehalten. Der Todesser drückte mir seinen Zauberstab an den Hals.

„Bitte Draco", flehte ich.

„Ich wusste, dass der Lord einen Fehler macht, dich für diesen Auftrag auszuwählen."

Die Tür sprang erneut auf. Es musste so kommen. Severus betrat das Geschehen.

„Er ist zu schwach Severus." Ich sah zu meinem Grossvater. Diesen Blick kannte ich.

„Nein, nein", schrie ich uns strampelte was das Zeug hielt. Severus Blick lies mich schweigen.

Ich starrte ihn an. Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein.

„Severus, bitte", sagte Albus. Severus zog den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Albus und ging auf ihn zu.

In einem letzten Versucht mich zu befreien, trat ich den Todesser zwischen die Beine. Mit einem Aufschrei ging dieser zu Boden, was ich nutzte um Bella und Draco zu entwaffnen. Ich warf ihre Zauberstäbe über die Brüstung. Dann stelle ich mich vor Albus.

Der Schulleiter versuchte mich vor sich weg zu schieben.

„Wenn du ihn töten willst, dann töte mich zuerst", funkele ich ihn an.

„Ja, Severus, töte sie. Sie hat dir Hörner aufgesetzt, sie hat es verdient."

„Eleina, geh weg", zischte er mir böse zu. Zugegeben, ich hatte Angst vor ihm.

Ich war sicher, er würde mich und unser Kind für die Sache Opfern.

„Nein." Ich liess meinen Zauberstab fallen.

„Jetzt mach schon Severus", nörgelte Bella ungeduldig.

„Halt dich da raus", blaffte er sie an.

„Das sind Blutsverräter. Töte sie. Warum zögerst du?" Es entstand eine kurze Stille.

Na ja, Stille wäre übertrieben. Im Ganzen Schloss waren Schreie und Zauber zu hören.

„Es ist nicht das Kind des Wehrwolfs, es ist dein Kind", stellte Bella fest.

„Eleina, geh mir aus dem Weg", blaffte Severus mich nochmals an.

„Nein Severus. Es ist genug." Bella entriss Severus den Zauberstab und stiess ihn zu Seite.

„Avada Kedavra", schrie sie.

Ich streckte meine Hände aus und brachte ein ansehnliches Schutzschild zustande. Der Fluch prallte ab. Die Kraft des Rückschlags schleuderte Bella an die Wand. Sie brach zusammen.

Auch ich konnte mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", blaffte Severus mich an.

Der Todesser, der mich festgehalten hatte, stand auf. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht ihn zu entwaffnen. Er warf Draco seinen Zauberstab zu.

„Hier, und jetzt beende was du angefangen hast."

„Danke, Amycus." Draco sah mich an, dann Severus und Albus.

Er hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Albus. Severus hielt mich fest. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien.

Draco schoss einen Zauber ab, ich schrie. Doch das erwartete passierte nicht.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete sah ich, dass Draco in eine andere Richtung stand. Er hatte auf den Todesser gezielt.

„Sie haben recht, er hatte es verdient." Ich riss mich von Severus los und ging zu Draco um ihn zu umarmen.

„So, und jetzt reiss dich zusammen. Du hast gerade Albus Dumbledore getötet." Er sah mich verwundert an. „Grossvater, geh in dein Büro und bleib da. Du bist jetzt offiziell tot." Albus sah mich an.

„Hey, wenn er dich getötet hätte, hättest du auch nichts mehr zu sagen." Severus drehte mich zu sich und küsste mich. Nach Luft japsend löste ich mich von ihm.

„Was war das jetzt?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich lächelte ihn an. „Los, jetzt geh."

Severus zog Draco am Umhang davon und Albus desillusionierte sich und ging. Ich, für meinen Teil, stellte sicher, dass Bella tot war, und der andere Todesser sich nicht mehr einmischen konnte, dann rannte ich nach unten.

„Eleina, ist das war?", rief Ginny mir zu.

„Ist was war?"

„Dumbledore, ist er tot?" Ich nickte.

Die Kämpfe gingen weiter, doch die Todesser jubelten.

Es verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer, dass Albus Dumbledore tot war. Und ich war mir sicher, dass Severus und Draco etwas damit zu tun hatten. Doch das ganze entwickelte sich nicht so, wie es sich Voldemort vorgestellt hatte.

Die Hexen und Zauberer des Ordens kämpften jetzt mit allem was sie zu geben hatten und die Todesser hatten ihre liebe Mühe.

Ich selbst, verliess das Schloss und ging auf die Ländereien. Der Mond stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel und ich hörte das Geheul eines Wehrwolfes. Doch gleich darauf, das eines Zweiten.

`Es gibt zwei davon?` schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich eilte zur heulenden Hütte, da ich davon ausging, dass Remus sich hier verwandeln wollte. Doch er war nicht mehr da.

„Remus, Remus", rief ich in die Nacht. Natürlich brachte es nichts. Als Wehrwolf konnte er mich sowieso nicht verstehen.

Ich sah mich um. Unweit der peitschenden Weide lag jemand. Als ich darauf zu ging, sah ich, dass er übelst zugerichtet war. Er war regelrecht zerfleischt worden. Sein Körper schälte sich in Fetzen herunter und was ich vom Gesicht noch erkenne konnte, brachte mich zur Annahme, dass es sich um Rabastan Lestrange handelte.

Ich ging weiter, Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Vor der Hütte war ein kleiner Auflauf von Menschen, meist in schwarzen Roben. Ich versteckte mich Hinter der grossen Hütte.

„Wer von euch, hat ihn getötet", zischte Voldemorts Stimme.

„Draco, my Lord", antwortete ihm Severus sofort. Draco hingegen warf ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

„Du hast ihm nicht geholfen?"

„Er hat mich unterstütz, my Lord."

„Sehr gut, wir werden uns für eine halbe Stunde zurückziehen und ihnen ein neues Ultimatum stellen, nicht dass deine Schule noch dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wird Severus." Er nickte, und stellte sich wieder in die Reihen der Todesser, zusammen mit Draco. Dann hielt Voldemort den Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Zauberer und Hexen, euer Anführer Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ist tot. Ihr habt eine halbe Stunde Zeit mir Harry Potter auszuliefern. Ansonsten werdet ihr Dumbledore folgen." Die Todesser schienen alle zurück zu kommen. Ich selber schlich mich zurück zum Schloss.

Remus musste warten.

Es war ein Höllenlärm in der Eingangshalle. Schüler, Lehrer und Auroren redeten durcheinander. Mittendrin, Harry, Minerva und Kingsley.

„Lasst mich durch, lasst mich mal durch." Ich drängte mich durch die vielen Leute.

„Ich gehe."

„Nein Mr. Potter, das können sie nicht tun."

„Harry, sämtliche Auroren werden dich beschützen."

„Lynni, es tut mir so leid." Ich hatte beinahe Harry erreicht, als ein Auror mir um den Hals viel.

„Dean, bei Merlin, du bist auch hier?"

„Natürlich, jeder Auror ist hier."

„War es Severus?" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass die Blicke der ganzen Halle auf mir ruhten.

„Ich ehm, möchte nicht darüber reden. Aber ich möchte mir euch reden." Ich zog Dean und Harry mit mir.

„Harry, hol deine Freunde, wir treffen uns vor Albus Büro." Er nickte und ging. „Dean, komm mit Kingsley auch dort hin, und bring Minerva mit." Ich ging nach oben. Direkt in Albus Büro.

„Du hast es mitbekommen, wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten um uns etwas einfallen zu lassen." Albus sass an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir uns noch einfallen lassen können."

„Dann denk nach. Du hast einen solch genialen Plan ausgeheckt, um dich töten zu lassen, da sollte das doch wohl ein Kinderspiel sein." Es klopfte. Albus versteckte sich hinter einem seiner Ausstellungsstücke.

Harry kam mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny, gefolgt von Dean Menkin und Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Gut, schliesst die Tür. Was ich euch jetzt sage, bleibt in diesem Raum, haben wir uns verstanden." Ich funkelte alle an. Es schien mir gut zu gelingen, denn sie nickten eingeschüchtert.

„Auf dem Glockenturm, waren Albus, Bellatrix, Amycus, Draco, Severus und ich. Bella ist tot, Amycus verhext und verschnürt." Harrys Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Ich sah es und musste lächeln.

„Ich weiss, dass ich es dir versprochen habe, aber ich bin im Moment einfach nur wütend. Hat Draco…"

„Nein, Draco konnte es nicht."

„Ich werde Severus nichts tun, und ihr auch nicht", sagte Harry und sah seine Freunde an. So wie es sich anhörte, hatte er ihnen nichts von unserm letzten Gespräch erzählt.

„Ich dachte immer, Severus sei auf unserer Seite, dass ich mich so in ihm täuschen konnte. Wobei er nie sehr viel erzählte", sagte Minerva traurig. Ich hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

Für einen Moment überlegte ich mir, ob es nicht besser wäre, sie mit dieser Wut in sich in den Kampf ziehen zu lassen, doch ich verwarf den Gedanken wieder.

„Wer soll jetzt Schulleiter werden?", fragte Kingsley.

„Oh, darüber hat sich Voldemort bereits Gedanken gemacht. Er hofft, dass Harry ausgeliefert wird, damit die Schule erhalten bleibt, und Severus sie übernehmen kann."

„Was? Snape, keine Chance, da geh ich dann nicht mehr hin", beschwerte sich Ginny.

„Er wird sie nicht übernehmen.", sagte ich und wandte mich an Harry. „Jetzt liegt es an dir. Du hast zwei verbündete auf der andern Seite, nutze sie weise." Er sah mich an.

„Zwei?" Ich ging zum Ausstellungsstück hinter dem sich Albus versteckt hatte.

„Ja zwei, Severus und Draco." Ich winkte Albus hervor.

„Ich hasse dich Eleina", entfuhr es Harry und er grinste mich an.

„Ihr verdankt es Eleina, dass ich noch lebe. Aber jetzt müssen wir diesen Krieg gewinnen. Harry, Voldemort geht davon aus, dass du trauerst, verletzlich bist. Er wird in den ersten Minuten leicht zu überraschen sein.

Severus und Draco können dir für einen Moment die Todesser vom Hals halten, aber du musst ihnen ein Zeichen geben."

„Was für ein Zeichen?"

„Keine Ahnung, lass dir was einfallen." Harry nickte. „Wir sollten gehen, die halbe Stunde ist bald um." Wir verliessen alle, bis auf Albus, das Büro, dann gingen wir in die Eingangshalle. Gemeinsam traten wir vor das Schloss.

In einer Reihe, alle, die noch hier waren und die gekämpft hatten.

„Sie sind bei Hagrid", sagte ich leise. Harry nickte. Als er sich aus der Gruppe löste, war er nicht alleine.

„Ron, geh zurück."

„Nein, du brauchst einen Sekundanten. Ich lass dich nicht alleine gehen." Harry schien ihn gut zu kennen, denn er begann erst gar nicht mit Ron darüber zu diskutieren. Die Beiden gingen.

„Dean, wartet auf mein Zeichen, dann greift an."

„Was hast du vor Lynni?"

„Ich weiss es noch nicht."

Auf dem gleichen Weg wie ich vorher wieder ins Schloss kam, schlich ich mich hinter Hagrids Hütte.

„Die Zeit ist um My Lord."

„Ich weiss, gehen wir."

„Ihr braucht nirgends hingehen, ich bin ja da."

„Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, kommt um zu sterben", lachte er.

„Es sind schon genug gestorben, es reicht."

„Was tut Wesley hier?", hörte ich Draco fragen.

„Du bist nicht alleine gekommen?"

„Nein, Ron ist mein Sekundant. Egal wie das hier ausgeht, ich verlange freies Geleit für ihn, damit er den Andern Berichten kann."

„Gut, das werden wir wohl noch akzeptieren können", säuselte Voldemort.

Er zog den Zauberstab, Harry tat es ihm gleich. Die Todesser bildeten einen Kreis um die Beiden. Ron stand vor Draco und Severus. Ich konnte sehen, dass Harry geweint hatte. Er war gut und spielte die Trauer perfekt.

„Nachdem Dumbledore dir nicht mehr sagen kann was du tun sollst, hast du doch endlich das Richtige getan."

„Ich weiss was Draco getan hat", sagte Harry und sah in seine Richtung. Dieser wiederum war verblüfft.

Seit wann nannte Potter ihn beim Vornamen?

„Das ist euer Zeichen", zischte Ron nach hinten zu. Severus hob die Augenbraue.

„Nicht wahr, Draco?", sagte Harry erneut. Draco zog den Zauberstab, versteckt unter dem Umhang, genau so wie Severus.

„Expelliarmus", war Harrys erster Zauber. Dieser wurde natürlich sofort von Voldemort abgelenkt.

Lautlos begannen Draco und Severus die Todesser zu entwaffnen. Die Kuttenträger waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich das Duell der beiden Zauberer anzusehen. ``Knack`` Draco war auf einen Zweig getreten der mit einem lauten Geräusch zerbrach. Sofort wollten die Todesser die Stäbe ziehen, als ein Teil bemerkte, dass sie keine mehr hatten.

„Was tust du da Malfoy?" Voldemort liess sich nicht ablenken. Der Plan schien zu scheitern.

Die Todesser begannen damit Flüche auf Draco abzuschiessen. Sie waren mehr als erstaunt, als Severus ihm half. Und auch Ron stand nicht mehr einfach nur da. Er schoss jeden Todesser ab den er vor den Zauberstab bekam. Das war mein Zeichen.

„Expecto Patronum", rief ich und liess meinen Patronus frei. Der Phönix rauschte durch die Reihen der Todesser, dann gen Himmel. Sofort kamen uns die wartenden aus Hogwarts zu Hilfe.

„Ein Hinterhalt Potter, das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut."

„Ihr traut mir eine Menge nicht zu." Die Beiden umschlichen sich wie lauernde Tiger.

„Jetzt mach schon Potter, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", krähte Draco.

In der ganzen Hektik hatten wir ein Mitglied der Dunklen Seite vergessen. Nagini schlängelte sich durch die Kämpfenden.

„Töte Nagini, sie gehören alle dir", rief der Lord ihr auf parsel zu.

„Wehe dir, Schlange. Ich mach aus dir eine Handtasche", rief Harry in der selben Sprache zurück.

Ich versuchte mich zu der Schlange durchzukämpfen. Ich wollte sie töten. Doch sie schien mich bereits bemerkt zu haben.

Für einen kurzen Moment verlor ich sie aus den Augen, doch das reichte ihr um sich hinter mir aufzutürmen. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich direkt in die Augen der Schlange. Sie zischte mich an, dann stiess sie zu. Unsanft landete ich auf dem Boden.

Nagini hatte mich nicht getroffen, aber nur weil mich jemand zur Seite gestossen hatte.

Ich blickte nun auf die Gestalt, die sich auf dem Boden wand. Nagini wollte gerade ein zweites Mal zutossen, als sie zur Seite gerissen wurde. Über ihr stand ein Wehrwolf. Er fauchte und biss zu.

Als er den Kopf hob, war er voller Blut. Er sah sich um, und sah die Person, die mich von Nagini weggerissen hatte auf dem Boden.

„Nein", schrie ich. „Verschwinde, geh weg." Ich rappelte mich auf.

Der Wehrwolf sah mich an. Seine Augen, waren nicht gelb, wie ich erwartet hätte.

„Remus, du hast den Trank doch genommen." Der Wolf liess den Kopf sinken. Ich ging an ihm vorbei und kraulte über seinen Kopf bevor ich mich zu dem blonden jungen Körper beugte.

Draco lag leblos auf dem Boden. Ich zog ihn zu mir.

„Draco, wach auf, Draco." Doch er rührte sich nicht. Sofort zog ich das Fläschchen an meiner Kette heraus. Wie gut, dass ich ein Gegengift dabei hatte. Ich entkorkte es und liess langsam den Inhalt in seinen Mund gleiten.

„Nehmen sie die Finger von meinem Kind", schnarrte mich eine Todesserin an.

„Ich versuche gerade ihrem Kind das Leben zu retten, also lasen sie mich in Ruhe", blaffte ich zurück.

Sie ging neben mir auf die Knie, noch immer mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Über Dracos Schulter klaffte eine Wunde, die unschwer zu erkennen von Naginis Eckzähnen stammte.

Ich achtete nicht weiter auf Narzissa.

„Sind sie sicher, dass das ein Gegengift ist? Von welchen Quacksalber haben sie es?" Ich sah sie fassungslos an. „Sie haben bereits meinen Mann auf dem Gewissen", schnarrte sie. Ich hielt ihr das Fläschchen entgegen.

„Das, habe ich von Severus. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn als Quacksalber betiteln würden", gab ich wütend zurück.

Draco lag noch immer in meinem Schoss. Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich bei der ganzen Aktion verloren. Doch der junge Mann blutete stark.

„Geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab", befahl ich Narzissa.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Dann stoppen sie die Blutung, sonst nutzt der ganze Zaubertrank nichts." Narzissa blickte auf die Wunde.

Sofort stoppte sie die Blutung und die Farbe kehrte in Dracos Gesicht zurück. Ich legte ihn seiner Mutter in die Arme und stand auf.

„Accio Zauberstab", sagte ich und mein Zauberstab flog in meine Hände. Ich wollte mich wieder in den Kampf stürzen, doch es ging nicht.

Ich hatte Schmerzen, Bauchschmerzen, und sackte zusammen.

„Ah, Mist."

Als mich jemand an der Schulter nach hinten zog, blickte ich erstaunt auf. Narzissa brachte mich zu dem grossen Stein, an den sie Draco gelehnt hatte.

„Warum tun sie das?"

„Sie haben mein Kind gerettet, mein einziges Kind. Und sie hatten recht, Lucius hatte verdient was er bekommen hat." Ich sah sie erstaunt an. „Er war genau so grässlich zu mir, wie zu ihnen. Und die Narbe die sie erwähnten, hatte er von mir."

Es musste ein seltsames Bild abgeben. Ich lehnte mit angezogenen Beinen neben Draco und Narzissa kniete davor. Um uns herum wurde gekämpft, obwohl ich meinte, dass wir am gewinnen waren.

Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Neben mir hustete es.

„Drad mein Schatz, da bist du ja wieder."

„Mutter, es tut mir leid. Ich konnte es nicht." Narzissa sah ihn fragend an.

„Albus Dumbledore lebt", sagte ich. Narzissa sah mich an, doch anstatt wütend zu sein, schien sie froh darüber.

„Merlin sei Dank."

„Bitte?", fragten wir gleichzeitig.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht geschafft hast. Jemanden zu töten ist nichts Schönes. Nur weil dein Vater gefallen daran hatte."

„Tante Bella ist tot", sagte Draco. Narzissa senkte den Blick.

„Auch sie war wohl an ihrem tot nicht unschuldig. Es ist gut so wie es ist. Und ich bin froh, wenn dieser Krieg endlich vorbei ist."

Wir sahen auf das Geschehen. Unweit von uns kämpften der Dunkle Lord und Harry. Beiden sahen bereits sehr ramponiert aus.

Über Harrys Schläfe klaffte eine Wunde und Voldemort kämpfte mit links, da sein rechter Arm wohl zu lädiert war.

„Avada Kedavra", rief der Voldemort und der Fluch zischte auf Harry zu.

Dieser hatte wohl keine Kraft mehr, denn er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Er wurde mitten auf der Brust getroffen. In unser aller Gesicht war entsetzen zu lesen.

„Ich wusste, dass du nicht die Macht hast, mich zu töten", rief Voldemort. Narzissa drehte sich zu uns um, schwang den Zauberstab und desillusionierte Draco und mich.

Erstaunt sass ich da und sah ihr zu. Draco schien ebenso erstaunt zu sein, denn er sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern ohne meinen Blick vom Geschehen zu nehmen.

„Narzissa, stelle deine Familienehre wieder her und verkünde seinen tot." Narzissa ging auf Harry zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und überprüfte seine Lebenszeichen.

„Er ist tot, my Lord. Harry Potter ist tot." Die Todesser jubelten, feierten ihren Anführer.

„My Lord, seht wen wir hier haben." Zwei Todesser flankierten Severus. Er sah mitgenommen aus, stand aber noch auf den eigenen Füssen.

„Severus, von dir hätte ich es nicht erwartet. Lucius hatte doch recht."

„Für einmal, hatte er das", sagte Severus kalt. Ich wollte aufstehen, doch Draco hielt mich zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da muss er jetzt alleine durch, wir können ihm nicht helfen." Ich musste einsehen, dass der Slytherin wohl recht hatte.

„Wie lange Severus, versuchst du uns zu verraten?"

„Achtzehn Jahre", sagte der Tränkemeister kühl. Voldemorts Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Ich hätte mir mehr Sorgen um dich, als um den jungen da machen sollen. Aber so sei es nun, wir haben gewonnen und du erhältst was du verdienst."

Ich weinte, wollte schreien, wollte ihm helfen, doch es kam kein Ton über meine Lippen.

Draco zog mich zu sich. Auch er weinte. Schliesslich war Severus sein Pate und er liebte ihn wohl mehr als er je zugegeben hätte. Voldemort trat vor Severus hin.

„Auf die Knie, Verräter."

„Ich empfange meinen Tot stehend", sagte Severus trocken.

„Wie du willst." Voldemort richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Avada Kedavra."

Ich lehnte den Kopf an Dracos Schulter und schluchzte.

„Er ist tot, Voldemort ist tot", sagte Draco. Mein Kopf schoss nach oben und ich sah zu Severus.

Voldemort war in die Knie gesunken. Severus hatte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und blickte in die Richtung aus welcher der Fluch wohl gekommen war.

Dort stand Harry.

Ich löste Narzissas Desillusionierung auf und versuchte aufzustehen. Meine Bauchschmerzen kehrten sofort zurück und Draco stützte mich.

„Wie ist das Möglich, du warst tot?", fragte Ron, der sich aus den verbliebenen Kämpfern gelöst hatte.

„Ich war nicht tot. Voldemort hat nur das getötet, was von ihm noch in mir war. Sein letztes Seelenstück."

„Aber Mrs. Malfoy hat deinen tot bestätigt", erwiderte Hermine.

„Sie hat gelogen. Danke", sagte Harry und kam auf Narzissa zu. Er reichte ihr die Hand.

„Ich hätte wohl nicht so gehandelt, wenn Miss Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre", sagte die einst so stolze Hexe und deutete zu mir.

Ich klammerte mich an Draco, da meine Beine allmählich den Dienst versagten.

„Severus, hilf mir", sagte Draco. Sofort kam er auf uns zu. Er hob mich hoch und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich bin so froh, ist dir nichts passiert", sagte ich kaum hörbar.

„Wir müssen zurück zum Schloss, Professor Dumbledore wird schon alles vorbereitet haben", sagte Harry und schritt in Richtung Hogwarts. Getuschel unter den Überlebenden.

„Albus Dumbledore lebt", bestätigte Severus.

Die Auroren sammelten die verbliebenen Todesser ein, während die Ordensmitglieder und Schüler zum Schloss zurück gingen.

Narzissa entledigte sich ihres Todesserumhangs und folgte uns.

Wie Harry es erwartet hatte, waren bereits einige Heiler im Schloss.

„Neele und Shane sind in deinen Räumen", sagte ich, als Severus mich die Treppe nach oben trug. Er sah Draco an, dieser kehrte um und ging in die Kerker.

Im Krankenflügel hatte Poppy alle Hände voll zu tun. Es gab viele verwundete. Doch die Hexe war gut, sie hatte auch meinen Heiler aus dem St. Mungo hergeholt.

„Miss Miller, ich sagte ihnen doch, sie sollten solche Aufregung vermeiden.", schollt er mich. Severus legte mich auf eines der Betten die etwas abseits standen. Der Heiler scheuchte alle von meinem Bett weg, auch Severus.

„Nein, bitte bleib ich, ich hab solche Angst." Severus sah mich fragend an. „Ich habe Schmerzen", gestand ich.

Der Heiler begann mit seiner Arbeit. Das Bild wurde sichtbar und verschwand wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann erschien das Bild wieder, ein anders. Doch auch dieses verschwand. Noch immer sagte der Heiler kein Wort.

„Was ist los, bitte sagen sie mir was los ist", flehte ich. Severus drückte meine Hand.

„Haben sie hier irgendwo einen Vorrat an geriebener Schlangenhaut und Magnesium?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Severus beinahe schon pikiert. Der Heiler schrieb ein Rezept auf ein Pergament und reichte es Severus. Dieser las es durch, liess meine Hand los, küsste mich auf die Stirn und ging.

„Was ist los? Bitte, sagen sie mir was Los ist."

„Sie haben Contractionen. Wir müssen das Stoppen, sonst wird ihr Kind in den nächsten Stunden geboren." Mir liefen Tränen über das Gesicht.

Der Krieg war gewonnen, aber das war ein Preis, den ich nicht bezahlen wollte. Ich war nicht wie mein Grossvater oder Severus, oder vielleicht doch?

Ich würde mein Leben, für das meiner Kinder geben, wenn es nötig wäre.

„Ich wusste, dass du Daphne brauchen würdest, so oder so." Aus den Gedanken gerissen blickte ich auf. Über mir stand Dean. Er war voller Blut, sein Umhang zerrissen und er sah schrecklich aus. „Sie wird gleich hier sein", sagte er und strich mir über den Kopf.

„Du brauchst sie doch auch", sagte ich.

„Du brauchst sie mehr, glaub mir", lächelte er.

Es verging keine Minute bis Daphne Menkin zur Tür herein kam. Sie stockte kurz, als sie all die verletzten Zauberer und Hexen sah, kam dann aber direkt zu mir.

„Meine Süsse, ich bin ja da." Ich weinte. „Du brauchst nicht weinen, es ist doch alles gut. Du wirst das Schaffen, egal was passieren wird. Du bist stark." Sie umarmte mich und ich merkte gar nicht, wie Severus zurück kam. Er hielt dem Heiler drei Phiolen hin.

„So schnell? Sie sind Severus Snape, nicht war?" Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben, während der Heiler mir eine Phiole hin hielt. Ich trank den Inhalt und sah den Heiler an. „Ruhen sie sich aus, wir können jetzt nur noch abwarten." Er zog Severus zur Seite.

Daphne hingegen setzte sich auf mein Bett.

„Warst du schon bei Dean?"

„Ich hab ihn kurz gesehen, aber er arbeitet noch und daher hat er keine Zeit für mich."

„Er arbeitet? Sie dich hier um, er wird bestimmt Zeit haben für dich, geh hin."

„Aber ich lass dich nicht alleine."

„Ich bin nicht alleine, geh zu ihm Daphne, geh." Widerwillig suchte Daphne Dean in der Menge.

Ich schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment wollte ich alleine sein.

„Mom, alles in Ordnung?" Ich schreckte hoch. Neele und Shane standen neben meinem Bett. Ich umarmte sie. Meine Kinder, mein Leben. Die Dämme brachen und ich weinte hemmungslos.

„Eure Mutter braucht Ruhe. Sie wird wieder", hörte ich Severus sagen. Er entzog mir die Kinder und liess sich von mir Umarmen.

„Ich war lange genug Stark, ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte ich. Severus hielt mich einfach nur fest.

Er hatte sich zu mir auf das Bett gesetzt. Mein Kopf lag auf seinem Schoss und er strich mir durch das Haar. Gleichzeitig beobachtete er das Treiben in der Krankenabteilung.

„Was wollte der Heiler eigentlich von dir?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

„Zaubertränke. Ihre Apotheke scheint hoffnungslos überlastet zu sein."

Die Zwillinge sassen an Ginnys Bett, daneben lag Harry, er schien zu schlafen.

„Er hat dir das Leben gerettet."

„Ich weiss." Ich erinnerte mich an das was mir Remus erzählt hatte.

„Schlimm?" Severus sah mich an. „Ich weiss, dass James es auch getan hat."

„Potter ist ganz in Ordnung." Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Und das sagst du? Wer bist du, und was hast du mit Severus Snape gemacht?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich setzte mich auf und zog ihn zu mir.

Meine Lippen berührten seine und meine Zunge bat um einlass. Sie fochten einen Kampf aus, bei dem es keinen Sieger geben konnte. Erst als sich jemand vor uns Räusperte, liessen wir von einander ab.

„Miss Dumbledore, ich möchte ihnen danken, dass sie Draco eine zweite Chance gegeben haben. Sie haben ihm das Leben gerettet, mehr als einmal wie ich hörte."

„Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, und ohne Severus wäre es nicht möglich gewesen."

„Was hab ich damit zu tun?" Ich zog meine Kette unter dem Kleid hervor.

„Du hast einen verschleiss der Phiolen seit du wieder hier aufgetaucht bist", sagte er und sah mich böse an.

„Das ist deine Schuld", sagte ich entschuldigend.

„Was war es?"

„Die Hellblau glitzernde. Das Gegengift."

„Und du hast es Draco gegeben?"

„Ja?" Deutlich konnte man jetzt ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen. „Was ist los Severus."

„Wo ist Draco jetzt?" Narzissa deutete auf ein Bett. Sein Gesicht hatte eine unschöne, grüne Farbe angenommen. Narzissa erschrak.

„Keine Sorge Zissa, das geht vorüber. Bei Männern hat der Trank diese Nebenwirkung, ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden warum."

„Und das sagst du mir jetzt? Hat noch irgendeiner eine Nebenwirkung von der ich wissen sollte?"

„Nein."

„Ist ja auch egal, Hauptsache Naginis Gift hat ihn nicht getötet. Was macht es da schon, dass seine Eitelkeit einen Kratzer hat", meinte Narzissa lächelnd.

„Sie werden mir immer sympathischer", rutschte mir heraus.

Severus warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.

„Wir können gerne vergessen was gestern geschah. Guten Tag, mein Name ist Narzissa Malfoy, freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen." Severus sah zwischen uns hin und her. Ich nahm ihre Geste an.

„Freut mich, Eleina Dumbledore, aber nennen sie mich Eleina."

„Gut, Eleina, dann nennst du mich aber Narzissa."

„Lynni, geht es dir besser?" Daphne kam auf uns zu. Als sie sah, mit wem ich sprach, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht.

„Ja Daphne, viel besser, darf ich dir Narzissa vorstellen? Meine Beste Freundin, Daphne. Daphne Menkin." Narzissa sah ihre Verwirrtheit.

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Menkin", sagte sie freundlich und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Wie geht es Dean?"

„Bestens, er wird zwar wieder einige Überstunden machen müssen, bis der Papierkram erledigt ist, aber das kenne ich ja."

„Gab es viele Verluste?" Daphne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nymphadora Tonks, Davis Barneby und Philipp Gaster."

„Nymphadora ist tot?" Ich blickte auf meine Hände. „

Ja, gestern bei dem Angriff in Hogsmeade."

„Das tut mir leid, auch wen wir zerstritten waren, mochte ich sie, irgendwie. Andromeda weiss es schon?"

„Ich denke schon. Hat jemand Remus gesehen?" Unsere Blicke schweiften durch den Raum. Wir sahen viele bekannte Gesichter, aber Remus fehlte.

„Such ihn Severus bitte, geh ihn suchen." Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich bleibe bei ihr, gehen sie", scheuchte ihn Daphne.

Narzissa hatte sich an Dracos Bett gesetzt, der immer noch grün war.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen. Etwas wackelig aber es ging. Daphne stütze mich, bis ich bei meinen Kindern war.

„Mom, geht es dir besser?", fragte Shane und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, um ihn mir anzubieten.

„Danke mein Schatz, es geht mir besser. Wie geht es euch?"

„Ich glaube wir sind alle mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen", sagte Ginny müde. Sie blickte zu Harry.

Er schlief unruhig, auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweissperlen gebildet. Ginny stand auf und ging zu ihm hin. Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Lappen. Sie tupfte Harry die Stirn. Dann legte sie sich zu ihm.

Ron, der im Bett daneben lag, sah sich das Ganze an. Ich merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn er blinzelte Tränen weg. Ich erhob mich und setzte mich zu ihm.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Nichts."

„Da ist etwas, du blinzelst Tränen weg." Er legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte in die Luft.

„Sie weiss es noch nicht", flüsterte er dann.

„Was weiss sie noch nicht?", flüsterte ich zurück.

„Fred ist tot."

Harry hatte mir von den Weasleys erzählt. Auch von den Zwillingen Fred und Georg.

„Oh Ron, das tut mir leid." Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass weder Arthur, noch Molly, oder sonst einer der Weasleys hier war.

„Sie sind unten, in der Kapelle, wo die Toten aufgebahrt werden. Hermine ist auch dort."

„Du solltest es ihr und Harry sagen."

„Sieh sie dir an, ich kann das nicht."

„Geh nach unten Ron, ich mach das." Ron umarmte mich dankbar.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das wirklich nicht", sagte er bevor er aufstand und ging.

Ich atmete tief ein und ging zu Harry.

Ginny schlief nicht, sie wachte über ihn. Ich setzte mich auf sein Bett.

„Ginny, du solltest ihn aufwecken."

„Warum, er hat ein bisschen Ruhe verdient."

„Ja, die hat er wirklich verdient, aber er hat auch die Wahrheit verdient." Ginny sah mich herausfordernd an, doch sie merkte schnell, dass ich kein Wort sagen würde, ohne dass Harry wach war, also weckte sie ihn.

Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und küsste seine Wange. Harry blinzelte und musste sich zuerst orientieren wo er war.

„Oh, hallo Eleina."

„Eleina hat uns etwas mitzuteilen, deshalb sollte ich dich wecken."

„Sie hätte mich nicht geweckt, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, oder?" Ich senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Eure Freunde sind unten in der Kapelle", begann ich vorsichtig. Ginny blickte zu Rons Bett, das jetzt leer war. Sie begann sich umzusehen. Ihr war offensichtlich nicht aufgefallen, dass ihre Familie fehlte.

„Es sind keine andern Weasleys hier, du brauchst nicht zu suchen." Harry schluckte schwer und ich versuchte seinem Blick stand zu halten.

„Wo sind meine Brüder?"

„Es tut mir leid, Fred wurde getötet." Ginny sah mich an. Geschockt, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagte Harry tonlos.

„Ich fürchte schon, Ron wollte euch noch einen Moment verschaffen, und hat darum nichts gesagt."

„Dieser Troll", schimpfte Harry.

„Er ist kein Troll, er ist dein bester Freund, und wenn es gegangen wäre, hätte er euch gar nichts gesagt. Er beschützt euch noch immer, wie er es all die Jahre getan hat." Harry versuchte aufzustehen. Er hatte kaum genug Kraft um den Oberkörper zu heben.

„Sie sollten hier bleiben, Mr. Potter", schnarrte Poppy als sie sah, dass er sich erhob.

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss nach unten." Das Gerede in der Krankenstation verstummte.

„Das sollten sie sich nicht antun", sagte einer der Heiler.

„Sagen sie mir nicht was ich mir antun kann und was nicht. Ihr habt mir jahrelang gesagt was ich zu tun habe. Mir reicht`s." Ich winkte Daphne zu mir.

„Hilf ihm", bat ich sie.

„Was?"

„Hilf ihm, mir fehlt die Kraft." Daphne griff ihm unter die Arme und wir verliessen die Krankenstation. Gefolgt von den Blicken die sich in unsere Rücken bohrten.

Ginny hatte ihre Hand in Harrys gelegt.

Sie seit sie vom tot ihres Bruder erfahren hatte, hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesagt. Ihr Gesicht war nass von den Tränen, doch es war kein Ton zu hören.

Vor der Kapelle stand Albus. Er redete gerade mit einem Auroren, als er uns kommen sah. „Harry was tust du hier?" Doch als er mich dahinter sah, wusste er es. „Eleina, hätte ich mir doch denken können."

„Es ist vorbei Grossvater. Es gibt keinen Grund, und es gab nie einen, einem nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und Harry hat verdammt noch mal ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, auch wenn sie weh tut.

Dieses Recht haben wir alle." Albus senkte den Kopf und liess uns eintreten.

Das spärliche Licht des Sonnenaufgangs wurde von einigen Fackeln unterstützt. Um eines der Betten standen die Weasleys.

Harry blieb einen Moment stehen. Seine Knie schienen nachzugeben und Daphne hatte mühe ihn noch halten zu können. Ron kam auf uns zu und nahm ihr Harry ab. Dieser umarmte seinen besten Freund.

„Es tut mir so leid Ron."

„Es gibt nichts was dir leid tun müsste", erwiderte dieser. Die Drei gingen zu dem Bett.

Harry zog Ginny näher zu sich und die Weasleys reih um drückten ihn. Er war bei seiner Familie und ich Lächelte.

Doch auch mir liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Ich blickte über die Betten der Toten und blieb an einem hängen. Langsam ging ich darauf zu. Obwohl ich wusste, wen ich vorfinden würde, wünschte ich mir, dass es nicht war währe.

Dass nicht diese junge Frau hier liegen würde. Die, die voller Energie und Leben war und die Remus so viel liebe entgegenbrachte. Doch alle Wünsche dieser und der nächsten Welt, konnten mir nicht mehr helfen.

Sie sah aus, als würde sie schlafen. Das Haar war hellbraun und umrahmte ihr herzförmiges Gesicht. Ich stellte mich neben das Kopfende und sah sie einfach nur an.

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Daphne.

„Ja, das ist, war, Remus Verlobte. Nymphadora Tonks, sie mochte allerdings den Namen nicht. Tonks war ihr lieber."

Ein paar Minuten stand ich nur da. In meinen Gedanken hörte ich immer wieder die Selben Fragen.

`Warum? Was hatte ihr tot gebracht? Was hatte überhaupt der Tot irgendeines Menschen hier gebracht? ` Doch natürlich konnte mir auch mein Verstand keine Antwort geben.

In Gedanken strich ich über meinen Bauch. Sofort erhielt ich eine Antwort in form eines Trittes.

Bevor ich mit Daphne die Kappelle verliess, ging ich zu jedem Bett und bedankte mich bei jedem der darin lag. Dann gingen wir. Doch nicht nach oben in den Krankenflügel, ich brauchte frische Luft.

Daphne setzte sich auf die Treppe.

„Glaubst du, es ist dieses Mal wirklich vorbei?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn sterben sehen. Nochmals wird er nicht zurückkommen. Es wird vielleicht einen Andern geben, der davon überzeugt ist, ihm gehört die Welt, aber das wird noch ein paar Jahre dauern."

Mein Blick schweifte über die Ländereien. Es war ein wunderschöner Sonnenaufgang der das neue Leben ankündigte.

Vom Wald her, kamen zwei Personen auf uns zu.

„Ist das Severus? Das ist Severus."

„Lynni warte, nicht so schnell." Doch ich konnte nicht. So schnell es in meinem Zustand ging, rannte ich auf die Personen zu.

Severus schleppte Remus mit sich. Es war ein schleppen, denn von stützen konnte nicht die Rede sein. Er war blutüberströmt.

Ich konnte nicht definieren ob es seines, oder das eines andern war. Ich wusste, zwar, dass er Nagini getötet hatte, aber an soviel Blut erinnerte ich mich nicht.

„Bei Merlin Remus, sag doch was?" Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort.

„Daphne, hilf ihm."

Daphne griff unter Remus andern Arm und half Severus. Ich ging hinterher.

„Untersteh dich und stirb, Remus John Lupin, ich schwöre dir, das würdest du bereuen. Es sind genug gestorben."

Severus und Daphne waren viel schneller als ich, was mir aber im Moment ziemlich egal war. Als ich die Eingangshalle erreichte, kam Harry gerade mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny aus der Kapelle.

„Eleina, was ist passiert?" Ich sah Hermine fragend an. „All das Blut."

„Severus hat Remus gefunden. Ich weiss nicht, wessen Blut das ist." Wir gingen nach oben.

In der Krankenstation war noch immer eine Menge los, doch ich fand Severus rasch. Er stand neben einem Bett. Mme. Pomfrey beugte sich über Remus und sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

Sie reinigte ihn um zu sehen, woher das Blut kam.

„Ein Teil davon ist Naginis Blut", sagte ich, als ich mich neben Severus stellte. Remus ganzer Körper war übersäht mit kleinen und grossen Schrammen, doch nichts was ihn hätte umbringen können. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich an Severus. Dann hob ich die Hand, und strich Remus eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. Severus hob die Augenbraue.

„Lass das Severus", zischte ich ihn an. Remus schien zu sich zu kommen.

Er öffnete die Augen.

„Hallo Remus, da bist du ja wieder."

„Ihr hättet mich da draussen lassen sollen."

„Typisch Lupin", schnarrte Severus.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das gebracht hätte. Auch wenn du jetzt tot wärst, hätte es nichts an der Situation geändert. Wir müssen mit dem Leben was wir haben auskommen, und nicht dem Nachtrauern, was wir hätten bekommen können."

„Hast du dich damals auch an deine Ratschläge gehalten?" Ich lächelte.

„Meine Ratschläge sind von damals." Remus sah sich um.

Neben mir standen die Gryffindors.

„Harry, Merlin sei dank, ist dir nichts passiert."

„Es ist alles vorbei, Remus. Wir haben gewonnen."

„Du hast uns zum Sieg verholfen."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zuspät war."

„Warum entschuldigst du dich immer wieder? Wir haben von dir Dinge erwartet, die wir selber nicht hätten tun können. Du hast alles richtig gemacht." Harry senkte den Kopf.

Mme. Pomfrey reichte Remus eine Phiole, die er leer trank und schnell zu neuen Kräften kam. Er setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Die Medihexe bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, wusste aber, dass sie ihn nicht hätte aufhalten können.

„Wo sind Arthur und Molly?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Sie sind in der Kapelle", sagte Ginny. Ihre Stimme war rau und man hörte, dass sie geweint hatte. Remus schluckte schwer.

„Hat es…, ich meine…"

„Ja, Fred."

„Wie geht es George?" Ich glaube er war der erste, der bei der Nachricht von Freds tot, direkt an George dachte.

Ron senkte den Blick.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut", sagte Harry. „Ich weiss nicht, ob er darüber hinweg kommt." Ich setzte mich an Remus Fussende und lehnte meinen Kopf an Severus.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen", sagte er.

„Ist wenigstens bei dir alles in Ordnung?" Ich nickte und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Severus musterte mich. Als er mich hochhob, öffnete ich die Augen.

„Hey, was tust du da", protestierte ich.

„Ich sagte, du sollst dich Ausruhen. Das kannst du weder hier, noch in deinem Büro, wo du zweifelsohne gleich hinwolltest."

„Aber ich werde gebraucht, ich muss Arbeiten", protestierte ich. Natürlich hatte Severus recht, ich wollte gleich nachdem ich bei Remus gegangen war, in mein Büro.

„Professor Snape hat recht. Wir brauchen jetzt wohl alle einen Moment mit unsern Liebsten. Glaub mir, die Arbeit läuft dir nicht weg", sagte Harry und ich konnte in seinen Augen ein Lächeln sehen.

Ohne ein weiters Widerwort, liess ich mich von Severus in seine Räume tragen.

Dort setzte er mich auf das Bett. Er öffnete mein Kleid, zog es mir aus und sah mich an. Ich war übersäht mit blauen Flecken.

Während er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Geheimfach im Schrak ging. Schlenkerte ich mit der Hand, und liess seinen Gehrock aufgehen. Severus hatte gerade den Schrank erreicht, als ich das Kleidungsstück von der Schulter zauberte.

Ich sprang sofort auf. Über seinen Rücken zog sich eine klaffende Wunde. Keine Ahnung, wie er so noch stehen konnte. Und warum man nichts gesehen hatte. Er musste übelste Schmerzen haben.

„Merlin, Severus, wir müssen zu Mme. Pomfrey." Er sah mich mit seinem typischen Blick an. „Nichts da, da helfen Nichteinmahl mehr deine eigenen Tränke."

In einer Ruhe öffnete er sein Fach und suchte nach einem Fläschchen. Er schien gar nicht zu hören, was ich seit Minuten auf ihn einredete.

Er nahm ein Fläschchen und reichte es mir. Ein zweites Trank er selber aus. Die Wunde auf seinem Rücken schloss sich. Mit offenem Mund stand ich hinter ihm.

„Wie…, was…", stotterte ich.

„Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit, in den letzten Jahren. Meine Tränke sind wirksamer, als das Zeug, das die Medihexe verabreicht."

„Warum gibst du ihr nicht davon?"

„Keiner dieser Tränke ist zugelassen."

„Dann lass sie zu." Wieder sah er mich an. „Was? Was hab ich gesagt?"

„Ich war ein Todesser, dass ich hier bin, und nicht in Askaban, verdanke ich Professor Dumbledore. Ich werde keine Chance haben, solche Tränke beim Ministerium durchzubekommen. Ausserdem werden die Fragen sehr unangenehm."

„Und das schreckt dich ab? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so einfach aufgibst." Severus wollte offensichtlich nicht darüber reden.

Ich zog ein Nachthemd an und legte mich wieder hin. Severus jedoch, zog sich frische Kleidung an und verabschiedete sich.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?"

„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Ich dachte, dass er gleich wieder zurück kommen würde, und legte mich ins Bett. Dann muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein.

Als ich die Augen öffnete, war es bereits Nachmittag. Ich sah mich verwirrt um, doch Severus war nicht da. Also stand ich auf, zog das zerschlissene Kleid an, und ging.

Das Schloss war wie ausgestorben. Ich traf kaum auf Schüler und auch in Albus Büro war niemand.

Als ich in Haus Nr. 12 aus dem Kamin stieg, hörte ich die Kinder im Garten spielen. Daphne war mit ihnen nach draussen gegangen. Ich konnte mich also ungestört umziehen. Ich machte mir noch kurz was zu essen, bevor ich ihr eine Nachricht hinterliess und wieder nach Hogwarts flohte.

„Oh, Grossvater. Wo sind denn alle?" Albus sass an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Die Schüler sind in ihren Häusern, Severus ist im Ministerium. Seine Anhörung wird in einer halben Stunde fortgesetzt."

„Bitte? Seine Anhörung?" Hatte ich mich gerade verhört?

„Er hat dir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Nein, das hat er nicht."

„Eigenartig, Kingsley wollte dich doch als Zeugin haben."

„Das ist wieder typisch Severus." Ich drehte mich um und stieg in den Kamin.

„Warte, ich werde dich begleiten." Gemeinsam mit Albus flohte ich ins Ministerium.

„Wo müssen wir hin?"

„Das Zaubergamot befindet sich im zehnten Stock." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Warum begriff Severus nicht allmählich, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Wir bestiegen den Fahrstuhl.

Zugegeben, ich war nervös. Ich hatte noch nie mit dem Zaubergamot zu tun. Als wir oben ausstiegen, standen einige Zauberer in pflaumenfarbenen Umhängen im Korridor.

„Albus, wir hatten erst am späten Abend mit ihnen gerechnet", sagte einer der Zauberer.

„Ich begleite meine Enkelin. Sie kennen Eleina?"

„Wir hatten noch nicht das vergnügen. Filbert Grandon", stellte sich der Mann vor.

„Eleina Dumbledore."

„Kommen sie, Professor Snape sagte uns, sie würden es nicht schaffen."

„Ach, sagte er das. Warum überrascht mich das nicht." Ich war wohl leicht angesäuert.

Wir traten in einen Fackelbeleuchteten Raum mit Steinwänden.

Der Stuhl des Angeklagten stand ebenerdig im Zentrum des Raumes und hatte magische Fesseln. Im ansteigenden Halbrund umgaben ihn die Mitglieder des Gamots und dahinter nahmen die Zeugen platz.

Severus sass auf dem Stuhl. Die Hände gefesselt. Regungslos, wie immer.

Der Zauberer der sich mir als Filbert Grandon vorgestellt hatte, war der Oberste Richter des Zaubergamot.

„Wir haben schon einige Themen besprochen. Jedoch möchte ich trotzdem nochmals auf die Vergangenheit von Professor Snape zurückkommen. Wir haben einen neuen Zeugen." Ich konnte selbst von meiner Position aus sehen, dass Severus sich versuchte umzusehen.

„Miss Dumbledore, wenn sie bitte nach vorne kommen wollen?" Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und ging nach unten.

„Möchten sie sich setzen, in ihrem Zustand?"

„Nein, danke, ich ziehe es vor zu stehen", sagte ich und warf Severus einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Bitte nennen sie uns ihren vollständigen Namen."

„Eleina Amalia Mathilda Dumbledore", sagte ich. Ein raunen ging durch die Zauberer.

„Sie sind nicht verwandt mit Professor Snape?"

„Nein."

„In welcher Beziehung stehen sie zu dem Angeklagten?" Ich überlegte.

In welcher Beziehung standen wir zueinander? Da Voldemort jetzt tot war, würde uns keine Gefahr mehr drohen, wenn wir zusammen sein wollten, aber wir hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen.

„Miss Dumbledore?"

„Ehm ja, das ist etwas kompliziert. Eigentlich führen wir eine Beziehung."

„Eigentlich?"

„Wir hielten es für besser getrennte Wege zu gehen, solange Voldemort noch lebte."

„Ist es richtig, dass sie vor kurzem Professor Severus Snape als Vater ihrer Zwillinge eintragen liessen?"

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Warum?"

„Weil er ihr Vater ist."

„Warum haben sie das nicht vor zwölf Jahren angegeben." Ich warf einen Blick auf Severus. Wir hatten nie darüber gesprochen.

„Ich beendete vor dreizehn Jahren meine Ausbildung in Hogwarts. Ich war achtzehn Jahre alt, als ich feststellte, dass ich schwanger war. Kurz davor hatte ich Hogwarts verlassen und versuchte auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wollte ich nicht, dass Severus, Professor Snape, sich gezwungen fühlt, mit mir noch Kontakt zu haben." Eine Frau aus den Rängen stand auf.

„Verstehen wir das Richtig, sie waren seine Schülerin?"

„Ehm, ja, ich war sieben Jahre lang die Schülerin von Professor Snape", grinste ich. Ein raunen ging durch die Zauberer. „Aber, ich habe ihn nicht herumbekommen. Er hat sich, leider standhaft, gegen meine Avancen behauptet."

„Leider?"

„Ja, leider. Glauben sie mir, ich habe alles versucht um…, na sie wissen schon."

„Nein, tun wir nicht", sagte die Hexe pikiert.

„Ich wollte ihn in die Kiste bekommen. Hat aber nicht funktioniert. Zumindest nicht, so lange ich Schülerin war."

„Wann hat es denn funktioniert", fragte Mr. Grandon.

„Tut das hier etwas zur Sache?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Wir wollen uns ein Bild von Professor Snape machen. Ein genaues."

„Nun ja, in der ersten Nacht, in der ich keine Schülerin mehr war."

„Wie lange hat ihr Verhältnis gedauert?"

„Acht Wochen. Dann habe ich Hogwarts verlassen."

„Warum wollten sie nicht bleiben?"

„Ich sagte nicht, dass ich nicht wollte. Professor Snape ist nicht gerade sehr redselig, was ich, als naive achtzehnjährige, wohl nicht begriffen hatte."

„Sind sie sich anschliessend nochmals begegnet?"

„Bis anfang dieses Schuljahres nicht. Ich hatte mich voll und ganz auf die Childhood Magic konzentriert, und pendelte zwischen meinen Häusern und dem Zaubereiministerium."

„Hat Professor Snape Kontakt mit ihnen gehalten?" Ich lächelte.

„Ja, das hat er."

„In welcher Form?"

„Ich erhielt jedes Jahr, zu meinem Geburtstag, ein Geschenk. Keine Karte, kein Brief, nur das Geschenk."

„Wie konnten sie sicher sein, dass es sich dabei um ein Geschenk von Professor Snape handelt?"

„Ich erhielt auf meinen achtzehnten Geburtstag von ihm eine Kette mit einer Phiole Zaubertrank daran. Und jedes Jahr, erhielt ich eine neue Phiole." Ich zog die Kette unter meinem Kleid hervor.

„Wir hörten bereits, dass Professor Snape nicht sehr erfreut reagierte, als sie zusammentrafen."

„Was ihm nicht zu verübeln ist."

„Sie fanden die Reaktion in Ordnung?"

„Oh ja, oder wie würden sie reagieren, wenn sie mit der Tatsache konfrontiert werden, dass sie Vater elfjähriger Zwillinge sind?"

„Sie haben es ihm gesagt?"

„Nein, aber sie sollten unsern Sohn sehen. Da brauchen sie nichts mehr zu sagen." Der Zauberer blätterte in den Unterlagen.

„Shane Albus und Neele Eileen, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Wie ist das Verhältnis inzwischen, zwischen den Kindern und Professor Snape?"

„Sie lieben ihren Vater, und er liebt sie."

„Sind sie sich da sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir da sicher", protestierte ich.

„Sie sind wieder schwanger."

„Ist nicht zu übersehen", sagte ich sarkastisch, da mir die Fragerei langsam auf die Nerven ging.

„Ist Professor Snape der Vater dieses Kindes?"

„Ja, ist er."

„Was passierte gestern Nacht auf dem Glockenturm in Hogwarts?"

„Ehm, wie bitte?"

„Der Todesser Amycus Carrow bestätigte, dass sie, zusammen mit Professor Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Albus Dumbledore und dem Schüler Draco Malfoy dort waren."

Ich beschloss, dass es das Richtige war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich wollte endlich mit den Lügen und Vertuschungen aufhören. Also erzählte ich haarklein, was passiert war. Auch wenn ich Severus Blick auswich.

„Professor Snape, bestätigen sie diese Version?"

„Ja", sagte er zähneknirschend.

„Entspricht es auch der Wahrheit, dass Professor Snape und der Schüler, Draco Malfoy, einige der Todesser entwaffneten, bevor der Kampf sich ausbreitete?"

„Ja, das ist so."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass Professor Snape keine Wunden des Kampfes davongetragen hat? Alle andern sind auf irgendeine Art und Weise verletzt."

„Auch er blieb nicht unverletzt." Der Richter sah mich fragend an. „Über seinem Rücken war eine Tiefe Wunde. Man konnte bis zum Schulterblatt sehen."

„Professor Snape wurde eingehend untersucht, es befindet sich keine Wunde dort."

„Eleina, kein Wort mehr", zischte Severus mir zu.

„Aber…"

„Nein."

„Haben sie uns etwas zu sagen, Professor Snape?"

„Nein."

„Oh, da kann ich ihnen helfen." Grossvater stand auf. Albus kam zu mir.

„Wir müssen auch bei ihnen um vollständigen Namen bitten, Albus."

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Träger des Merlinordens erster Klasse."

„Nun Albus, was haben sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Professor Snape verbringt sehr viel Zeit in seinem Labor. Er forscht an neuartigen Zaubertränken."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Mit meinem Einverständnis existieren Zaubertrankzutaten in den persönlichen Vorräten meines Tränkemeisters, die sie dort wahrscheinlich nicht sehen wollen."

„Sie wollen mir also damit sagen, Professor Snape hat einen Zaubertrank entwickelt, der schwere Wunden ohne Anzeichen einer Narbe heilen kann? Und dass alles unter dem Schutz von Hogwarts?"

„Genau das", schmunzelte Albus. Severus hingegen sass regungslos in seinem Stuhl.

„Ist das so, Professor."

„Ja."

„Albus, können sie uns einen solchen Trank besorgen?"

„Nein, ich kenne weder das Passwort zu Severus Räumen, noch den Aufbewahrungsort."

„Miss Dumbledore?"

„Ja?"

„Können sie eine Phiole eines solchen Trankes besorgen?"

„Ehm, nein. Das soll Severus schon selber tun." Mr. Grandon sah mich strafend an, doch ich sah genau so zurück.

„Severus ist ein guter Mensch. Er war ein Todesser, das hat er nie bestritten. Doch denke ich, er hat in den letzten fast achtzehn Jahren mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er nicht mehr auf Voldemorts Seite war.

Glauben sie mir, er hätte mehr als genug Gelegenheiten gehabt, um Harry Potter zu töten, und er hat es nicht getan. Im Gegenteil, er hat ihm geholfen und beschützt. Er hat sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt um das des Erlösers zu retten. Behandeln sie ihn nicht wie einen Verbrecher." Ich strich über meinen Bauch.

„Du sollst dich nicht aufregen, schon vergessen", zischte Severus mir zu und hob die Augenbraue.

Ich legte meine Hand in seine, obwohl er an diesem Stuhl festgehalten wurde.

„Deine Phiole", sagte er.

„Was ist damit?"

„Es ist der Trank, den ich heute Morgen zu mir genommen habe."

„Wirklich?" Severus nickte und schloss die Augen. Er ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

„Mr. Grandon, wir haben eine Phiole des Trankes." Der Richter sah mich fragend an. Ich löste die Phiole an meiner Kette.

„Professor Snape, wie funktioniert der Trank."

„Machen sie mich los, dann werde ich es ihnen zeigen." Der Richter nickte und die Fesseln um Severus Hand- und Fussgelenke lösten sich.

Er stand auf. Ich bemerkte wie steif er war, denn er brauchte einen Moment, dann ging er auf mich zu und nahm sich meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Umhang. Sofort wurden zehn andere Zauberstäbe gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet.

Ohne sich darum zu kümmern zielte er auf seinen Arm. Den Linken.

„Sectumsempra." Über den Unterarm zogen sich augenblicklich tiefe Schnitte. Es blutete und ich sah ihn erschrocken an.

Dann entkorkte ich das Fläschchen und gab es ihm. Severus trank alles leer und gab mir die Phiole zurück.

Einen Wimpernschlag später, begannen sich die Wunden zu schliessen. Keine Narbe war zu sehen. Severus gab mir den Zauberstab zurück und setzte sich erneut auf den Stuhl. Sofort schlossen sich die Fesseln wieder.

„Was?..."

„Filbert, ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist."

„Ich weiss, dass sie ihm vertrauen, aber unsere Untersuchungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen." Ich stand neben Severus und hielt seine Hand.

„Ich wollte das nicht, ich glaubte wirklich, dass ich dir damit helfen kann."

„Ich weiss."

„Professor Snape wird diese Nacht in Askaban verbringen."

„Grossvater, tu doch etwas", flehte ich.

„Filbert ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du stellst ihn unter Arrest, in Hogwarts."

„Was meinen die Hexen und Zauberer des Gamots?" Filbert Grandon fragte die Mitglieder. Ein raunen ging durch die Zauberer und Hexen. Ohne auf die Mitglieder zu achten küsste ich Severus.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe euch."

„Wartet Draussen Albus." Albus zog mich nach draussen.

Ich wollte Severus nicht alleine lassen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich dachte ich könne ihm damit helfen. Er hätte es verdient."

„Geh zurück nach Hogwarts, ich werde hier auf die Entscheidung warten." Auch wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich meinem Grossvater nicht widersprechen können. Also ging ich zurück ins Atrium und flohte nach Hogwarts.

Die Schüler waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Nachtessen. Ich traf auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny in der Eingangshalle.

„Eleina, wo kommst du denn her?"

„Aus dem Ministerium, Severus steht vor dem Zaubergamot."

„Was? Warum?"

„Sie werfen ihm vor ein Todesser zu sein."

„Was, das können sie doch nicht tun? Professor Snape hat uns geholfen." Harry drehte sich sofort um und ging die Treppe nach oben.

„Wo will er hin?"

„Ich denke, er will in Dumbledores Büro und dann ins Ministerium." Wir folgten ihm.

Doch ins Ministerium brauchten wir gar nicht, denn Harry stand in Albus Büro. Vor dem Kamin stand Albus und daneben Severus, flankiert von zwei Auroren.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen", schimpfte Harry.

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, Sir. Wir haben unsere Anweisungen." Die Auroren nickten Albus zu und verschwanden.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sich die Gryffindors an. Dann viel sein Blick auf mich. Die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke lösten sich. Sofort verliess er das Büro.

„Herrje, was ist denn jetzt wieder?"

„Er steht unter Arrest. Wir müssen darauf warten was das Zaubergamot entscheidet." Harry begann sich mit Albus zu streiten und ich verliess das Büro.

Ich traf auf Severus der wütend auf seine Tür eintrat.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Er sah mich wütend an. Doch sein Blick wurde friedlicher.

„Ohne meinen Zauberstab kann ich die Tür nicht öffnen." Ich lächelte ihn an und öffnete die Tür.

„Bitte der Herr." Er trat ein und schenkte sich als erstes ein Glas Whiskey ein.

Er trank das ganze Glas leer und goss sich ein zweites Glas ein. Dann stellte er sich an seinen Brautisch.

Ich setzte mich in den Sessel am Kamin und sah ihm eine Weile zu. Dann stand ich auf und stellte mich hinter ihn.

Ich umarmte ihn und legte meinem Kopf an seinen Rücken. Dann fühlte ich seine Hände auf meinen.

„Danke", sagte er.

„Wofür?"

„Dass du versucht hast mir zu helfen."

„Obwohl du mich nicht da haben wolltest. Ich muss gestehen, ich weiss auch warum. Ich hab alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht." Severus drehte sich zu mir um.

„Das ist nicht wahr."

Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände suchten sich den Weg auf meinen Rücken und öffneten mein Kleid.

Ich öffnete die Knöpfte des Gehrockes und streifte ihn über die Schultern. Severus küsste meinen Nacken, streichelte über meinen Rücken und zog mich an sich. Ich konnte deutlich seine Erregung spüren, den sein Schwanz streifte prall an meinem Oberschenkel.

Wie gut, dass mein Bauch mir etwas Platz liess, den so konnte ich seine Hose öffnen.

Als ich über die Beule in der Short strich, stöhnte er auf. Doch mir war das nicht genug. Kaum hatte seine Hose der Schwerkraft nachgegeben, folgte die Short. Ich schloss meine Finger langsam um seinen Schwanz und massierte ihn auf und ab.

Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lehnte sich an seinen Tisch.

Ich beugte mich auf seine Brust, und begann langsam über seine steifen Nippel zu lecken und daran zu saugen, bevor ich sanft hinein biss.

„Oh…ja…", stöhnte er. Meine Finger wurden bereits klebrig, doch das war mir egal.

Ich ging in die Knie, und leckte den Lusttropfen ab. Severus Hand fuhr in mein Haar und krallte sich dort fest. Meine Zunge glitt über das Eichelbändchen nach oben stupste in das Loch und glitt den ganzen Schaft zurück. Dann stülpte ich langsam meine Lippen darüber. Severus schob mir sein Becken entgegen.

Mit seiner Hand in meinem Haar begann er einen Rhythmus vorzugeben, dem ich mich nur zu gerne anpasste.

Ich leckte und saugte an seinem Schaft und konnte wie in Trance hören, wie Severus stöhnte und keuchte.

Doch dann löste er seine Hand von meinem Kopf. Ich blickte nach oben. Er hatte einen verklärten Blick, über seinen Wangenknochen prangte ein gesundes Rot und er schluckte trocken.

Dann hielt er mir seine Hand hin und half mir auf die Füsse. Er küsste mich zaghaft und seine Zunge forderte einlass. Ich schmeckte noch nach ihm, doch das war ihm wohl egal. Er schob mich langsam küssend zum Bett.

Bevor ich hinfiel, liess er mich sanft darauf gleiten. Dann küsste er meinen Nacken, leckte bis zu meinen Nippel um erregt daran zu spielen. Seine Hand glitt zwischen meine Beine und begann meinen Venushügel zu massieren.

„Mhm…, jah…, Ahhh…" Ein Finger nach dem andern glitt in mich hinein und er begann sie zu bewegen. Ich wollte protestieren, als er sie aus mir zog, doch als ich die Augen öffnete, kniete er gerade zwischen meinen Beinen.

Er senkte den Kopf und leckte über meine Klitoris. Mein Körper vibrierte vor Erregung. Severus hatte allerdings nicht die Absicht mich so zu befriedigen denn er stemmte sich nach oben um mich zu küssen.

Meinen eigenen Geschmack im Mund zu haben war seltsam, aber durchaus erregend. Dann spürte ich seine Schwanzspitze an meinem Eingang. Ich drängte mich ihm entgegen, wollte ihn tief in mir spüren. Dieser Wunsch wurde mir auch sogleich erfüllt.

Quälend langsam schob Severus seinen Schwanz in mich. Ich bäumte mich auf, stöhnte und keuchte. Wir fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Meine Beine schlang ich um seinen Hintern und meine Finger bohrten sich tief in seine Oberarme.

Wir wurden immer schneller. Auf unsern Körpern hatte sich ein Schweissfilm gebildet. Ich spürte langsam, wie sich alles in mir zusammenzog. Ich war kurz vor dem explodieren. Severus stiess hart zu und ich merkte, wie er zu zucken begann. Das war genau der Kick der mir noch gefehlt hatte.

„Jah…jah…Ahhh…Fuck jah…"

„Bei Salazar, jah…" Wir kamen gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt.

Severus legte sich erschöpft neben mich. Ich kuschelte mich in seine Arme.

„Siehst du, dafür reicht der Zauberstab den du hast", flüsterte ich.

„Ich will meinen Anderen zurück", sagte er und küsste mich. Wir schliefen ein.

Es polterte an der Tür, was mich aus dem Schlaf riss. Severus stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Professor Snape, sie werden mitkommen." Vor der Tür standen zwei Auroren. Sie belegten ihn mit magischen Fesseln.

„Halt mal, er wird sich doch wohl noch anziehen dürfen", ging ich dazwischen. Severus hatte ausser seinem Morgenmantel nichts an. Ich hatte mich bereits anzuziehen begonnen, als Severus aufstand.

Mit einem Schlenker meiner Hand ordnete ich mein Haar. Severus ging in sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich an.

„Was wollen sie so früh von ihm?"

„Das dürfen wir ihnen nicht sagen."

„Was? Warum nicht." Severus kam wieder hervor und einer der Auroren legte ihm die Fesseln an.

„Muss das wirklich sein?"

„Lass gut sein Eleina." Severus küsste mich und ging mit den Auroren mit.

Ich wiederum ging ihnen hinterher, bog aber in die Grosse Halle ab. Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler da. Auch die Gryffindors waren noch nicht wach. Zu meinem Glück allerdings sass Albus bereits am Lehrertisch.

„Albus, die Auroren haben Severus mitgenommen."

„So früh schon? Sie waren doch erst um halb zehn angemeldet." Albus erhob sich und ging mit mir mit. Doch nicht wie erwartete in sein Büro, sondern in den Gryffindorturm.

„Wo willst du hin? Wir müssen ins Ministerium."

Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame blieb Albus stehen und sagte das Passwort. Die Tür schwang auf und uns kamen bereits die ersten Schüler entgegen.

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Noch oben Sir."

„Holen sie ihn, Neville." Der Junge ging nach oben und kam kurz darauf mit Harry zurück.

Da heute Sonntag war, hatte Harry keine Schulrobe an. Auch Ron hinter ihm, kam in normaler Kleidung.

„Guten Morgen Professor, Eleina, ist es denn schon Zeit?"

„Wir müssen unsern Plan vorziehen."

„Oh, gut. Gehen wir." Zu Harry und Ron stiessen noch Hermine und Ginny. Erstaunt ging ich Albus und den Gryffindors hinterher. Jetzt schlugen wir den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro ein. „Hast du deinen Umhang dabei?"

„Sicher", sagte Harry und zog seinen Tarnumhang an. Wir flohten ins Atrium des Ministeriums.

Sofort bestürmten uns die ersten Reporter.

„Wo ist der Erlöser, Harry Potter?", fragte eine ergraute Hexe.

„Mrs. Kimkorn, schön sie zu sehen. Noch immer dieselben Methoden?", fragte Hermine die Frau und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Man tut was man kann, Miss Granger." Albus zog mich mit sich und liess Hermine alleine im Atrium. Anscheinend wusste sie genau was sie tat. Wir andern bestiegen den Fahrstuhl und fuhren in den zehnten Stock.

Die Anhörung musste schon begonnen haben, denn es war niemand mehr auf dem Flur. „Kommt, wir müssen leise sein." Albus öffnete die Tür und wir traten ein.

Harry hinter Albus, dann Ginny, Ron und ich. Irgendetwas war heute anders. Neben Severus stand je ein Auror.

Die Magischen Ketten schlangen sich jetzt auch um seinen Hals und er konnte sich kaum auf dem Stuhl bewegen.

„Bei Merlin, nein", flüsterte ich.

„Willst du vielleicht lieber draussen warten?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie bestreiten also nicht, zum Innern Kreis gehört zu haben?"

„Nein."

„Sie bestreiten auch nicht, für Du-weisst-schon-wen, Tränke hergestellt zu haben?"

„Nein."

„Sie sind also für den Tod einiger Auroren verantwortlich?"

„Nein."

„Mr. Pettigrew sagt uns da etwas anderes." Harry entledigte sich seines Umhangs. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zauberer der Gamots.

„Mr. Potter, wir hatten nicht mit ihnen gerechnet."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Vielleicht sollten sie mich auch anklagen."

„Sie? Warum denn?"

„Ich habe jemanden, gut, besser etwas, getötet."

„Sie haben uns erlöst."

„Ich habe einen unverzeihlichen Fluch angewandt. Ich habe es nicht schneller geschafft, Voldemort zu töten. Wenn sie also Professor Snape dafür verantwortlich machen, dass er Zaubertränke gebraut hat, die Auroren getötet haben, dann bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass die Todesser so lange Zeit dazu hatten diese zu nutzen.

Ausserdem ist Peter Pettigrew genau so im innern Kreis gewesen. Mehr noch, er war hauptverantwortlicher, dass Voldemort einen neuen Körper erhalten hat. Woran ich auch nicht ganz unschuldig bin. Also, klagen sie mich an."

„Aber Mr. Potter, das würden wir nie tun."

„Dann lasst Professor Snape frei. Entlastet von allen Vorwürfen."

„Aber…, Aber…"

„Aber was?"

„Wir können nicht einfach achtzehn Jahre vergessen."

„Gut, dann rechnet die Achtzehn Jahre in denen er Schülern in Hogwarts Zaubertränke beigebracht hat.

In denen er für den Orden des Phönix sein leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat.

Professor Snape hat mehr als einmal seinen Arsch für unsere Seite riskiert."

Ich beobachtete Severus er zog die Augenbraue nach oben, als Harry mit seinen eigenen Worten seine Taten gelobt hatte.

„Zugegeben, Professor Snape und ich, wir haben unsere Differenzen. Doch wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich Voldemort nicht töten können. Im Krieg ist alles erlaubt, um ans Ziel zu gelangen." Filbert Grandon schluckte trocken. Die Hexen und Zauberer des Gamots tuschelten.

„Wir werden uns zur Beratung zurück ziehen." Die Zuschauer wurden aus dem Gamots gescheucht. Ich tigerte den Korridor auf und ab.

„Wie lange dauert das noch? Nicht jeder Angeklagte wird wohl vom Erlöser beschützt."

„Beruhige dich Eleina, es wird schon gut."

„Tolle Rede übrigens, Harry", sagte Albus.

„Danke. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte. Aber dann flossen die Worte von alleine." Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und Hermine kam herein.

„Noch nicht angefangen?"

„Schon fertig, wir warten auf die Entscheidung."

„Was hast du den Reportern gesagt?"

„Nun, dass Harry sich für die Einsetzen wird, die seiner Meinung nach zu unserm Sieg beigetragen haben. Und zwar nicht nach Sympathie, oder Antipathie die er zu dem Menschen hat, sondern danach, was die Hexe oder der Zauberer für uns getan hat. Und dann habe ich noch die eine oder Andere Frage beantwortet."

„Zum Beispiel?", wollte Harry jetzt wissen.

„Ob du das Schuljahr zu Ende machen würdest, ob du nach der Schule mit Ginny zusammenwohnen würdest."

„Was?", sagte Harry und sah Hermine entsetzt an.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Na dass du selbstverständlich deinen Schulabschluss machen wirst."

„Ich glaube, das meinte er nicht", sagte ich und grinste.

„Ach das, ich sagte, dass du dir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht hast."

Wir standen noch immer im Korridor vor dem Zaubergamot. Ich ging zum Fahrstuhl.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss arbeiten gehen, ich kann hier nicht einfach warten. Das macht mich ganz verrückt."

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht arbeiten gehen", sagte Ginny verwundert. „Glaub mir, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen sind." Ich liess mich auf einen der Stühle fallen und streichelte über meinen Bauch.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich Hermine.

„Ich denke schon."

„Das hoffe ich doch." Wir schnellten alle herum.

Die Tür zum Gamot stand offen. Severus stand davor. Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf.

„Bei Merlin Severus." Wir kamen uns entgegen und umarmten uns. Unsere Lippen trafen sich zu einem innigen Kuss.

Severus Zunge stupste an meine Lippen und ich gewährte ihm einlass. Erst als wir wieder Luft brauchten, lösten wir uns voneinander.

„Sie haben uns überzeugt, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape hat mehr für unsere Seite getan, als für die Seite von Du-weisst-schon-wem." Mr. Grandon senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Nur Harrys Rede hat sie zu diesem Entschluss gebracht?"

„Nein. Auch sie haben sehr viel für seine Entlastung beigetragen. Die Realität ist nicht nur Schwarz und Weiss. Sie besteht aus vielen Grautönen und Schattierungen.

Professor Snape hat sich in den letzten fast zwanzig Jahren mehr in Grautönen und Schatten bewegt, als auf der dunklen Seite.

Ausserdem, bin ich selber Vater und kann seine Reaktion verstehen." Ich schmiegte mich an Severus und spürte wie er mich enger an sich zog.

„Mr. Potter, gibt es noch jemanden, für den sie Partei ergreifen?" Harry dachte kurz nach, dann sah er zu Severus.

„Ja, Narzissa und Draco Malfoy."

„Aber…, aber…,", stotterte der Zauberer.

„Nichts aber. Mrs. Malfoy hat sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, und Draco, na ja, Draco ist eben Draco. Manchmal etwas langsam, aber eigentlich ganz in Ordnung." Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite. Mr. Grandon schluckte schwer und ging zurück in das Gamot.

„Wolltest du nicht noch arbeiten?", fragte mich Severus. Sofort waren die Blicke auf uns gerichtet.

„Ja, das wollte ich, aber mir kam etwas Wichtigeres dazwischen." Ich küsste ihn erneut. Wir gingen in die Eingangshalle zurück.

Doch bevor wir aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen, streckte Harry Severus seinen Tarnumhang entgegen.

„Ich glaube, sie werden ihn nötiger haben als ich."

„Vielen Dank Mr. Potter, aber nein danke." Harry sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ich habe mich lange genug versteckt." Harry nickte und sah sich den Umhang an. Dann steckte er ihn in seine Tasche.

„Sie haben recht."

Als die Tür des Fahrstuhls sich öffnete, wurden wir von Reportern belagert. Uns wurden Fragen nur so um die Ohren geschleudert.

„Hermine, tu doch etwas", flehte ich.

„Meine verehrten Hexen und Zauberer der Presse, wir werden zum momentanen Zeitpunkt keine weitern Fragen beantworten. Haben sie Verständnis dass wir im Moment unsere Ruhe brauchen um die Geschehnisse der vergangenen 48 Stunden zu verarbeiten."

„Miss Granger, stimmt es, dass einer der Besitzer von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen im Kampf gestorben ist?" Die blond-graue Hexe die diese Frage stellte hatte ein unsympathisches Lächeln.

Hermine räusperte sich. Doch sie kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Harry stellte sich vor sie.

„Miss Kimkorn, wir haben viele gute Zauberer und Hexen verloren. Viele, die sich Jahrelang dafür eingesetzt haben, dass Voldemort vernichtet wird. Und wir haben Freunde verloren.

Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht über meine persönlichen Verluste mit ihnen sprechen. Genau so wenig werden dies meine Freunde tun. Also lassen sie uns bitte in Ruhe."

„Professor Snape, werden sie die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vergessen können?"

„Es liegt nicht in meinem Ermessen, die Professoren für das kommende Schuljahr zu definieren."

„Sie wollen aber den Job noch immer?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„In erster Linie wird er einen andern Job bekommen, sie entschuldigen uns?" Ich schob Severus durch die Menge in den Kamin.

Albus und die Gryffindors folgen uns. Wir flohten nach Hogwarts.

In Albus Büro wurden wir bereits erwartet. Arthur und Molly Weasley. Ron und Ginny umarmten ihre Eltern.

Sie erinnerte mich schmerzlich daran, dass ich noch eine Menge zu tun hatte, aber zuerst wollte ich in den Krankenflügel. Ich verabschiedete mich von Severus, ich war sicher, er würde das Eine oder Andere mit dem Schulleiter noch zu besprechen haben, dann ging ich zu Mme. Pomfrey.

Doch dort fand ich nicht, was ich suchte.

„Mme. Pomfrey, wo ist Remus?"

„Mr. Lupin ist heute Morgen auf eigenen Wunsch gegangen."

„Heute Morgen? Ging es ihm denn schon so gut?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Die körperlichen Wunden sind verheilt, aber die seelischen werden noch eine Weile dauern." Ich wusste was die Medihexe damit meinte.

Schulterzuckend ging ich dann eben doch in mein Büro.

Wie wenn ich eine rote Lampe eingeschaltet hätte, wurde mir dir Tür eingerannt. Viele der Schüler hatten Redebedarf und ich hörte zu, tröstete und redete.

Viele kamen zu zweit, oder in Gruppen und so kam es, dass ich bald die Couch weghexte und nur noch auf grossen Kissen auf dem Boden sass. Als es dann zum gefühlten Millionsten Mal klopfte, kam Harry mit seinen Freunden herein.

„Oh, hallo."

„Was tust du da auf dem Boden?", fragte Ron perplex. „Wenn Professor Snape das sieht, wird er uns die Schuld geben." Harry und Ron zogen mich auf die Füsse.

„Warum euch?"

„Na weil er uns immer die Schuld an allem gibt", sagte Ron und hob die Schultern nach oben. Ich versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch als ich in die Gesichter der Gryffindors blickte, konnte ich nicht, denn auch sie lachten.

„Tut mir leid, ich weiss, dass euch nicht zum lachen ist", entschuldigte ich mich.

„Warum sollte uns nicht zum lachen sein? Fred war einer der grössten Scherzbolde die dieses Schloss je gesehen hat, wenn nicht sogar der Grösste, also ist das Einzige was wir tun können um ihm zu gedenken, lachen." Spontan umarmte ich den Rothaarigen.

„Hmm", riss mich auch den Gedanken.

„Oh, Severus."

„Siehst du was ich meinte?" Ich lachte erneut.

„Du solltest etwas essen", sagte er und deutete auf die Uhr. Sie zeigte bereits halb acht.

„Ist Remus aufgetaucht?", fragte ich ohne auf das Essensangebot einzugehen.

„Remus? Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Ich wollte ihn auf der Krankenstation besuchen, aber er hat sich heute Morgen selber entlassen. Und so viel ich weiss, ist er nicht im Schloss."

„Wir sollten ihn suchen", schlug Ginny vor.

„Ja, das sollten wir wirklich tun", bestätigte Hermine.

„Du wirst zuerst Essen", sagte Severus scharf dazwischen.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber. Essen, jetzt sofort."

„Professor Snape hat recht, du solltest wirklich mal was essen. Oder hast du heute schon gegessen?"

„Natürlich habe ich…" ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, doch nachdem Severus so unsanft aus meinen Armen gerissen wurde, war ich die ganze Zeit im Ministerium, dann hier. „…nicht gegessen."

„Wir werden dich informieren wenn wir ihn gefunden haben", versicherte mir Harry und ging schnellen Schrittes mit seinen Freunden davon.

„Ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen, dass du dir um Remus Sorgen machst, aber du hast auch noch andere die besorgt werden wollen. Deine Kinder zum Beispiel." Etwas unsanft zog Severus mich in die Grosse Halle.

Am Gryffindortisch sassen Neele und Shane, lustlos in ihrem Essen stochernd.

„Was hat euch das Gemüse getan, das ihr es so foltert?", fragte ich.

„Mama", riefen beide und sprangen auf. Sie umarmten mich. Dann viel ihr Blick auf Severus.

„Dad", flüsterte Neele und umarmte ihn.

Er war sichtlich verwundert, denn ausser mir, hatte ihn wohl noch nie jemand in der Öffentlichkeit umarmt.

Doch dann tat er etwas, dass ich nicht erwartete hätte. Er Umarmte Neele und zog sie mit sich hoch. Meine Tochter vergrub ihre Nase in seiner Halsbeuge und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte.

Auch Shane umarmte ihn, und Severus legte ihm einen Arm über die Schulter. Ich verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und sah mir das Bild an.

Genau so hatte ich es mir immer gewünscht. Doch was dann passierte, machte mich sprachlos, und das wollte etwas heissen.

Albus erhob sich und begann zu klatschen. Sofort stimmten alle Schüler mit ein. Severus war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm und als ich dann auch noch auf die Idee kam, ihn zu Küssen, liess er seinen Unmut durch ein Knurren hören.

„Du brauchst nicht zu knurren, das hier, macht dich nur menschlich." Langsam liess er Neele wieder auf die Füsse. Auch Shane löste seine Umarmung und sie setzten sich beide wieder an ihren Tisch.

Severus jedoch nahm mich bei der Hand und ging mit mir zum Lehrertisch. Neben ihm war ein zusätzlicher Platz gedeckt worden. Wir setzten uns, und ich begann zu essen.

Keine Ahnung, wie ich den ganzen Tag dieses Hungergefühl unterdrücken konnte, denn ich hatte einen Bärenhunger.

Wie gewöhnlich ass Severus nur eine Kleinigkeit, doch ich schaufelte Berge hinein. Er sah mir dabei zu und wenn man ihn so gut kannte wie ich es tat, konnte man sein Lächeln sehen. „Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzugrinsen, ich esse für zwei", zischte ich ihm zu.

„Ich sag doch gar nichts."

Als ich mich dann voll gefressen in den Stuhl sinken liess, sah ich ihn an.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Er nickte. Ich stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Remus suchen", sagte ich entschlossen.

Doch das brauchte ich gar nicht. Harry stand am Eingang der grossen Halle und winkte mir zu.

„Mr. Potter hat ihn bereits gefunden", sagte Severus und deutete auf die Tür. Sofort ging ich darauf zu.

„Wo war er?", fragte ich als ich die Tür noch nicht erreicht hatte.

„In der heulenden Hütte, du solltest zu ihm gehen." Harry schien besorgt.

Ich wusste, dass er ihn besser kannte als ich.

Die einzigen die Remus Lupin noch länger kannten, waren wohl Albus und Severus.

Ich eilte mit Harry zur Krankenstation. Bevor wir eintraten, drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Hol Albus und Severus und bring deine Freunde mit, bitte", sagte ich, denn ich hatte eine Idee.

Harry sah mich zwar verwirrt an, ging aber dann doch zurück. Ohne anzuklopfen trat ich in die Krankenstation ein.

„Miss Dumbledore, Mr. Potter sagte schon dass sie kommen werden." Die Medihexe deutet auf eines der Betten ganz am Ende der Fensterreihe. Ich ging darauf zu. Remus lag schlafend darin.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, setzte ich mich zu ihm.

„Ich weiss, dass du nicht schläfst, also kannst du auch mit mir reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich noch zu sagen hätte."

„Na, zum Beispiel, wie es dir geht?" Remus machte die Augen auf und sah mich an.

„Wie es mir geht? Beschissen ist der förmliche Ausdruck."

„Das weiss ich, ich wollte auch die Gefühle und nicht den Allgemeinzustand." Remus sah mich an.

Sein Blick sagte mir, dass er mich hätte umbringen können, für das was ich ihm, seiner Meinung nach, gerade antat.

„Leer, traurig, wütend, verletzt, um meine Zukunft beraubt, reicht dir das?"

„Damit kann ich zumindest etwas anfangen." Ich machte eine kurze Pause, denn ich wollte, das Remus sich wieder auf mich konzentrierte.

„Tonks hat einen wichtigen Teil in deinem Leben ausgemacht, du hast allen Grund traurig zu sein. Auch die Leere kann ich zum Teil nachvollziehen, aber nur zum Teil.

Remus, du hast hier eine Verpflichtung, die dir doch bis jetzt immer Spass gemacht hat. Wut? Worauf?"

„Auf mich, ich hätte sie beschützen sollen."

„Sie war sehr gut darin, sich selber zu beschützen. Bist du dir sicher, dass du sie hättest retten können?"

Remus musste darüber nachdenken. Er führte sich offensichtlich die Bilder des Kampfes vor Augen. Denn er schloss die Augen. Nach einer Minute schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Also, warum bist du dann wütend? Du hättest sie unmöglich retten können. Sie hat ihre Arbeit gemacht. Ihre Arbeit die sie geliebt hat, so wie ich sie verstanden habe."

„Oh ja, das hat sie. Es wäre nie etwas anderes für sie in Frage gekommen als Auror zu werden."

„Dass ihr euerer Zukunft beraubt wurdet, das ist wohl der Grösste Teil, den du verdauen musst. Aber Zukunft, ist auch das was ungewiss war. Ich weiss, dass ihr heiraten wolltet und auch wenn du sie sehr geliebt hast, war die Zukunft die Variable in dieser Gleichung." Remus schien mich zu verstehen.

Es machte wenig Sinn, um etwas zu trauern, was man nie gekannt hatte. Er umarmte mich. Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Harry kam gefolgt von seinen Freunden, Albus und Severus hinein.

Sofort schnellte die Augenbraue von Severus nach oben. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Er konnte jetzt nicht wirklich eifersüchtig sein, auf Remus.

„Sieh mal Remus, deine Freunde", sagte ich und deutete auf die Tür.

„Severus, mein Freund?"

„Ein Freund ist jemand der für dich da ist, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen will, oder kann. Viele Menschen haben nicht die Kraft, anderen etwas zu geben, sie bauen Kälte um sich und leiden schrecklich unter ihrer Isolation."

„Schöne Definition, und ich will daran glauben, das verspreche ich dir."

„Das musst du nicht mir versprechen, das musst du dir selbst versprechen." Remus lächelte. Dann wandte ich mich Albus zu.

„Du hast bestimmt noch eine Geschichte der Rumtreiber im petto, nicht wahr?" Er sah mich verblüfft an, nicht minder verblüfft wie Severus.

Die Gryffindors setzten sich erwartungsvoll zu Remus auf das Bett und ich setzte mich auf die Fensterbank, und zog Severus zu mir. Albus holte sich einen Stuhl und begann zu erzählen.

Zunächst fühlte sich Severus sichtlich unwohl, doch je länger Albus erzählte, und je länger ich ihn einfach festhielt, desto mehr entspannte er sich.

Es war schon längst nach Mitternacht, als Albus beschloss, dass wir für heute genug gehört hatten.

„Ihr solltet schon längst in euerm Schlafraum sein", sagte er zu den Gryffindors. Harry lachte verschmitzt.

„Aber Professor, ich bin der Erlöser, da wird mir doch erlaubt sein, länger aus dem Turm fern zu bleiben." Die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der Harry das sagte liess mich stutzen.

„Tut mir leid Mr. Potter, in erster Linie sind sie Schüler dieser Schule, und die haben jetzt in ihren Betten zu liegen", entrüstete sich Albus.

Harry und er sahen sich an, dann begannen sie zu lachen.

„Seltsamer Humor", sagte ich zu Severus, wobei mich dieser nur wissend ansah. Wir verabschiedeten uns von einander und gingen aus der Krankenstation.

Die Gryffindors nach Oben, Albus in seine Räume und Severus schlug den Weg nach unten ein. Ich hingegen stand unsicher auf der Treppe.

„Was ist?", fragte mich Severus als er bemerkte, dass ich ihm nicht folgte.

„Wir müssen uns auch mal unterhalten", sagte ich zu ihm und ging dann doch auf ihn zu. „Worüber?" Wir waren gerade in der Eingangshalle.

„Über das da – ich zeigte auf meinen Bauch – und über das da – ich zeigte auf die Treppe zu den Kerkern."

„Über deinen Bauch können wir uns gerne unterhalten, Slytherin, bleibt indiskutabel." Ich öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

Ich würde ihn bestimmt noch dazu bringen mit mir über seine Wohnung zu sprechen. Doch ich gab mich jetzt wenigstens damit zufrieden, dass wir über unser Kind sprachen.

„Gut, dann hast du dir bestimmt auch schon Gedanken über den Namen gemacht?" Severus öffnete gerade seine Räume als er mich verwundert ansah.

„Ich? Über einen Namen?"

„Ja, du weisst, dass wir nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben." Ihm war dieses Thema sichtlich unangenehm.

„Ich werde mir darüber Gedanken machen, wenn du das möchtest, aber erst in ein paar Stunden. Denn ich werde in fünf Stunden wieder hinter meinem Kessel erwartet." Natürlich, wo auch sonst.

Ich schnaubte beleidigt und ging mich umziehen. Severus lag bereits im Bett, als ich aus dem Bad kam. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. Ich legte mich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick.

„Ist da was zu sehen, das ich nicht sehe?"

„Ich denke nach", war seine Antwort.

„Gut, dann weck mich, wenn was dabei herauskommt", antwortete ich ihm und kuschelte mich in seinen Arm.

Ich musste wohl ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen sein, denn ich bekam seinen Kommentar nicht mehr mit. Und den hatte es zweifelsohne gegeben.


	6. Elodine

Kapitel 6: Elodine

Ich erwachte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während Severus bereits mit seinem Morgenrock zur Tür ging.

„Professor? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Darf ich herein kommen?" Es war keine Frage, denn Albus stand bereits mitten im Wohnzimmer.

„Eleina, wie gut sind deine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke noch?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, das passte ihm gar nicht, dass ich nach meinen Fähigkeiten in seinem Fach gefragt werde.

„Ich…, ehm…, gut denke ich. So viel hab ich nicht verlernt oder vergessen."

„Gut, dann wirst du heute Severus Unterricht übernehmen."

„Was?", fragten wir gleichzeitig.

„Remus ist noch nicht in der Lage zu Unterrichten, also dachte ich mir, Severus könnte das übernehmen."

„Aber Grossvater, ich weiss nicht ob ich das kann." Doch Severus nickte nur. Albus nickte zurück und ging.

„Hallo, werde ich hier gar nicht mehr gefragt?"

„Nein." Severus zog sich an.

Ich stand noch immer im Wohnzimmer als er an mir vorbei ging. Natürlich nicht ohne mich zu küssen.

„Ich muss den Unterricht vorbereiten", sagte er.

„Ehm, Woran hast du gearbeitet? Nur damit ich ungefähr weiss, womit ich weitermachen soll."

„Der Unterrichtsstoff sollte dir bestens bekannt sein. Du hast schliesslich in deinen letzten 14 Wochen hier, alles mindestens drei Mal durchgenommen." Seine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben. Doch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war er gegangen.

`Ich glaube ich verstehe, warum ihn einige nicht mögen`, dachte ich mir. Dann zog ich mich an und ging nach nebenan in den Unterrichtsraum.

Als die ersten Schüler eintraten, verstummten sie. Gryffindors und Slytherin Erstklässler. „Mom, was tust du hier? Wo ist Dad?", fragten mich die Zwillinge. Sofort waren alle Blicke nach vorne gerichtete.

„Nun, Professor Snape ist ein paar Stockwerke höher und unterrichtete gerade Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, nehme ich an. Da Professor Lupin noch etwas Zeit braucht um sich zu erholen."

„Und das heisst, du Unterrichtetest jetzt uns?"

„In der Tat, Mr. Miller. Und ich habe nicht vor, an Professor Snapes Unterricht etwas zu ändern.

„Aber Mom." Ich sah ihn scharf an. Er sah mich an wie sein Vater.

„Mr. Miller, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich Gryffindor Punkte abziehe, setzen sie sich auf ihren Platz und beginnen mit dem Brauen des Trankes, welcher dort an der Tafel steht." Shane sah mich verwundert an, ging jedoch zurück zu seinem Pult und begann.

Neele hingegen war schon beinahe mit dem zerkleinern der Zutaten fertig. Ihr war so ziemlich egal, wer den Unterricht gab. Sie hatte so viel von ihrem Vater, dass sie es einfach liebte, Tränke zu brauen. Und da sie sowieso nie etwas fragte, war es ihr eben egal, wer vorne Stand.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, war ich doch recht zufrieden mit mir. Erstklässler waren also kein Problem.

Doch dann ging die Tür erneut auf. Ron, Hermine und Harry traten schwatzend ein.

„Oh? Was tust du hier Eleina?"

„Unterrichten, denke ich zumindest."

„Und wo ist Snape?"

„Professor Snape, vertritt Remus."

„Aha, und wie sollen wir dich jetzt ansprechen, Professor Dumbledore, vielleicht?" Ich lachte.

„Bei Merlin nein, Professor Dumbledore ist mein Grossvater. Miss Dumbledore, reicht vollkommen."

„Gut, Miss Dumbledore, sie sollten die Tafel noch drehen, oder ist das wirklich ihr ernst?" Ron wies mich auf die Tafel. Dort stand noch immer das Rezept für die Erstklässler.

„Nein, Severus würde mich vergiften, wenn ich euch das brauen liesse." Ich schlenkerte darüber und liess ein neues Rezept erscheinen.

Als ich es las, musste ich lächeln.

Genau dieses Rezept, hatte ich bei meiner Abschlussprüfung nachbrauen müssen. Und davor schon etwa sechs Mal. Ich konnte es auswendig.

„Also meine Lieben, anfangen. Die Zeit ist knapp bemessen." Die Siebtklässer stöhnten und begannen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten klopfte es. Als die Tür auf ging, kam Albus herein, gefolgt von einem bleichen Slytherin.

„Ich habe hier noch jemanden für deine Klasse." Der Junge sah auf und war doch etwas verwunderte mich, anstelle seines Paten zu sehen.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, sie werden es nicht mehr schaffen den Trank zu brauen, möchten sie sich jemandem anschliessen?" Draco sah mich an. Mit anschliessen hatte er es wohl nicht mehr so sehr.

Sein Blick ging in der Klasse umher. Es waren nur vereinzelt Slytherins da und neben die wollte er sich bestimmt nicht stellen.

„Er kann sich mir anschliessen, Miss Dumbledore", sagte Harry spontan. Draco sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Gut, vielen Dank Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, ihr Laborpartner, zumindest für Heute." Draco stellte sich zu Harry und nickte ihm dankend zu, dann machten sie gemeinsam weiter. Irgendwie ergab es ein seltsames Bild, doch ich war zufrieden mit mir.

Zur Mittagspause ging ich in die Grosse Halle. Severus sass bereits an seinem Platz. Er blickte auf als er mich kommen hörte. Dann sah er mich fragend an.

„Ich lebe noch", grinste ich.

Kaum war ich auf meinem Platz, kam Draco nach vorne.

„Danke, Miss Dumbledore."

„Ich habe zu Danken Draco. Und nenn mich bitte Eleina, ich denke wir werden künftig öfter miteinander zu tun haben." Draco lächelte mich an und ich lächelte zurück. Er ging an den Slytherintisch und setze sich ganz an den Rand.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Er hat mit Harry zusammen gebraut, da er wegen der Anhörung zuspät zum Unterricht kam."

„Und warum dankst du ihm?" Ich drehte mich zu Severus um.

„Du weisst es nicht? Draco hat mich von Nagini weggestossen. Deshalb wurde er gebissen und nicht ich." Severus Blick wechselte zwischen mir und Draco. „Ich dachte du wüsstest das?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Dann stand er auf. Mein Blick war auf ihn geheftet.

Er ging zum Slytherintisch. Als er Draco ansprach schaute dieser hoch. Ich konnte nicht hören was er sagte, doch Draco erhob sich, und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Severus jedoch beachtete die Hand nicht, sondern zog Draco in eine Umarmung. Dies wiederum zauberte mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

Gerade als ich zusammen mit Severus die Halle verlassen wollte, kamen die vier Gryffindors hinein. Ich sah, dass Ginny geweint hatte, und auch Ron hatte rote Augen.

„Was ist los?"

„Freds Beisetzung ist am Mittwoch", sagte Hermine schluchzend.

„Wirst du da sein?" Ich sah Harry an.

„Natürlich, wenn ihr mich braucht." Er drückte mich leicht. Dann gingen sie an ihren Tisch.

„Du wirst mich doch begleiten?", fragte ich Severus. Dieser sah mich entgeistert an. „Ich denke nicht, dass die Weasleys mich dort sehen wollen."

„Was soll das heissen? Du bist eine grosse Hilfe gewesen in diesem Krieg. Man hat dich von allen Anklagepunkten Frei gesprochen und du bist mein Partner. Also was soll das?" Severus merkte dass ich wütend wurde. So zog er mich nach unten in seine Räume.

„Und darüber sollten wir auch reden", schnarrte ich, weil ich eben grad dabei war.

„Ich sagte bereits, Slytherin ist indiskutabel."

„Wir sollten uns aber darüber unterhalten, wie es weiter gehen soll. Du hast hier eine Wiege aufgestellt, also gehe ich davon aus, dass du erwartest, dass ich mit dem Kind hier wohnen werde." Er zog wieder eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Severus, ich liebe dich. Aber ich habe Verpflichtungen. Ich bin nicht mehr Achtzehn, verstehst du?" Ich war nicht sicher ob er verstand was ich ihm sagen wollte, denn er holte ein Buch aus dem Regal, dann sah er mich an.

„Auch ich habe Verpflichtungen", sagte er und rauschte ab. Was hatte ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht.

Ich brachte den Unterricht hinter mich, und beschloss dieses mal nicht nachzugeben.

Also ging ich zu Albus und flohte nach Hause. Ich musste mich dringend wieder um die Häuser kümmern.

Ich ackerte den Rest des Abends Papiere durch und hinterliess Anweisungen. Dann, irgendwann gegen Mitternacht setzte ich mich in die Küche.

„Oh, ich hatte nicht mit dir gerechnet", sagte Daphne verwundert als sie herein kam.

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber ich habe mich mit Severus gestritten, mal wieder."

„Ich dachte die Streitereien hätten sich erledigt?"

„Die schon, nur können wir uns jetzt über anderes Streiten. Darüber, was wir uns für die Zukunft vorstellen zum Beispiel. Wusstest du, dass Severus davon ausgeht, dass ich bei ihm Wohnen werde?"

„Hat er dich gefragt?"

„Nein, er hat sich eine Wiege besorgt. Das ist ja ganz süss, aber eigentlich will ich etwas ganz anderes."

„Und das hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Nein, wo denkst du hin."

„Wie soll er es dann wissen?"

„Er…,also… ich,… glaubst du wirklich, ich muss ihm das sagen?"

„Er ist ein Mann, du glaubst gar nicht, was man denen alles so sagen muss."

„Aber ich will, dass er von alleine darauf kommt", schmollte ich.

„Das wird er nicht, glaub mir." Sie hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und mir den Arm um die Schulter gelegt.

„Du glaubst also, ich sollte zu ihm gehen?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das das Beste ist, was du tun kannst. Und sei mal ehrlich. Du könntest auch von Hogwarts aus deine Häuser betreuen, oder nicht?" Sie hatte recht, aber ich wollte das nicht zugeben.

Ich stand auf, ging in mein Zimmer, und holte einen Koffer aus dem Schrank. Dann stellte ich mich davor und überlegte was ich mitnehmen wollte. Da ich nicht wusste, wie lange ich bleiben würde, packte ich für eine Woche.

Ich zog meinen Reiseumhang an und ging wieder in die Küche. Daphne sass am Tisch, neben ihr Dean.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das hier schaffst?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, du bist ja nicht aus der Welt, jetzt geh." Wir umarmten uns und ich flohte nach Hogwarts.

Im Büro des Schulleiters brannte eine kleine Lampe. Albus sass an seinem Schreibtisch über einige Pergamente gebeugt.

„Was tust du denn hier? Ich dachte du währst bei Severus?"

„Wir haben uns gestritten. Grossvater, was stimmt mit mir nicht?"

„Was soll mit dir nicht stimmen?"

„Ich bin Dreissig Jahre alt, erwarte das Dritte Kind und ich bin unverheiratet."

„Das stört dich?"

„Ja, nein, ach ich weiss auch nicht. Ist es nicht eigentlich normal, dass man verheiratet sein sollte, wenn man Kinder hat? Es hat mir bisher nichts ausgemacht, weil ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass Severus mich sowieso nicht wollte, aber jetzt."

„Ich glaube Severus hat sich darüber noch nicht so viele Gedanken gemacht wie du. Vielleicht solltet ihr darüber reden."

„Warum sagt das nur jeder zu mir?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dann verliess ich das Büro und ging langsam die Treppen nach unten.

Ich glaube nicht, dass mir der Weg jemals so lange vor kam.

Als ich dann endlich vor Severus Räumen ankam, öffnete ich die Tür leise. Ich wunderte mich jedoch, als ich Stimmen hörte.

„Sie ist nicht stur, Severus. Sie will ihre Familie beschützen. Das ist doch genau das, was jede Frau will."

„Dann hat sie allerdings seltsame Methoden."

„Warum, weil sie dir das Messer auf die Brust setzt? Du weisst, was du tun musst, damit sie für immer dir gehört, und das willst du doch?" Ich hörte keine Antwort.

„Gut, dann tu es auch. So schnell wie möglich, denn ich weiss nicht, wie lange sie noch auf dich warten wird. Sie hat es bereits fast Fünfzehn Jahre getan." Ich schob die Tür ein wenig mehr auf, damit ich etwas sehen konnte.

Severus stand am Kamin, Narzissa daneben. Sie hatte ihren Umhang in der Hand.

Als sie auf Severus zu ging, hielt ich den Atem an. Ihre Hand fuhr zu seinem Gesicht und strich darüber. Sie ruhte auf seiner Wange und er schloss die Augen, für einen Moment.

„Ich weiss, dass ich nie eine Chance bei dir hatte. Auch als sie nicht da war, war sie dir doch immer wichtiger als ich. Mir ist bewusst, dass du mich nie so lieben wirst, wie ich dich. Aber ich bin trotzdem glücklich darüber, dass du angekommen bist."

„Ich liebe dich Narzissa, wie eine Schwester. Aber Eleina liebe ich wie mein Leben." Ich weinte. Und als ich bemerkte, dass Narzissa auf dem Weg war zu gehen. Versteckte ich mich in einer Nische.

Severus begleitete sie zur Tür. Dort küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und schenkte ihm einen Blick, wie ihn sonst wohl nur Draco bekam, dann ging sie. Ich war gerade etwas unentschlossen, sollte ich vielleicht nicht doch zurück nach Nr. 12? Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und ging doch zur Tür. Dieses Mal, klopfte ich.

„Hast du etwas vergessen", fragte Severus als er die Tür öffnete.

„Du hattest Besuch?", fragte ich. Er nickte und liess mich eintreten.

„Narzissa war hier."

„Verstehe."

„Was verstehst du?"

„Ihr steht euch wohl sehr nahe, du und Narzissa."

„Ja, das tun wir. Aber nicht so wie du vielleicht denkst."

„Was denke ich denn?"

„Narzissa war in all den Jahren für mich wie eine Schwester. Auch wenn ich Lucius verabscheute, Narzissa war mir immer willkommen."

„Ich bin müde, Severus. Können wir die Unterhaltung morgen fortsetzen?" Er nickte. Wir zogen uns um, und legten uns ins Bett.

Keiner von uns traute sich noch etwas zu sagen. Doch ich bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Severus schwitzte stark und hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Es kam selten genug vor, dass ich vor Severus wach wurde, doch heute war es so. Ich stand auf, ging duschen und zog mich an. Dann ging ich in die Grosse Halle.

Eigentlich genoss ich es sogar, dass noch niemand auf den Beinen war. Na ja, niemand wäre übertrieben. Albus sass am Lehrertisch.

„Hast du Narzissa noch gesehen, gestern?", fragte er mich über seine Kaffeetasse hinweg.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Das musste ihm genügen, denn ich war nicht bereit mehr zu sagen. Ich verliess nach einem Bissen Brötchen meinen Platz und ging in mein Büro.

Nachdem ich etliche Akten beschriftete und weggeräumt hatte, machte ich eine kleine Pause und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch. Als es klopfte wollte ich aufstehen, doch die Tür wurde bereits geöffnet. Severus trat ein.

„Du warst nicht da, heute Morgen."

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte zu tun."

„Wäre es dir möglich, mich morgen, nachdem wir von der Trauerfeier zurück sind, in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten?"

„Du kommst doch mit?" Er nickte. Ich stand auf, ging zu ihm hin und küsste ihn.

„Ja, ich begleite dich gerne in die Winkelgasse."

Wir brachten unsern Unterricht hinter uns, und assen gemeinsam zu Mittag und zu Abend. Dann sassen wir vor Severus Kamin, jeder in ein Buch vertieft, wie wir es zu Begin dieses Jahres schon öfters getan hatte. Doch dieses Mal war es Severus, der das Gespräch begann.

„Was gefällt dir nicht an meinen Räumen?" Ich stutzte.

„Ich dachte, Slytherin sei indiskutabel?"

„Das Haus ja, die Räumlichkeiten nein."

„Gut, mich stört, dass es kaum Fenster hat. Es ist dunkel. Ich weiss, dass du es dunkel magst, aber für ein Kind ist das nichts."

„Ich gebe zu, dass du dich mit Kindern besser auskennst als ich." Ich lächelte.

„Wäre wohl schlecht, wenn nicht."

„Was schlägst du vor?"

„Die Räume zu vergrössern, zweistöckig, zum Beispiel. Dann hätten wir viel Licht und du könntest deine geliebten Kellerräume behalten." Severus nickte.

„Gut."

Er stand auf und zog mich zu sich, dann hielt er mich im arm.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er mir ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich hasse es, wenn wir uns so streiten." Seine Antwort war ein weiterer Kuss.

Als wir uns dann voneinander lösten, war es bereits spät. Ich gähnte Herzhaft und Severus schob mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Wir sollten uns hinlegen. Morgen wird anstrengend."

Mich wunderte, dass Severus sich so einfach geschlagen gab. Das wäre die perfekte Vorlage für ein Schäferstündchen gewesen. Aber eigentlich machte es mir nichts aus. Schliesslich hatte ich nicht zu wenig bekommen. Also zogen wir uns um und legten uns ins Bett.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite, weil ich im Moment so am besten schlafen konnte. Überraschender weise rückte Severus zu mir auf. Er drängte sich nahe an mich und ich roch die Kräuter und den Moschus.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief ich ein.

Am Morgen wurde ich unsanft geweckt.

„Was denn", murmelte ich.

„Wir haben verschlafen." Sofort war ich hell wach. Severus zog sich bereits an.

Diesen Umstand ersparte ich mir und Zauberte ein wenig. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was? Wer kann der kann", grinste ich.

Frühstück war nun auch nicht mehr und so ging ich gleich nach neben an. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig.

War mir aber sicher, dass Severus es nicht mehr pünktlich schaffen würde.

Dieser Umstand wiederum entlockte mir ein Lächeln.

Der Vormittag war relativ einfach und rasch bewältigt, so dass ich zum Mittagessen konnte. Ich hatte fürchterlichen Hunger und da ich schon das Frühstück ausgelassen hatte ass ich dementsprechend. Severus hingegen, ass gar nichts.

„Bist du nicht hungrig?"

„Nein", war seine knappe antwort.

„Eleina, darf ich dich einen Moment stören?" Ich blickte auf. Hermine stand vor dem Lehrertisch.

„Natürlich, was ist denn?"

„Die Weasleys haben gebeten, dass die Gäste nicht in Schwarz kommen. Sie möchten eine fröhliche Farbe."

„Okay, wenn sie das wollen." Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Bei ihnen machen sie gerne eine Ausnahme", sagte Hermine nun an den Tränkemeister gewandt. Ich grinste.

„Was ist daran so komisch?", fragte er mich als Hermine gegangen war.

„Sag bloss, du hast in deinem Schrank nichts anderes als Schwarz?"

„Hast du mich jemals etwas anderes tragen sehen?" Ich überlegte.

„Ehm, nein, ich denke nicht."

Als wir dann nach unten gingen um uns umzuziehen, warf ich dennoch einen flüchtigen Blick in Severus Schrank, doch das Einzige was ich fand, was nicht schwarz war, waren die weissen Hemden die er dann und wann unter dem Gehrock trug.

Severus stand im Schlafzimmer und sah mir zu, wie ich ein Kleid nach dem Andern herausnahm, ansah und wieder zurück hängte.

„Du solltest dich allmählich entscheiden." Ich zog ein hell violettes Kleid heraus und zog es an. Damit war ich zufrieden.

Als Severus jetzt das Schlafzimmer verliess, schwenkte ich meine Hand und zauberte seinen Gehrock rot.

Sofort drehte er sich zu mir um und funkelte mich böse an.

„Entschuldige", sagte ich eingeschüchtert. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker war er dunkel violett.

„Damit kann ich leben", sagte er und nickte mir zu.

`Erstaunlich`, dachte ich. Gerade als ich auch seinen Umhang ändern wollte, drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Der bleibt wie er ist." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

„Woher wusstest du…"

„Ich kenne dich gut Eleina."

„Ja, vielleicht etwas zu gut", scherzte ich. Wir gingen Hand in Hand aus den Kerkern durch die Eingangshalle.

Einige Schüler blieben stehen und sahen uns nach. Doch das kümmerte uns wenig.

In Albus Büro wurden wir bereits erwartet. Die Gryffindors waren schon da.

Hermine trug ein langes, blaues Sommerkleid, mit einer blauen Strickjacke darüber.

Ginny hatte eine rote Cordhose an und ein rotes Shirt dazu.

Harry und Ron trugen beide Jeans.

Ron eine Oranges T-Shirt und eine beige Strickjacke.

Harry hatte sich für ein grünes Sweatshirt entschieden.

„Gut, dann können wir. Remus ist bereits vorgegangen."

Natürlich war den Gryffindors nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Severus Gehrock nicht schwarz war.

Im Fuchsbau wurden wir bereits erwartet.

Severus hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, da er noch immer der Meinung war, dass man ihn dort nicht sehen wollte.

Doch als Molly uns alle umarmt hatte, ging sie zu Severus. Sie musterte ihn von unten bis oben. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Schön, dass sie sich an unsern Wunsch gehalten haben. Fred wäre wirklich überrascht." Sie umarmte ihn.

„Keine Ursache, Molly", brachte er hervor. Wir gingen alle gemeinsam auf den Friedhof.

Remus stand bereits dort, neben George.

Der verbliebene Zwilling sah nicht gut aus. Er war bleich und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Ich stellte mich neben ihn.

„Hast du in den letzten Tagen geschlafen?" Er sah mich an.

Seine Augen waren rot, verweint und er schüttelte den Kopf. Albus begann mit der Trauerfeier. Er sprach über ihre vielen Streiche in Hogwarts, und wie sie ihre Familie in die Irre geführt hatten.

Immer wieder war trotz der Trauer ein Lacher zu hören, nur George blieb stumm.

Keine Regung war in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Nachdem sich alle nochmals von Fred verabschiedet hatten gingen sie ins Haus. George jedoch blieb stehen.

„Geh schon vor, Severus, ich komm gleich nach", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Du arbeitest?"

„Jein", sagte ich und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Severus liess uns alleine.

„Erzähl mir von Fred", sagte ich zu dem Weasley. Er sah mich verwundert an.

„Du hast doch alles gehört."

„Ja, aber ich will von dir wissen, wie er war." Zögerlich begann George mir zu erzählen. Irgendwann war der Punkt da, wo er nur noch sprudelte. Und dann, der erste Lacher.

„Halt dich daran fest", unterbrach ich ihn. Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Du hast gelacht. Halt dich daran fest. Das wird dir helfen, wenn du nicht mehr weiter weisst."

„Ich weiss nicht ob mir das alleine helfen wird."

„Du kannst dir nur selber helfen. Du musst dir helfen wollen."

„Will ich das?"

„Glaub mir, ich verstehe etwas von Zwillingen. Es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, und es wird schmerzhaft sein, das kann dir niemand nehmen. Und du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass keiner deine Sätze beginnt oder zu Ende spricht."

„Das wird mir am meisten fehlen."

„Was wird aus euerm Laden?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung." „Hätte Fred weitergemacht?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte George unsicher.

„Ich finde, und das ist meine persönliche Meinung, du solltest weiter machen. Vielleicht findest du ja jemand, der dich Unterstützt. Ron zum Beispiel." George sah mich an.

„Ron? Der ist ein Chaot. Das könnte…, sogar etwas werden. Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Wir waren inzwischen im Fuchsbau angekommen.

„Vielleicht solltest du…"

„…erst etwas schlafen", beendete er meine Satz. Wir sahen uns an, dann brachen wir in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Dies wiederum liess die Andern mit ihren Gesprächen aufhören. George umarmte mich.

„Danke Lynni, du bist echt in Ordnung." Ich sah ihn fragend an.

Woher kannte er meinen Spitznamen, noch dazu da ich ihn hasste.

„Vielleicht werde ich dir das mal verraten, aber nicht heute", sagte er zu mir, da er wohl wusste woran ich dachte. Dann zwinkerte er mir zu, drückte seine Mutter an sich, und ging nach oben.

„Du bist ein Engel, Eleina. Keine Ahnung wie du das machst", sagte Molly und sah ihrem Sohn nach.

„Jeder hat ein Talent für irgendetwas, das ist eben meines."

„Tut uns leid, dass wir bereits gehen müssen, aber wir haben noch einen Termin." Severus stand hinter mir.

„Ach, wir haben einen Termin? Ich dachte du wolltest in die Winkelgasse?"

„Ja, dort haben wir einen Termin."

Auf die fragenden Gesichter konnte ich nichts Antworten. Severus verabschiedete sich bereits und wurde, natürlich von Molly, nochmals gedrückt.

Auch ich verabschiedete mich und musste mich wohl von jedem der Anwesenden drücken lassen. Dann flohten wir in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Bevor wir jedoch gingen, sah Severus mich eindringlich an.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Könntest du bitte…" Er blickte an sich hinunter. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Gehrock. Augenblicklich war er wieder schwarz.

„Zufrieden?"

„Danke." Er nahm mich bei der Hand und wir gingen in die Winkelgasse.

Viele der Hexen und Zauberer die durch die Strasse gingen, sahen uns nach. Doch Severus ging zielstrebig weiter und bog dann in die Nokturngasse ein.

„Wo sagtest du, haben wir unsern Termin?" Doch er zog mich weiter.

Erst vor einem kleinen Geschäft blieben wir stehen. Ich hatte allerdings keine Zeit um mir die Auslage anzusehen, denn Severus trat bereits ein.

„Oh, Professor Snape, da sind sie ja. Hier ist ihre Bestellung." Der Mann hinter dem Tresen überreichte ihm eine Schachtel.

Severus öffnete sie um sich den Inhalt anzusehen. Es waren Zwei Phiolen, wie ich sie um den Hals trug.

„Schön, wir sind allerdings auch noch wegen etwas anderem hier."

Ich sah mich um. In der Auslage des Ladens lagen Ketten, Colliers, Broschen, Anhänger, Armbänder und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, was wir hier wollten.

„Severus, was wollen wir hier?"

Severus wechselte den Tresen. Er blieb vor einer Vitrine mit Ringen stehen.

Der Zauberer hinter dem Tresen, begann augenblicklich, die Vitrine aufzuschliessen und die Ringe heraus zu nehmen. Als sie alle auf dem Tresen standen, drehte sich Severus zu mir um. Severus, war Severus, und man durfte nicht vergessen, dass er in romantischen Dingen etwas steif war.

„Ich denke, du hast lange genug darauf gewartet."

„Was soll das heissen?", fragte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Willst du mich heiraten?" Ich schnappte nach Luft.

Hatte er mir jetzt wirklich einen Antrag gemacht? Hatte ich ihn richtig verstanden. Doch so lange überlegen konnte ich gar nicht, denn meine Stimme machte sich selbstständig.

„Ja, natürlich will ich", sagte ich noch bevor die Worte wirklich bei mir angekommen waren.

Ich viel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn mit ganzer Leidenschaft.

Ich hatte nun die Freie Auswahl. Und dieser Juwelier hatte wirklich wunderschöne Ringe. „Und ich kann mir aussuchen was ich will?" Er nickte. Ich entschied mich für einen einfachen silbernen Ring, mit einem Diamanten darin.

Dann suchte ich jedoch auch einen für Severus aus. Einen einfachen Silbernen Ring.

„Eine wunderbare Wahl, Miss ?"

„Dumbledore", sagte ich.

„Oh, natürlich Miss Dumbledore." Der Verkäufer verschwand und kam gleich darauf wieder. Er gab Severus das mit Satin bezogene Kästchen.

Dieser öffnete es und streifte mir den Ring über. Dann nahm ich seinen uns streifte ihn ihm über. Ich sah ihm in die Augen, und für einen ganz kleinen Moment hätte ich schwören können, hatte er Tränen darin.

„Herzliche Gratulation. Ich hoffe sie beehren uns auch für die Trauringe." Severus warf dem Besitzer einen Blick zu bei dem er verschüchtert zurück wich.

„Vielen Dank, ich denke, das werden wir."

Als wir das Geschäft verliessen, konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von Severus nehmen.

„Was?"

„Warum jetzt?"

„Ich hätte es schon früher tun sollen, aber die Umstände haben es nicht zugelassen."

„Es hat nicht zufälligerweise mit dem Besuch von Narzissa zu tun?" Severus sah mich an.

„Auch", gab er zu.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich.

Wir waren inzwischen wieder in der Winkelgasse. Da es nun später Abend war, hatte sich die Gasse gefüllt.

Überall waren Hexen und Zauberer die ihre Einkäufe erledigten. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich zu mir, und küsste mich.

Wir standen mitten in der Winkelgasse! Dann gingen wir weiter, wie wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Ich beobachtete ihn während wir in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück gingen. Doch es schien keine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu sein. Nichts, das darauf hindeutete, dass er mich gerade um meine Hand gebeten hatte. Wir flohten zurück nach Hogwarts.

Albus sass in seinem Büro.

„Hattet ihr einen schönen Ausflug?"

„Ja, und wie schön", strahlte ich und hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen. Er sah mich fragend an. „Severus hat um meine Hand angehalten", sagte ich und hüpfte beinahe vor Freude.

„Ich gratuliere euch, von ganzem Herzen", sagte der Schulleiter, stand auf und Umarmte mich, bevor er Severus die Hand schüttelte.

„Severus, deine Wünsche konnten bereits berücksichtig werden. Die Elfen haben ganze Arbeit geleistet." Severus nickte und ich sah ihn an.

„Noch mehr Überraschungen?" Severus sagte mir nichts. Er nickte Albus zu und zog mich aus dem Büro.

„Nicht so schnell, ich kann in meinem Zustand, an dem du nicht ganz unschuldig bist, nicht so rasch", beschwerte ich mich.

In der Eingangshalle blieb Severus stehen. Er sah sich um.

„Was ist los? Etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Ohne mir zu Antworten ging er auf eine Tür zu, die mir bis anhin nie aufgefallen war. Die Tür dürfte es eigentlich nicht geben. Doch Severus schien es selbstverständlich zu sein, dass er sie öffnete. Er trat ein.

„Kommst du?" Immer noch mit fragendem Blick ging ich auf ihn zu. Er liess mich zu erst eintreten.

„Was soll ich den…" Es verschlug mir die Sprache. Ich stand in einem Korridor. Hell, geräumig. Hinten links war eine Treppe die nach unten führte.

„Du…, ich…, wir haben doch erst gestern darüber gesprochen?"

„Ja?"

„Wie hast du das so schnell hinbekommen?"

„Ich habe heute Morgen mit Albus gesprochen."

„Du hattest doch Unterricht?"

„Mittwochs ist die erste Stunde in Verteidigung nicht belegt."

„Du Schuft."

Ich sah mir den Korridor an. Die Treppe war mit einem kleinen Gitter gesichert. An der Kopfwand waren grosse Fenster und an der Wand rechts vier Türen. Ich öffnete die Erste.

Es war das Schlafzimmer. Ein grosser Schrank mit Spiegeltür, eine Kommode und darüber ein Make up Spiegel.

Auch hier war ein grosses Fenster. An der Wand stand ein grosses Bett aus Metall. Schwarze Bettwäsche lag darauf.

Und die nächste Tür, gegenüber dem Bett war das Badezimmer. Gross, mit Wanne und Dusche.

Ich verliess das Badezimmer, ging durch das Schlafzimmer zurück in den Korridor.

Ich öffnete die Nächste Tür. Das Zimmer hatte ein grosses Fenster, was es schön hell machte. Es stand ein kleiner Brautisch darin und ein Poster der Schicksals Schwestern hing an der Wand.

Eindeutig wurde dieses Zimmer für Neele eingerichtet.

Das Zimmer daneben hatte, nebst grossem Fenster, einen grossen Tisch mit Zeichen und Schreibpergament. Über dem Bett ein Poster der Quidditch Mannschaft Pride of Portree. Eindeutig Shane.

Vor der vierten Tür blieb ich stehen. Severus stand noch an der Schlafzimmertür. Zögerlich öffnete ich die Tür. Ausser der hölzernen Wiege stand nur ein Schrank und eine Wickelkommode darin. Auch hier war ein Grosses Fenster eingebaut worden und das Zimmer strahlte im fahlen Mondlicht.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Severus hinter mich getreten war. Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

Den Blick noch immer auf die Wiege gerichtet. Dann gingen wir über die Treppe nach unten.

Die Räume, die Severus bis anhin bewohnte waren total verändert. Seine ganzen Zaubertrank Sachen waren in das Alte Schlafzimmer gebracht worden, welches jetzt wesentlich grösser erschien.

Im Wohnzimmer war ein neues Fenster eingebaut worden, was auch hier alles heller werden liess.

„Ist es so, wie du es haben wolltest?"

„Ja. Ist es so, dass du damit leben kannst?" Er küsste meinen Nacken.

„Ich kann mit allem leben, was dich glücklich macht." Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und küsste ihn.

Erst zaghaft, dann leidenschaftlicher. Dann liess ich von ihm ab und ging die Treppe nach oben, doch auf der dritten Stufe drehte ich mich um und zwinkerte ihm zu, und ging dann weiter.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Severus mir folgen würde.

Noch bevor ich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer erreicht hatte, hatte er mich eingeholt. Er legte seine Hände um meinen Bauch und küsste mich in den Nacken. Dann öffnete er mein Kleid. Nachdem es zu Boden viel stieg ich daraus und warf Severus einen lasziven Blick über die Schulter zu und schwenkte nur kurz einen Finger.

Sofort öffneten sich die Knöpfe seines Gehrockes und er viel ihm von den Schultern. Vor dem Bett drehte ich mich um, und setzte mich darauf.

Als Severus in Reichweite kam, zog ich an am Hosenbund näher. Ich küsste seinen Bauch, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Körper jagte, denn die feinen Härchen stellten sich auf.

Während meine Zunge die Muskeln nachzeichnete, öffnete ich die Hose. Er war bereits sehr erregt, was mir sein halbsteifer Schwanz verriet.

Ich fuhr mit der Hand darüber und er stöhnte. Als ich ihn dann auch von seiner Short befreite, stand seine Männlichkeit senkrecht von ihm ab. Ich liess mich nach hinten fallen und stütze mich auf den Ellbogen auf.

Für einen Moment genoss ich nur das Bild welches sich mir bot. Severus beugte sich zu mir, und zog mir den Slip aus. Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss jede seiner Berührungen.

Seine Küsse auf meinen Innenschenkeln liessen mich zittern. Er wanderte mit der Zunge weiter, über meine Flanke zu den Brüsten, dann zu meinem Mund. Unsere Zungen verbanden sich in wildem Kampf um sich nur zu lösen, damit wir atmen konnten. Ich war inzwischen nach hinten gerutscht, so dass Severus bequem zwischen meinen Schenkeln Platz hatte. Er schob sein Becken in meine Richtung und ich fühlte seinen Schwanz heiss an meinem Eingang.

Mit einem sanften Stoss drang er in mich ein. Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte. Als sich seine Hand auf meiner Wange spürte machte ich die Augen auf. Severus bewegte sich langsam.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er. Ich brachte nur ein lächeln zu stande, denn für mehr wahr ich nicht mehr fähig. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, die Stösse härter.

„Jah…,Ahh…, Ahh…" Es machte mich wahnsinnig an, wenn ich seine Erregung hören konnte.

„Bei Merlin…, jah…", keuchte ich. Die Wärme zog sich in mir zusammen.

Auf Severus Stirn hatten sich kleine Schweissperlen gebildet. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Wahrscheinlich unbewusst, aber das tat er immer, kurz bevor er kam.

Mit letzter Kraft hob ich ihm mein Becken entgegen. Das war genau der Auslöser der uns beiden noch gefehlt hatte.

„Ahh…"

„Jah…" Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

Nur unser ineinander verschlungen Körper existierten. Das drum herum war Nebensache.

Ich kam erst wieder in die Realität, als Severus sich aus mir zurück zog und sich neben mich legte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht richtig hinlegen, meinst du nicht?" Ich blickte kurz auf. Wir lagen quer im Bett. Ein lachen überkam mich. Severus sah mich fragend an.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal quer im Bett gelegen?"

„Vor zwei Wochen." Jetzt sah ich ihn fragend an.

„Ich war angeheitert."

„Aha, betrunken." Seine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben.

„Was? Wenn du nur angeheitert gewesen wärst, hättest du nicht quer im Bett gelegen." Zähneknirschend musste er mir recht geben.

Zwei Wochen, sagte er. Ich liess meine Gedanken zwei Wochen zurück schweifen. Damals stritten wir uns, ich war damit konfrontiert, meine kleine Tochter alleine zur Welt zu bringen. Und mit Neele und Shane zusammen eine Familie zu sein. Jetzt, war ich verlobt, hatte ein neues Zuhause und freute mich wie ein kleines Kind.

Severus stupste mich an. Ich schreckte aus meinen Tagträumen auf.

„Wo warst du?"

„Hier. Ich habe mir die letzten zwei Wochen angesehen, und war gerade wieder zurück." Ich lächelte ihn an.

Wir legten uns hin und ich kuschelte mich wieder an Severus.

„Hast du dir auch schon einen Termin ausgesucht?" Severus sah mich fragend über meine Schulter an. „Na wegen der Hochzeit, oder hast du es dir schon anders überlegt?"

„Nein. Ich dachte du wolltest den Termin bestimmen."

„Gut, dann vor ende Sommerferien." Severus nickte.

„Was ist mit Neele und Shane?"

„Was soll mit ihnen sein?"

„Sie heissen noch immer Miller. Dieses Kind, wird bereits als Snape geboren." Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was muss ich tun, um das zu ändern?"

„Du, eigentlich gar nichts", lachte ich. Seine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben. „Ich muss es nur in ihren Geburtsurkunden ändern lassen."

„Und warum hast du das nicht bereits?" Jetzt sah ich ihn wohl fragend an.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du damit einverstanden gewesen wärst", gab ich zu. Severus küsste mich und mir war bewusst, dass ich morgen wieder ins Zaubereiministerium musste. Wir schliefen irgendwann dann doch ein.

Als Severus am nächsten morgen aufstand, blieb ich liegen. Ich wusste, dass Remus seinen Unterricht wieder übernehmen konnte und so hatte ich eigentlich keinen Grund um aufzustehen.

„Begleitest du mich zum Frühstück?" Ich blickte verschlafen auf.

„Ja, gut, wenn du willst", gähnte ich und stand auf.

In Windeseile war ich angezogen und zauberte mein Haar zu einem langen Zopf.

„Weisst du was es für Vorteile hat, hier oben zu wohnen? Wir müssen nur noch gerade aus, um in die Grosse Halle zu kommen", grinste ich Severus an.

Als er mir jedoch die Tür öffnete, war ich erstaunt. In der Eingangshalle waren einige Schüler, die sich um die Tür geschart hatten. Als sie uns sahen, machten sie Platz. Einige tuschelten, andere lächelten.

„Was ist, hab ich einen roten Punkt auf der Nase?", fragte ich Severus. Dieser jedoch zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Auch in der Grossen Halle war es nicht anders. Wir gingen Hand in Hand nach vorne. Die Lehrer sahen uns gleichermassen fragend an wie die Schüler. Wir setzten uns. Severus goss uns Tee ein.

Noch immer war es in der Halle stiller als sonst. Dann kamen zwei Gryffindors rauschend herein.

Ich lachte, als ich ihren Auftritt sah. Sie standen Severus in nichts nach.

„Habt ihr uns etwas zu sagen?", schnarrte Shane und knallte mir den Tagespropheten vor die Nase.

Seit Voldemorts tot, waren erst einige Tage vergangen. Albus hatte die Reporter so gut er konnte von Hogwarts abgeschirmt, und doch brachte der Prophet jeden Tag eine neue Sensationsgeschichte.

„Du wirst dich augenblicklich bei deiner Muttern für dieses Benehmen entschuldigen, Shane", zischte Severus ihm gefährlich zu. Shane schien sich erst zu überlegen ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Zwang sich dann allerdings zu einem genuschelten

„Tschuldigung."

In der Zwischenzeit las ich den Artikel, den er mir vor die Nase gepfeffert hatte. Dann sah ich Shane an und wechselte zu Neele. Ich hielt Severus die Zeitung hin. Er hatte gerade eine Tasse in der Hand, als er die Überschrift las.

„Hogwarts Meister der Zaubertränke heiratet seine ehemalige Schülerin."

„Also ja, wir haben euch etwas zu sagen", sagte ich und sah zu Severus. Dieser jedoch machte nicht anstallt, etwas zu sagen.

„Euer Vater hat mich gebeten ihn zu heiraten, was ich auch tun werde. Allerdings geschah das erst gestern Abend und so konnten wir euch noch nichts sagen. Außerdem werden wir in den Ferien, nicht zurück nach Nr. 12 gehen, sondern in unsere Wohnung hier."

„Was ist mit Simon, Daniel, Sanders und Delia?"

„Die können uns besuchen, wann immer sie wollen", bestätigte ich mit einem Seitenblick zu Severus. Dieser zog zwar die Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber nichts.

„Und wo sollen wir bitte Schlafen? Im Gryffindorschlafsaal?", fragte Neele.

„Nicht direkt, kommt mit." Ich stand auf. Da sich Severus jedoch nicht bewegte blieb ich stehen und sah ihn an.

„Kommst du? Oder brauchst du eine Einladung." Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stand er auf.

Sicher hatte er eine geeignete Antwort parat, die er sich aber sparte.

Wir verliessen gemeinsam die Halle. Neele und Shane folgten uns. Wir steuerten die Tür in der Eingangshalle an.

Severus öffnete sie und lies uns eintreten. Neele, ganz neugierig, öffnete die erste Tür.

Es war unser Schlafzimmer.

„Cool, schwarze Bettwäsche", sagte Shane und lehnte im Türrahmen. Neele sah sich weiter um.

„Hey Nee, das muss dein Zimmer sein." Neele rannte aus unserm Badezimmer ins nächste Zimmer.

„Wow, mein eigener Brautisch", freute sie sich. Shane sah sich im Zimmer um. Er sagte allerdings nicht.

Neele ging nun neugierig in das nächste Zimmer.

„Dass muss dann deines sein Shane", rief sie. Gemächlich schritt Shane aus Neeles Zimmer. Als er in sein eigenes sah, funkelten seine Augen. Er strich um den grossen Tisch. Blätterte in den vielen Pergamenten und griff nach einer seiner neuen Federn. Er sah sie sich näher an. Dann sah er Neele an und diese sah ihn an. Sie warfen sich Blicke zu.

„Was ist los?"

„Es ist toll…"

„…aber uns fehlt etwas."

„Und was?", fragte Severus.

„Wir schlafen seit elf Jahren in einem Zimmer…"

„…und das wollen wir nicht aufgeben." Ich lehnte an Severus. Dieser sah Neele und Shane eindringlich an.

Dann nickte er. Die beiden rannten auf uns zu und umarmten uns.

„Und jetzt sehen wir uns das Zimmer unserer Schwester an", beschloss Neele und zog Shane mit sich hinaus. Die Tür zum letzten Zimmer wurde geöffnet.

„Ist noch ziemlich kahl", stellte Shane fest.

„Das wird schon", sagte ich und deutete auf die Treppe.

Sie gingen langsam nach unten. Bereits auf der Treppe konnten sie sehen, dass es viel heller war als sonst.

„Wow, das ist ja toll", meinte Shane und setzte sich auf die Grosse Sitzecke.

Die Bücherregale waren voll mit Büchern die er lesen konnte.

Neele hingegen, interessierte sich eher für das alte Schlafzimmer. Sie machte grosse Augen als sie in den Raum trat. Severus ganze Sachen waren hier untergebracht. Auch seine Privaten Vorräte an Tränken und Zutaten.

Gerade als sie die Hand nach einem der Phiolen ausstreckte, räusperte sich Severus.

„Ich werde dich nie, ohne mich, in diesem Raum sehen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Aber…" Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben und sah seine Tochter eindringlich an. „Na gut", lenkte sie ein.

„So, und jetzt ab zu euerm Unterricht", scheuchte ich die Kinder hinaus. Sie verliessen die Wohnung durch die alte Eingangstür. Ich lehnte an Severus.

„Ich werde die Wand entfernen lassen."

„Lass mal, ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte ich und löste mich von ihm.

„Viel Spass beim Unterricht", grinste ich ihm zu, küsste ihn auf die Nase und ging.

In der Eingangshalle wurde ich von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny abgefangen.

„Hast du das mit Absicht gemacht", grinste Harry mich an.

„Ich weiss nicht, von was du sprichst?"

„Na den Artikel im Propheten. Sie reden nicht mehr von mir."

„Ach so, nein, das war nicht so geplant", sagte ich entschuldigend.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, das ist nur gut so. Jetzt hab ich endlich etwas Ruhe." Ich sah ihn an. So wie ich ihn einschätzte war es das richtige für ihn.

„Na gut, dann ist es wohl in Ordnung."

„Sicher, nur willst du wirklich die Fledermaus heiraten?", fragte Ron. Ich lachte. Die Gryffindors sahen mich erstaunt an.

„Ihr nennt ihn auch so?"

„Wieso auch?", fragte nun Hermine.

„Wir haben ihn damals in der zweiten, oder dritten Klasse so genannt, und das bis zum Schluss beibehalten. Interessant, dass das heute auch noch so ist. So, jetzt muss ich aber."

„Wir auch, sonst kommen wir zur Fledermaus zuspät." Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich ging nach oben in das Büro meines Grossvaters.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ins Ministerium, hab da noch was zu erledigen", sagte ich nur und stieg in den Kamin.

Im Ministerium suchte ich wieder einmal die Abteilung für Geburten und Anmeldungen.

„Oh, Miss Dumbledore, was kann ich dieses Mal für sie tun?"

„Sie sagten mir doch damals, ich könnte ihren Nachnamen ändern lassen?"

„Ja?"

„Ich würde das jetzt gerne tun." Die Hexe lächelte.

„Setzen sie sich, geht einen Moment." Ich sass also wieder auf einem der Stühle.

Nach einer halben Stunde rief mich die Hexe.

„Hier bitte ausfüllen. Sobald Professor Snape das Unterschrieben hat, werden Neele und Shane offiziell Snape heissen."

„Ich brauch das nicht mehr zurückbringen?"

„Nein, wird automatisch eingesetzt."

„Gut, danke", sagte ich und verabschiedete mich. Sofort ging ich wieder nach Hogwarts. Albus sass nicht an seinem Platz, doch das kümmerte mich nicht.

Ich eilte die Treppen nach unten. Dann klopfte ich an die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Ohne auf das Herein zu warten, trat ich ein. Severus sah mich bohrend an.

Ich wusste dass er es hasste, wenn man ihn störte.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber du müsstest das Unterschreiben."

„Ein Ehevertrag", zischte ein Slytherin.

„Mr. Coleman, 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen unangemessenem verhalten." Der Schüler öffnete den Mund, doch ein Blick von Severus liess ihn schweigen.

Ich grinste. Dann ging ich nach vorne.

Severus nahm das Papier entgegen und sah mich fragend an.

„Lies selbst." Er überflog das Papier, dann ging er zu seinem Tisch, holte eine Feder und Unterschrieb. Voller Freude umarmte ich ihn und küsste ihn.

Der Tränkemeister schob mich sanft, aber bestimmt von sich weg.

„Nicht im Unterricht", sagte er dann zischend.

„Entschuldige", murmelte ich, und wurde leicht rot. Dann ging ich wieder, nicht ohne Severus einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Lächelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Oben. Dann flohte ich zu Nr. 12.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte ich damit die Planung der nächsten Tage zu machen. Ich war überzeugt, dass wir nun weniger Ansturm haben würden, und über kurz oder lang, die Häuser eines nach dem Andern schliessen könnten.

„Daphne, braucht ihr sonst noch etwas?", fragte ich als ich den Einkaufszettel schrieb.

„Nein, ich glaube das war alles. Sonst geh ich eben selber los und organisiere es." Ich stand auf und umarmte sie.

„Was ist los?"

„Ach ich weiss nicht, ich bin gerade so sentimental."

„Das sind die Hormone", wog Daphne ab.

„Ich weiss nicht, ich fühl mich irgendwie so in Watte gepackt."

„Das legt sich wieder."

„Ich hoffe es."

In den folgenden Wochen legte sich der Ansturm auf Harry nur langsam. Es versuchten immer wieder Reporter ins Schloss zu kommen, doch Albus hatte sie alle im Griff. Ausserdem hatten die Siebtklässler und Fünftklässler ja wichtige Prüfungen. Und da jetzt ende Juni war herrschte eine explosive Stimmung im Schloss. Ich versuchte einen grossen Bogen um alle Prüflinge zu machen.

Auch Neele und Shane hatten ihre ersten Prüfungen, nur so wichtig waren die ja nicht.

In meinem Büro wurde mir beinahe die Tür eingerannt, da alle Prüfungsangst hatten. Jetzt, da Voldemort nicht mehr das Thema war. Kamen die Kinder mit allen andern Sorgen und Problemchen zu mir.

Doch an diesem Morgen, eine Woche vor Ferienbeginn, war mein Büro geschlossen. Ich war bereits am frühen Morgen ins Haus Nr. 12 gefloht. Daphne hatte gerade das Frühstück gemacht. Ich ass nichts, denn ich war nervös.

„Jetzt komm schon, setz dich und iss. Wir haben noch eine Stunde bis wir dort sein müssen." Ich setzte mich und trank einen Tee.

Eine Viertelstunde vor meinem Termin stand Daphne auf und ging sich umziehen. Dann flohten wir ins St. Mungo. Es war wunderschöner Tag.

Wir gingen direkt in den dritten Stock. Der Heiler erwartete uns bereits.

„Sind wir zu spät?"

„Nein, ich war nur mit der Patientin davor schon fertig." Wir gingen in das Zimmer. „Wie fühlen sie sich?"

„Müde, erschöpft."

„Gefühlsdusselig", ergänzte Daphne.

„Ja, das ist ganz normal." Der Heiler schwang seinen Zauberstab über meinen Bauch und liess immer wieder Bilder aus einer andern Perspektive erscheinen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Sie müssen sich schonen, rigoros."

„Wie?"

„Wir werden die letzten fünf Wochen mit diesem Befund nicht schaffen."

„Warum?"

„Ihre Tochter drückt bereits nach unten, der Hals ist verstrichen und ihr Muttermund ist bereits einen Zentimeter geöffnet. Keine Anstrengung, keine weiten Strecken gehen und keinen Sex."

„Keinen Sex? Auch nicht…"

„Nein, keinen Sex", sagte der Heiler mit Nachdruck. Ich nickte etwas verstört.

Der Heiler entliess mich mit dem Versprechen, in zwei Wochen wieder zu kommen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Daphne nachdem wir draussen waren.

„Ja, ich denke schon." Daphne begleitete mich nach Hogwarts.

„Ich werde in mein Büro gehen."

„Du sollst dich doch schonen."

„Das ist doch schonen, ich werde mich auf einen Stuhl setzen und nur zuhören."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich", lächelte ich. Doch Daphne begleitete mich bis zur Tür des Büros.

„Viel Spass", sagte sie und grinste mich an. Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich setzte mich an meinen Tisch.

Kaum zehn Minuten später klopfte es.

„Ja Bitte?" Harry öffnete. „Hallo. Solltest du nicht in irgendeinem Unterricht sein?"

„Bin mit der Prüfung bei Remus schon fertig, da dachte ich, ich sehe mal bei dir nach." „Tja, wie du siehst, ich arbeite ein wenig. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, sehr gut. Ich bin endlich nur noch Schüler. Keiner erwartet mehr etwas von mir, Keiner will mich noch töten, und ich werde nicht mehr so beobachtet. Also, alles kein Problem."

„Und die Prüfungen?"

„Die schaffe ich bestimmt", sagte er zuversichtlich.

„Und die Andern?"

„Die werden es auch schaffen. George hat Ron gefragt, ob er mit ihm den Laden weiterführen möchte. Ich glaube er wird es tun."

„Das ist gut, ich wusste, dass er sich meinen Vorschlag überlegen würde."

„Ron?"

„Nein, George. Ich habe mich mit ihm doch unterhalten, an der Beerdigung."

„Du hast ihm den Vorschlag gemacht?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Das hat ihm gut getan." Ich lächelte.

„Und was wirst du tun?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich Auror werden, aber ob ich das noch mache, weiss ich nicht."

„Warum nicht? Es wird immer andere geben, die das Gefühl haben ihnen gehört die Welt."

„Ja, schon, aber ob ich die dann wirklich fangen will? Vielleicht werde ich auch einfach Lehrer hier und zieh mich zurück."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?"

„Warum nicht? Hermine wird im Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Haltung magischer Geschöpfe arbeiten. Und Ginny ist noch ein Jahr hier."

„Ich an deiner Stelle, würde Auror werden. Du könntest es weit bringen, und vielleicht sogar, irgendwann mal Minister werden."

„Nee, lass mal. Da hab ich gar keinen Ehrgeiz dazu." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Musst du wissen, aber dir stehen alle Möglichkeiten offen."

„Danke", nuschelte Harry und verabschiedete sich.

Ich machte mich wieder an meinen Akten zu schaffen. Doch sehr weit kam ich nicht, denn ich verspürte ein ziehen im Unterleib.

„Vielleicht hatte der Heiler doch recht", sagte ich mehr zu mir selber. Ich liess die Akten in den Schrank schweben, räumte den Tisch auf, und ging aus dem Büro.

An der Tür hinterliess ich ein Pergament, dass ich in meinen Privaten Räumen zu finden sei, und selbstverständlich gestört werden dürfe, dann ging ich. Ich setzte mich in unser grosses Wohnzimmer und holte ein Buch aus dem Regal.

Kurz vor Mittag klopfte es. Natürlich an der Tür oben.

Ich stieg also die Treppe nach oben und öffnete. Ein Paar Zweitklässler standen draussen. Ich liess sie herein, und ging mit ihnen nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür unten geöffnet und Severus trat ein.

Als die Schüler ihn sahen, zucken sie kurz zusammen. Er wiederum hob eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah mich an.

„Wir können uns später gerne weiter unterhalten. Aber wenn ihr noch zu Mittag essen wollt, solltet ihr jetzt gehen." Die Schüler standen auf und verabschiedeten sich höflich.

„Was tust du da?"

„Ich arbeite."

„Muss das hier sein?" Ich ging nicht au diese Frage ein sondern begann mit einem ganz andern Thema.

„Ich war heute im St. Mungo."

„Ja?"

„Der Heiler meinte, ich muss mich schonen, und die Kleine könnte jeden Moment kommen." Severus sah mich an. Ich erkannte Verwirrung in seinen Augen.

„Ich muss mich schonen, zwingend." Er setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa und legte seinen Arm um mich. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Severus küsste mich auf die Stirn, seine Finger streichelten meinen Arm.

Er lehnte sich zu mir und begann mein Gesicht zu küssen. Seine Hände streichelten über meinen Körper.

„Lass das", flüsterte ich und küsste ihn.

„Warum sollte ich", sagte er und machte weiter. Ich wollte bestimmt nicht, dass er aufhörte, doch laut dem Heiler sollte er es tun. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuchte mich zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Hör auf Severus, bitte." Etwas gefrustet hielt er inne und funkelte mich an.

„Der Heiler sagte ich hätte ein absolutes Sex verbot."

„Was?"

„Du weisst doch, Sex kann Wehen auslösen."

„Ach?"

„Sag bloss das hast du nicht gewusst?" Severus sah mich an. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, dass er etwas nicht wusste. Ich erklärte es ihm, was ihm ein unzufriedenes Grummeln entlockte.

„Lass uns essen gehen", sagte ich, stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Wir hatten kaum die Treppe erreicht, als ich unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Ich dachte es sei unmerklich, doch Severus schien es offensichtlich zu sein.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts, geht schon", log ich. Severus glaubte mir nicht, liess es sich aber nicht anmerken.

In der Halle herrschte eine eigenartige Stimmung. Viele der Schüler steckten mitten in ihren Prüfungen und hatten deshalb schlechte Laune. Nur am Gryffindortisch wurde gelacht.

„Ihre Prüfungen erscheinen sie ja mit Freude zu erfüllen. Wir werden sehen, ob das Ende Woche auch noch so ist." Severus liess es sich nicht nehmen gegen die Löwen zu stänkern. Ich sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Der Tränkemeister warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nur weil du auf Entzug bist, braucht du doch nicht die Gryffindors fertig zu machen."

„Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst." Wir setzten uns hin und assen. Severus ging gleich nach dem Essen zurück in seinen Unterrichtsraum. Ich setzte mich an den Gryffindortisch.

„Na, alles klar bei euch?"

„Hi Eleina, ja, bis jetzt alles super." Harry und Ron daneben nickten eifrig. Ich sah zu Neele und Shane.

„Und bei euch?"

„Kein Problem bis jetzt", sagte Neele.

„Wenn wir Dads Prüfung noch schaffen sind wir fein raus", antwortete Shane.

„Das werdet gerade ihr ja wohl hinbekommen", schnarrte jetzt Ron.

„Was ist los?"

„Snape hat doch recht, wir können erst beruhigt sein, wenn wir die Tränkeprüfung geschafft haben. Und wir haben leider keine Snape Gene."

„Ich hatte die auch nicht, und hab's geschafft", antwortete ich ihm.

„Ja, schon, du bist aber eine Dumbledore."

„Was soll das heissen? Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt, Albus war immer eine Niete in Tränke, und meine Mutter auch. Das hat nichts mit den Genen zu tun, sondern mit der Affinität der Zutaten. Stellt euch einfach vor, ihr Kocht was Leckeres. Ist in etwas das Selbe."

„Du willst uns jetzt aber nicht sagen, Snape könnte kochen?", fragte Harry grinsend. „Das weiss ich gar nicht", musste ich ehrlicherweise zugeben. „Aber ich werde es herausfinden, da könnt ihr euch sicher sein", lachte ich. Danach verabschiedete ich mich von den Schülern und ging zurück in unsere Räume.

Während den offiziellen Schulstunden verirrte sich kaum jemand zu mir und so legte ich die Beine hoch, las in einem Buch und entspannte mich, wie es der Heiler von mir erwartete. Doch bereits am frühen Nachmittag wurde mir die Türe eingerannt.

Vorwiegend von Schülern die gerade aus Severus Klassenzimmer kamen. Ich beruhigte sie so gut ich konnte und musste doch innerlich kichern.

Hatten wir uns damals auch so angestellt? Hatten wir auch so eine Furcht vor diesem Fach? Wenn ich die gehabt hätte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Als Severus dann, schlechtgelaunt in die Wohnung kam, verabschiedete sich der letzte Schüler.

„Du bescherst mir eine menge Arbeit, Severus." Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Die Schüler haben angst vor dir."

„Wenn sie vorbereitet währen, bräuchten sie die nicht zu haben."

„Komm schon, wenigstens einmal ein Freundliches Wort würde auch nicht schaden."

„Ich dachte du mischst dich nicht in meine Arbeit ein?" Ich hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut, war ja bloss ein Vorschlag." Sogar mir war nicht danach, mich mit einem Tränkemeister mit solch schlechter Laune zu unterhalten.

Also sagte ich nichts, und widmete mich wieder meinem Buch.

Severus ging nach oben. Ich vermutete dass er duschen ging, denn er kam eine ganze Weile nicht zurück. Nachdem er den Weg wieder nach unten gefunden hatte, ging er in sein Brauzimmer und schloss die Tür. Ich seufzte und las weiter.

Eigentlich rechnete ich damit dass er zum Abendessen wieder heraus kam. Als er dies nicht tat, beschloss ich, alleine zu gehen.

In der grossen Halle waren schon die meisten Schüler an ihren Tischen. Ich ging nach vorne und setzte mich hin.

„Kommt Severus nicht?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, er hat sich nach dem Unterricht in sein Brauzimmer eingeschlossen und ist seither nicht mehr herausgekommen." Albus grinste. Anscheinend war das nicht aussergewöhnlich. Ich ass ein paar Bissen und ging dann zu meinen Kindern.

„Na, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Nee war ganz gut, ich glaube ich hab's verbockt."

„Ach, und warum?"

„Dad hat eine ganze Weile in meinen Kessel gesehen, dann hat er mich angesehen, dann ist er nach vorne gegangen."

„Du hast es nicht verbockt", meldete sich Hermine von der andern Tischseite.

„Ach nein?"

„Nope, die Fledermaus macht das immer, wenn der Trank gut ist", sagte Ron.

„Ronald", entrüstete sich Hermine.

„Schon gut, in dem Fall habt ihrs wohl beide geschafft. Wann müsst ihr ran?" Harry sah mich zerknittert an.

„Freitagmorgen."

„Oh, dann habt ihr ja noch zwei Tage. Wenn ich euch helfen kann, sagt es."

„Du könntest ihn dazu bringen einen Erstklässlertrank auszusuchen", schlug Ron vor.

„Oder einen mit weniger als zehn Zutaten", schlug Neville vor.

„So gerne ich das tun würde, nicht einmal ich habe so viel Einfluss auf ihn", musste ich zugeben. Die Gryffindors nickten.

„Kommt ihr noch mit?", fragte ich Neele und Shane doch sie hatten bereits andere Vorstellung von ihrer Abendgestaltung. Also ging ich alleine in meine Räume. Ich duschte, zog mir mein Nachthemd an und legte mich mit einem Buch ins Bett.

Keine Ahnung, wann Severus ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war, denn ich war über meinem Buch eingeschlafen.

Als ich erwachte, lag es zusammengeklappt auf dem Nachttisch und ich war zugedeckt. Es war noch früher Morgen. Die Sonne ging gerade über dem See auf als ich Severus weckte. Er war sofort wach.

„Severus, hast du einen Schmerztrank für mich?" Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Bitte, irgend etwas." Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand er auf und ging zu seinem Schrank.

Er öffnete sein Fach und suchte nach einer bestimmten Phiole. Als er sie fand, hob er sie hoch. Im Licht der Sonne strahlte sie purpurn.

„Hier, aber nur ein kleiner Schluck." Er reichte sie mir und ich hob sie an den Mund. Bereits nach einem kleinen Schluck nahm er sie mir wieder ab.

„Das kann ich dir aber nicht jeden Morgen geben. Vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Mal." Ich nickte.

So wie der Tag begonnen hatte, zog er sich weiter. Ich hatte Schmerzen und lag meist auf dem Sofa. Die Schüler kamen und gingen, denn meine Arbeit wollte ich nicht vernachlässigen.

Als Severus jedoch kurz vor dem Nachtessen zurück in die Wohnung kam, und ich noch immer auf dem Sofa lag, wurde es ihm zuviel. Bereits das Frühstück und Mittagessen hatte ich wegen unwohlseins ausgelassen. Er hob mich hoch.

„Was bei Merlin tust du da?", schimpfte ich.

„Ich bringe dich zu Mme. Pomfrey."

„Ich will da nicht hin."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst." Doch er dachte nicht daran mich abzusetzen oder selber gehen zu lassen.

Severus trug mich in einer Ruhe in den Krankenflügel. Ich hingegen Schimpfte und rebellierte. Ohne ihn zu beeindrucken.

„Mme. Pomfrey, lassen sie den Heiler kommen."

„Nein, den brauch ich nicht." Die Medihexe kam aus ihrem Büro. Obwohl sie mein Nein sehr wohl gehört hatte, tat sie, worum Severus sie gebeten hatte.

„Fragt eigentlich hier mal jemand was ich will?" Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort.

Severus hatte mich auf eines der Betten gelegt und sich davor gestellt, also wollte er aufpassen, dass ich auch ja nicht abhaute.

Nach ca. zehn Minuten in denen wir uns eisern Anschwiegen, kam Poppy mit dem Heiler zurück.

„Sie sollten sich doch schonen."

„Tu ich doch. Ich liege den ganzen Tag auf der Couch."

„Und arbeitest", ergänzte Severus. Der Heiler hatte sich inzwischen an sein Werk gemacht.

„Haben sie etwas genommen?"

„Ich ehm, ja, Severus hat mir…"

„Miss Miller, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich rigoros schonen müssen."

„Sie haben mir aber nicht gesagt, dass ich nichts nehmen darf", protestierte ich trotzig.

„Gut, dann sage ich es ihnen jetzt. Sie werden ausschliesslich liegen, keinen Stress und keine Aufregung und sie werden nur laufen wenn sie zum Essen gehen oder auf Toilette. Und keine Tränke die sie nicht von mir haben." Ich öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder.

„Professor Snape, können wir uns unter vier Augen unterhalten?" Severus nickte und ging mit dem Mann in Poppys Büro.

Ich sah, dass sie über irgendetwas diskutierten, verstand aber kein Wort. Der Heiler schien nicht wütend oder so zu sein, sondern eher interessiert. Ich stand auf und wollte den Krankenflügel verlassen.

„Wo wollen sie jetzt wieder hin?" Ich drehte mich um.

„Ich wolle nach unten gehen."

„Haben sie heute schon etwas gegessen?"

„Nein, hat sie nicht", antwortete Severus.

„Gut, dann gehen sie Essen, dann wieder ins Bett."

„Ja Papa", sagte ich genervt und ging. Severus folgte mir.

Als er mich erreichte hatte griff er mir unter den Arm.

„Ich kann alleine gehen."

„Ich weiss." Doch er hörte nicht auf und geleitete mich in die Grosse Halle.

Viele der Schüler hatten bereits gegessen, doch die Gryffindors sassen noch da.

„Hallo Eleina, können wir dich nachher sprechen?"

„Eleina ist für niemanden mehr zu sprechen." Severus wollte mich weiter ziehen.

„Jetzt reicht es mir. Ich weiss, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich bin alt genug, um für mich alleine zu entscheiden. Ausserdem rege ich mich im Moment nur über dich auf", zischte ich Severus an. „Natürlich könnt ihr kommen, wenn es euch nicht stört, dass ich die ganze Zeit liege."

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine. Severus war schnaubend nach vorne gegangen.

„Es wird wohl doch anfang Juli", sagte ich entschuldigend.

„Wenn du nicht kannst, dann…"

„Nein, schon gut. Es sind nur noch vier Wochen bis zum Termin, und wenn sie früher kommt, kommt sie eben früher, was soll's."

„Snape scheint das anders zu sehen", meinte Harry mit einem Blick nach vorne.

„Ja, er macht sich Sorgen, aber behaltet das für euch", grinste ich. Dann ging ich nach vorne.

„Du brauchst dich nicht so aufzuspielen, ich weiss wie viel ich mir zumuten kann", sagte ich beschwichtigend. Er sagte nichts, sonder zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Ich lächelte und beugte mich zu ihm, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler. Severus knurrte ein wenig.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich. In Severus Augen konnte ich ein Nicken und ein Lächeln sehen. Mir war bewusst, dass Severus dies nie in der Grossen Halle tun würde.

Wir assen, oder besser, wir taten so als ob. Severus as sowieso nie viel und mir war heute nicht danach. Bereits nach ein paar Minuten gingen wir wieder zurück in unsere Wohnung. Ich legte mich brav auf die Couch und Severus verkroch sich in seine Brauküche. Kurz vor Acht Uhr klopfte es.

„Ist offen", rief ich. Harry, Ron und Hermine traten ein.

„Geht's dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja, macht euch mal keine Sorgen", sagte ich und deutete auf die Sessel. Die Gryffindors setzten sich. „Und, was führt euch her?"

„Die Prüfung morgen", sagte Ron und die Andern nickten.

„Ihr macht euch ernsthaft Sorgen darum?"

„Wir sind wirklich nicht so gut."

„Nicht so gut, ist untertrieben, Harry", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Hat dir das Tränkebuch denn nicht geholfen?"

„Doch hat es, aber Snape hat es mir letzte Woche eingezogen."

„Was hat er?"

„Ich hatte irgendwie nicht aufgepasst und etwas vom Kesselinhalt ist herausgespritzt und auf das Buch getropft. Snape hat es an sich genommen und mir ein sauberes gegeben." Ich stand auf und ging zum Brauzimmer.

Ich klopfte, als ich keine Antwort bekam, trat ich ein. Severus stand hinter seinen Kesseln und blickte auf.

„Hast du Harry mein Tränkebuch abgenommen?"

„Ja."

„Kann ich es wieder haben?" Er blickte auf eines der Regale. Ich ging hin, bevor ich das Regal erreichte, zuckte ich kurz zusammen. Natürlich hoffte ich, dass Severus es nicht gesehen hatte, doch leider hatte er es. Er ging schneller als ich zu dem Regal und gab es mir. Dann warf er einen Blick zur Tür hinaus.

Die Gryffindors sassen noch immer im Wohnzimmer.

„Mach es ihm nicht so schwer. Er kann nichts dafür, was sein Vater getan hat, oder nicht getan hat. Wenn du ihm eine Chance geben würdest, würdest du feststellen, dass er ein ganz lieber Kerl ist." Severus sah mich an.

Noch nicht einmal ich konnte jetzt eine Regung in seinen Augen sehen. Sie starrten dunkel und schwarz nach draussen. Ich schlang meine Arme unter seinen Schultern durch und zog ihn an mich. Ich vertiefte meine Nase in seine Halsbeuge und sog den Geruch von Moschus und Kräutern ein.

Wie ich das liebte. Severus drücke mich an sich.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er kaum hörbar. Dann löste ich mich von ihm und ging wieder nach draussen.

Bevor ich die Tür schloss, schenkte ich ihm eines meiner schönsten Lächeln.

Dann wandte ich mich wieder den Gryffindors zu.

„Hier, da hast du es wieder."

„Schön, dann schaffen wenigstens die Beiden die Prüfung."

„Komm schon Ron, du bist doch nicht blöd. Ich denke du wirst das auch ohne mein Buch schaffen."

„Ach und ich nicht?" Ich lachte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr würdet es alle schaffen, auch ohne dieses alte Buch. Aber wenn ihr das braucht um euch daran zu halten, bitte."

Wir redeten noch eine Weile über belanglose Dinge, dann gingen die Gryffindors wieder.

Ich legte mich danach ins Bett. Eigentlich wollte ich auf Severus warten, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Irgendwann bin ich dann eingeschlafen, denn als ich am frühen Morgen erwachte, lag Severus neben mir. Ich hatte wieder Schmerzen, doch ich wusste, dass ich Severus nicht wecken sollte.

Also stand ich so leise es mir möglich war auf, und ging zum Schrank. Doch auch mit allen Sprüchen die ich kannte, konnte ich das Fach nicht öffnen.

„Du wirst da nicht ran kommen." Ich erschrak.

„Hast du mich erschreckt. Kannst du nicht noch einmal eine Ausnahme machen, bitte", flehte ich.

„Ich wusste, dass du dich überanstrengst."

„Ich habe mich nicht überanstrengt, ich hab nur…, ich wollte nur…" Deprimiert setzte ich mich wieder auf das Bett.

„Geh zu Mme. Pomfrey, oder ins St. Mungo, aber ich kann dir nichts geben." Ich legte mich zurück zu Severus. In seiner Halsbeuge schloss ich die Augen.

Eine seiner Haarsträhnen kitzelte mich an der Nase. Ich lächelte und streichelte über meinen Bauch. In den letzten paar Tagen hatte sie an Tempo zugelegt. Sie strampelte fast ununterbrochen und ich wusste, dass ich bereits Wehen hatte.

„Ich werde nicht arbeiten Heute", beschloss ich. Severus nickte.

Ich muss wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meine Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, stand Severus am Schrank und zog sich an.

„Ich werde arbeiten gehen", sagte er emotionslos.

„Sei gnädig", bat ich ihn, doch sein Blick zeigte mir, dass er es nicht vor hatte.

Die Zeit verging im Flug und ich konnte kaum noch liegen. Es zog im Rücken und ich biss mir auf die Lippen vor Schmerz. Ich versuchte verzweifelt mir einzureden, dass es wieder vorbei gehen würde, doch die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer. Also quälte ich mich schlussendlich aus dem Bett und ging nach unten.

Immer wieder musste ich mich abstützen. Dann erreichte ich endlich das Tränkeklassenzimmer.

Wie gut, dass wir noch immer die Verbindungstür hatten. Ich öffnete sie. Augenblicklich waren alle Augenpaare der Klasse zur Tür gerichtet.

„Severus, ich…, es tut mir leid, ich störe dich wirklich nur ungern…" Mir wurde leicht schummrig und ich merkte wie meine Beine nachgaben.

Harry stand der Tür am nächsten und fing mich geistesgegenwärtig auf.

„Danke Harry." Severus warf einen Blick in die Klasse.

„Mr. Malfoy, holen sie den Direktor." Draco verliess sofort seinen Kessel.

„Aber seine Prüfung", protestierte ich.

„Er wird sie bestehen", sagte Severus beiläufig.

Auch wenn ich protestierte hob er mich hoch. Albus hatte kaum den Raum betreten, als Severus mit mir auf dem Arm hinaus trat. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und liess es über mich ergehen.

Die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und ich wusste, dass die Geburt nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Wir flohten direkt ins St. Mungo.

Es musste ein eigenartiges Bild abgeben, doch mir war das im Moment so was von Egal. „Severus, informiere Daphne", flüsterte ich als er mich im Untersuchungszimmer auf das Bett legte.

Der Heiler kam und sah mich an.

„Sie wollte ich eigentlich erst in einer Woche sehen."

„Tut mir leid, Madame hat es sich wohl anders überlegt." Der Heiler schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Bilder entstanden und verschwanden wieder.

„Gut, sie haben wohl recht. Sie werden nicht mehr ohne das Kind im Arm nach Hause gehen. Aber wir haben noch etwas Zeit." Der Heiler ging und eine Schwester kam.

„Bitte Severus, hole Daphne, ich möchte dass sie da draussen sitzt, bitte." Severus nickte und ging. Es war ihm nicht wohl dabei, mich alleine zu lassen, doch er liess es sich nicht anmerken.

Ich wurde aus dem Untersuchungszimmer in einen der Kreissäle gebracht. Severus war kaum fünf Minuten weg und wenn ich nicht gerade anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte es mich wohl gewundert.

Die Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und diese zu Stunden. Severus blieb die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite, doch die Geburt ging einfach nicht voran.

Jedes Mal wenn der Heiler kam, sah sein Gesicht finsterer aus als vorher. Da inzwischen die Nacht hereingebrochen war, ohne dass sich wirklich viel getan hätte, machte auch ich mir langsam Sorgen.

Als der Heiler dieses Mal kam, sah er gar nicht glücklich aus.

„Es dauert entschieden zu lange. Sie sind vier Wochen vor dem Termin, eigentlich dürfte es keine solchen Verzögerungen geben."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Severus.

„Wir werden das Kind holen und dann sehen wir weiter." Ich weinte. Meine Kraft war zur Neige gegangen und die Nachricht, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war konnte ich kaum verarbeiten.

„Wir sehen weiter? Was soll das heissen?" Ich weiss nicht ob ich Severus dankbar war, oder ob ich ihn am liebsten verhext hätte, denn eigentlich wollte ich es nicht wissen.

„Ich kann ihnen erst mehr sagen, wenn wir das Kind geholt haben, sie entschuldigen mich."

„Nein, ich entschuldige nicht." Seine Stimme war ruhig beinahe gefasst, was mich doch etwas ängstigte.

Ich kannte Severus zu gut, um nicht zu merken, dass er verunsichert war. Es war noch keine Angst, aber es könnte ganz schnell in diese Richtung umschlagen, und das bedeutete in Severus Fall sehr viel.

Der Heiler machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sicher gehen, dass ich ihn nicht hören konnte. Doch Severus schien es zu merken und stellte sich demonstrativ neben mich.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht garantieren, dass sie ihr Kind gesund im Arm halten werden. Wir tun unser möglichstes, aber es sieht schlecht aus." Damit war für den Heiler alles gesagt und er ging.

Severus legte seinen Arm um mich und ich weinte. Geschüttelt von den Schmerzen hatte ich meinen Kopf in seiner Armbeuge.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte auf dich hören sollen", schluchzte ich. Er streichelte mir über den Kopf.

Als ich aufblickte stockte mein Atem. Ich blinzelte meine Tränen weg, doch das Bild änderte sich nicht.

Über Severus rechte Wange rollte eine Träne. Ich kannte ihn jetzt schon so lange, konnte mich aber nicht erinnern ihn je weinen gesehen zu haben. Gab er mir vielleicht sogar die Schuld an diesem Schlamassel?

Ausser dieser Träne, konnte ich keine Reaktion sehen.

Der Heiler kam wieder und holte mich ab. Severus durfte nicht dabei sein. Er küsste mich innig, bevor das Bett in den Operationssaal geschoben wurde. Kurz darauf wurde mir schwarz vor den Augen und von dort an wusste ich nichts mehr.

Als ich die Augen öffnete, lag ich in einem Zimmer. Weiss, kalt und obwohl der Tag mit einem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang begonnen hatte, stürmte es jetzt draussen. Ich hörte den Regen ans Fenster trommeln. Ich war alleine, was mich nicht verwunderte.

Mein Baby hatte es wohl nicht geschafft und Severus hatte alles Recht dieser Welt wütend auf mich zu sein. Ich hätte auf ihn hören müssen. Ich hätte mich nicht so überanstrengen dürfen. Nur dieses einen Mal hätte ich an mich denken sollen.

Über mein Gesicht rannen heisse Tränen. Ich zog meine Beine an und liess allen Gefühlen freien lauf. Erst als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte schreckte ich hoch. Ich blickte in mir wohlbekannt Augen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können.

„Schhh, es wird alles gut", flüsterte Daphne.

„Ich wollte…, ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen…, es tut mir so leid…"

„Ruh dich aus, du bist noch sehr geschwächt. Professor Snape wird gleich bei dir sein."

„Ist er sehr wütend?", schluchzte ich.

„Also, du weisst, ich kenne ihn nicht so gut wie du, aber ich würde sagen, er ist gar nicht wütend." Ich kam nicht dazu Daphne zu antworten, denn die Tür ging auf.

Die dunkle Gestallt füllte die Tür aus. Sein Umhang war aufgebauscht was bedeutete, er war schnellen Schrittes unterwegs.

Daphne stand auf. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft sie festzuhalten, denn wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich angst vor dem was jetzt passieren würde. Flehend sah ich ihr nach, doch sie drehte sich nicht um sondern sie verliess das Zimmer.

Als die Tür ins Schloss viel, konnte ich die erdrückende Stille kaum aushalten. Severus kam ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf das Bett zu. Ich versuchte so gut es ging, die Tränen wegzuwischen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Das hatte er verdient. Wortlos stand er nun an meinem Bett. Dann beugte er sich zu mir und küsste mich. Seine Zunge stupste an meine Lippen und ich liess sie ein. Sofort fochten unsere Zungen einen kleinen, unwirklichen Kampf den niemand gewinnen konnte. Als wir uns von einander lösten blickte ich ihm in die Augen. Sie funkelten, doch nicht böse wie ich es erwartet hatte.

Ich musste ihn eigenartig angesehen haben, denn über sein Gesicht huschte ein seltenes Lächeln.

„Sie ist schwach, doch die Heiler sind sich sicher, dass sie es schaffen wird." Hatte er mir gerade gesagt, dass mein Kind lebte? Hatte ich ihn jetzt wirklich richtig verstanden?

Ich hatte den Mund bereits geöffnet, doch es wollten sich keine Worte finden.

Severus kannte mich zu gut, als dass ich etwas hätte sagen müssen. Er hob mich hoch.

Wie Stunden zuvor legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen um mich vom Duft von Moschus und Kräutern einlullen zu lassen.

Ich öffnete meine Augen erst wieder, als Severus mich sanft absetzte. Über einem kleinen Bettchen leuchteten etwa zehn verschiedene Bilder. Es surrte und ich fühlte mich unwohl. Als ich mich über das Bettchen beugte, sah ich sie. Zum ersten Mal sah ich meine Tochter. Am Kopfende des Bettchens war ein Zettel angebracht.

Baby Snape, 47 cm, 2620 Gramm stand darauf. Ich traute mich nicht sie anzufassen und zog meine Hand wieder zurück.

„Sie ist nicht zerbrechlich", flüsterte mir Severus ins Ohr. Ich streckte meine Hand erneut aus, und streichelte über ihren Kopf.

„Sie hat keinen Namen", sagte ich dann kaum hörbar.

„Was schlägst du vor?"

„Elodine Svera", sagte ich ohne den Blick vom Bett zu nehmen.

„Wie wäre Elodine Sophia?" Er hatte sich tatsächlich Gedanken gemacht. Ich war etwas verwundert.

„Gut, Elodine Sophia Snape", sagte ich und lächelte.

Auf dem Zettel über dem Bett erschien ihr Name.

Ich hörte die Tür nicht und erschrak, als der Heiler plötzlich am Bett stand.

„Es war allerhöchste Zeit, noch ein paar Minuten länger und sie hätte es nicht überlebt. Die Nabelschnur hatte sich um den Hals verknotet." Ich lehnte an Severus. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie aus Gummi.

„Wann kann ich sie in mein Zimmer nehmen?", fragte ich. Der Heiler warf einen Blick auf die Bilder.

„Wenn es so bleibt, werden wir sie heute Vormittag zu ihnen verlegen. Jetzt sollten sie aber wieder in ihr Bett, sie sind noch viel zu geschwächt." Ich wollte protestieren, doch Severus liess mich nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich bleibe bei ihr, wenn dir das Recht ist."

Natürlich war mir das Recht. Ich war noch zu Müde und zu geschafft als dass ich etwas anders hätte sagen können. Der Heiler half mir zurück in mein Zimmer. Dort legte ich mich aufs Bett.

Daphne hatte auf mich gewartet.

„Geht es dir gut? Du bist etwas blass."

„Bestens, es ging mir nie besser", sagte ich und lächelte.

Wir hatten jetzt Samstagmorgen und ich wusste, dass Neele und Shane keinen Unterricht mehr hatten.

„Kannst du Neele und Shane herholen?", bat ich Daphne.

„Sie sind mit dem Hogwarts Express unterwegs, ich werde sie später von Kings Cross abholen."

Ich nickte und liess mich in die Kissen fallen.

Ich musste eine ganze Weile geschlafen haben, denn ich öffnete die Augen erst, als sich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer bewegte.

Eine Schwester trat ein. Sie schob ein leeres Bettchen vor sich hin. Ich musste sie sehr verwundert angesehen haben.

„Ihr Mann hat darauf bestanden Elodine zu tragen", sagte sie beleidigt.

„Mein Mann?", fragte ich verwirrt. Doch die Schwester kam nicht dazu mir zu antworten, denn in der Tür erschien die dunkle Gestalt Severus.

Auf seinem Arm ein kleines Bündel Mensch. Ich lächelte ihn an. Severus kam zu meinem Bett und er übergab mir meine Tochter.

„Hallo meine Süsse", sagte ich und streichelte ihr über das Gesicht. Severus sah mir dabei zu.

Wir konnten uns erst von dem Baby lösen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Dürfen wir herein kommen?", fragte eine leise Stimme.

„Natürlich Neele, kommt herein." Die Tür ging auf und Neele kam gefolgt von Shane herein.

„Och wie süss", seufzte sie. Sie setzte sich zu mir auf das Bett und ich legte ihr ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm. Shane stand neben ihr und blickte auf das kleine Wesen.

Dann sah er zu mir.

„Daphne und die Jungs sind draussen, dürfen sie herein kommen?" Ich sah zu Severus. Wusste ich doch, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn zu viel Trubel herrschte. Zu meinem Erstaunen nickte er.

„Ja, hol sie." Augenblicklich war das Zimmer voller Kinder.

Simon, Daniel und Sanders, natürlich auch Delia auf dem Arm von Daphne, und Dean. Wir wurden beglückwünscht. Jeder wollte unsere Kleine auf den Arm nehmen. Irgendwann war es Severus dann wohl doch zu viel, denn er ging dazwischen und nahm Elodine zu sich.

„Ich glaube wir gehen jetzt besser", meinte Daphne und scheuchte ihre Kinder hinaus.

„Hast du dir auch schon Gedanken über einen Paten gemacht?", fragte ich Severus und lächelte ihn an.

„Narzissa."

„Bei aller Liebe, aber nein. Wie wäre es mit Harry?" Sofort schoss die Augenbraue nach oben was wohl nein bedeutete. „Komm schon, was ist an Harry so schlimm?"

„Es ist Potter."

„Okay, und das reicht schon um nein zu sagen?" Er sah mich nur an. Wir schwiegen uns eine Weile an, denn keiner wollte von seiner Wahl abrücken.

„Gut, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Sie wird zwei Paten bekommen. Narzissa und Harry."

„Und wenn ich das nicht akzeptiere?"

„Dann", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. „Werde ich Harry alleine eintragen lassen. Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet, denk daran." Severus dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

Er fixierte mich mit seinen dunklen Augen, doch ich lächelte ihn noch immer triumphierend an.

„Gut, wenn du darauf bestehst." Er hatte sich geschlagen gegeben.

Elodine lag inzwischen in ihrem Bett. Severus setzte sich zu mir und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

Der Geruch von Moschus und Kräutern liess mich in einen sanften Schlaf übergeleiten.

Als es klopfte musste ich mich wieder in die Realität zwingen. Die Tür öffnete sich und ich spürte bevor ich sah wer eintrat, dass es die Gryffindors sein mussten.

Severus hatte sich sofort versteift und sich vom Bett gleiten lassen. Er stand jetzt daneben und ich grinste.

„Stören wir?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, kommt rein", sagte ich und setzt mich gerade hin.

„Du hast uns einen ganz schönen schrecken eingejagt", meinte Ron der bereits in das Bettchen schielte.

„Tut mir leid, war nicht meine Absicht. Danke Harry, dass du mich aufgefangen hast." Der junge Mann sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Keine Ursache, war irgendwie ein Reflex."

„Tja, einmal Sucher immer Sucher", scherzte Ginny.

„Auf jedenfall gratulieren wir zu…, ja was ist es denn eigentlich?" Ich lachte.

„Ein Mädchen, Elodine Sophia."

„Gut, dann gratulieren wir zu Elodine Sophia", beendete Hermine den Satz.

„Harry wir wollten dich fragen ob du dir mit Narzissa die Patenschaft teilen möchtest." Harry sah mich an, dann sah er Severus an.

„Ist das euer ernst?"

„Natürlich, sonst hätte Eleina sie nicht gefragt", zickte Severus. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Gut, dann werde ich das gerne übernehmen", strahlte Harry.

Die Gryffindors blieben nicht sehr lange, da sie in den Fuchsbau mussten und Molly offensichtlich nicht sehr begeistert war, wenn sie spät kamen. Doch bei uns blieb es nicht ruhig.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem die Vier uns verlassen hatten, klopfte es erneut.

„Ja bitte?", sagte Severus. Er hatte wohl am Klopfen an gemerkt wer vor der Tür stand. Mit Schwung wurde sie geöffnet und die grossgewachsene Gestalt von Narzissa Malfoy stand in der Tür. Hinter ihr Draco.

„Severus, Eleina, meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche", sagte sie und kam auf Severus zu. Sie drückte ihn kurz, was mir ein Lächeln entlockte. Auch Draco gratulierte uns.

„Entschuldige, dass du deine Prüfung unterbrechen musstest", sagte ich als er mich ansah.

„Kein Problem, Zaubertränke schaff ich mit links." Severus Augenbraue schnellte nach oben.

„Aha", grinste ich.

„Narzissa, ich wollte dich bitten die Patenschaft unserer Tochter zu übernehmen. Mit Mr. Potter." Narzissa lächelte. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, warum sie dieses Amt mit Harry teilen sollte.

„Natürlich, es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Wir unterhielten uns noch ein Wenig über belanglose Dinge, bevor die Malfoys uns wieder verliessen. Natürlich liessen es sich auch die Andern nicht nehmen uns einen Besucht abzustatten. Die Woche war recht anstrengend.


	7. Hochzeit des Jahres

Kapitel 7: Hochzeit des Jahres

Obwohl unsere Tochter einen Monat zu früh war, durften ich bereits am Samstag nach ihrer Geburt das St. Mungo verlassen.

Die ersten Nächte in Hogwarts waren schwierig. Doch Severus hielt sich gut. Wann immer die Kleine weinte, stand er auf und holte sie aus ihrem Bett. Er beruhigte sie, wiegte sie in den Schlaf. Das einzige was er nicht konnte, war sie zu füttern.

Die erste Woche schliefen Shane und Neele im Gryffindorschlafsaal, weil sie jedes Mal wach wurden wenn Elodine brüllte, doch nach dieser Woche hatten wir es ziemlich gut im Griff.

Als ich an diesem Morgen geweckt wurde, merkte ich, dass etwas anders war als die Tage zuvor. Severus stand angezogen an meinem Bett und übergab mir die Kleine. Auch sie war bereits angezogen.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?"

„Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus, wir sind bald zurück." Nachdem Elodine gegessen hatte, gab ich sie Severus zurück. Dieser lächelte mich an und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Ich legte mich dankbar wieder in die Kissen.

Ich hatte den schlaf wohl bitter nötig, denn als ich das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war es bereits helllichter Tag. Ich hörte Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Also stand ich auf, zog mich an und ging nach unten.

„Happy Birthday Mom", riefen mir die Zwillinge entgegen.

„Happy Birthday Eleina", sagte Severus und kam auf mich zu. Er küsste mich, was Neele und Shane mit einem Räuspern quittierten.

Elodine lag schlafend im Stubenwagen.

Auf dem Tisch lagen einige Briefe und Päckchen. Ich war erstaunt, denn an meinen Geburtstag hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Danke, ihr seid ja süss." Ich ging zum Tisch und öffnete den ersten Brief. Er war von den Kindern aus Haus Nr. 1. Natürlich hatte ich auch von allen andern Häusern Briefe bekommen. Dann auch von Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine. Und vielen andern Schülern aus Hogwarts.

Es klopfte. Severus öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Morgen. Happy Birthday Eleina."

„Danke Grossvater." Der Schulleiter kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Er legte sein Geschenk zu den Andern.

„Wie spät haben wir eigentlich?", fragte ich.

„Kurz vor Mittagessen", sagte Shane.

„Oh, so spät schon."

„Dad dachte, es wäre nett dich schlafen zu lassen."

„Das war auch sehr nett, aber jetzt hab ich Hunger."

Wir gingen gemeinsam in die Grosse Halle. Jetzt zur Ferienzeit war niemand hier und die Halle war noch grösser.

Auch hier wurde ich von allen Seiten beglückwünscht. Wir assen, dann wurde Elodine gefüttert.

„Wir werden auf die Kleine aufpassen, für ein paar Stunden", sagte Neele und schnappte sich den Stubenwagen und ihren Bruder.

„Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?" Severus fragte nicht, denn er war bereits aufgestanden. Ich folgte ihm. Ein paar Schritte gingen wir stumm nebeneinander her.

„Albus hat den 31. August vorgeschlagen." Wir hatten jetzt den 15 Juli.

„Gut, ich denke das bekomme ich hin", lächelte ich. Wir blieben am See stehen. Severus zog mich in seinen Arm.

Wir lösten uns erst von einander, als wir vom Schloss her Stimmen hörten.

„Das ist Daphne", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Geh schon." Ich hatte Daphne seit beinahe einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Ich rannte auf sie zu. Als wir uns trafen vielen wir uns in die Arme.

„Glückwunsch Lynni. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„Danke Daphne."

„Du strahlst so, ist etwas passiert?"

„31. August", sagte ich nur.

„Oh, das wird eng. Dann müssen wir ja gleich morgen anfangen." Ich sah sie an. Fragend wie mir schien. „Das sind nur noch sechs Wochen. Wir müssen Einladungen drucken und verschicken, ein Kleid muss besorgt werden, Frisör, Ringe, Schmuck und so weiter und so weiter…" Ich lachte.

„Wir fangen ja an, aber erst morgen."

Severus hatte uns inzwischen eingeholt.

„Ihr Mann ist nicht mitgekommen?"

„Doch, aber er ist mit den Kindern im Schloss." Wir gingen hinein. Die Kinder tollten durch die Grosse Halle, wir redeten und assen Kuchen.

„Willst du nicht deine Geschenke auspacken?" Simon stand vor dem Tisch.

„Gut, wenn du darauf bestehst", lachte ich und ging zu dem Tisch.

Natürlich erhielt ich wieder jede Menge ramsch, doch das ist ja immer so. Nach über dreissig Jahren wird es auch schwierig noch etwas Passendes zu finden.

Doch eine kleine Schatulle zog mich magisch an. Ich nahm sie in die Hand. Sie war schlicht und schwarz und irgendwie war ich mir sicher, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Als ich es aufmachte musste ich lächeln.

„Was ist es?", fragte Daphne und linste mir über die Schulter. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. In der Schachtel lag eine Phiole. Ihr Inhalt schimmerte Perlmut.

„Severus, hilf mir auf die Sprünge. Ich war zwar gut in Zaubertränke, aber daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern." Severus kam auf mich zu, nahm mir die Phiole ab und öffnete meine Kette, dann wechselte er die Phiolen aus. Mir wurde warm.

„Es ist ein Indikator. Es beschützt dich und verbindet dich Gleichzeitig mit dem, dessen Blut dafür verwendet wurde."

„Was genau heisst das?", fragte ich und kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen.

„Wann immer jemand der Blutgeber in Gefahr ist, wirst du es spüren. Und du wirst immer ein Teil von ihnen bei dir tragen."

„Und wessen Blut ist da drin, ausser deines nehme ich an?"

„Das unserer Kinder." Ich umarmte ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Albus räusperte sich.

„Solche Tränke sind verboten, das weisst du hoffentlich Severus."

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass, für andere, solche Tränke verboten sind."

„Für Andre?", fragte Dean nach. Er als Auror war eigentlich dazu verpflichtet Severus zu melden.

Severus zog ein Pergament aus seinem Umhang und reichte es mir.

„Es ist vom Zaubereiminister", sagte ich und begann zu lesen.

„Und?", fragten die Andern.

„Eine Generalvollmacht. Severus darf sämtliche Zaubertrankzutaten und mögliche Zutaten besitzen, und mit sämtlichen bekannten und unbekannten Zutaten experimentieren." Noch nie hatte jemand in ganz Gross Britannien eine solche Vollmacht besessen.

„Was genau beutet das jetzt?", fragte Sanders, der den ganzen Rummel nicht verstand.

„Das heisst, Severus darf uneingeschränkt brauen und veröffentlichen. Das macht dich zum mächtigsten Tränkemeister ganz Englands, gratuliere", sagte Albus.

„Das ist der zweitschönste Geburtstag den ich je hatte", lachte ich und drückte Severus an mich.

„Der Zweitschönste?" Ich grinste.

„Ja, der schönste war mein Achtzehnter."

„Warum dass denn?", fragten Neele und Shane gleichzeitig. Ich ging zu ihnen und stellte mich in ihre Mitte.

„Ganz einfach. Neun Monate später wurdet ihr geboren."

„Mama!", riefen beide entsetzt. Die restlichen anwesenden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, doch bereits am nächsten Tag ging ich mit Daphne in die Winkelgasse. Die Einladungen mussten bestellt werden. Verschiedene Dinge ausgesucht. Als Daphne mich dann zu einem Juwelier ziehen wollte blieb ich stehen.

„Nein Daphne, das soll Severus selber machen."

„Glaubst du er schafft das? Jetzt wo er so viel zu tun hat?"

„Er wird müssen", grinste ich. Wir beschlossen, nachdem wir alle Einkäufe und Bestellungen getätigt hatten, die Winkelgasse zu verlassen und den Dream Catcher in Muggellondon aufzusuchen.

Schliesslich brauchte ich noch ein Kleid.

Die City wimmelte von Touristen und wir hatten ganz schön Mühe mit dem Kinderwagen durch zu kommen.

Als wir dann endlich vor dem Laden standen waren wir ziemlich kaputt. Doch Daphne drängte mich hinein.

„Willkommen im Dream Catcher, was kann ich für euch tun?" Die Hexe sah uns an.

„Oh, hallo, schön dass ihr mal wieder da seid, und gleich mit neuer Kundschaft." Die Verkäuferin hatte uns offensichtlich wieder erkannt.

„Wir suchen ein Hochzeitskleid, könnt ihr uns da helfen?", fragte Daphne sofort.

„Für dich?"

„Nope, für sie." Die Verkäuferin ging um mich herum. Sie warf einen Blick in den Kinderwagen.

„Wann soll denn die Hochzeit sein?"

„In sechs Wochen", antwortete ich.

„Okay", sagte sie langsam.

„Hast du vor bis dahin wieder in grösse 36 zu passen?"

„Ich ehm, natürlich." Ich trug bereits wieder grösse 36 allerdings enger als sonst.

„Gut, dann lässt es sich einrichten, kommt mal mit." Die Hexe sperrte den Laden zu und wir folgten ihr ins Hinterzimmer.

Hier hingen einige Kleider. Tüll, Brokat, Samt, Seide, was das Herz begehrte und in allen Farben.

„Hast du einen bestimmten Farbwunsch?"

„Ehm, ich denke Champagner oder Creme", sagte ich und sah unsicher zu Daphne.

„Türlich, auch wenn's mit der Unschuld nicht wirklich weit her ist." Ich streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

„Gut, dann wären diese was für dich." Die Hexe schlenkerte mit dem Zauberstab und es glitten wie von Zauberhand vier weisse Brautkleider in unser Blickfeld.

Ich schluckte schwer. Jetzt war es also so weit, ich suchte mir mein Brautkleid aus. Ich sah mir die Vier an.

„Dieses auf jeden Fall nicht", sagte ich dann. Das Kleid war wunderschön, aber es hatte so gar nichts damit gemein, was ich mir vorstellte.

„Dass auch nicht, zu protzig." Jetzt hingen noch zwei Kleider da. Sie waren beide wunderschön.

Ich zog das Erste an, und stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Daphne und die Hexe sagten erstmal nichts. Das Kleid war aus Organza-Stoff. Eine Neckholder Korsage prunkvoll bestick mit metallic Stickereien und einer Schleppe. Ich atmete tief ein, dann aus.

„Das ist es nicht. Es ist wunderschön, aber das sagt nicht Eleina Snape." Die Hexe und Daphne atmeten aus.

„Gott sei dank, siehst du das auch so", sagte Daphne. Ich zog das Kleid aus und das andere an.

Bereits in Daphnes Gesicht konnte ich sehen, dass es diesmal besser war. Das Kleid war Schulterfrei in einem fliessenden, bestickten Brokat Stoff. Unter der Büste befand sich ein ca. vier Zentimeter breites Seidenband das sich zwischen den Brüsten noch oben zog. Es streckte den Oberkörper und liess mich sehr schlank wirken. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, stockte mir der Atem.

„Das ist es", sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen. Daphne nahm mich in den Arm. Die Hexe reichte mir noch eine Stola. Ich sah mich nochmals im Spiegel an, dann nickte ich der Hexe zu.

Ich zog mich wieder um.

„Wir werden das Kleid einen Tag vor dem Termin liefern. Wohin?"

„Hogwarts, in das Büro des Schulleiters", sagte ich aus der Kabine.

„Oh, nach Hogwarts. Dann ist das also die Hochzeit des Jahres."

„Hochzeit des Jahres?"

„Eine unserer Stammkundinnen war heute Morgen hier und hat sich ein Kleid gekauft für die Hochzeit des Jahres wie sie sagte, die am 31. August in Hogwarts stattfinden wird."

„Sie war nicht zufälligerweise gross, schlank und sehr blond?" Ich kam gerade aus der Kabine.

„Doch, ihr kennt sie?"

„Narzissa Malfoy", sagten wir Beide gleichzeitig.

„Wo her weiss die das schon?", fragte Daphne.

„Ich nehme an, Severus hat es ihr bereits gesagt. Vielleicht wusste sie es schon vor mir." Ich war etwas angesäuert.

Nachdem wir den Laden verlassen hatten, gingen wir zurück in die Winkelgasse.

„Komm ich muss noch was kaufen." Ich zog Daphne durch die Gasse in die Nokturngasse.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?"

„Ja, bin ich." Ohne Umschweife ging ich zu dem kleinen Juwelier. Wir traten ein.

„Oh Miss Dumbledore, Professor Snape hat bereits gesagt dass sie kommen werden. Sie sollen sich aussuchen was sie möchten. Ausser die Ringe, die hat er bereits."

„Aha", sagte ich.

Daphne sah sich bereits die Auslage an. Da das Kleid Schulterfrei war, musste ich mir ein passendes Collier kaufen. Ich sah mich um. In der Auslage sah ich ein Collier. Eine Diamant Kette in Sonnen form angeordnet. Es war gleichmässig angeordnet bis auf einen grossen, grünen Stein.

„Das da", sagte ich. Der Händler nahm es aus der Vitrine und legte es mir an. Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel, betrachtete mich und schloss dann die Augen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich Daphne.

„Es gibt keines das Besser passen würde." Ich ging zurück zu dem Zauberer.

„Können sie den Stein auswechseln?"

„Bitte?"

„Können sie den Stein auswechseln und gegen eine dieser Phiolen ersetzen?" Der Zauber wusste nun, worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Natürlich M`am." Er baute die Kette so um, dass ich zwischen dem Stein und einer meiner Phiolen wechseln konnte. Ich übernahm die Schatulle und wir gingen.

„Dein Professor hat wohl an alles gedacht, was."

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er an alles denken würde." Wir flohten zurück nach Hogwarts.

Ich übergab Elodine einem der Hauselfen, da ich mich dringends Ausruhen wollte. Die Tür zu Severus Brauzimmer war geschlossen.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich es wagen konnte ihn zu stören. Ich stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ein widerlicher Geruch kam mir entgegen. Wo waren die Kräuter und der Moschus. Ich begann zu husten.

„Severus, bist du hier?" Ich wurde von zwei Armen gepackt und ins Wohnzimmer geschoben.

„Hey, was tust du da", protestierte ich.

„Ich arbeite", sagte er.

„Das riech ich. Woran arbeitest du?" Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Schon klar, du sagst mir nichts."

„Du hattest einen schönen Tag?"

„Ja, hatte ich, aber dein Konto wahrscheinlich nicht." Ich schmollte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du mich ruinierst."

„Ach, und warum?"

„Du erinnerst dich an die Vollmacht?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe die Tränke angemeldet." Ich stand von der Couch auf und umarmte ihn.

„Soll das jetzt heissen, du bist eine gute Partie?" Er küsste mich. Das war seine einzige Antwort.

Seine Hände strichen über meinen Rücken und ich begann wie ein Kätzchen zu schnurren. Aus dem Brauzimmer waren kleine Plopp zu hören.

„Musst du da nicht wieder rein?" Da seine Hände sich nicht von meinem Körper weg bewegten deutete ich dies als Nein. Er öffnete bereits meinen Reissverschluss, als die Tür aufging. Lachend und schwatzend kamen Neele und Shane von ihrem Badeausflug zurück.

„Mom, Dad, was bei Merlin tut ihr da?", empörte sich Neele.

„Ihr habt doch ein Schlafzimmer", zickte Shane. Severus sah die Kinder an. Ich wechselte den Blick zwischen ihnen.

Mit einem zip war der Reissverschluss wieder geschlossen.

„Entschuldigt, wir werden uns bessern", sagte ich und ging auf die Beiden zu.

„Hattet ihr einen schönen Tag?"

„Ja, wir waren Schwimmen", sagte Neele und legte ihre Tasche ab. Sie trug einen schwarzen Bikini mit einem Strandtuch. Severus sah sie an.

„Wäre es zuviel verlangt, dir etwas anzuziehen, wenn du durch das Schloss gehst?" Sie sah an sich hinunter.

„Komisch, ich dachte ich hätte etwas an." Shane trug über seiner Badehose ein T-Shirt. Er zog Neele am Arm und ging grinsend mit ihr nach oben.

„Was war dass denn jetzt?", fragte ich. Severus sah mich an. Ich ging um ihn herum, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter liegend.

„Du weisst schon, dass ich damals auch nicht mehr anhatte?"

„Daran erinnere ich mich genau", erwiderte er und zog mich in einen Kuss.

„Achtung, Minderjährige im Anmarsch." Shane kam nach unten.

„Tasche vergessen", brummte er. Ich befreite mich aus Severus griff.

„Du hast bestimmt noch etwas da drin zu tun, ich werde mich mit unsern Kindern unterhalten." Der Tränkemeister nickte und verschwand in seinem Raum.

Shane hob seine Tasche hoch und ich folgte ihm nach oben. Eigentlich war ja für jedes der Kinder ein einzelnes Zimmer vorgesehen, doch Neele und Shane hatten darauf bestanden, die Wand entfernen zu lassen. Ich hörte dass Neele unter der Dusche war.

„Na, habt ihr euch schon eingelebt?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon."

„Eigentlich?"

„Na, die kleine Aktion im Wohnzimmer."

„Tut mir leid, wir haben nicht daran gedacht, dass ihr hereinkommen könntet." Neele kam aus dem Badezimmer.

„Macht ja eigentlich auch nichts. Knutschen geht ja, aber ihr wart gerade dabei was ganz anders zu wollen. Und wenn wir ehrlich sind – sie blickte zu ihrem Bruder – wollen wir das nicht sehen."

„Gut, ich will nämlich auch nicht, dass ihr uns dabei zu seht." Wir schwiegen uns einen Moment an.

„Ich verspreche euch, dass das nicht mehr vorkommen wird."

„Gut, dann werde ich, um Dad zu beruhigen, etwas mehr anziehen wenn ich durchs Schloss gehe." Wir sahen zu Shane.

„Was? Zu mir hat er nichts gesagt." Ich lachte.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen besuchte ich mit den Zwillingen die Winkelgasse, damit sie sich für die Hochzeit etwas Passendes zum Anziehen kaufen konnten. Gerade als wir auf dem Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel waren, kamen uns die Gryffindors entgegen.

„Hallo", schallte es von allen Seiten.

„Na, habt ihr euch für die Hochzeit des Jahres eingekleidet?", fragte Ginny und zwinkerte uns zu.

„Aha, ihr habt mit den Malfoys gesprochen", sagte ich resigniert.

„Ja, Narzissa ist schon ganz aufgeregt", sagte Harry.

„So wie sich das hier anhört, heiratet sie, und nicht ich."

„Du musst sie verstehen, Severus und sie sind schon seit Jahren befreundet, und jetzt können sie es endlich auch zeigen. Ich gehe schwer davon aus, dass sie seine Trauzeugin sein wird", meinte Hermine.

Die junge Frau war nicht nur schlau, sondern auch sehr weise.

Eigentlich wusste ich ja, dass sie recht hatte. Aber es versetzte mir doch immer noch einen Stich.

„Ihr werdet doch auch da sein?", fragte Neele.

„Glaubst du, wir lassen uns das entgehen?", scherzte Ron. Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Na Snape, der kalte Tränkemeister, in einer so romantischen Situation wie seiner Hochzeit, das muss jeder sehen."

„Ronald", entrüsteten sich Ginny und Hermine. Doch meine Zwillinge wussten nichts Besseres als mit den Freunden darüber zu lachen.

„Hey, das ist nicht witzig", schollt ich sie, konnte mir aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du hast recht, kalt ist er wirklich nicht. Es hat zumindest nach brennendem Verlangen ausgesehen, als er dir an die Wäsche wollte."

„Shane Albus Snape, halte deine Zunge im Zaum, sonst schneid ich dir sie ab", sagte ich schockiert. Die Gryffindors bemühten sich nicht zu lachen, doch es blieb beim bemühen. Sie prusteten lauthals los.

„Tut uns leid Eleina", keuchte Harry.

„Ich finde das nicht komisch", sagte ich angesäuert. „Wir werden jetzt gehen." Ich zog die Zwillinge mit mir.

„Eleina, warte." Harry kam mir nach. „Es tut uns wirklich leid. Entschuldige."

„Ach Harry, ich bin wohl etwas zu angespannt." Wir umarmten uns freundschaftlich. Dann ging ich mit den Zwillingen in den Tropfenden Kessel und Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine in die Winkelgasse.

„Mom, können wir noch schwimmen gehen?", fragte Neele als wir bei Albus aus dem Kamin stiegen.

„Ja gut, aber du weisst was dein Vater gesagt hat." Sie nickte und wir gingen nach unten.

Als ich unser Wohnung erreicht hatte, kamen mir die Zwillinge bereits wieder entgegen. Shane hatte eine Schwarze Badehose an und ein dunkelblaues Shirt darüber, Neele trug ein Strandkleid über dem Bikini. Das Strandtuch lugte aus ihrer Tasche. Sie drehte sich vor mir. „Ist das so genehm?"

„Haut schon ab, bevor ich es mir anders überlege", lachte ich.

Ich kümmerte mich den Rest des Tages ausschliesslich um Elodine.

Natürlich hatte ich auch für sie etwas zum anziehen gekauft, obwohl sie das einzige Familienmitglied war, das das gar nicht nötig gehabt hätte.

Zum Nachtessen schlenderte ich mit der Kleinen in die Grosse Halle. Neele und Shane sassen bereits am Tisch. Albus und Minerva auch, so wie Hagrid und einige der anderen Professoren.

„Ihr hattet einen schönen Tag, wie ich hörte", fragte Albus beiläufig.

„Ja, den hatten wir", bestätigten die Zwillinge.

Ich hingegen setzte mich nur hin. Immer öfter folgten meine Gedanken den Ausführungen Hermines.

„Eleina, hast du mich nicht verstanden?" Ich schreckte hoch.

„Was? Hast du etwas gefragt?"

„Wo Severus ist, wollte ich wissen."

„Keine Ahnung, aber wahrscheinlich in seinem Brauzimmer. Dort ist er seit meinem Geburtstag nicht mehr herauszubekommen." Shane räusperte sich und grinste Neele an. „Ja, Kinder, ich hab es verstanden", sagte ich angesäuert.

Ich stand auf und verliess mit Elodine die Halle. Ich fütterte sie und legte sie ins Bett, dann ging ich nach unten. Ich klopfte an das Brauzimmer. Ich hörte dass dahinter gearbeitet wurde, doch eine Antwort bekam ich nicht.

Also drückte ich die Falle nach unten und trat ein. Severus stand wie immer an seinem Tisch. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweissperlen gebildet. Ich musste ihn seltsam angesehen haben, denn er zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du hast das Abendbrot versäumt." Er nickte.

„Sprichst du noch mit mir?" Wieder zuckte die Augenbraue.

Genervt verliess ich das Brauzimmer. Ich schnappte mir ein Buch und warf mich auf die Couch. Erst als sich jemand vor mir Räusperte, blickte ich auf. Severus stand mitten im Raum.

Er war verschwitzt und sein Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht.

„Wird Narzissa deine Trauzeugin sein?", fragte ich unvermittelt.

„Ja."

„Aha."

„Was aha?"

„Nur aha." Ich musste zugeben, ich war überaus eifersüchtig.

Severus setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und fixierte mich mit seinem Blick. Zuerst wollte ich nicht darauf eingehen, aber als er nach einigen Minuten nicht aufhörte mich mit seinen Augen aufzuspiessen, konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf mein Buch konzentrieren. Ich legte es bei Seite und starrte zurück.

„Du weisst, dass Narzissa meine engste Vertraute ist."

„Hattest du jemals etwas mit ihr?" Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf eine Antwort. Severus starrte mich an. Ich weiss nicht was er damit bezweckte, denn ich wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort.

„Was ist, hattest du?" Dann senkte er den Blick. Ich sprang auf. „Was? Und du hast mir nichts gesagt?"

„Es ist schon Jahre her."

„Weisst du, dass sie unsere Hochzeit als Hochzeit des Jahres betitelt? Sie ist Patin unserer Tochter und wahrscheinlich wissen alle, dass du sie gevögelt hast. Wie naiv konnte ich nur sein." In diesem Moment kamen Neele und Shane herein.

„Er hat wen gevögelt?", fragte Shane. Severus warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

„Das geht dich nichts an Shane. Geht raus, oder geht noch in die Bibliothek."

„Was sollen wir in der Bibliothek, wir haben Ferien?"

„Neele Eileen Snape, es ist mir im Moment scheiss egal wo ihr hingeht, solange ihr gerade nicht hier in diesem Zimmer seid", schnaubte ich. Meine Kinder wussten wann sie mir zu gehorchen hatten. Und dass dies zweifelsohne ein solcher Moment war, war unschwer zu erkennen.

Neele verdrehte zwar die Augen, zog Shane aber aus dem Zimmer.

„Wenn sie es niemandem erzählt hat, und davon gehe ich aus, weiss es ausser ihr, mir und dir niemand." Er war ruhig, sachlich und wenn ich ihn nicht so gut gekannt hätte, hätte man ihn als unbeteiligt beschimpfen können.

„Verdammt Severus, warum konntest du nicht einfach ehrlich zu mir sein?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir Rechenschaft darüber schuldig bin, mit wem ich geschlafen habe."

„Das sagte ich auch nicht. Aber Narzissa Malfoy ist nicht irgendjemand."

„Setz dich wieder hin." Ich gehorchte. „Ich kenne Narzissa seit mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Wir sind bereits zusammen zur Schule gegangen.

Sie heiratete Lucius, damals mein bester Freund. Dann wurde Draco geboren. Lucius benahm sich von anfang der Schwangerschaft an seltsam. Der Dunkle Lord wurde mächtiger und Lucius seine rechte Hand.

Narzissa war oft bei mir, um mich zu bitten mit ihm zu sprechen. Anfangs war ich nicht sehr begeistert davon. Ich ging mit Lucius überein und hielt sie auf Distanz. Doch dann, als der Dunkle Lord grössenwahnsinnig wurde, versuchte ich von ihm weg zu kommen.

Dein Grossvater bat mich, für ihn als Spion weiter dabei zu sein. Narzissa drängte immer mehr darauf dass ich mit Lucius reden sollte, denn sie hatte Angst um ihren Sohn. Also tat ich es.

Ich bin ziemlich mit ihm aneinander geraten. Von da an tat ich nur noch so, als wäre ich sein Freund.

Dann kam Potter und der Dunkle Lord verschwand. Ich war eigentlich ganz froh darüber. Du warst damals in der zweiten Klasse.

Ich traf mich regelmässig mit Narzissa um zu reden. Sie redete, und ich hörte zu. Dann habe ich Angefangen mich für dich zu interessieren. Narzissa blieb auf der Strecke. Sie wusste nicht, warum ich sie nicht mehr besuchte, aber sie hatte angenommen, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte.

Und dann kam der Sommer deines Abschlusses. Ich hatte keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihr. Nichteinmahl mehr per Eule. Und dann…, dann warst du weg. Mitte September meldete ich mich wieder bei Narzissa. Sie kam her, wir redeten, ich trank Whiskey und dann küsste ich sie.

Ich wollte mein verlangen stillen, doch ich konnte es nicht. Sie war nicht du, und das musste ich nach einer Nacht mit ihr feststellen.

Narzissa kennt mich besser als viele andere, vielleicht sogar besser als du, aber nicht weil uns Liebe verbindet, sondern eine tiefe Freundschaft." Ich hatte ihm zugehört, doch hatte ich begriffen was er mir gerade erzählte?

Noch nie hatte Severus so viel von sich preis gegeben und ich wusste nicht, ob er es tat weil er es wollte, oder weil es eine Verzweiflungstat war, weil ich ihn vielleicht doch noch verlassen könnte.

„Du würdest nicht so ein Theater machen, wäre sie ein Mann."

„Du hättest auch nicht mit ihr geschlafen, wäre sie ein Mann. Severus ich liebe dich und ich kann verstehen, dass du einen guten Freund gebraucht hast in den letzten Jahren. Nur dass es eine wunderschöne, schlanke und vor allem stolze Hexe sein musste, macht mir zu schaffen." Wir sassen eine Weile stumm gegenüber.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich den Mut gehabt hätte um deine Hand anzuhalten, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre." Na ja, wenigstens war er ehrlich.

„Du hast dich nie entscheiden müssen zwischen ihr und mir?" Severus sah mich an. Seine Augen sagten mir, dass ich ihn gerade beleidigt hatte, doch ich wollte es von ihm hören.

„Nein. Du hättest immer gewonnen."

„Ich möchte, dass du sie darüber informierst, dass ich es weiss." Die Augenbraue schoss nach oben. „Ich will keine Geheimnisse haben. Sie ist dir wichtig, also hat sie das Recht, die Wahrheit zu erfahren." Ich stand auf und setzte mich auf seinen Schoss. Meine Hände schlangen sich um seinen Hals und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, während eine seiner Hände über meine Oberschenkel strich und die andere über meinen Hintern.

„Keine Geheimnisse mehr." Ich blinzelte ihn an. „Wie viele Frauen hattest du nach mir, oder kannst du die nicht mehr zählen?"

„Wofür hältst du mich?"

„Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage." Immerhin waren zwischen unsern zusammentreffen zwölf Jahre vergangen.

„Fünf. Mit der letzten bist du ja bereits zusammengetroffen." Ich sah ihn verwundert an, bis mir der Knut gefallen war. Die Professionelle musste Nummer fünf sein. „Quit pro Quo", sagte er dann.

Ich nuschelte etwas vor mich hin. Severus räusperte sich. „Keinen, okay."

„Davor?" Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Sie funkelten und für einmal konnte ich nicht in ihnen lesen.

Dann blickte ich betreten zu Boden, stand auf und stellte mich an den Kamin.

„Ich hatte zwar zwei feste Freunde vor dir, aber ich habe mit keinem geschlafen." Severus war aufgestanden und stellte sich hinter mich. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Körper und zog mich zu sich.

Ich lehnte mich ihm entgegen und mein Kopf bettete sich in seine Halsbeuge. Er neigte den Kopf und küsste mich.

Es klopfte.

„Ja bitte?", rief Severus. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht die Absicht mich loszulassen. Neele streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Dürfen wir ins Bett?" Ich lachte.

„Natürlich, entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht so anfahren."

„Alles wieder gut?", fragte Shane mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus. Ich löste mich von Severus und ging auf meine Kinder zu. Ich nahm sie in den Arm. Inzwischen waren sie beinahe so gross wie ich.

„Ja Shane, alles wieder in Ordnung." Er küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Gut, sonst hätte Dad jetzt ein Problem", grinste er. Dies wiederum liess Severus die Augenbraue nach oben ziehen.

„Ich war jetzt zwölf Jahre der Mann an Mom`s Seite. Ich gebe diesen Posten nicht gerne ab, und wenn, dann nur jemandem, der es verdient hat."

„Du hast die letzten Jahre sehr gut auf deine Mutter aufgepasst, das respektiere ich. Und ich danke dir, dass du diesen, zweifelsfrei, wichtigen Posten an mich abtrittst." Er war auf Shane zugegangen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Ich stand hinter Neele und sah ihnen zu.

„Weinst du etwa?"

„Ja, das tu ich", gab ich zu.

„So, und jetzt ab in euer Zimmer", scheuchte Severus die Kinder. Lachend gingen sie nach oben. Auch wir folgten ihnen kurz darauf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden wir von einer Eule geweckt. Severus ging zu ihr und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

Dann hielt er ihn mir hin. Mrs. Snape, stand darauf.

„Das bin nicht ich", nuschelte ich verschlafen.

„Noch nicht", antwortete mir Severus.

Ich nahm den Brief, gähnte und öffnete ihn. Sofort war ich wach.

„Wir sind morgen eingeladen." Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Morgen ist der 31. Juli." Er schien mich nicht zu verstehen. „Harrys 18. Geburtstag."

„Viel spass."

„Du wirst mich begleiten." Wieder sah er mich an. Ich hielt ihm den Brief unter die Nase. „Lies das PS."

Dort stand: „Und wehe du kommst ohne Professor Snape." Er grummelte zwar, gab sich aber geschlagen.

Der heutige Tag barg keine wirklichen Highlites. Severus arbeitete und ich sah in meinen Häusern nach dem rechten, obwohl Daphne das sehr gut hinbekam.

Auf dem Rückweg besorgte ich noch rasch ein Geschenk für Harry und dann war der Tag gelaufen.

Als ich schlafen ging, war Severus noch in seinem Keller. Dafür mussten wir dann am Samstag früh raus.

Bis alle durchs Badezimmer waren, na ja, vor allem Neele und ich, dauerte es schon fast eine Stunde. Dann wurde Elodine hübsch gemacht und wir Frühstückten noch. Dann ging es ab in Grossvaters Büro.

„Begleitest du uns?"

„Ich werde später nachkommen. Aber ich wünsche euch viel Spass", lächelte er.

Wir stiegen Einer nach dem Andern in den Kamin.

Die Party fand im Fuchsbau statt. Ich hätte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Neele und Shane waren bereits draussen, als ich mit Elodine und hinter mir Severus eintrafen.

„Hallo meine Lieben", empfing uns Molly. „Es sind alle im Garten." Wir gingen ebenfalls nach draussen.

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Ich sah bereits dass mehrere Personen auf ihren Besen durch die Luft flogen. Verträumt folgte ich ihnen mit meinem Blick.

Severus nahm mir Elodine aus dem Arm. Dann deutete er auf einen Haufen Besen.

„Geh schon." Ich küsste ihn und holte mir einen Besen.

Die ersten paar Meter waren ganz schön wackelig. Ich war eben schon lange nicht mehr geflogen.

„Du traust dich hier herauf?", scherzte Harry als er neben mich flog.

„Happy Birthday, und ja. Ich bin zwar total ausser Übung, aber das wird schon wieder."

„Wir spielen eine Runde Quidditch, wenn du dich anschliessen möchtest?"

„Klar, aber nur wenn ich auf meiner Position spielen kann."

„Die da wäre?"

„Hüter." Harry drehte sich um.

„Hey Ron, überlässt du Eleina die Ringe?" Der Rotschopf kam auf uns zu geflogen.

„Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

„Klar", zwinkerte ich ihm zu und flog zu den Ringen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss ich die Augen und begann mich auf das Spiel einzustellen.

Zugegeben, die ersten drei Quaffel waren drin bevor ich mich richtig bewegt hatte, doch dann kam meine Routine zurück. Ich wehrte alles ab was ich irgendwie zufassen bekam. Und nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde hatte Harry den Schnatz gefangen.

„Du hast nichts verlernt", scherzte Harry.

„Ich war schon mal besser", lachte ich.

Als wir zu den Tischen kamen, sah ich Severus in ein Gespräch vertieft mit Remus. Ich musste lächeln. Doch dann viel mir auf, dass er Elodine nicht mehr im Arm hatte.

„Wo ist unsere Tochter?" Severus blickte auf.

„Eine ist da – er deutete auf Neele die sich gerade mit Ginny unterhielt – und die Andere kommt gleich wieder." Ich sah ihn fragend an. Doch dann hörte ich sie schon. Molly kam mit ihr im Arm aus dem Fuchsbau.

„Ja, jetzt bist du wieder sauber."

„Du lässt Molly die Windeln wechseln?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich denke nicht, dass Severus der Mann ist, der das freiwillig macht."

„Er war freiwillig dabei als sie gezeugt wurde, da kann er auch die etwas unangenehmeren Aufgaben erledigen." Bis auf diesen kleine Disput war es eine wunderschöne Party.

Harry wirkte nicht mehr halb so angespannt wie vor Voldemorts tot. Er war einfach ein 18 Jähriger Zauberer, mit einer tollen Familie, tollen Freunden und einem Mädchen an seiner Seite das er liebte.

Es war bereits spät, als wir wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gingen.

Severus hatte sich den ganzen Abend mit Remus und Arthur unterhalten und vielleicht den einen oder andern Feuerwhiskey zuviel getrunken, doch das machte gar nichts.

Neele und Shane vielen todmüde in ihre Betten und Elodine schlief eh schon seit Stunden.

Als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam, lag Severus im Bett. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und es sah aus, als ob er bereits schlafen würde. Doch das wusste man bei ihm nie so genau.

Ich legte mich also neben ihn und kuschelte mich in seine Armbeuge. Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und ich versuchte noch näher an ihn heran zu kommen. Dann musste ich eingeschlafen sein.

In den folgenden Wochen spielten sich unsere Tage fast immer gleich ab. Severus verbrachte Stunden in seinem Brauzimmer und Neele und Shane gingen schwimmen oder trafen sich mit ihren Freunden.

Ich verbrachte meine Zeit in Haus Nr. 12 oder mit Elodine und jeden dritten Tag erhielt ich besuch von Harry.

Auch wenn er an seinem Geburtstag sehr entspannt gewirkt hatte, hatte er doch enormen Redebedarf.

Wenn er Redetete spielte er mit Elodine, schliesslich war er ihr Pate. Natürlich bekamen die Zwillinge mit, dass er oft da war und auch Severus musste es mitbekommen, denn sie redeten oft darüber.

Der Tränkemeister hatte sich wenigstens dazu erbarmt, abends sich nicht mehr in seinem Refugium zu verstecken und sich mit der Familie zu beschäftigen. Schneller als wir es erwartet hatten, brach die letzte Woche vor unserem wichtigen Termin an.

An diesem Mittwoch erwartete ich Harry wieder. Ich wollte jedoch nicht im Schloss bleiben, sondern entschied mich dafür, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. In Albus Büro wartete ich auf Harry.

„Da bist du ja, dann können wir ja los." Er sah mich fragend an. Ich nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, stand in den Kamin und sagte Winkelgasse. Gleich darauf kam Harry nach. Wir schlenderten bis nach Gringotts.

„Ich muss noch Geld holen, kommst du mit?" Harry nickte. Wir betraten die Bank.

„Mr. Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Für mich heute gar nichts, Griphook, Miss Dumbledore möchte in ihr Verliess." Der Kobold sah mich musternd an.

„Natürlich, folgen sie mir." Wir gingen ihm hinterher. Ich äffte ihn nach, was Harry einen Lacher entlockte.

Der Kobold drehte sich um und beäugte uns. Ich warf ihm jedoch nur einen hochnäsigen Blick zu.

Wir setzten uns in einen der Wagen und fuhren tief unter die Bank.

„Dort unten ist mein Verliess", sagte Harry und deutete auf einen der Hochsicherheitsgänge.

„Ich muss, glaub ich, irgendwo da hin", sagte ich und deutete auf einen der Sicherheitsstollen.

Wir fuhren in diese Richtung, und nach ca. zehn Minuten blieb der Wagen stehen. Der Kobold stieg aus.

„Ihr persönliches Verliess?"

„Ja bitte", sagte ich. Der Kobold nickte und nahm meinen Schlüssel entgegen. Er öffnete eine schwere Eisentür. Ich trat ein und über mein Gesicht zog sich ein Lächeln.

Bis auf die Anfänge konnte ich die Childhood Magic immer über Spenden, oder wie jetzt seit kurzen über die Todesserverliese finanzieren. Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr in meinem persönlichen Verliess. Ausser einem enormen Berg Gold waren auch etliche Kisten darin.

Ich ging auf eine der Kisten zu und öffnete sie. Dann hob ich ein Buch daraus. Es war mein Tagebuch. Ich hatte nicht lange Tagebuch geführt. Eigentlich nur das letzte Schuljahr, aber dieses war so enorm wichtig für mich.

„Weisst du, was das ist?" Ich drehte mich zu Harry um. Dieser lehnte im Türrahmen.

„Nein?"

„Mein Tagebuch vom letzten Schuljahr. Ich hab aufgehört darin zu schreiben, als ich mit der Childhood Magic angefangen habe." Harry kam näher.

In der Kiste lagen alle möglichen Dinge. Quidditch-Umhänge, Schulsachen, Hogwartsroben, und ein schwarzer Mini, mit einem schwarzen Oberteil ohne Ärmel und Träger und ein rotes Bolero.

„Dreh dich um", zwinkerte ich Harry zu. Dieser blickte zum Eingang des Verlieses und ich zog mich um.

„Dafür, dass ich drei Kinder habe, passt es noch ganz gut", sagte ich. Jetzt drehte sich Harry zu mir um.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Du gehst glatt als mitte zwanzig durch."

„Danke mein lieber", lachte ich.

„Wir sollten so langsam mal wieder gehen, sonst machen die Läden noch zu." Ich blickte auf die Uhr, und stellte fest, dass wir bereits seit mehr als zwei Stunden in Gringotts waren.

„Gut, ich zieh mich um."

„Warum denn? Lass es doch an."

„Ich bin eine dreifache Mutter, das geht doch nicht." Weiter kam ich leider nicht, da der Kobold wieder auftauchte.

„Sie sollten jetzt wieder nach oben kommen." Ich verstaute also meine Kleider in der Kiste, nahm diese und einen grossen Batzen Gold mit und verliess mit Harry mein Verliess.

Etwas unangenehm war mir mein Aufzug schon, doch nur die ersten paar Minuten.

Als wir die Bank verliessen trug Harry die Kiste und wir lachten. Wir redeten nicht viel, über Harrys Vergangenheit, oder meine, sondern Shopten durch die Läden wie alte Freunde.

Harry war ein sehr guter Shoppingpartner, wofür ich Ginny beneiden musste. Nachdem wir bei Fortescue noch ein Eis gegessen hatten machten wir uns zurück.

„Flohst gleich von hier nach Hause, nehm ich an?"

„Wenn du es schaffst deine Pakete selber zu tragen?"

„Das werde ich grad noch so hinbekommen." Harry stellte sie alle vor mir auf den Boden.

„Danke Harry, es war ein wunderschöner Tag", sagte ich umarmte ihn, und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er half mir noch dabei die Päckchen aufzuheben, dann gingen wir getrennte Wege.

Am Samstag würden wir uns ja wieder sehen. In Hogwarts schien niemand zu sein. Ich konnte ungesehen in unsere Räume, wo ich mich sogleich umzog. Dann setzte ich mich auf die Couch und las in einem Buch.

Pünktlich zum Nachtessen kam leben in die Wohnung. Severus kam aus seinem Zimmer und die Kinder vom See her. Wir gingen in die Halle zum Essen. Neele und Shane erzählten uns von ihrem Tag und wir hatten einen schönen Abend.

Nachdem Neele und Shane in ihrem Zimmer waren, ging ich mit Severus in unser Schlafzimmer. Er ging ins Badezimmer was ich ausnutzte, um den schwarzen Mini, das Oberteil und den Bolero anzuziehen. Als Severus wieder aus dem Bad kam, blieb er stehen und sah mich an.

Eine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben und ich grinste ihn an. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf mich zu. Dann zupfte er an der Schleife des Jäckchens und streifte es mir über die Schultern.

Ich glühte förmlich, doch Severus vermied es tunlichst mich dabei zu berühren. Langsam schritt er um mich herum und blieb hinter mir stehen. Ich zitterte vor Erregung. Er senkte den Kopf und begann meine Halsbeuge zu küssen.

Seine Hand glitt an meinem Oberschenkel nach oben und machte auch am Saum des Rockes nicht halt. Und als sie zwischen meine Beine rutschte, stöhnte ich auf.

Wohlweisslich hatte ich gänzlich auf Unterwäsche verzichtet und so konnte Severus meinen Kitzler streicheln und massieren. Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte.

Mit der Andern Hand zog er mir das Oberteil nach unten. Seine sanften Finger stricken über meine Nippel und zwirbelten daran. Ich schluckte schwer. Doch auch Severus konnte ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Ich löste mich aus der Situation, ging zu der kleinen Make Up kommode und lehnte dagegen.

Dann stellte ich einen Fuss auf den Hocker, so dass Severus einen guten Ausblick hatte. Ich konnte durch die Pyjamahose genau sehen, dass er bereits steif war, und es hatte sich schon einen nassen Fleck gebildet.

Ich führte meine eigene Hand zwischen meine Schenkel und begann mich selber zu massieren. Dabei nahm ich zu keiner Sekunde meinen Blick von Severus. Er kam näher und streckte seine Hand nach meinen Brüsten aus. Severus senkte den Kopf, leckte über meine Nippel, saugte daran und ich konnte mich kaum mehr beherrschen.

„Mhm…jah…", keuchte ich.

Ich streifte ihm die Hose ab und er drängte sich sofort zwischen meine Beine. Ich konnte seinen Schwanz bereits spüren.

„Du bist ein Biest", hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Während er das sagte drang er in mich ein. Ich schluckte schwer.

Dann fing ich seine Lippen ein und meine Zunge vorderte einlass in seinen Mund. Dieser wurde mir gewährt und während er mich fickte, verschmolzen unsere Zungen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ahh…Mhm…, jah…", hörte ich und ich musste mich zusammenreissen um nicht gleich zu kommen.

Severus verstärkte seine Stösse und ich konnte bereits das kommende Zucken erahnen. Und dann kam er. Keuchend, stöhnend und er riss mich mit sich. Ich hatte selten einen solchen Orgasmus und hatte Schwierigkeiten mich festzuhalten.

Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine Finger in seine Schulter zu bohren. Den leisen Lustschrei, der mir entfuhr, bemerkte ich nicht mehr.

Keuchend und schwitzend lehnten wir an den Make up Tisch.

„Weisst du eigentlich, dass wir ein Bett besitzen?", fragte mich Severus ohne aufzublicken.

„Ach, wusste ich gar nicht", gab ich zurück. Wir sahen uns an, und ich begann zu lachen. Severus küsste mich erneut und ich ergab mich.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", antwortete ich ihm genau so leise.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste ich mich von ihm und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich duschte, zog mein Nachthemd an und ging zurück ins Zimmer.

Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe zu duschen sondern benutzte einen Reinigungszauber. Dieses mal war ich mir allerdings sicher, dass er bereits schlief, denn er schnarchte.

Ich grinste vor mich hin, legte mich neben ihn und schlief auch gleich darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf. Severus war kurz vorher gegangen und hatte mich schlafen lassen. Ich zog mich an, holte Elodine und ging zum Frühstück.

Als ich die Halle betrat, kicherten und lachten Shane und Neele.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts", grinsten sie. Ich setzte mich auf meine Platz.

Dann, völlig aussergewöhnlich, rauschte Severus in die Halle. Normalerweise trank er einen Tee und verbunkerte sich dann in seinem Labor, doch heute offensichtlich nicht. Erst als er den Tisch beinahe erreicht hatte, sah ich, dass in seiner Hand der Tagesprophet flatterte.

Er knallte ihn mir auf den Tisch.

Auf der Titelseite ein Bild, welches mir wohl bekannt war. Ich umarmte Harry und küsste ihn auf die Wange. In dem Hauch von nichts, den ich am Tag zuvor in der Winkelgasse getragen hatte.

Die Überschrift lautete: Der Auserwählte spannt dem Tränkemeister die Frau aus.

Ich begann den Text zu lesen. Mit jedem Wort sank mein Brötchen welches ich noch soeben gegessen hatte mehr Richtung Teller. Als ich den Artikel zu ende gelesen hatte, sah ich zu Severus.

„Du glaubst doch den Blödsinn nicht etwa?"

„Wie kommst du dazu mit Potter in dieser Bekleidung durch die Winkelgasse zu gehen?"

„Ich hatte das Zeug in meinem Verliess in Gringotts gefunden und angezogen, dann hat uns dieser Kobold beinahe rausgeworfen und ich hatte nicht mehr die Zeit mich wieder umzuziehen. Ausserdem, was regst du dich so auf. Dir hat das Outfit gefallen." Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er sah mich strafend an. Ich erhob mich.

„Severus Snape, wage es ja nicht, mich so anzusehen. Ich habe nichts von dem getan, was mir der Prophet hier vorwirft, und wenn du nur ein kleines Stück vertrauen zu mir hättest, wüsstest du dass." Ich rauschte an ihm vorbei.

Was glaubt der Kerl eigentlich wer er ist. Ich bin nicht sein Eigentum.

Anstatt in unsere Wohnung zu gehen, ging ich nach oben und flohte in Haus Nr. 12. Daphne hatte gerade das Frühstück beendet.

„Lynni, hallo, ich hatte heute nicht mit dir gerechnet."

„Hast du den Tagespropheten gelesen?"

„Ja?"

„Severus auch."

„Und jetzt?" Ich sah sie an. „Er glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass du etwas mit Harry Potter hast oder?"

„Er hat mir gerade eine Szene gemacht, mitten in der Grossen Halle."

„Er muss dich wirklich lieben."

„Bitte? Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Er ist offensichtlich eifersüchtig, auf Harry."

„Er hat keinen Grund um eifersüchtig zu sein. Und das weiss er auch." Ich setzte mich neben Daphne.

„Weisst du was, mir wird das langsam zu blöd. Er ist so herrisch, so stur, so …"

„Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht war?"

„Ja." Meine Freundin schob mir eine Tasse Tee hin.

In diesem Moment kamen Simon, Daniel und Sanders in die Küche. Sie trugen ihre Badesachen.

„Seid vorsichtig ja, und ärgert mir den Kraken nicht."

„Ja Mom, beye Eleina." Die Menkin Jungs gingen offensichtlich mit meinen Kindern schwimmen. Daphne widmete sich wieder mir.

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er traut mir das wirklich zu." Daphne holte den Tagespropheten hervor.

„Sag mal, sind das nicht die Klamotten die du am letzten Schulabend getragen hast?" „Ja, warum?"

„Warum trägst du die da?" Ich erklärte ihr die Geschichte mit dem Verliess.

„Ein wenig kann ich den armen Mann ja verstehen." Ich sah sie verwundert an. „Na er ist eben, wie soll ich sagen, eine Fledermaus. Und Harry, ein gut aussehender, junger Held."

„Ich habe keinen Heldenkomplex, ausserdem habe ich mit Severus drei Kinder, als was soll diese Spekulation." Meine Freundin hob die Schultern.

„Komm, wir gehen Shoppen." Daphne zog mich hoch und lotste mich in ihr Zimmer.

Sie gab mir Muggelkeidung von sich und wir flohten in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Der Tag tat mir gut. Daphne wusste eben immer wie sie mich auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. Erst als wir wieder in die Winkelgasse zurück kehrten, wurde ich in die Realität geholt.

„Miss Dumbledore, wo ist ihr neuer Verehrer?" Eine angegraute Hexe, mit hässlicher Brille stellte sich mir in den Weg.

„Ich kann ihnen leider nicht folgen, ich habe keinen neuen Verehrer."

„Das heisst, die Geschichte zwischen ihnen und Mr. Potter läuft schon länger?"

„Was? Da läuft keine Geschichte."

„Aha"

„Nein, nichts aha. Ich lebe mit dem Menschen zusammen den ich liebe, von dem ich drei Kinder habe und den ich, so Merlin will, heiraten werde. Also hören sie auf, solche Lügen über mich, Harry, oder sonst jemandem zu verbreiten."

„Sie bestreiten also, dass Mr. Potter seine Freundin für sie verlassen hat?"

„Vehement, ja."

Ich war verwirrt. Harry sagte nichts davon, dass er sich von Ginny getrennt hatte.

„Erzählen sie den Lesern doch, warum sie sich genau auf den Tränkemeister und Griesgram Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, eingelassen haben." Neben dieser Schrecklichen Frau flatterte ein Notizblock und eine Flotteschreiber Feder.

„Nein, das werde ich ihnen nicht erzählen, sie machen doch nur eine Lügengeschichte daraus. Und jetzt, entschuldigen sie mich bitte." Ich liess die Reporterin stehen.

„Soll ich dich nach Hogwarts begleiten?" Ich nickte nur.

Als wir in Albus Büro aus dem Kamin stiegen, schluchzte ich. Daphne legte mir den Arm um die Schulter und wir gingen nach unten.

„Ich bin 31 Jahre alt, und heule wie ein Schulmädchen deren Freund gerade Schluss gemacht hat."

„Na, na, so schlimm wird's wohl nicht werden." Kurz vor der Eingangshalle, kam uns Severus entgegen.

„Eleina, was ist passiert?"

„Das sollten sie sich mal Fragen, Professor", zischte Daphne ihm zu. Sofort schoss eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Ich ging weiter nach unten. Daphne war gerade in fahrt, und ich wollte sie nicht aufhalten.

Ich ging in unser Zimmer, zog mir einen Bikini an, wickelte das Strandtuch um mich, und ging nach draussen.

Die Kinder lagen in der Sonne und ich setzte mich etwas abseits.

Die Sonne brannte auf meine Körper und ich genoss es.

Erst als sich jemand in die Sonne stellte, schlug ich die Augen auf.

„Mrs. Menkin lässt dir ausrichten, dass sie Samstag früh herkommt um dir zu helfen."

„Ach, ich dachte auf Grund des Artikels, lässt du die ganze Sache platzen", schnarrte ich.

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe überreagiert." Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Severus Snape hatte sich gerade bei mir entschuldigt und auch noch zugegeben, dass er überreagiert hatte. Ich musste ihn ansehen wie einen Drachen.

„Du kannst deinen Mund wieder schliessen, das wird nicht noch mal vorkommen, dass ich mich entschuldigen werde." Da war er wieder. Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Wie kannst du überhaupt annehmen, dass ich etwas mit einem andern Mann haben könnte? Ich sagte doch, dass du immer der einzige Mann in meinem Leben warst?" Ich bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen streckte er mir die Hand entgegen. Ich liess mich auf die Füsse ziehen und Severus küsste mich.

„Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden." Ich nickte, obwohl ich eigentlich schon gerne eine Antwort wollte.

Als wir uns dann auf den Weg ins Schloss machten, wurde von den Kindern getuschelt.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich genervt.

„Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll mir, Dad zuliebe, mehr anziehen wenn ich zum schwimmen gehe." Ich wusste sofort worauf Neele hinaus wollte.

„Ja, das sagte ich, und ich bleibe dabei. Das hier – ich deutete an mir herunter – war nur eine Ausnahme, weil ich deinen Dad ärgern wollte." Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben und sah Neele eindringlich an.

„Und deine Mutter hat mich damit geärgert." Die Kinder kicherten und ich knuffte Severus in die Seite.

In der Eingangshalle wurden wir bereits erwartet.

„Da steckt ihr."

„Hallo Remus, wie geht es dir?" Ich hatte ihn seit Harrys Geburtstagsparty nicht mehr gesehen, und er hatte auf keine der Eulen reagiert die ich ihm geschickt hatte.

„Danke, es geht mir gut. Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit um mir über viele Dinge klar zu werden. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf deine Eulen reagiert habe, aber ich wollte gerne etwas alleine sein." Ich ging auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an mich.

„Ich verstehe dich." Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie Severus eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

„Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?", fragte mich Remus.

„Gerne, wenn du mir noch ein paar Minuten gibst um mich anzuziehen." Es schien ihm erst jetzt aufzufallen, dass ich ausser meinem Bikini nicht sehr viel trug.

Ich ging mit Severus und den Kinder in unsere Wohnung. Die Menkin Jungs verabschiedeten sich und flohten zurück nach Hause. Als ich umgezogen aus dem Badezimmer kam, lehnte Severus im Türrahmen.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Lupin."

„Ja?"

„Wird das lange dauern?"

„Severus, muss ich dich an unsern kürzlich beigelegten Streit erinnern? Ich werde mit Remus reden, so lange und so oft ich will. Remus ist mein Freund, und wenn mich einer meiner Freunde braucht, werde ich für ihn da sein." Ich ging zu Severus und küsste ihn.

„Ausserdem heirate ich dich in zwei Tagen und nicht ihn." Ich schob mich am Tränkemeister vorbei und ging zurück zu Remus.

Die ersten paar Meter gingen wir stumm nebeneinander.

„Du hast also eine Affäre mit Harry?", begann Remus. Ich sah ich belustig an.

„Jetzt haben sie es herausgefunden. Hatte Draco damals doch recht." Wir sahen uns an und lachten. Es wer sehr befreiend.

„Im Ernst Remus, es gab Leute die das geglaubt haben, zumindest ein bisschen."

„Ist nicht wahr, wer denn?"

„Severus."

„Oh."

„Was oh?"

„Potter."

„Remus, du redest in Rätseln, schon wieder."

„Ich sagte dir doch, dass er in Harrys Mutter verliebt war, dann hat James Potter sie ihm weggeschnappt, zumindest sieht er das so. Und jetzt hat er sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, dass es sich wiederholen könnte. Dass er die Frau die er liebt wieder an einen Potter verliert."

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst oder? Harry könnte mein Sohn sein."

„Wie viele Jahre ist Severus älter als du?"

„Fünfzehn?"

„Harry ist nur elf Jahre jünger als du."

„Der Mann ist kompliziert."

„Das wusstest du doch." Ich blieb stehen und sah Remus an, der noch einen Schritt weiter gemacht hatte, eh er sich zu mir umdrehte.

„Du schlägst mich mit meinen eigenen Waffen." Er lächelte mich an. „Aber deswegen wolltest du mich bestimmt nicht sprechen." Remus Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Es hat sich in den letzten Wochen einiges getan. Ich werde am Montag nicht mehr hier her zurück kommen." Ich war stehen geblieben.

„Was soll das heissen?"

„Oh nichts schlimmes, ich werde im Ministerium arbeiten, in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfte im Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt." Ich sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Und das gefällt mir?" Remus lachte.

„Ja, das gefällt dir sogar sehr."

„Phu, bin ich aber froh. Es ist wirklich schön, dass du etwas gefunden hast, mit dem du dich auseinandersetzten kannst."

„Ja, das ist es. Und ich möchte dir danken. Ich habe oft über das nachgedacht, was du mir damals im Krankenflügel gesagt hast." Ich hackte mich bei ihm unter.

„Und wie ist es mit Tonks?"

„Sie wird immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein. Ich habe sie sehr geliebt, und ich tue es noch, aber ich muss nach vorne sehen.

Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen und die Zukunft ist das, was uns erwartet." Wir gingen zurück zum Schloss.

In der Grossen Halle wurde bereits gegessen. Als wir eintraten verstummten die Gespräche. „Macht ruhig weiter, ich habe nichts zu sagen", kicherte ich und ging mit Remus nach vorne. Dort beugte ich mich zu Severus und küsste ihn.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, und schon gar nicht, an einen Potter", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Severus Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu Remus.

„Sieh ihn nicht so an, wenn du mit mir reden würdest, anstatt alles totzuschweigen, müsste er mir nicht immer auf die Sprünge helfen." Severus knurrte, sagte aber weiter nichts. Ich setzte mich und ass.

„Sag mal Albus, sind die Lehrer für nächstes Jahr schon bestummen?" Der Schulleiter blickte von seinem Teller auf.

„Warum, hast du Interesse?"

„Ich? An welchem Fach denn?"

„Zaubertränke, vielleicht", zischte Severus.

„Mit deinen Freiheiten kann ich nicht mithalten", sagte ich ehrfürchtig. „Ich dachte nur, da Remus nicht mehr hier sein wird, und die Schule in ein paar Tagen anfängt?" Die Zwillinge blickten von ihren Tellern auf.

„Das ist aber schade, Professor Lupin, sie waren einer unserer Lieblings Professoren", sagte Shane.

„Der liebste, eigentlich, bis auf Dad." Severus quittierte seinen Triumph mit einem Schnauben.

„Tut mir leid ihr Zwei, aber ich bin sicher Albus wird einen adäquaten Ersatz finden."

Kurz nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Remus und versprach, natürlich am Samstag wieder zur Trauung hier zu sein. Wir zogen uns alle zurück in unsere Räume.

Severus und ich, wir setzten uns auf die Couch. Ich sass, während Severus seinen Kopf in meinen Schoss legte. In Gedanken strich ich ihm durchs Haar.

„Woran denkst du?"

„An Vieles. Vor allem daran, ob wir für Samstag alles organisiert haben."

„Sofern du etwas zum Anziehen hast, bin ich zuversichtlich."

„Aha, das heisst, du kommst nackt?" Severus machte die Augen auf.

„Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor."

„Du wirst doch nicht in einem deiner normalen Festumhänge kommen?" Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. „Sag schon, was wirst du anhaben?" Doch er schwieg eisern.

Ich versuchte den ganzen Abend aus ihm herauszubekommen was er denn nun tragen würde, doch ich schaffte es nicht.

Wenn Severus etwas konnte, war es schweigen. Auch die ganze Nacht versuchte ich es, doch es hatte keinen Zweck.

Irgendwann am frühen Morgen war ich dann doch eingeschlafen.

Der Freitagmorgen kam und mit ihm die erste Nervosität. Severus verzog sich bereits vor dem Frühstück in sein Labor und mir viel andauernd etwas aus den Händen.

Als ich mir beim Frühstück eine Tasse Tee einschenken wollte, viel mir die Tasse hinunter und der Inhalt ergoss sich über meine Kleider.

„Bei Merlin noch mal, ich glaube ich sperre mich ein bis die Schule wieder beginnt."

„Dann würdest du deine eigene Vermählung verpassen", scherzte Albus.

„So wie es bei mir im Moment aussieht, werde ich stolpern bevor ich überhaupt vorne am Altar bin. Oder ich falle die Treppe hinunter und breche mir den Hals."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", versuchte mich Neele zu beruhigen.

Dann kam der Tagesprophet.

„Der Erlöser zurück bei seiner Freundin." Auf der Titelseite war ein Bild von Harry und Ginny. Ich stand auf und verliess die Halle.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Harry sich noch immer im Fuchsbau befand. So flohte ich vom Schulleiterbüro aus in den Fuchsbau.

„Hallo, ist hier jemand?"

„Eleina, schön dich zu sehen."

„Hallo Molly, ist Harry da?"

„Draussen", grinste sie.

„Ja, ich hab den Tagespropheten auch gelesen", verdrehte ich die Augen. Ich ging nach draussen.

„Hei, da ist ja mein Verehrer", rief ich. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sassen unter einer grossen Linde.

„Oh, was beschert mir die Ehre der Frau die ich meinem Professor ausgespannt habe?"

„Das da", sagte ich und hielt ihm den Tagespropheten unter die Nase.

„Aha, ist aber nett, dass du mich zurückgenommen hast", scherzte Harry zu Ginny. Diese Knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Dich doch immer." Dann küssten sie sich.

„Du hast doch keinen Ärger deswegen?", fragte Ron.

„Du kennst Severus schon sehr gut."

„Er hat sich darüber aufgeregt?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Ja, hat er. Er hat mir in der Grossen Halle eine Szene gemacht, war echt süss, eigentlich." Die Freunde prusteten los.

„Entschuldige Eleina, das wollte ich nicht. Ich hätte dich nie ermutigen sollen die Sachen nochmals auszuprobieren."

„Ach, eigentlich war Severus da ganz anderer Meinung, bis er den Propheten gelesen hat." Ich grinste.

„So genau wollten wir das bestimmt nicht wissen", meinte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen.

„Bist du nervös?", fragte Hermine.

„Und wie. Ich hab heute Morgen meine Tasse fallen gelassen, nachdem ich mich schon am Bettpfosten gestossen hatte, und den Finger in der Tür eingeklemmt."

„Und da kommst du zu uns in der Annahme, hier passiert dir nichts?"

„Nein, ich wollte sehen, ob Harry den Propheten gelesen hat."

„Aber sonst geht's dir gut?" Ich lachte.

„Ja, das tut es."

Wir redeten eine Weile über dies und das und als Molly zum Mittagessen rief, wollte ich zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Du isst doch mit uns?"

„Ich ehm, weiss nicht, war eigentlich nicht so gedacht…"

„Papperlapapp, hier setz dich." Molly dirigierte mich zu einem Stuhl.

Erstaunlicherweise schaffte ich es den Eintopf zu essen ohne mich voll zukleckern. Im Allgemeinen war ich hier nicht so nervös wie in Hogwarts.

„Ist Professor Snape nervös?", fragte mich Ginny nachdem wir gegessen hatten.

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist heute Morgen bereits sehr für in sein Brauzimmer und auch sonst hat er sich nichts anmerken lassen, was für ihn allerdings nichts Aussergewöhnliches ist."

„Er ist bestimmt nervös", meinte Molly die sich gerade wieder an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. „Auch für ihn ist der morgige Tag etwas Besonderes. Aber wie du bereits sagtest, er wird sich nichts anmerken lassen."

„Ich weiss, und das macht mir manchmal etwas Sorgen. Wenn er doch nur mehr reden würde."

„Du hast ja noch ein paar Jahre Zeit, ihm das beizubringen." Ich lachte auf.

„So, ich muss dann mal wieder, sonst sucht mich noch jemand, oder sie denken ich hätte es mir anders überlegt." Ich verabschiedete mich von den Gryffindors und Molly und flohte zurück nach Hogwarts.

Dort wurde ich bereits erwartet.

„Eleina, wo warst du?"

„Ich war im Fuchsbau, was ist den passiert?"

„Severus macht das Schloss unsicher, weil du dich nicht abgemeldet hast."

„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht dass ich das hätte tun sollen." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Büro.

„Ich habe bereits im ganzen Schloss…"

„Hallo Severus", grinste ich.

„Eleina, wo warst du, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich war im Fuchsbau. Molly hat mich zum essen eingeladen."

„Du hättest ruhig was sagen können."

„Wem denn, deinem leeren Bett, welches ich heute Morgen vorgefunden hatte?

Du kannst dann anfangen Nervös zu werden, wenn ich morgen nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit in der Grossen Halle bin, vorher brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Ich ging zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Wir verliessen gemeinsam das Büro des Schulleiters. Severus zog mich in sein Büro.

„Setz dich", sagte er zu mir und deutete auf einen der Stühle in der ersten Reihe.

`Eigenartig` dachte ich, setzte mich aber trotzdem.

„Die Blumen werden morgen früh geliefert, die Hauselfen sind instruiert, meine Trauzeugin ebenfalls. Die Ringe sind bereits geliefert."

„Oh, kann ich sie sehen?" Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Das heisst dann wohl nein."

„Du weisst, wann du wo zu sein hast?"

„Ja, das weiss ich, aber ich habe nicht dort zu sein, ich möchte dort sein. Severus das ist keine Abschlussprüfung. Wenn die Zeremonie fünf Minuten Später beginnt, kommt trotzdem das Selbe bei raus."

„Du wirst später kommen?"

„Nein, aber wenn, dann ist es nicht schlimm. Wir wissen wie es ablaufen soll. Ich weiss wann ich wo sein sollte und Daphne weiss es auch. Wir werden das schon schaffen und wenn was schief geht, dann geht es eben schief, was soll's." Ich wusste, dass Severus ein penibler Perfektionist war und so war es ihm auch nicht egal, dass etwas hätte schief gehen können. Doch Severus kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen, denn es klopfte an die Bürotür.

„Ja", rief er.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören", sagte Albus und blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Eleina, dein Kleid wurde soeben geliefert, wo willst du es hin haben?"

„Oh, Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum", sagte ich. Severus sah mich fragend an. „Dort werde ich die Nacht verbringen. Du weisst doch, wir sollen uns am Tag der Hochzeit erst vor dem Altar sehen, das bringt sonst Unglück."

„Und warum nicht in eines der Gästezimmer?", fragte Severus beleidigt.

„Weil du in den Gryffindorturm bestimmt nicht rein kannst", sagte ich siegessicher.

Albus verabschiedete sich wieder und auch ich machte mich davon.

So schnell ich konnte eilte ich in den Gryffindorturm.

Das Kleid hing bereits an einem Bilderrahmen. Ich stellte mich davor, glitt mit den Fingern durch den Brokat Stoff und spürte die Stickereien. Dann fühlte ich das Seidenband und begann zu zittern.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort gestanden hatte, doch als das Portrait der Fetten Dame aufschwang, zuckte ich zusammen.

„Überraschung." Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Daphne, Ginny, Hermine, Neele, Molly und Narzissa traten ein.

„Albus hielt es für eine Gute Idee, wenn wir deine letzte Nacht als unverheiratete Frau zusammen verbringen würden", grinste Daphne.

„Dachte Albus das, ist ja typisch", lachte ich. Ich wurde von allen umarmt.

„Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, Albus hat mich gebeten auch zu kommen."

„Nein Narzissa, das ist gut so." Wir setzten uns in die Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin.

„Sag mal Eleina, wie bist du auf Professor Snape gekommen? Das wollt ich schon immer mal wissen", fragte Ginny.

„Oh ja Lynni, erzähl es uns." Ich streckte Daphne die Zunge heraus. Doch alle bettelten und ich gab mich geschlagen.

„Also, es begann alles an meinem ersten Schultag. Ich glaube in den letzten Jahren wurde der Stundenplan nie geändert, denn auch ich hatte Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde. Als wir damals in die Kerker gingen, war mir das ganze unheimlich. Und als dann der Klassenraum auf ging, überschlug sich der Geruch von Kräutern und Moschus.

Ich musste die Nase rümpfen, es war grauenhaft. Und dann dieser Professor.

Er war damals 26, Voldemort hatte seinen Zenit erreicht und wir vermuteten alle, dass Severus da irgendwie mit drin steckte. Er war dunkel, düster, unheimlich. Doch das Fach im Allgemeinen gefiel mir ganz gut.

Das erste Jahr zumindest, war ich eine unscheinbare E Schülerin. Ich setzte mich jede Stunde hin, braute meinen Trank und ging.

Ich glaube Severus nahm keine Notiz von mir. Im zweiten Jahr, roch es noch immer so streng, doch ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt.

Und dann kam der Tag, an dem Voldemort vernichtet wurde, oder zumindest dachten wir es. Severus wurde für ein paar Wochen von einem andern Professor vertreten. Man munkelte er wäre für diese Wochen in Askaban und wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiss ich bis heute nicht ob das stimmte."

„Es stimmte", warf Narzissa ein. „Er verbrachte damals die Wochen der Anhörung in Askaban, bis ihn Albus rehabilitieren konnte." Ich nickte Narzissa zu.

„Tja und als er dann wieder kam, war er strenger als davor. Im dritten und im Vierten Jahr wurde mir der dunkle Zauberer immer interessanter. Als ich dann im Fünften war, begann ich mich richtig für ihn zu interessieren. Doch ich traute mich nicht wirklich."

„Oh ja, das ist war. Sie war wochenlang gereizt und unausstehlich." Wir lachten.

„Jedenfalls brauchte ich bis in mein letztes Schuljahr, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Zu Anfang versuchte ich einfach die Beste Schülerin zu sein die er je hatte."

„Und wie sie das versucht hat. Jeden Abend vor dem zu Bett gehen hat sie in irgendeinem Tränkebuch gelesen. Sie war bereits die Klassenbeste, aber das reichte ihr offensichtlich nicht, und wir konnten uns neue Tränke anhören bis uns die Ohren bluteten."

„Daphne, so schlimm war ich nicht."

„Und ob du das warst."

„Auf jeden Fall waren alle Versuche ungenügend. Und dann, 14 Wochen vor meinem Abschluss, versuchte ich es auf die andere Tour. Ich liess mir immer wieder etwas einfallen um Nachsitzen zu müssen. Und ich war eine menge Stunden dort unten. Ich warf ihm laszive Blicke zu, versuchte ihn zufälligerweise zu berühren, doch nichts. Er reagierte einfach auf gar nichts. Und dann kam mein Tiefpunkt." Ich senkte beschämt die Augen.

„Und der war?", fragte Hermine.

„Wollt ihr das wirklich hören?"

„Du wirst es erzählen müssen, ansonsten tu ich es." Narzissa grinste mich an. Ich hätte wissen müssen dass Severus ihr alles erzählt hatte.

„Na gut, ich musste zum Nachsitzen, mal wieder. Es war kurz vor Schulende. Ich lieh mir also von einer Fünftklässlerin die Uniform."

„Da hast du rein gepasst?", wunderte sich Molly.

„Ich sagte nicht, dass ich dort rein gepasst habe. Die Bluse war zu eng, der Rock zu kurz und den Pullunder hab ich gar nicht anbekommen. Und trotzdem bin ich so zum Nachsitzen gegangen.

Da Severus allerdings nicht reagiert hatte, hab ich mich geoutet. Ich hab ihn direkt gefragt was mit mir nicht stimmen würde."

„Und was hat er geantwortet?"

„Willst du dir nicht die Ohren zu halten Neele?"

„Nein, ich will das wissen", protestierte sie.

„Sie sind meine Schülerin, mehr nicht. Also verstärkte ich meine Bemühungen." Ich hatte mich inzwischen neben Neele gesetzt.

„Ich hab ihn bewundert, seine Disziplin, die Selbstbeherrschung, die undurchdringliche Art", ich geriet ins Schwärmen. „Tja, auf jedenfall hat es ja was gebracht."

„Warum hast du ihn dann verlassen?" Ich wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde, doch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie von Hermine kommt.

„Weil ich jung war, naiv und weil ich nicht jenes zu hören bekam, was ich wollte." Ich wurde von allen Seiten fragend angesehen. „Na gut, er sagte nicht, dass er mich liebt, oder dass ich bei ihm bleiben soll. Also hab ich meine Schublade bei ihm ausgeräumt und bin gegangen."

„Du hattest eine Schublade bei ihm?" Ich nickte. „Du musst sehr naiv gewesen sein, er hätte dir nie eine Schublade gegeben, wenn er nicht gewollt hätte, dass du bleibst."

„Ich weiss Narzissa, jetzt weiss ich es. Aber damals war mir das nicht ersichtlich."

„Lasst uns zum Essen gehen." Daphne zog mich auf die Füsse. Wir gingen gemeinsam in die Grosse Halle.

Bereits im Eingangsbereich hörten wir Stimmen. Als wir dann das Portal erreichten, musste ich lachen.

Albus, Remus, Arthur, Ron, Harry, Draco und Shane sassen um einen Tisch, während Severus daneben stand.

Ihm war sein Unmut anzusehen und als er uns kommen sah, funkelte er mich böse an. Ich ging zu ihm hin und küsste ihn.

„Das war Albus Idee."

„Das weiss ich, aber du bist seine Enkelin."

„Als ob ich ihm so was hätte ausreden können." Wir setzten uns.

„Ich dachte mir, es wäre nett, euern letzten Abend in Freiheit etwas zu feiern. Die Damen werden im Gryffindorturm untergebracht, während die Herren sich in die Schlangengrube zurück ziehen werden."

„Gryffindors in der Schlangengrube?", platzte Draco heraus.

„Das muss doch nicht sein Professor, wir können und doch auch hier unterhalten", meinte nun Harry.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr einer Meinung seid, aber ich habe mir schon etwas dabei gedacht. Ausserdem war Narzissa eine Slytherin und die Damen haben sich ja auch nicht beschwert." Albus war von seiner Idee nicht abzubringen.

„Ihr könntet auch in unsere Wohnung, wenn dir das lieber ist", flüsterte ich Severus zu. Ich wusste genau, dass er von dem Gedanken Harry in seiner Wohnung zu haben nochweniger begeistert war.

Auch wenn er sich mit Harry arrangierte, zu seinen Freunden zählte er nicht.

Auf jeden Fall konnte ich den Blick deuten den er mir zu warf. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Lass Albus die Freude, er hat doch nur mich. Mom war nie verheiratet." Severus nickte unmerklich.

„So, dann gehen wir mal", sagte Daphne und stand auf. Wir waren alle schon ziemlich erschlagen nach dem Essen, doch ich wusste, dass noch etwas auf mich warten würde. Ich ging zu Severus und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen vor dem Altar", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

„Ich werde dort sein."

Es blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen und die Männer unter sich zu lassen. Wir machten es uns gemütlich und begannen mit den albernsten Spielen, wie in meiner Teenagerzeit.

Um kurz nach Elf, war Neele auf meinem Schoss eingeschlafen, doch das hinderte uns nicht daran weiter zu feiern.

Als nach und nach alle sich schlafen legten, blieben nur noch Narzissa und ich über. Wir sassen einen Moment stumm nebeneinander vor dem Kamin.

„Ich freue mich, dass Severus jemanden wie dich bekommt."

„Jemanden wie mich?"

„Ja, aufrichtig, hartnäckig und leidenschaftlich. Ich glaube er würde mit einem Duckmäuschen nicht glücklich werden. Severus ist Dominant und genau das braucht er auch um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden."

„Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?" Narzissa sah mich ertappt an. Doch dann nickte sie.

„Aber er liebt dich, und ich gönne es ihm von ganzem Herzen."

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr, ich meine…"

„Oh, hat er das?"

„Na ja, er musste, ich hab ihn damit konfrontiert. Vor einigen Wochen warst du hier, spät abends. Ihr habt euch über mich unterhalten. Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, aber ihr habt mich nicht bemerkt und als ihr so vertraut miteinander umgegangen seid, musste ich euch beobachten."

Narzissa schien sich an den Abend zu erinnern.

„Es gab Zeiten, da war ich glücklich mit Lucius, doch die waren eher selten. Severus hat immer zu mir gestanden, auch wenn er nicht derselben Meinung war.

Und er war das Beste, was Draco je passieren konnte. Ich verdanke ihm viel. Vielleicht, wenn ich damals schon so klar gesehen hätte, hätte ich ihn mir schnappen können.

Aber wem nützt schon die Spekulation. Er liebt dich, so sehr, dass er keine Andere haben wollte, die ganzen Jahre nicht."

„Wir hätten uns eine Menge ärger ersparen können, wenn wir miteinander gesprochen hätten. Vielleicht nicht gleich in diesem Sommer, nach meinem Abschluss, aber in irgendeinem der Jahre danach. Aber wir waren beide zu Stolz." Narzissa lächelte.

„Sein Stolz und seine Disziplin hat ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet."

„Ich weiss, vielleicht war es ja Schicksal, dass es so gekommen ist. Ich danke dir, auf jeden Fall, dass du ihm eine so gute Freundin bist, auch wenn ich tierisch eifersüchtig war." Die blonde Frau lachte aus ganzem Herzen.

„Was glaubst du, wie eifersüchtig ich auf dich war. Aber ich muss zugeben, du passt besser zu Severus als ich, oder als sonst je jemand zu ihm passen würde." Ich umarmte sie.

„Danke, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel." Ich stand auf.

„Los kom, wir gehen schlafen."

„Hier? Ich dachte ich gehe nach Hause."

„Du hast doch Albus gehört, jetzt kom schon." Narzissa folgte mir nach oben.

Im Schlafsaal war es bereits still. Wir gingen kurz durchs Bad und zogen uns um. Dann legten wir uns schlafen.

Ich wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Ausser mir war noch niemand wach. Heute war also der Tag gekommen, ich würde Severus heiraten.

Ich würde heiraten. Diese Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder. Ich stand auf, stellte mich ans geöffnete Fenster und liess mir den Wind durch die Haare wehen. Dann schloss ich die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein.

„Na, bekommst du kalte Füsse?"

„Ich bin so nervös, mir ist schlecht und ich glaube ich kippe gleich um."

„Gut, dann kann es ja losgehen."

Als ich mich umdrehte standen alle angezogen im Raum.

„Wir werden dann mal gehen. Bis später Eleina." Die Gryffindors verabschiedeten sich. Auch Neele ging nach unten.

„Wir sehen uns später", sagte Narzissa und verabschiedete sich.

Die nächsten paar Stunden verbrachten Daphne und ich damit uns anzuziehen, hübsch zu machen und nicht zu nervös zu werden.

Ich erinnerte mich an Daphnes Hochzeit. Sie war nervös, übergab sich sogar und hätte beinahe alles abgeblasen.

Um fünf vor halb zwölf stand ich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Daphne zupfte noch die letzte Falte am Kleid zu Recht.

Ich sah mich nochmals im Spiegel an. Der Rock sass perfekt. Der Schleier lag über der Schleppe und mein Brautstrauss war ein kleiner Wasserfall aus roten und weissen Rosen. Mein Haar war nach oben gesteckt und das Diadem funkelte.

„Hier, sonst vergisst du das noch." Daphne reichte mir eine Schachtel. Ich öffnete sie und lächelte. Das Collier welches ich mir in der Nockturngasse ausgesucht hatte. Die Phiole die daran hing funkelte rose.

„Amortentia", lachte ich. Daphne nickte und streckte mir die Hand entgegen.

„Wir müssen los." Ich atmete nochmals tief ein und ging dann hinter ihr aus dem Portrait.

Aus der Eingangshalle hörte ich stimmen. Ich konnte Albus, Neele und Shane aus machen. Ich wusste nicht, was die Kinder sich zum anziehen ausgesucht hatten.

Ich war wohl dabei, in der Winkelgasse, durfte aber nicht mit in die Ankleide. So sah ich sie jetzt zum ersten Mal.

Neele trug ein dunkelblaues Cocktailkleid mit Petticoat darunter. Es reichte ihr bis knapp übers Knie.

Albus hatte ein silbergraues Gewand an und dann sah ich Shane. Ich schluckte hart. In meinen Augen sammelten sich die ersten Tränen.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht weinen, Mom."

„Tut mir leid, ihr seht grossartig aus."

„Du siehst aus wie dein Vater", sagte Daphne verblüfft.

Shane trug einen schwarzen Gehrock. Dasselbe Modell wie sein Vater, nur eben kleiner.

An den Handgelenken und am Kragen war das weisse Hemd noch zu sehen. Ich strich ihm übers Gesicht.

„Jetzt hör auf zu flennen, das kannst du dir für Dad aufheben." Ich zwang mich zu einem lächeln.

„Bereit?", fragte mich Albus.

„Nein", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Gut, dann können wir ja gehen." Neele und Shane gingen voran, dann Albus und Daphne und dann ich.

Als die Tür zur Grossen Halle aufgeschoben wurde stockt mir der Atem. Die Stühle waren wie in einem Kirchenschiff angeordnet. Die Meter bis zum Altar waren mit roten und weissen Rosen gesäumt und an der Decke leuchteten tausend Kerzen.

Und was mich am allermeisten überraschte, die Halle war komplett besetzt. Alle Kinder aus den Häusern, viele Schüler Hogwarts, sämtliche Professoren, die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, der Elternbeirat, die Devenports, die Menkins und die Weasleys.

Elodine sass bei Harry auf dem Schoss. Dann wurde mein Blick auf Severus frei. Ich merkte wie mein Mund aufklappte.

Ich zwang mich ihn wieder zu schliessen.

Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Gilet mit silbernen Stickereien darauf.

Ganz fein nur, man konnte sie fast nicht sehen.

Darunter ein weisses Hemd mit kurzen rüschen am Kragen und an den Handgelenken.

Und als krönenden Abschluss, einen offenen, schwarzen Gehrock an dessen Revers sich grosse, silberne Stickereinen befanden.

Neben Severus stand Narzissa. Sie trug eine dunkelgrüne Robe. Sehr elegant, allerdings dezent.

Severus kam mir ein paar Schritte entgegen. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen, und ich legte meine hinein. Dann zog er mich zu sich, und küsste mich auf die Wange.

Ich konnte nur lächeln. Erst als Severus mir eine Träne von der Wange wischte, merkte ich, dass ich weinte.

Albus vorne am Altar nahm ich gar nicht mehr war. Erst als er sich räusperte, hatte er meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Eleina, Severus, es ist mir eine besondere Ehre heute mit euch hier zu sein." Severus nahm meine Hand.

„Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dachte ich, ich würde es nicht mehr erleben." Ein Lacher ging durch die Halle.

Auch ich musste lächeln und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

Albus begann mit seinen Erzählungen in meinem letzten Schuljahr. Immer wieder wurde zwischendurch gekichert. Mein Herzschlag begann sich zu normalisieren. Und gerade, als er wieder seinen gewohnten Rhythmus hatte, kamen wir zu der Stelle auf die wir gewartet hatten.

„An dieser Stelle würde jetzt der Offizielle Teil folgen, doch Severus hat darauf bestanden, dies mit seinen eigenen Worten zu tun." Natürlich hat er darauf bestanden. Er würde die Fäden nie aus der Hand geben.

Ich lächelte ihn an. Meine Hände waren schwitzig und ich zitterte. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ich sicher war, mindestens die erste Reihe würde es hören.

„Ich, Severus Snape, nehme dich zu meiner Frau. Ich verspreche hier vor Merlin und diesen Zeugen, dich zu lieben und zu beschützen. Ich verspreche, dich nicht zu verlassen, weder in guten noch in schlechten Tagen, weder in Reichtum noch in Armut, weder in Gesundheit noch in Krankheit, und dir die Treue zu halten, bis der Tod uns scheidet.

In Verantwortung vor Merlin und vor dir und in Verantwortung vor unsern Kindern, verspreche ich dir die Treue für immer.

Ich weiß um meine Schwäche, doch im Vertrauen auf Merlin wage ich diesen Schritt.

Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich, Eleina Amalia Mathilda Dumbledore, als meinen meine Frau. Ich werde dich lieben, achten und ehren, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, in Reichtum und Armut, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet."

Narzissa reichte ihm ein Kissen aus schwarzem Sammt. Darauf lagen zwei Ringe.

"Elfenmetall", flüsterte ich leise. Severus sah mich an und nickte.

Die Ringe waren in silbernem Elfenmetall mit eingeprägten Runen. Severus nahm den kleineren und streifte ihn mir über den Finger. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand bemerkt hatte wie er zitterte, doch ich konnte es genau sehen.

Auf meinem Ring waren einige Diamantsplitter eingearbeitet. Dann sah Albus mich an. Das hiess wohl, jetzt war ich an der Reihe. Ich musste mich zuerst räuspern, denn mein Hals war trocken.

„Ich, Eleina Amalia Mathilda Dumbledore, nehme dich zu meinem Mann. Ich verspreche hier vor diesen Zeugen, dich zu lieben und zu ehren, dich nicht zu verlassen, weder in guten noch in Schlechten Tagen, in Reichtum oder Armut, in Gesundheit oder Krankheit. Ich halte dir die Treue bis uns der Tod scheidet.

In Verantwortung vor Merlin, dir und unsern Kindern, verspreche ich dir die Treue.

Ich bin mir meiner Schwächen bewusst, doch im Vertrauen zu dir wage ich diesen Schritt. Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich, Severus Snape, als meinen Mann. Ich werde dich lieben, achten und ehren, bis der Tod uns scheidet." Ich nahm den zweiten Ring vom Kissen.

Er war genau so wie der erste, nur das keine Brilliantsplitter eingearbeitet waren. Mit zitternden Fingern streifte ich ihn ihm über.

„Im Namen von Merlin, diesen Zeugen und dem Zaubereiministerium erkläre ich euch für rechtmässig verbundene Eheleute." Wir strahlten uns an. „Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen", flüsterte Albus uns zu.

Severus nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine Lippen kamen auf mich zu und ich schloss die Augen. Als ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte öffnete ich sie um seine Zunge zu begrüssen. Eine Welle von Applaus, Jubelrufen und Geklatsche überschwemmte uns.

„Meine Freunde, liebe Gäste, Mr. und Mr. Snape." Wir gingen Hand in Hand nach draussen.

Auf den Ländereien waren Zelte aufgestellt worden. Es waren so viele Gäste. Wir stellten uns an den Eingang des Zeltes und liessen die Glückwünsche über uns ergehen.

Zuerst natürlich von Narzissa, Albus und Daphne, dann die Menkins, Draco, die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine und der ganze Rest.

Ich hätte schwören können, dass wir mindestens zwei Stunden dort gestanden hatten und beglückwünscht wurden. Dann gingen wir hinein und setzten uns an den Tisch.

Auch hier war alles mit weissen und roten Rosen geschmückt.

„Es ist wunderschön Severus, das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." Severus warf mir einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

Dann wurde das Essen aufgefahren. Ich ass nur eine Kleinigkeit, meist beobachtete ich die Gäste.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir so viele Freunde haben." Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Die sind alle wegen dir da."

„Vor allem die Professoren, die Leute vom Ministerium. Die sind nicht wegen mir da. Sie sind da, weil sie dich respektieren. Du bist ein wichtiger Mann."

„Mrs. Snape, wie fühlen sie sich jetzt?" Ich drehte mich um.

„Wer hat sie denn eingeladen?"

„Ich bin überall, wo sich etwas Wichtiges abspielt." Severus erhob sich und drängte die neugierige Reporterin nach draussen.

„Ich werde sie genau so zitieren", giftete sie.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Das wirst du morgen im Tagespropheten lesen können."

Wir sassen an der Kopftafel. Neben mir Daphne dann Albus. Neben Severus Narzissa und Remus. Shane, Neele, Simon, Daniel und Sanders sassen an einem Tisch gleich daneben. Und dann waren ca. zehn Reihen Tische mit den Gästen. Dean, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Draco und die Weasleys zu vorderst.

Nach dem Essen, vor dem Dessert erhob sich Severus. Augenblicklich wurde es Still. Severus hatte seinen Kelch in der Hand und drehte ihn mit den Fingern.

Er suchte sichtlich nach Worten, doch da er ein traditionsbewusster Mensch war, war ihm auch klar, dass er eine Rede halten musste. Dann stellte er den Kelch ab.

„Werte Gäste, treue Freunde. Ich habe bereits gesagt, was zu sagen war. Ich will euch auch nicht mit irgendwelchen Floskeln langweilen. – er drehte sich zu mir – Würden sie mir die ehre erweisen, den Tanz zu eröffnen, Mrs. Snape?" Natürlich legte ich meine Hand in seine. Wir schritten durch die langen Tischreihen nach vorne.

Die Musik begann zu spielen und wir tanzten. Severus war ein erstaunlich guter Tänzer. Bald darauf füllte sich die Tanzfläche mit den Andern paaren. Albus und Minerva, Daphne und Dean, Draco und Narzissa, Harry und Ginny, Ron und Hermine und viele mehr. Nach einigen Minuten zogen wir uns zurück an den Tisch.

„Es ist wunderschön. Die Feier, das Essen, die Dekoration, du hast dich selber übertroffen." Ich lehnte mich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn.

Sofort blitzten die ersten Kameras.

Dann wurde auf der Tanzfläche geklatscht. Ich sah nach vorne und Severus lehnte sich zurück um seinen Triumph zu geniessen.

Über die Tanzfläche wurde die Hochzeitstorte geschoben. Ein mehrstöckiges Monster aus Zuckerguss mit weissen und roten Rosen. Severus stand auf, reichte mir die Hand und zog mich nach vorne. Dann reichte er mir das Messer.

„Oh nein mein lieber." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine. „Du weisst doch, der mit der Hand oben hat in der Beziehung das Sagen." Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Na gut, aber nur weil du das alles so wunderschön arrangiert hast." Ich nahm ihm das Messer ab und er legte seine Hand auf meine.

Wir schnitten die Torte an. Jeder Gast bekam ein Stück, dann setzten wir uns wieder auf unsere Plätze.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden verabschiedeten sich auch noch die letzten Gäste der Party. Ich schlenderte mit Severus zurück ins Schloss.

Neele und Shane übernachteten bei Daphne und Harry hatte Elodine bei sich aufgenommen. Severus war zwar zu anfangs nicht so begeistert davon gewesen, aber nachdem Molly ihm versichert hatte, dass es kein Problem geben würde, willigte er ein.

Vor unserer Wohnung blieben wir stehen. Ich sah Severus auffordernd an. Er zog die Augenbraue nach oben, verstand aber was ich wollte. Er hob mich hoch, und trug mich über die Türschwelle. Im Schlafzimmer setzte er mich ab.

„Ich lieb dich Severus Snape", flüsterte ich und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Eleina Snape." Ich lachte. Severus küsste mich, und öffnete gleichzeitig mein Kleid.

Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken was meinen Mann dazu veranlasste seine Küsse auf meine Halsbeuge auszuweiten. Ich schob ihm seinen Gehrock über die Schulter, knöpfte sein Gilet auf und begann dann an seinem Hemd herum zu zupfen. Mein Kleid war inzwischen zu Boden geglitten.

Ich stand ihn einem aufreizenden Nichts aus weisser Spitze vor ihm. Severus betrachtete mich. Ihm gefiel offensichtlich was er sah, denn ich konnte deutlich eine Beule in seiner Hose ausmachen. Ich tat einen Schritt zurück um aus meinem Kleid zu steigen, dann streckte ich Severus die Hand entgegen.

Er griff sofort danach.

Vor dem Bett blieb ich stehen. Mit einem einfachen Schlenker meiner Hand, öffnete ich seine Hose und liess sie auf den Boden gleiten. Ich streichelte über seinen Schritt und massierte den bereits steifen Schwanz.

Severus knurrte erregt. Ich spürte seine Finger meine Arme hinaufwandern, wo sie eine heisse Spur hinterliessen, und dann den Rücken hinab gleiten, während sich der Reissverschluss des Mieders öffnete.

Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Mit sanften, aber bestimmten Küssen, dirigierte mich Severus auf das Bett.

Ich hätte ihm nicht widerstehen können, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte.

Seine Zunge spielte mit meinen steifen Nippeln, während er seine Hände über meine Hüften in den Slip aus weisser Spitze gleiten liess. Ich bemerkte nicht, wie ich auch noch das letzte Stück Stoff auf meinem Körper verlor. Und ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wann Severus sich seiner Short entledigt hatte, denn als ich von ihm auf das Bett gedrückt wurde, musste ich seinen harten Schaft loslassen.

Doch jetzt spürte ich seine Hände zwischen meinen Beinen und seinen Schwanz an meinem Oberschenkel.

„Jah…, Mhm…", keuchte ich. Seine Finger massierten meinen Kitzler und drangen langsam in mich ein, während sein Becken gegen meinen Oberschenkel gepresst wurde.

Ich versuchte mich ein wenig zu bewegen, damit ich ihn stimulieren konnte.

„Merlin…, ah…" Ich machte es wohl richtig.

Ich quittierte es mit einem heftigen knurren, als ich spürte wie er sich von mir löste, doch sehr weit kam ich damit nicht, denn sogleich wurden meine Nippel wieder bearbeitet und ich konnte sein Knie zwischen meinen Beinen spüren.

Severus hatte sich zwischen meine Oberschenkel gedrängt und ich konnte seinen Schwanz bereits spüren. Die Hitze aus seinem Körper schien genau dort abzustrahlen. Ich griff nach unten und streichelte über die Härte.

Severus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stiess einen dumpfen Stöhner aus. Dann sah er mir tief in die Augen. Ich nahm meine Hand wieder nach oben. Sie war etwas klebrig vom Lusttropfen, doch mir war das gerade recht.

Genüsslich leckte ich jeden Finger ab. Er senkte sich zu mir herunter und während er mich leidenschaftlich küsste, glitt sein Schwanz in mich. Ich keuchte in den Kuss.

Dann zog er sich aus mir zurück um kräftig zuzustossen. Ich beugte mich ihn entgegen und versuchte seine ganze Härte in tief in mich aufzunehmen.

„Ah…, Ah…, jah…" Severus keuchen trieb mich an und ich begann mich in seinem vorgegebenen Rhythmus zu bewegen.

„Fuck ja…, jah…, ah…" Ich hörte mich von weit weg. Ich spürte bereits, wie sich alles in mir zusammenzog und sich die Wärme in meinem Schoss sammelte.

Severus stösse wurden härter und als ich für einen kurzen Moment die Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und keuchte durch die halb geöffneten Lippen. Severus wurde schneller und ich konnte bereits fühlen, wie es in ihm zu zucken begann. Dann wurden wir von einem Tsunami der Gefühle überrollt.

Ich schrie meine Lust und dieses überwältigende Gefühl, dass mich gerade überkam, hinaus. Und ich konnte Severus hören, der es mir gleich tat, was mich doch etwas verwunderte. Dann sank er auf mich.

Ich schlang sofort meine Arme um seinen zitternden Körper. Er atmete rasch und stossweise. Genauso wie ich es auch tat.

Nach ein paar Minuten stemmte er sich wieder nach oben. Er sah mich an und ich konnte deutlich das Lachen in seinen Augen sehen. Severus küsste mich Leidenschaftlich, dann legte er sich neben mich und zog mich eng an sich. So schliefen wir ein. Im wissen, dass wir es geschafft hatten, entgegen aller Erwartung.


	8. Epilog

Epilog: 30 Jahre später.

Jetzt stehe ich hier, auf dem Stein vor mir steht sein Name. Der Wind heult auf, es schneit leicht und meine Tränen werden kalt, bevor sie mein Kinn erreichen. Shane hält mich im Arm, Neele steht neben mir.

„Kom Mom, wir sollten gehen." Ich blicke meinen Sohn an.

Er sieht aus wie sein Vater, nur hat er meine Augen. Neben ihm steht seine Frau.

Ja, die Zeit war vergangen. Wir hatten viele schöne Jahre.

Wir waren dabei, als Shane geheiratet hat, als Neele ihr erstes Kind bekam, auch bei Elodines Hochzeit waren wir und unsere Jüngste, hatte letzten Winter den Mann fürs leben gefunden. Wir waren vor ein paar Jahren hier, als Albus von uns gegangen war und jetzt stehe ich wieder hier.

Es ist eine knappe Woche her, doch glauben kann und will ich es nicht. Mein Blick geht zum Stein der über dem Grab thront. Er ist schwarz, wie er es sich gewünscht hat. Die Buchstaben silbern. An der Seite windet sich eine Schlange nach oben. Meine Augen trauen sich nicht davon los zulassen, denn ich weiss, dass ich es dann akzeptieren muss. Das will ich aber nicht.

Nicht wie Draco, dessen Grabrede zwar schön war, aber so endgültig.

Ja, sie sind alle gekommen. Die Weasleys, Potters und sogar Remus hat ihm die letzte Ehre erwiesen.

„Mom, bitte", fleht Elodine. Sie hat die Augen ihres Vaters. Ich weiss, dass sie recht hat. Es ist eisig kalt.

Heute, am 9. Januar hätte er Geburtstag. Ein letztes Mal sehe ich zu den Buchstaben.

Severus Snape, geliebter Mann, Vater und Grossvater.

Er ist vor einer Woche gestorben, einfach so. Mit knapp 76 Jahren. Das Herz, sagen die Heiler.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Kinder und Enkel mich auffangen werden. Doch die Lücke die er in meinem Herzen hinterlässt, wird nie wieder jemand füllen können.

Ich werde jede Nacht alleine einschlafen um am folgenden Morgen, wieder alleine aufzuwachen, so Merlin will. Bis, ja, bis ich ihn eines Tages wieder sehe. An diesem Tag werde ich endlich wieder vollkommenes Glück verspüren, denn dann werde ich die Ewigkeit mit dem Mann verbringen, den ich all die Jahre über alles geliebt habe.

Ende

Du und ich: Wir sind eins. Ich kann dir nicht wehtun, ohne mich zu verletzen. Mahatma Gandhi


End file.
